One Choice Can Change Your Life
by psion53
Summary: Pressured into accepting a job from her first cousin once removed, that she does not want a young woman finds herself in a world she had never dreamed of. Caught between two rival factions, she struggles to reconcile her feelings and her family. Forced to choose between relationships, will she follow her heart or do what is expected of her.
1. Chapter 1

_Pressured into accepting a job from her first cousin once removed, writer Kiri Johnson (Pen name Andrea Mackenzie) finds herself in a world she had never dreamed of. Caught between two rival factions, she struggles to reconcile her feelings and her family. Forced to choose between relationships, in the end she has to do what is right for her._

* * *

 _I have no affiliation with the WWE and make no claims that I own anything or anyone you may recognise here. This story is written purely for entertainment my own and others and I make no claims that it in any way reflects reality._

 **One choice can change your life**

 **Chapter one**

 **Moving**

Moving to a city had seemed like a very good idea. After everything that had happened to her where she lived before, the chance to make a fresh start, to begin again, was almost irresistible for her. Moving to another state seemed like an even better idea, somewhere no one knew her, a chance to start with a clean slate. A chance to strike out on her own, to leave behind the pain of her past, so she took a leap into the unknown doing just that, wanting to leave parts of her old life behind her forever, to be herself and begin again.

Of course her Father and Mother didn't see it quite like that. They thought she was wasting her life, concentrating on her little hobby, instead of getting a proper job, if they only knew. In the end they had typically, as they always did, gone against her wishes contacting her Mother's cousin, asking if he could find her a little job in the company he worked for. It was the last thing she wanted, or needed, so when she was informed of what they had done, she had hoped with all her heart that he would say no. However that was not to be, and he had found a little something for her, basically she was going to be a gopher. She knew what that meant, go for this, go for that, even worse her title would be assistant to his wife, she would be the one who would have to cheerfully deal with all the crap, probably being expected to have a smile on her face, and to be thankful for the crumbs she was being given. Still, she figured she could stick it out for a couple of weeks, before saying it wasn't for her, or maybe she could pick up a few facts or ideas for another book. However it worked out, her family didn't know where she lived, and if she had to she would change her cell phone. Striking out on her own seemed like the best idea in the world, it was time to make her life her own.

Her little hobby as her Mother condescendingly called it; brought in more money that her parents would believe. Thank goodness for pen names, wigs, dark glasses and hats. Her alter ego, was the one who did book tours and readings, while she stayed the same shy little thing she had always been, and did the writing of the books.

Being a shy and quiet child she had been an easy target for bullies, especially when she had been cursed with an early development, so that while her class-mates remained flat-chested she had had curves. Even though many of her fellows caught up with, and surpassed her, the teasing and tormenting continued, prompting her to adopt the style both she and her alter ego wore to this day, baggy shapeless clothes that hid her figure, and didn't cause people to take a second look. As a child she had found her friends in books and her love of them prompted her to try her hand at writing, to her amazement, the young woman who was constantly told she would never amount to anything, became an overnight and enduring success.

She had moved into her new house a couple of days ago and had been caught up in a frenzy of unpacking and sorting out her life. Her office looked out over her back yard, a yard she intended to sculpt with flowers and plants, making it over to be even more hers than it was right now. She had all her important things around her in there, including a bookcase that held her first editions of all her books. Her imagination creating lovers who were larger than life, the men, kind and tender, the women, gentle and caring but at the same time filled with an inner strength not visible on the surface. The villains evil and cruel, who succumbed to the justice meted out in her worlds, and ultimately paid for their crimes in one way or another. Her hero's romancing her heroines with an intensity she had never known in her life. The physical side of their relationships came from her imagination, and reading the work of others.

Her own relationships had been far less than the stuff of romantic fiction, in fact they had been more the romancing of her by the villain, that the hero, and less than satisfying. The last 'villain' was the cause of her deciding to move. He was also the reason her parents decided to butt into her life once more. They thought she was renting her property, having no idea she owned it outright, and that her then boyfriend was helping her with the rent and basically keeping her, while in fact it had been the other way around and she had been the one to give him money. When they split her parents worried she had no clue how to keep herself, she had hidden her writing from them, after her Father had expressed his views on her short stories, written whilst still at school. He had not been impressed with the idea of trying to make a living as a writer, and told her so to her face in less than complimentary language. He was always a harsh critic, somehow unable to believe that the shy little wallflower was his daughter. It never seemed as if she was good enough for her parents. She wasn't cleaver enough, she wasn't popular enough, she wasn't pretty enough, the list went on and on, of everything she wasn't, that they wanted her to be.

She never told them her first novel had been snapped up by a publisher, and that she had been given a contract for five more books, with more money than her parents would have believed possible. She had kept it to herself, not wanting to be ridiculed anymore, or told that it was just a lucky one off. Writing under a pen name, meant they had no idea that the book her Mother had actually gushed about and read with her book club, had been written by her own daughter, and that's the way she wanted it to stay.

When she had voiced her decision to move to them, they had opposed it venomously, saying it would be better if she moved back home where they could keep a proper eye on her, and make sure she did not mess her life up any more than she already had. When she refused their generous offer, they had sprung the job on her. Not knowing that at twenty five she had twelve published books to her name with notes and ideas for several more. She had, had her work on the best sellers list and done several promotional tours and meet and greets. Her bank account was more than healthy, in fact she had more money than she needed right now. In her world she was a success, not the failure her parents deemed her to be, and she intended to go on indulging her passion for writing, and continue to make her not unsubstantial living that way.

So here she was, new state, new city, new house, she could spread herself out and work to her heart's content. Well apart from the unwanted job. However knowing she did not need it and would not have to stay long if she hated it, made even that somehow easier to bare. This was a new chapter in the story of her life and she intended to make the most of it.

Finally, even though she had not yet finished unpacking, the warm sunshine proved an impossible lure to resist, and it drew her outside. On impulse, she decided to explore the neighbourhood a little. It turned out not to be the best idea, as before she had got too far the weather changed. When the rain struck out of the previously sunny, though slightly cloudy sky it came down in an almost vertical torrent. The big drops soaking everything, and everyone who was out in it, making it hard to believe that just moments before there had been bright warm sunshine. Sighing softly to herself, as she felt the rain soaking into her light top and skirt, causing them to cling tightly to her body, showing off the figure that she tried to hide with too big and baggy clothes, she turned to head back home. Her skirt wrapped itself tightly and wetly around her legs, while her top clung to her upper body. She just wanted to get out of the rain, and half walked, half ran back the way she had come. Her hair was quickly plastered to her head, and with the natural curl taken out by the weight of the water, it showed its true length, reaching almost to the middle of her back instead of hanging just past her shoulders. The water also ran off it, and into her eyes, smearing the small amount of make-up she wore, so that the shadow and mascara ended up streaking down from her eyes. Sighing, and pushing her hair out of her face, she wondered what she had gotten herself into moving here. She tried to avoid the larger puddles that had formed quickly in places, the rain too heavy and hard for the ground to successfully soak up so that it lay on the surface, filled depressions in the ground, or just flowed along seeking out the low lying places, so that it ran down the driveways in small streams, and down the road like a river.

She was almost to her house when a passing car, sped through a deep puddle forcing the water up, covering her in a solid wave, adding further to her misery, and making sure she was well and truly soaked to the skin. Stopping for a moment, she glared at the offending vehicle, before heading on down the street, feeling the water running from her body and onto the ground. As she made her way towards her house, the car pulled into the driveway of the adjacent property, parking close to the neighbouring house.

"Welcome to the neighbourhood." She muttered to herself, as she made her way up her sloping driveway, paddling through the water that was running down it in a steady stream, all she wanted to do was get in out of the rain. She was far too shy to think of gesturing, or yelling at the people in the now parked car, who knew what that, might lead to.

Hearing laughter, she glanced at the neighbouring driveway. Three men had gotten out of the car, shielding their heads with their bags; she wondered if they were laughing at what they had done to her? Looking away before they could catch her watching them, she headed for the door, wanting nothing more than to get out of the rain, and into a warm shower. Her hands searching for, and finding her keys in her purse, she held them tight as she continued walking.

"Hey who's the drowned rat?" The harsh voice reached her ears, so that she flushed, ducking her head down, allowing her wet hair to fall forward, hiding her face as she headed for the house.

"Maybe she is just that, a rat, hanging around here, we could make her day." A gravelly voice joined in the first, before laughing again.

Hurriedly she fumbled with her keys, trying for the lock and missing, terrified the men were coming over. She had no idea why they were likening her to a rat; however she had a feeling their idea of making her day, would not be hers. Her hands shook, as she finally got the key in the lock turning it quickly, before almost tumbling through the door, which she slammed and locked behind her. Leaning up against the back of it, her heart thundering in her chest, her ears strained to catch any sound of them following her. She thought she could hear the sounds of distant laughter, but no sounds of pursuit, chancing a glance out of the window by the door; she heaved a sigh of relief to see no sign of them on her driveway.

Sighing, when she saw the puddle in her hallway, she pulled off her wet top and skirt letting them fall to the floor, no point in extending the puddle any further, her sandals followed so that she stood there in her bra and panties, her wet hair now sticking to her back, she hung up her purse, before heading up the stairs, for her much longed for shower.

By the time she was washed and dried, the rain had stopped as quickly as it had started, and the warm sun was shining once more.

Picking up her wet clothing and cleaning up the mess they had made, took a while. Once she was done, the fear she had felt seemed like a distant thing, and she almost laughed at herself. Hopefully the men were just visiting, and she would see them infrequently, if at all. Her wet clothes went into the machine on a quick wash, and all seemed right in her world once more. She was dressed in dry comfortable clothes, the rain water was drying up, and the three men were far away from her. She was safe back in her own little world again.

Once the wash was done, she set it to dry, then began the task of emptying the last of the boxes from her move. Loosing herself to unpacking the last of her possessions and putting them away, she did not notice that the day was slipping away, till a knock on her door drew her from her self assigned task.

Sighing softly before glancing out of the window, she was surprised to see the day so far gone. She was a little surprised to find that she felt quite hungry, she would have to see about getting something to eat she supposed. Rising to her feet, she made her way to the door and opened it, shocked to find a tall, dark haired, handsome stranger standing there with a bag in his hand.

"Can I help you?" She asked a little suspiciously looking up at him; his eyes were covered by a pair of glasses, whose dark frames contrasted well with his skin. His dark hair was pulled back from his face and if she had to guess she would say it was quite long, she could not help but notice the patch of blond hair on the right hand side of his head. His beard was the same colour as the majority of his hair, cut fairly close to the skin. She assessed his height at over six feet, so that she felt he towered about her own five feet five inches. Despite the friendly smile on his face she felt a little intimidated. The thought of the three men from earlier flashed though her mind, and she could not help the little shiver that ran through her.

He licked his lips as he looked at her, and her eyes seemed to fix themselves on the tip of his tongue that was visible as he did so, making him smile once more. This time she was not sure if he was smiling at her, or he found it funny that she was watching his tongue.

"Hi I'm your neighbour." He pointed to the house she had seen the three men at earlier, and was confused to see her take a step back, her hand going to the door as if she was about to slam it closed in his face. "I knew the house had sold, I just didn't know anyone had moved in yet, but then I spend a lot of my time away working." He knew his speech was speeding up, as he saw her start to close the door. Wanting to stop her, he stepped forward making her squeak a little in fear, and take another step back. He frowned resting his hand on the door to prevent her closing it on him and held up the bag with the other. "I brought you dinner."

"I'm not hungry." The timber of her voice gave away her fear and shock, while the rumble her stomach chose that moment to give, made a lie of her words.

Moving his hand from the door he rubbed the back of his head. "Really?" He wasn't about to call her on her obvious lie, he didn't want to upset her any further that she obviously was." I figured this would be a nice way to welcome you to the neighbourhood." He gave her a little half smile.

"I don't need that kind of welcome thank you." The fact that he had not made another move towards her gave her a little courage,, however her words made him frown slightly and wonder what she was talking about, then suddenly it was as if a light bulb had gone off and he smiled down at her once more.

* * *

So I decided to make a stab at writting again, I just don't seem to have had the time, or if I have I start and don't get past the first chapter.

I hope you like this and if you would give me your thoughts on it, they would be appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Okay so here is chapter two, I hope you will like it, thank you to everyone who read the first chapter. Especially to Wrestlechic1, Armbar Nation and nolabell66 for reviewing chapter one for me. Also to Setzke1974, and cris1984 for favouring and putting this story on alert and to jan19 for putting it on alert._**

* * *

 **Chapter two**

 **First impressions**

It had been a long drive, heading for home. Home, being able to sleep in your own bed, have your own things around you, maybe even head to the academy and catch up with things there. Something Seth looked forward to each week; every chance he got to come home. Even though he loved his job, home always holds a special place in the heart. He was sharing the car with his two brothers, they were going to stay for a couple of hours, to snatch some sleep, before heading on to take care of their own shit. The three of them were one of the most dominant groups in the WWE right now, and he hoped they would stay that way for a long time to come.

They were almost to his home, before the weather changed. The rain, when it came down, was heavy, so heavy, that the wipers struggled to clear the windscreen of the deluge. Visibility worsened by the second, and he was glad that there was not far to go. He splashed through an unexcpected deep puddle, mere yards from his house, causing the water to spray up and out, away from the car in a huge wave, hitting everything in its path.

Thankfully he pulled up onto his driveway, and killed the engine, looking out at the downpour; this was no weather to drive far in. "Guess we better make a run for it." He told the other two, who were eyeing the weather the same way he was.

Each of them grabbed one of the bags that they had thrown in the back of the car, to afford them some shelter from the rain, before they exited the vehicle. Holding them over their heads, for a little protection from the downpour. Looking in his pockets for his door key, Seth's attention was drawn by Roman's voice commenting on the woman, who looked if anything, wetter than everything else around. Ring rat, was the first thing that sprang to his mind, just as it obviously did to Dean's with the comment he made. Was she some random fan who had tracked him down, he wondered? He was surprised to see her all but bolt for the house next door. One which had stood empty, ever since his old neighbours had moved out, a few months ago. Standing there in the downpour, he watched as she fumbled with the lock, then practically fell through the door, quickly slamming it shut behind her. Dean's barking laugh and Roman's chuckle, were something he did join in with, he could not help wondering who she was? Obviously he had a new neighbour.

"Guys." He admonished them, as he realised, bag over his head or no, he was getting wetter by the second. "I'd like to make a good first impression on my new neighbour, that's not going to happen with you two talking like that.

He headed for the front door, his two brothers still laughing as they followed him.

"Oh come on Seth, bet you'll be able to charm her into coming round." Dean replied, as Seth opened the front door, and the three of them quickly got in out of the rain.

"Yeah man just turn on the Rollins charm, she'll be eating out of your hand in no time, or letting you." Seth held up a hand to forestall Roman's words.

"Don't even go there." He admonished, bending down to pet Kevin who had come running to meet them.

"Okay sorry man." Roman dropped his bag on the floor, and knelt to give the little dog some fuss. "If she heard us, just tell her your friends are idiots, well at least I'm an idiot, you can tell her Dean's a lunatic."

In spite of himself Seth smiled, while Dean voiced his disapproval of Roman's words, giving the other man a light punch as he did so. "Don't think that would help guys."

Glancing up at him, Roman smiled as Kevin turned his attention to Dean, wanting his full share of fuss from each of the men. "Always a good idea to be on good terms with the neighbours, you never know when they could help you out."

"Yeah especially if she's hot." Dean smirked at his two brothers unable to stop teasing Seth. "A little late night action if you are feeling lonely, you go over and knock on her door, 'Oh Seth its so good to see you come on in, drink, something to eat, or shall we just take it to my bed'?"

Scooping the little dog up in his arms, Seth shook his head at the other man, and refrained from saying anything in response, part of him though, pitied Dean's female neighbours.

Roman caught Seth's eye, and the pair of them exchanged a look, before heading for the kitchen with Dean trailing after them smiling to himself, he enjoyed teasing his brothers, however at the end of the day, he really did think Seth could do with a little female company. Roman had his girl, while he himself was quite happy to hit it and run. Seth didn't tend to hook up with randoms as easily as he did, in fact Dean was sure it was a few weeks since Seth got any, a pretty neighbour would make a good booty call for him, and if things got complicated, well they were on the road enough that he could avoid her till things weren't awkward anymore.

Once they were in the kitchen, Dean stopped teasing Seth, and the trio got something to eat and drink, Seth feeding Kevin tit-bits from his plate whilst fighting to keep his eyes open. when they were done with their repast, and the kitchen had been cleaned up, the three of them headed off for a short nap. Seth to collapse into his own bed, while Roman and Dean took advantage of the guest rooms, to get some much needed sleep.

By the time Seth had rolled out of bed and showered, after his much needed power nap, Roman and Dean were gone. A note stuck to a cabinet door in the kitchen, told him that his brothers would see him at the next venue. Fixing himself another snack and a coffee, Seth pottered around the house, doing the little odd jobs that needed doing. Such as putting on his washing and sorting out his post, and playing with Kevin. He was glad to see the rain had stopped, and the sun was shining again. He let the little dog out into the back yard watching him as he happily ran around for a while, before coming back in, to thirstily empty his water bowl.

Settling himself down with another coffee, when he had done everything he considered he needed to do, Seth found his thoughts turning to his new neighbour. Roman and Dean's comments about her had been a bit inappropriate and he could only hope she had not heard them. He guessed he bolted inside to get out of the rain, that or she had panicked on seeing the three strange men rather than actually reacting to their words. Basically his friends had called her a slut and he wouldn't want her to hear that; of course there was a chance, even if she had heard them, that she didn't know what a ring rat was. While he knew wrestling was popular, and he was used to adoring fan everywhere he went, (he wouldn't think about the phyco ones), it didn't mean that she was into wrestling, and knew who they were.

Now his thoughts were on her, Seth found himself wanting to know more about his new neighbour. He thought she had a pretty good figure; at least that's what the wet clothes clinging to her body hinted at. However it was hard to tell through the heavy downpour, he had been unable to get a good look at her. He hoped she was young, around his own age, and then wondered at himself. Even if she was pretty and around his age, would it really be a good idea to start something so close to home. Dean he knew would be right in there, he wouldn't care about the possible consequences, however Seth wasn't Dean, this was his home, and she was his neighbour. For all he knew she had a boyfriend, or a girlfriend, even if she was single he might not be her type, or she might not be his. Still he thought, it might not be a bad idea to go and introduce himself, like Roman said, it was always good, to be on good terms with the neighbours.

His mind made up, Seth wondered what the best way of introducing himself to her would be. Just going over and saying 'hi I'm your new neighbour,' didn't seem quite right somehow. He realised he was feeling hungry again, and suddenly had the perfect idea, he'd take her dinner. Having made up his mind on what he was going to do, he was faced with deciding what he was going to take her. Checking through the take out menu's he decided on Chinese, he could get a little of a few things, that way hopefully there would be something she liked. Glancing at the clock he realised most of the day was gone, he'd head to the academy tomorrow, hang out a bit, get a work out in, and then spend the night in his own bed, before heading out again the following morning.

Grabbing the phone he placed his order, and in the time it took to arrive, made sure Kevin had enough to eat, after letting him out into the back yard again. Once the food arrived he settled his dog, before locking up, and carrying the bag of food, set off to offer his new neighbour dinner.

Knocking on the door he wondered what he was going to say to her, what would she look like, was he right about her being about his age? Well soon he would see, he could hear her on the other side of the barrier.

The door opened and he realised he was right, she looked atound his own age of twenty seven, maybe a bit younger than him, he wasn't sure about her figure however, since her body seemed to be swamped by clothes that were far too big for her.

"Can I help you?" She asked as his eyes drank her in.

He smiled at her, though he thought he could detect a hint of fear in the way she was holding herself, and looking at him. Licking his lips to wet them slightly, he almost smirked as he realised her eyes were following the tip of the pink muscle, opting instead to give her another smile.

"Hi I'm your neighbour." He indicated his own house next door, and was alarmed to see her take a step back, her hand grasping the edge of the door as if she was about to slam it closed in his face. "I knew the house had sold, I just didn't know anyone had moved in yet, but then I spend a lot of my time away working." Seth found his speech becoming faster as he saw her start to close the door. He stepped forward, surprised when she gave a little squeak, simultaneously taking a step back. He frowned, resting his hand on the door to prevent her closing it on him, and held up the bag with the other. "I brought you dinner."

"I'm not hungry." He realised he could hear fear in her voice, and that worried him a little, why would she be scared of him. He also heard her stomach rumble, telling him that she was in fact hungry, even if she was denying it.

Moving his hand from the door he rubbed the back of his head. "Really, I figured this would be a nice way to welcome you to the neighbourhood." He gave her a little half smile.

"I don't need that kind of welcome thank you." She must have heard what Roman and Dean said he realised in a light bulb moment, and they had definitely given her the wrong idea, he frowned slightly, he knew she could see that he realised what was wrong, so he gave her another smile, one he hoped was reassuring.

Taking a step closer, he resisted the urge to reach out and touch her; she was a pretty little thing, shorter than his own six foot one inch. Her hair was the colour or dark caramel, so it would fit firmly in the category of brunette. He guessed maybe she was five, five no more than that, yet he had a feeling she would fit against him well. Mentally smacking his own head, he told himself it was no good thinking like Dean would.

"I'm sorry about my friends, it was silly and childish, we'd been on the road too long." His eyes roamed her face, it was free of make-up, and he decided he liked the look on her. "Look can we start over, my names Seth, I'm your next door neighbour, and I brought you dinner as a welcome." He held out his hand to her smiling again, as she reluctantly took it.

"I'm Kiri." She replied, her voice soft and gentle, it looked like she might be about to give him a chance. "I guess you better come in." Kiri wondered if she was mad taking a chance like this but he hadn't been the one saying things about her. Sliding her hand from the door, she stepped back to let him into her home.

He stepped inside, and pushed the door closed behind him. She backed away from him a little, as if unsure if she should really have invited him into her home or not. In fact, she really didn't want to turn her back to him right now, as new as it was to her, this was her personal space, and in some strange way she felt as if he were violating it.

Seth reached out with his free hand, but stopped just short of touching her, as he saw the flash of panic in her eyes. "Kiri relax." He told her dropping his hand. "I'm not some crazy rapist or axe murderer, I'm just a guy who's friends speak without thinking, wanting to get to know you, and make amends for them." He turned his smile on her again, pleased to see he got a tentative one in reply.

Kiri knew what one of her heroines would do, she would lead Seth into her house, make small talk with him, eat his food and bid him goodbye. However she was not one of her heroines. She offered him a tentative smile, which he returned. "Come on in then." She offered, leading him down the hallway, and into her kitchen.

Seth looked around him, noting the similarities and differences between their two properties. Her kitchen, dining room and front room had the same open plan design as his did. However her kitchen cupboards had a dark wood effect with light marble work tops. It was obvious she had been in the middle of unpacking some boxes, though he noted, more to himself than her, that she was pretty much done with it all at least from what he could see, he had no idea about the other rooms. He watched, as she silently opened a cupboard door and reached up to grab some plates. He found himself wondering what her body was like under the shapeless clothes. Her hair had what looked like a natural curl to it, in a way it was wild and untamed, and yet at the same time suited her face perfectly. He had yet to get a good look at her eyes to see what colour they were, she was seemingly shy and would not meet his gaze.

When she set the plates on the table, he gave an almost silent sigh, he would have preferred to relax on the couch and spread the cartons out on the coffee table, still he reflected it was her house, so while she turned to get cutlery, he began to unpack the bag of food onto the table.

"Are you okay with soda, I don't have anything else?" He looked up, and caught the slight flush on her cheeks, as she spoke.

"Soda's fine." He watched her, as she poured two glasses for them.

Kiri could feel his eyes on her, and struggled to stop her hands from shaking. She wasn't used to this kind of scrutiny from good looking men, and she definitely thought he was good looking. Still she wouldn't have to worry about that, he would never look at her twice, even now he was probably regretting being so nice to her. Soon he would be looking for a reason to leave; still at least she would get dinner out of it. Turning she watched him open the containers, and the smell wafted over to her, making her stomach rumble loudly once more.

Seth smiled at the sound, and saw her flush red again. "Come on and eat." He said, keeping his voice gentle. "We don't want it to get cold." His eyes were fixed on her, as she walked towards him, a glass in each hand.

Kiri could not help her shiver at the way he was looking at her, she would have to use that look in one of her books, though for the hero or villain she was not yet sure. Trying not to let him see her confusion, she sat down and passed him his glass; she was sure she felt a spark, as his fingers brushed against hers, when he took the glass from her.

Seth was a little shocked at the feeling as his fingers brushed against hers, and from the way she pulled her hand away as soon as he had the glass, he guessed she must have felt it too. Deciding for now to make nothing of it, he turned his attention to the food. "I hope this is okay." He said, as he dug a spoon into one of the cartons, offering to place some on her plate.

"It's fine thank you." Her voice was still soft, and he hoped she was relaxing with him.

They began serving themselves and trying to hold a conversation. Seth found it easy, Kiri not so much, but she answered his questions, asking a few of her own. Still they managed to find out the other was single, that he had a brother and two people he considered his brothers they were that close, while she was an only child. That he had lived in the state the whole life where as she had moved here from elsewhere. They were both surprised to find their plates empty, and that a good chunk of time had passed, while they sat at the table, talking and eating.

Kiri was surprised that he was still there, and even though their plates were empty, that Seth showed no inclination to move. In fact when she started to clear up, he moved to help her, washing the few dishes while she cleared the cartons from the table. Unsure what to do with the leftovers; she looked over at him, only to find him watching her again.

"You keep them." He told her. "You can make me breakfast tomorrow in repayment."

"O, o, okay." She replied, the shock showing on her face.

Before she realised it, he was invading her space, making her back up slightly, as he got close to her. "Kiri, I'm not trying to make you do anything here." He said softly, looking down at her, he lifted a hand wanting to touch her, but stopping short and dropping down again. There was something about this woman; he felt an almost magnetic attraction to her. Yet at the same time, he realised how skittish she was, and he didn't want to scare her, especially with what had happened earlier. "I was just kidding, though." He trailed off as he looked down into her eyes, her green eyes he noticed.

"I don't mind making you breakfast." She was looking up at him, her eyes searching his face; she could not help wondering if the hair of his short cropped beard was as soft as it looked, or how it would feel to run her fingers through his brown and blond hair.

Seth smiled at her again. "Well if you don't mind." He smirked slightly. "Got any video games?" She was a little shocked at the way he changed tack so quickly, and merely shook her head in response to his question. "How about we watch a movie then?" He continued, unwilling to let the evening come to an end just yet.

Kiri looked at him in shock; she had expected him to be gone a long time ago, however at the same time she was not going to turn down the chance to spend a little longer with him. "What do you want to watch?" She enquired hoping her collection would have something that he would be interested in. "My dvd's are in that box over there." She pointed it out in the front room and Seth walked over to look in it.

There were the expected romance films, though he was surprised to find several action movies too and he smiled when he found Fight Club. "How about we watch this one?" He asked.

"Good choice." She replied, walking over and taking it from him before feeding it into the dvd player, and turning the TV on.

Seth flopped down on her couch and stretched his legs out. Looking back at him, Kiri considered her options of where to sit, until he patted the couch next to him and she decided to join him. Standing up, she grabbed the remotes, which he at once appropriated when she sat down next to him. Starting the film he relaxed, and turned his attention to the screen.

They were about an hour into the film when he stretched his arm out along the back of the couch, before dropping it around her shoulder and pulling her closer to him. Kiri was a little shocked when he pulled her into his side, however when all he did was hold her against him she relaxed once more. It wasn't too long before her eyes began to droop, and she struggled unsuccessfully to keep them open. Then finally her head rested on his chest, as she fell asleep.

Seth took a few moments to realise what had happened, then smiled softly to himself, glad that she was comfortable enough with him now for this to happen. He wrapped his arm a little tighter around her, pulling her closer as he watched the end of the film, then sat through the credits, he stayed there as it switched back to the main menu and finally till the little rectangular box started bouncing around on the screen. He really didn't want to move, she had snuggled closer to him, and he could not believe how right or comfortable it felt. He sat there for a few minutes longer, before realising that if he did not move soon, he was going to end up spending the night on her couch, cuddling her in his sleep.

"Kiri." The voice was insistent, however she was too comfortable, snuggling closer to her pillow she wondered why it was moving, and why she could hear a dull regular thud. "Kiri come on wake up, don't make me dump you on the floor." Okay that got her attention, she opened one sleepy eye and the world flew into focus she was laying against Seth her head resting on his chest. Seth smiled at the confused look on Kiri's face as she sat up. "Hey sleepy head." He moved to help her to her feet. "I enjoyed watching the film with you but I think you need to get to bed." He wasn't going to do a Dean, and suggest he join her. "I need to get home to Kevin."

"Kevin?" He could hear the confusion in her voice as she looked at him.

"My dog." He reassured her. "You can meet him tomorrow when you make me breakfast."

She smiled and nodded, as the pair of them headed to the door, opening it he stepped outside, then turned to look down at her.

"I'll see you and Kevin in the morning then what time." She asked as he stood there watching her.

"How about seven thirty?" He asked. "I have a few things I need to do tomorrow.

"Sounds good." She smiled up at him, wondering how to say good night, did she just stand there and watch him walk away, or did she close the door right now.

Seth made the choice for her leaning in; she thought he was going to maybe kiss her on the cheek. Instead his lips found hers, and she felt the tingle of it, right down to her toes.

He had intended to see if he could get away with just brushing her lips with his, however the shock he felt at the contact had him leaning in further, and pressed his lips more firmly to hers. Encouraged by her lack of resistance to him, he moved closer, so he could wrap his arms around her, and then pulled her closer. Teasing her lips with his tongue he encouraged her to open her mouth to him. When she did he kissed her hungrily, sliding his tongue into her mouth to explore it thoroughly. The feeling of her mouth against his sent sparks through his body, and had a very visible effect on him.

To say Kiri was shocked was an understatement; all she could do was give in and kiss him back. Seth's arms were probably the only thing keeping her up-right. She could feel the heat pooling in her belly, and her panties getting damp. Nothing like this had ever happened to her before; she had written about things like this but never experienced it for herself. She didn't know how long the kiss lasted, her brain seemed to have shut down, her whole world had shrunk to Seth's mouth on hers and what his devastating kiss was doing to her.

Finally Seth pulled away, looking down at her swollen lips, and the blissful expression on her face. He rested his forehead against hers. "Wow." He said softly not wanting to spoil the moment. "Can we try that again?" Without waiting for a reply he claimed her lips again, in another devastating kiss, one that ravaged his senses as well as hers. He was vaguely aware of her arms slipping around him, as he slid one hand into her hair, to firmly hold her head in place.

Finally he pulled away once more, this time holding her close and looking down at her. "Tell me you felt that too?" He whispered to her.

"Yes." She whispered back to him, and then blushed, as she felt his hard length pushing against her.

Seth wanted to kiss her again, however he also knew that he was hanging onto his self control by a thread, and he didn't want to upset her or scare her off. "Nice way to end our first date." He murmured to her.

"First date?" Kiri looked at him in shock; a first date indicated there might be a second. Could a man who looked like this, really be interested in her?

"Well dinner, a movie, kisses, yeah I'd call that a first date, and I'd love another, spend the day with me tomorrow, please?" He gave her his best puppy dog look, his eyes begging her to say yes.

"Really?" He didn't understand why she sounded so shocked by his question.

Bending in, he ravaged her lips once more, in a tender and yet passionate kiss, before stepping back and pushing her away slightly. "I know you feel it too Kiri, what's between us, and I for one want to explore it by us dating, what do you say, will you be my girlfriend?"

He could see the shock on her face and wondered why, she was beautiful and from what he had felt of her body through those awful clothes she had a pretty good figure.

"You want me to be your girlfriend?" She could hardly believe what she was hearing.

He smiled at her and nodded. "We can talk about it more tomorrow if you want, but yes I want us to date, my life's not the easiest for a relationship, I'm away from home a lot, but I really want to give us a try." He gave her that look again.

"Okay." She said softly, wondering why her mouth had not bothered checking in with her brain before replying to him.

He gave her a bright winning smile and leant in for one last kiss, before releasing her and stepping back. "Kevin and I will see you in the morning, goodnight Kiri, sleep well." He pressed a light kiss to her forehead, before walking away with a spring in his step, and a goofy smile on his face.

Kiri stood there watching him walk away, unconsciously fingering her lips that still burned from his kisses. Standing there she watched him open his door, then look back at her, and raise his hand before disappearing inside. Once he was gone, she closed her own door and headed to her study, to create a new hero for a story.

* * *

 ** _Okay so there you have it Seth and Kiri have met and felt a connection. What did you think if you would be so kind as to leave me a review and let me know I would appreciate it._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_So welcome to chapter three, I hope you are going to enjoy it._**

 ** _My thanks to, ReignsOrtonZaynRollinsCenaDean, Wrestlechic1, and nolabell66 for reviewing the last chapter; and to CornyWWE for the review for chapter one; I do appreciate you taking the time. Also thank you to those of you who have added this story to your favourites or put it on alert, I hope you will enjoy this chapter it's more of a filler really, with them both finding out a little more about each other; and Seth, well I am sure you will spot what Seth does._**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 **A Day Long Date**

Opening her eyes to the sun, Kiri hoped the restless night she had endured, did not show on her face. Sleep had been elusive, and for those moments when she had succumbed to Morpheus embrace, her dreams had been of Seth. Dreams that left her hot, confused at what she was feeling; as well as being wet, very wet and needy.

Pushing back the cover, she grabbed her robe, wrapping it around her, before heading to the bathroom. Taking a long shower, she found a new use for her shower head, which while it left her with a sense of relief, also caused an indescribable longing for something more, if that were possible?

Checking the time, she was surprised to see that it was only just past five am, it had been a very long night, so she had thought it was later than that. Dressing quickly, in a baggy skirt and top, she headed down to make coffee, before heading to her office to do a little work. Setting the alarm on her phone for seven, she continued to sketch out her new character, that she had begun the night before, Simon Rochester.

By the time she was done with Simon, she knew he was Seth, from the tips of his toes, to the top of his head. Oh the name was different, and she had changed his looks slightly, but he was still recognisable as the man next door. Pushing her pad and pen away from her; she preferred to use paper when she was planning a new character; that way she could just pop it in a box file, to look at later, she stretched and rolled her shoulders, working out the slight kinks.

Her alarm chose that moment to ring, so she rose to her feet, leaving everything where it was, deciding she would put things away later. Suddenly, Kiri found herself nervous, what could a man like Seth possibly see in a little mouse like her? Yes Kiri could write romance and passion, however her own real life experience with these things was insignificant, and she had never before experienced anything; to compare with what she had felt with Seth the previous night.

She looked at herself critically in the mirror, as she passed it. Her hair was wild, how often had her Mother bemoaned the fact that her daughter's wild curls, that did as they liked, were not a proper hair style? Honey brown, one of the hairdressers she had been taken to when younger, had called it. Her Mother had wanted the life taken out of it, for it to lie flat and sleek against her head. To be flicked over a shoulder with a giggle in the right situations. Situations Kiri could not even imagine herself in, and for the colour to be a lot, lot lighter. One of the first things she had done when she got out of her parents house, had been to return her hair to its natural state. Her green eyes were the wrong colour too; one her Father did not approve of , she sometimes wondered, if because she did not have his blue eyes, or her Mothers brown, that he thought his wife had cheated on him, and he had a cuckoo in the nest. In fact her Father did not approve of her at all, nothing she ever did was right, or good enough, she had learned to keep her successes to herself, for fear he would reduce them to less than nothing.

She did not see what Seth had seen that her eyes shone with life and happiness, and that they were a vibrant, beautiful colour. She saw what she had been told to see, dull eyes, in an undesirable face. She had been called enough names at school, and been told by several of her male bullies, that she would never be pretty enough to date. Her Mother had wanted plastic surgery to improve her looks. That had been just before Kiri left, and one of the many reasons she did so, seeing no reason to make an effort, which she felt would be wasted, one that in reality she did not need, her natural beauty was there, even if she could not see it, and precious few acknowledged it.

She knew what her body looked like, under the clothes that hid it from the world. She wasn't the right shape, her breasts too big, not tall enough, not slim enough, and her hips were also too big. What did Seth see in her? Why did he want to kiss her, or spend time with her? Probably, today he was going to realise that he had made a huge mistake yesterday, and walk away from her, without a backward glance. She thought about just not going over, staying here and finishing her un-packing, maybe do some writing. She knew though, that she would go, it was like having a sore spot, you just couldn't stop touching it, poking it to see if it still caused you pain. Besides if she didn't go, she would always have that hope in the back of her mind, that maybe, he would come over to her.

Glancing at the time, she saw that over twenty minutes had passed, while she stood studying her imperfections in the mirror. Grabbing a brush, she pulled it through her curls, not seeing the way they lay on her head, framing her face, complimenting her creamy complexion, or the way her green eyes shone. Her baggy clothes hid her figure, just the way she liked them to. Kiri had been conditioned not to see her own beauty, she saw what her Mother and Father saw, what the bullies at school told her she looked like, she did not see what Seth saw, that she really was very pretty, more than that she was beautiful.

"You can do this." She told her reflection. "You go over and make him breakfast, meet his dog, he tells you it was all a big mistake on his part, and you agree to be friends, if you are lucky."

Trying not to feel sad, at what she knew was going to happen, Kiri grabbed her purse, and locking the door behind her, headed over to meet her fate.

Seth too had risen early, he had let Kevin out into the back yard, made coffee, and was now looking at the clock every few seconds, checking the time, he had been thinking about her, dreaming about her. Where was she? He hoped she hadn't changed her mind, if she wasn't here in five minutes; he was going over there to get her. Kevin looked up at him from his spot on the couch, as if he were wondering, what was going on with his master?

"Where is she Kevin?" Seth felt better voicing his concerns, even if it was just to his dog.

He got up to check the clock, he had a feeling it might be broken; it didn't seem to be moving at all. He was acting like a teenager going on his first date, he realised, but nothing like Kiri had ever happened to him before. He felt drawn to her, connected to her, he knew that they were going to be, oh so good together.

The sound of the doorbell made him jump slightly, and then smile, she was here. Kevin barked, jumping off the couch, heading for the door, and Seth quickly followed him, grabbing the little dog and lifting him up, before he opened the door. Kiri stood there scuffing one shoe on the ground, looking very awkward, and totally adorable.

"Hey, good morning come on in." He smiled at her, as Kevin barked on seeing a stranger standing there. "Kevin and I have been waiting for you." Kevin barked again, so Seth shushed him. "Kevin this is Kiri, you're going to be seeing a lot of her, so be nice, Kiri this is Kevin my dog." He stepped back to let her in and smiled as she eyed the little Yorkie slightly suspiciously. "He's friendly honestly; he won't bite you or anything." Seth reassured her.

Kiri nodded, as if not convinced, but Seth let his little companion down, where he at once began sniffing at her ankles. The pair looked at each other for a moment, both of them ignoring the small dog. She waiting for him to say, it was all a big mistake; that he got caught up in the heat of the moment the night before. While he just looked at her, thinking she looked even better this morning, than she had last night, and waiting for her to speak. When the silence stretched out for several seconds, he took matters into his own hands, and drew her to him, for a tender good morning kiss.

The world seemed to stand still, as his lips met hers, Kiri had half expected a chaste kiss, but Seth plunged his tongue into her mouth, while pulling her flush against him. She was not sure if she moaned out loud, or if it was just her imagination, her arms slid around him, as if of their own volition, and she clung to him, as they kissed each other breathless. Seth heard the moan from his girl, and could not help smiling as he heard the desire contained in it, he was confident she wanted him as much as he wanted her. However, he made his mind up, he was not going to rush things, he was going to take his time, and win her heart.

When they broke apart, they were both breathing heavily, and Seth tried to circumspectly adjust himself, while Kiri squeezed her thighs together, finding it hard to believe the tingle and wetness she was feeling.

"I missed you." Seth admitted, as he led her into his home, Kevin trailing after them. "You were in my dreams."

"You were in mine too, when I could sleep that was." Kiri confessed, and then blushed as she realised what she had just admitted to him. Why was it, when he kissed her, all her doubts melted away, so that she did and said things, she would not normally?

Seth smiled once more; glad to know he had the same effect on her, as she did on him. Taking her hand in his as they reached the kitchen, he directed the smile down at her. "I believe something was said about breakfast?" He looked at her expectantly, while Kevin, hearing the word breakfast; looked hopeful.

Looking around his kitchen, which she realised, was almost a replica of her own, though with white cupboards and dark tops, and other slight differences, she smiled too. Glancing at him for permission, she began to look in the cupboards and fridge, before pulling things out.

"How about pancakes?" She asked, and watched his face; to see if that met with his approval.

"And." He prompted her.

To say she was a little shocked was an understatement, he had eaten a good dinner last night, and now he looked set for a large breakfast, to look at him, he did not appear as if he ate like that.

"Bacon and sausages?" She queried, and the smile on his face broadened into a happy grin.

He perched on the kitchen countertop, so he could watch her as she cooked for him. Kiri revised her measurements for the pancakes, and did double the amount she had been intending to. Obviously he liked to eat, and she did not want him to go hungry. As the bacon and sausages cooked, Kevin seemed to overcome any reservations he might have had, putting his paws up on her leg, looking up at her hopefully. When she looked at Seth, he smiled and nodded, so she gave the little dog a cooked piece of cooled bacon, and in so doing, cemented the start of their relationship.

Once the food was cooked and plated up, she was about to protest ,when he added extra food to her modest plate, of a single pancake along with a slice of bacon, and a sausage, more than she normally had for breakfast.

"Trust me, with what I have planned; you are going to need it." He told her with another smile. Before leading her to his front room, and putting the plates down on his coffee table. "You guard that I'll get the coffee."

"Guard it?" She questioned, before realising Kevin was circling, his eyes on the bacon.

Seth watched for a moment, as she stretched her hand out to his pet, and was rewarded with him sniffing her hand, before licking it. Kiri began petting the little dog, and by the time Seth came back with the coffee, it seemed they were friends. Catching Kevin up under the stomach, he lifted him up and set him on the couch, before sitting down by his girl, with his dog between them. Taking his first bite, Seth chewed contentedly, before offering Kevin a little bite, then taking a contented sip of his coffee.

"Want to make me breakfast every morning?" He asked looking down at her.

Kiri looked like a deer caught in the headlights at his question, the fact that her mouth was full, meant that she had a chance to think over her answer. "Is that possible?" She finally asked, as he let Kevin drink some coffee from his cup.

For a moment he had really considered the possibility that, maybe Kiri could come over every morning. That was, till he convinced her to stay the night with him of course. However he snapped back to reality at her words, he would not be here every morning to have her cook for him, he spent a lot of his life on the road. "Well when I'm home anyway?" He suggested.

"Maybe." She watched as he cleared his plate, she had no idea just how often she would be at home, at least for a little while, the job her Mother's cousin had arranged for her; apparently involved quite a lot of travelling. "If we are both home, we could arrange something." There were also the book tours she would need to do, or at least, she mentally qualified, her alter ego would.

Seth smiled; they would be able to arrange something he was sure, they were going to make this work, there was too much of a connection between them, to let such a little thing as distance get in the way. Looking at his own empty plate and cup, he grabbed them, and after making sure she was done too, took everything to the kitchen, where he loaded up the dishwasher. When he glanced back at the couch, he saw Kevin trying to cuddle up on Kiri's lap.

"How about we let the little guy out for a bit, and then get going?" He asked her, the smile he couldn't seem to keep off his face, playing on his lips once more.

Kiri was startled at him asking her opinion, but nodded her head, standing up caused a disgruntled growl from Kevin. However Seth walked over and lifted the little dog off the couch, before placing him on the floor, then walking over to the door. Soon Kevin was racing round in the back yard, and Seth was standing behind Kiri, his arms wrapped around her, while his chin rested on the top of her head, as they watched him. This felt so right, he reflected he had been correct; she fitted perfectly into his arms.

Leaning back against his chest, Kiri wondered at the unexpected turn her life had taken when she moved here. She had done it primarily to escape her parent's attempts to control her. However, she also wanted to leave behind, the hurt her ex had subjected her to. She suddenly realised, it was the first time she had thought of him, since she had opened her door, to find Seth standing there. The pain from what had happened was still there, but it was somehow muted, as if it were a wound that had grown a scab, and was beginning to heal. Snuggling back into Seth's embrace, she closed her eyes, letting the sudden peace she felt wash over her.

Kevin came running in the door, heading for his bowl, splashing the water around, as he took a drink, and Seth knew he had to let Kiri go, so they could get on with their day. He wanted to take her to the academy, well what would be the academy, right now it was a gym, The Black and The Brave gym, but soon, very soon, they would be up and running, a few more months and it would all be set. He needed to talk to Marek, go over a few things, and he wanted to work out. He smiled to himself, it would be a chance to introduce Kiri to CrossFit as well, he had a feeling she might like it, at least he hoped she would. Reluctantly un-wrapping his arms from around her, he shut and locked the door. Then he guided her through his house, to the garage, where he opened his car for her to get in, seeing her settled, before going round and getting into the driver's seat.

"So ready for a busy day?" He asked, turning in his seat slightly, to look at her.

"Not sure, about busy, but I'm ready for the day." She replied, with a smile for him.

"You've going to love it." He assured her, as he started the car, driving them out onto the street, and hoped he was right about that, he'd never taken a girl to work out, as a second date before.

They made small talk as he drove to the academy, silly little things, which had no real bearing on anything. Finally, he pulled up at the single story building and helped her out of the car, before gabbing his bag out of the back.

"Come on, time to work off breakfast." He told her, as he locked the car, before leading her inside.

Kiri wondered where it was he was taking her; he had keys to the doors and opened up, turning off the alarms, before flicking on the lights so she could look around. "A gym?" She questioned him. "You brought me to a gym?"

Seth nodded to her with a smile playing on his lips once more. "Yeah, I want to introduce you to Crossfit."

A short time later, Kiri reflected that though Seth might not be an axe murderer, he was trying to kill her. She thought she was fit, having turned one of her bedrooms into a little home gym, which she made sure to work out in most days. Except she hadn't done anything since she moved here, because she had been too busy unpacking, she had thought she was fairly fit though, yet here she was exhausted. The work out Seth gave her was hard, but she refused to give up. What he himself was doing, she would have supposed to be impossible, if she were not seeing it with her own eyes. The man had a very impressive level of fitness, and the way his work out gear showed off his body, had her eyes on him more often than not. Then there was what he had dressed her in. He had taken her a long way out of her comfort zone, and it was only the fact that it was just the two of them, that even had her considering it. She had a small T-shirt on, which had 'The Shield' printed on it, whatever that was? Along with a pair of shorts, that came half way down her thighs.

Seth had wondered if she would put on the workout clothes he had packed for her, one of the free Shield T-shirts he had been given, along a basic black pair of shorts. When she agreed, then actually came out of the changing room in them, he had not been able to take his eyes off her. Why, he wondered was she hiding that body, under the shapeless clothes she normally wore, her breasts were firm and perky, pushing the T-shirt up and out, in all the right places. She had a good figure, with a tight waist and generous but not overlarge hips, and a tight ass. While she wasn't anorexic stick insect thin, she certainly didn't look to be carrying any extra weight. Having seen her in the workout clothes, Seth's next goal became to see her in a swim suit, or better still naked. He gave her a beginner's work out, to push her slightly, but not exhaust her, or make her too sore, to have a work out of a different kind with him at home later. He carried on with his work out, while she lay there on the mat, trying to get her breath back.

When he glanced over at her a few minutes later, he saw that her breathing had evened out, and then realised she had fallen asleep. He could not help but smile at that, deciding to leave her to rest, once he had finished his work out. Sitting in the office he made coffee, looking over a few things, that they still needed. When Marek walked in a little later, he was pretty much done, with paperwork.

"Hey man." His long time friend and former tag team partner, now business partner greeted him, as he stood up, and they exchanged a hug. "Who's the little hottie out there asleep on the mat, I hope you haven't been getting up to anything in here, don't want ring rats hanging around you know?" He winked at Seth as he said this.

"That's Kiri my girlfriend, and I just introduced her to Crossfit, I think I wore her out a bit, to be honest, but then she didn't sleep so well last night." Seth replied truthfully, earning himself a lascivious grin from his long time friend.

"Girlfriend, how long and why didn't I know?" The other man asked, pouring himself a cup of coffee before sitting down.

Seth grinned at him, and seeing that Marek had taken the seat behind the desk, dragged another one out for himself. "Yesterday; and no one knows yet, well you do now, she's my new neighbour, I went over yesterday to introduce myself and we hit it off." He took a sip of his coffee, watching his friend as he did so.

Kiri woke suddenly, not sure where she was, however after a slight moment of panic, she remembered Seth had brought her to a gym, then realised she could hear voices. Deciding to find Seth, she followed the sound of his voice, and quickly found herself at the office, she saw him and another man sitting inside, talking. Unsure what to do, she stood there, and could not help listening to them for a few moments, hearing Seth describing their meeting, before deciding to let him know she was awake. "I think he's trying to kill me." She said, staying just outside the door. "Yesterday he tried to drown me, and then today this."

Seth turned to look at her, upon hearing her voice, wondering if it was a bad sign that he found her sleepy face so cute. Then her words registered with him. "Tried to drown you?" He questioned, while Marek tried to hide his smile at her words, and got up to pour her a coffee.

"Yesterday, in the downpour you drove through a puddle and drenched me." She told him, trying to glare in his direction, and failing miserably.

"I did?" Seth had no idea he had done that, he remembered the puddle, and driving though it, no wonder she had looked wetter than everything else. "Kiri I'm so sorry." Then he noticed the way Marek was looking at her. "Look, let's get out of here, and I'll buy you lunch to make up for it." He glared at his friend as he stood up, then with his back to her, mouthed 'mine' to the other male. "Catch up with you later man." He told him, as he turned and headed for the changing rooms, his eyes running over Kiri's body, as he did so, smiling at the blush that decorated her cheeks at his gaze.

It was a relief to get back into her own clothes Kiri reflected, as she stood alone in the female changing room, though part of her; abet a very small part of her, had liked the way Seth had looked at her body, when she was in the T-shirt and shorts. Folding them up, along with the towel he had given her, for a quick shower to wash the sweat from her body, she headed back to the two men, with the soiled items in her hand.

She heard Seth and Marek talking once more, as she got closer to them; Seth was leaning up against the wall, while his friend stood close to him.

"Why can't any of my neighbours look like that?" Marek was saying. "You are one lucky hound Seth."

"I know." Seth answered. "If I'd known yesterday, well Roman and Dean wouldn't have slept over, I would have been round there like a shot, to introduced myself, things could have gone a lot worse though, I had no idea I soaked her in that puddle, and then Dean was insinuating." He caught sight of Kiri, and stopped that sentence, instead smiling at her and asking. "Ready to get out of here beautiful?"

As she said goodbye to Marek, Kiri could not help but wonder what Dean had been insinuating about her, from what she had heard, she assumed they were just going to come over and harass her, but what if it had been more than that? Seeing and hearing them, she thought they were just three guys, with the typical cave man mentality; she was used to dealing with. Her experience, the jocks at school tormenting her, and the few odious men her parents had tried to set her up with,( and just look where that had got her), taught her to run from that kind of mentality. Realising where her thoughts were taking her, and that she had missed a question from Seth, she pulled herself from thoughts of the past and looked up into his enquiring eyes. "Sorry what did you say, I was miles away?" She replied, seeing him frown at her words, as if her attention should be solely on him.

In fact Seth was frowning at the suddenly sad and pensive look on her face. "I said where would you like to go for lunch?" He repeated taking her hand in his. "Look about yesterday like I said they were being stupid." He trailed off at her expression.

"It's okay Seth, I've put up with things like that all my life." She told him softly. "I just wanted to get away from you all then, it doesn't really matter."

Stopping and turning slightly he took her face in his hands. "You shouldn't have had to Kiri, and if anyone tries that while I'm around, I'll kick their asses."

That made her give a little giggle and she looked up at him out of wide green eyes, oddly touched that he had made this declaration of his intent to defend her. "Now you sound like one of those cavemen jerks, or do I mean jocks at school." She joked; her pensive mood gone again.

Bending his head he brushed her lips with his, just a gentle unpressured kiss, which somehow, still managed to make her go weak at the knees. "I was never the jock; I was the introverted gamer kid." He looked into her eyes, seeing that her mood had improved; he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, as he continued to walk her towards the doors. "So where do you want to eat?"

"Seth we only just had breakfast." She protested, it was far too soon for food just yet.

Smirking at her, he pulled her through the doors and out to the car. "Okay, we'll go and get a juice now, and then when we do eat, where do you want to go?"

"I have no idea I was going to go for a look around when you drowned me, or at least tried to." He heard the slight sound of amusement in her voice, and knew she was teasing him.

Starting the engine and pulling out of the lot, he headed the car for home, an idea forming in his head as he drove. "Okay how about I play tour guide, I'll show you all the best places I know." He had been going to stop in to see his parents, but nothing had been planned, so his day off was his own.

Kiri was agreeable, so they stopped off to check on Kevin, then into her house, where she threw the soiled items into the wash, and Seth took the opportunity to snoop around a bit, finding her office and her collection of books. He noticed she had a lot of first editions, all by an author named Andrea Mackenzie, not someone he was familiar with, so he pulled one off the shelf, eager to see what kind of literature interested her. He stuffed the book into his pocket before she realised that he was gone, he would check it out later, hopefully she would never know he had taken it, and hurried to join her, back in the kitchen.

Once she was done setting the wash, they headed off to check out all Seth's favourite places. First they called into a little cafe for a juice, then they just wandered around, seeing the sights, before stopping off at a little restaurant, for lunch. He ordered a juicy burger and fries, while Kiri went with a chicken dish. They carried on talking while they were eating, though somehow, Seth found that he had still not gotten around to telling her what he actually did, just that he travelled a lot for work.

Finally Kiri cleared her throat, making him look at her. She swallowed a couple of times, and then suddenly the words began to fall out of her mouth. "I have to start a new job tomorrow, I didn't; don't want it, but I don't have a choice, my parents arranged it, I'm going to be working for my Mothers cousin." She was grateful that he did not interrupt her because she wasn't sure she would be able to start again if he stopped her. "Well for his wife, apparently it involves running around after her, being her gopher, basically, going wherever she goes several days a week."

Seth reached out covering her hand with his, and she fell silent. "It's okay, I'm going to be away quite a bit during the week, we'll just have to hope our days off jell." He told her with a smile. "We'll make it work babe, this; what we have, it's too good not to fight for it."

Kiri was shocked at his words, she really had expected him to call it off at some point during the day, not reaffirm that this was what he wanted. She began talking again. "It's not like I plan on staying in the job for very long, just a little while so I can say I tried but it's not for me." She looked into his eyes, and found herself lost, she didn't know what it was about him, but she was willing to take a chance, and see what happened.

They finished their lunch, and wandered around the city hand in hand. He counted himself lucky that no one recognised him. He didn't know why, but he didn't want her to know he was famous, or what he did for a living, not yet anyway, for some reason he thought it might over whelm her. In time, I'll tell her, he told himself, but not just yet.

It was late when they got back to their houses, he knew he had an early start in the morning, he had to get to the airport, and unbeknownst to him so did she. He didn't want to say goodnight to her, and have her go home just yet, even though he knew he should get an early night, he asked her in to play video games with him.

Kiri was like Seth, she knew she should get an early night; instead she took Seth's hand, and followed him into his house. He ordered take out again, and they played video games, or rather he tried to teach her to play. They found themselves laughing at every little thing that went wrong, and then they were kissing, the games forgotten, just concentrating on each other, making the most of the time they had.

Finally though, they both knew it was time to say goodnight, he walked her home, even though it was only next door. They had exchanged cell phone numbers, email addresses, sorted out Skype, and in general made sure they could keep in touch. Then with one final kiss they parted company, promising to text each other the next day when they got to their jobs, each finally heading to bed to dream of the other.

* * *

 **AN** _**Just a quick note, when I was checking my facts I realised that The Black and The Brave wrestling academy wasn't up and running till July 2014, though Seth thinks about it at the start of chapter two. To allow for this mistake on my part, I have written it as them having the building but still getting the place up and running, so though there is equipment and stuff in there it is as of yet not a wrestling school or proper gym.**_

 _ **Also a big shout out to**_ **nolabell66** _ **, for pointing out that from Kiri's point of view, Dean and Roman were acting like cavemen, something I have used in this chapter.**_

 _ **I hope you have enjoyed this one, and if you could take the time to give me your thoughts, it would be very much appreciated.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Well here is the next episode of my latest offering, the threads are drawing together and Kiri gets to meet her 'family' along with their protagonists. I hope you are going to like this one.**_

 _ **My thanks to those of you who have read so far and favoured and put this story on alert. Special thanks go out to Skovko, nolabell66, ReignsRollinsBalorOrtonZayn and ChaosandDesirex0x for reviewing chapter three for me and to squawswarpath for the review for chapter two.**_

 _ **I do hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

 **Chapter four**

 **The new job**

Morning seemed to come far too early for Kiri; her alarm went off at five. So that by six, she was packed and looking out the window for her cab to arrive. Seeing the vehicle on the street, she grabbed her things, and hurried outside, only to see no sign of the cab outside her house; rather it had pulled up outside Seth's. Thinking the driver had made a mistake, she headed over, only to see Seth appear with his bags in his hands. The driver was helping him to put his bags in the trunk, when he caught sight of her coming over.

"Hey you didn't need to come over, though I'm glad you did." Seth began as she got closer, and then saw the bag in her hand. "Kiri?"

"I thought the cab was for me, I ordered one for now." She replied, feeling a little foolish, she knew he was leaving for work today, it was obviously his taxi, but it his was here, then where was hers?

Seth turned to his driver. "Could you find out when the young ladies cab will be here please?"

While the driver got on the radio, Seth took her bags from her, placing them on the ground, so he could pull her into his arms and kiss her gently. His lips were tender on hers, as he cupped her face in his hands. "I'm going to miss you so much Kiri." He told her gazing into her eyes, when he pulled back slightly, breaking their kiss.

"I'm going to miss you too." She told him, she was going to say more, but the driver came back, to them.

"Sorry miss, seems there was some sort of mistake, two taxis to almost the same address, the other one got cancelled; they thought it was a double booking error."

"Oh no." Kiri wrung her hands nervously, that was all she needed, to miss her flight and not get to her job; she knew what her parents would have to say about that. "I have to get to the airport; I have a plane to catch."

Seth grabbed her bags, handing them to the driver. "It's okay sweetheart I'm going to the airport, we'll share the cab; well you can come with me anyway." With a smile he helped her into the back seat, telling the driver to take them to the airport.

The pair of them sat in the back of the cab holding hands. They didn't dare to kiss each other again, for fear that they would not be able to stop, but that did not stop them staring into each other's eyes, studying the face of the other, as if each were trying to memorise everything about the other. Seth had made this trip many times before, yet this time with Kiri; it seemed to take no time at all to get there. All too soon, they were getting out of the cab grabbing their bags, he was paying the driver, and then they were standing looking at each other. It was much harder saying goodbye to each other this morning, than it had been last night. They moved into each other's arms, holding each other close, and then they found each other's lips, kissing as if they would never see each other again.

Finally breaking apart, Seth ran the pads of his thumbs under her eyes, feeling the slight dampness of her unshed tears. He knew they had to say goodbye, he had a plane to catch and so did she.

"I'll text you once I get to work." Seth said softly holding her by the shoulders, gazing down into her eyes. "We'll talk everyday Kiri, the time will soon pass, and then we'll be home again, back together." His eyes were smouldering, as they roved over her face.

"I'm going to miss you so much." Kiri said softly, she couldn't believe how far into her heart he had gotten, in just a couple of days. "Go on, I'll be fine I have to go and get my tickets, and sort things out."

Seth bent in and gave her one final kiss, before picking up his bags. "I'll see you soon." He told her, before he walked away from her, into the airport.

Kiri watched him go, taking a few moments to compose herself, she had, she reflected, written may farewell scenes, but nothing could have prepared her, for the feelings she was experiencing right now. She never realised there would be so many emotions running through her, she wanted to cry, to run after him and stay by his side. A big part of her, wanted to turn around and go home, however she knew that wasn't an option, at least not for a little while. Her phone chose this moment to beep, and she pulled it out to check the message.

'I'll be thinking of you and missing you'. It was from Seth, she smiled and texted him back.' I'll be thinking of you too and I'm missing you already'. Putting her phone away, she squared her shoulders, took a deep breath, and marched herself into the airport.

Heading over to the check in desk, she asked about her tickets, her Mother's cousin had booked for her. She was not surprised to find they were coach tickets, she had expected no less. For a moment it crossed her mind to try and upgrade them herself, but she decided against it. Once she had collected her tickets and checked in, she settled down to wait for her flight. Pulling her laptop out of her carry-on bag, she began to work on her latest story. So absorbed was she in what she was doing, that she paid no attention to what was going on around her. It actually came as a surprise when her flight was called. Heading to the departure area, she waited to board.

Once on the plane, she settled into her seat, quickly donned her head phones, before opening up her lap top again and carrying on with what she was doing. She felt someone sit in the seat next to her, and ignored them; she was not a fan of random conversation between strangers. She felt the plane take off, but kept her attention firmly on her work. That was till the attendant offered her a drink, which she accepted. It was only then, that she allowed herself to think about Seth and wonder what he was doing, was he still in the air, or had he landed yet?

Then her mind turned to wondering what her new job was going to be like. She knew very little of her Mothers cousin, he was some hot shot in a big company, she had no idea what they did though, nor did she really want to know. Her role would be less than insignificant, running errands for his wife. She would keep her head down, stick it out for as short a time as possible, then bid them goodbye, and return to her writing, hopefully with some new story ideas.

Finally she felt the plane begin to descend, so locked and turned her laptop off, taking out her earphones and readying herself to get off the aircraft. Disembarking, she went through the usual checks, and then headed towards the exit, looking around her for her ride. She spotted a man holding a sign with her name on it, and walked over to him.

"I'm Kiri Johnson." She told him, and felt almost resigned, as he looked her up and down, practically dismissing her, before without a word, he gestured her to follow him.

With a sigh Kiri did just that, and was soon seated in the back of a mid-sized car. The man still had not said a word to her; he just turned the radio on, music blasting out, and pulled out and into traffic. Kiri looked out of the window, and wondered how long the journey would be. Thankfully, it did not take too long, and soon she was walking into a strange building, following the silent man, practically running to keep up with him, as he took several twists and turns, through the corridors, before stopping at an office door, and knocking sharply on it.

"Come in." A voice called from inside, and she was ushered in without ceremony.

There were four people in the room, three men and a woman, all of them looked at her, and she suddenly felt as if she had been put under a microscope, as their eyes fixed on her, and looked her up and down.

"Oh good grief." The woman muttered looking at her. "What the hell are we going to do with that?"

Two of the men looked and dismissed her, while the last one, the one who sat behind the desk seemed to be searching her face for some sort of recognisable features. "So your Precilla's daughter, not much like your Mother are you?" This she realised; had to be her Mothers cousin.

"I'm Kiri." She qualified for him.

"Well sit down and let's get you started." He told her, pointing to a chair, with a smile that did not reach his eyes.

The flight had been a bore, Seth reflected, his mind kept turning to Kiri. He'd forgotten to give her a work-out routine, he'd have to text it to her later on, he'd noticed her determination not to quit yesterday, and he wanted to keep her going with crossfit. He also liked the way she filled out the workout clothes, maybe next time they were home, he could suggest they went swimming. The thought of her in a costume, he didn't think she would wear a bikini, did certain things to him, and he wriggled in his seat to try and get comfortable again. Luckily the seats were nice and big in first class, so he didn't annoy the person next to him. He put his headphones on, and hit his playlist, listening to some tunes by his favourite artists. With his eyes closed, he was picturing Kiri in his mind, and realised he needed something more to distract him. Rifling through his bag for something else to do, he found the book he had 'borrowed' from Kiri. Opening it up he decided to find out what kind of literature his girl liked. It was pretty easy reading, nothing too deep, just light, good airline reading really. Soon though, he found himself getting hot at what he was reading, suddenly Seth realised why this sort of writing got classified as romance, though some of it could be described as very light porn, he decided, the love scenes were certainly a little on the explicit side. Seth found himself putting Kiri in the place of the heroine, with himself as the hero, as he read those parts of the book.

He was surprised when the attendant touched his shoulder, informing him that they would be landing soon. Putting the book away, and getting ready for the decent, Seth reflected if that was the kind of thing Kiri liked, he was more than willing to try and make her happy in that department.

Once the plane disembarked, he headed for the departures gate, eager to get out of the airport and text Kiri. He got stopped by a few fans, looking for pictures and autographs. Once he got to the car rental desk, his phone rang.

"Hey man." He responded, seeing Roman's name flash up on the screen. "What's happening?"

"You need to get to the radio station." Roman told him. "They sprung an interview on us; we're due on in twenty minutes."

Seth sighed; Hunter and Stephanie liked messing with them; that was for sure. Worse he wouldn't have time to text Kiri, not when every second counted. He signed the rental agreement, grabbed the keys and headed to his car, knowing he had no time to spare, if he was to get to the interview on time.

It was official, Kiri thought to herself, as she carried her clipboard through the corridors, she hated this job, and more than that she hated her new boss. The woman was a bitch, there was just no other word for it; she was evil. Kiri would not have been surprised, to see a forked tail and horns on the other woman. Her Mothers cousin might have found her a job, but she was getting no breaks for being family. Worse still, her new boss had ripped into her about the way she was dressed, the way she wore her hair, her posture, her lack of make-up, the woman seemed determined to find fault with every inch of her.

Once she actually started running round for the woman, delivering messages, she got a look at the people she was working with. The men were huge and mostly handsome, the women beautiful, they all knew they were better than her. In fact she heard some of the woman sneering about the way she looked, and the way she was dressed. Kiri did what she had always done, kept her head down, and got on with what she had to do. If nothing else, she had plenty of material for villains for her books, she could be writing for hours, with all she had seen. The women weren't just bitchy about her, she soon found out, they had it in for each other too.

Finally finished with her errands, Kiri returned to the office, she couldn't shake off the feeling someone was watching her though, yet every time she looked around her, there didn't seem to be anyone paying attention to her.

Her boss looked up when she walked in. "You got everything done Katie?" She demanded, as if Kiri would have come back if she hadn't, and why couldn't the woman get her name right? So far she had been Kimi, Kathy, and now Katie, was it really so hard to remember the name Kiri? "Go and get me a coffee, an iced latte, and don't dawdle." She ordered, already dismissing the young woman from her mind.

Kiri set off in search of her bosses' coffee. She wondered it Seth had landed; there had been no text from him yet? She was shocked, at how much she could miss someone that she had only met a couple of days ago. As if her thoughts conjured it up, she heard her phone start to ring, and pulled it out answering at once, when she saw the name.

"Hey babe." It was Seth, who else would it be? "Sorry I didn't text you I got caught up in something as soon as I landed; how are you finding the new job?"

Looking round, to make sure she was alone before replying, Kiri told him the truth. "I hate it, my boss is a bitch, and everyone around here seems to be self opinionated, like there." She stopped what she was going to say, and instead substituted. "Like; they are better than everyone else."

"What are you doing now?" Seth watched Roman heading into the arena, going to look for Dean, who had not been included in the interview.

"Just got my stupid boss a coffee." Kiri replied, glaring at the offending beverage.

Seth sniggered; a sudden idea occurring to him; after all he knew what he would like to do to Stephanie or Hunters coffee. Glancing around and seeing he was alone he lowered his voice; before saying conspiratorially. "So get your own back, give her a little something extra with her coffee, like say, some of your saliva."

Kiri could not believe what she was hearing, was he seriously suggesting she spit in her bosses coffee, before she gave it to her. It was she had to admit an idea that did hold a certain something, she knew people had done it to her in the past, or said they did.

"I can't." She whispered, looking around again, she couldn't shake that feeling someone was watching her.

"Yes you can." Seth was really getting into persuading her to do it now. "Just do it Kiri, better still, send me a picture of you doing it." He was going to get her to do this if he possibly could. "I'd do it to my boss if I got the chance, you do it, and I can imagine you are giving it to my boss, look babe I've got to go, the others will be waiting for me, I'll call you later, okay, I want to give you another crossfit work out, if you can find somewhere to do it." He blew her a kiss.

Kiri found she was actually considering doing this; Seth made it sound like a really good idea. "Okay talk to you later." She replied, answering his kiss with one of her own, before he hung up.

Looking around again to make sure she was alone, Kiri opened the camera function on her phone and pulled the lid off the coffee. The sense of being watched had vanished for now. She spat in the coffee, taking a picture for Seth as she did so, before she could change her mind, and replaced the lid. Sending the picture to Seth, she headed back to her bosses office.

"Your coffee." She told the other woman, when she got back.

"Took you long enough." Her boss took a long drink of the beverage, and Kiri felt a moment of remorse, before one of a strange kind of elation. "Go on get out of here and do something useful, I'll call you when I need you."

Kiri exited the office quickly, before the woman could have another go at her, and then wondered where to go. It wasn't like she had anything to do, or there was anyone she knew, she couldn't even work on her book as her bags were in the office and she was not going back in there for them not yet anyway.

Opting to wander around a little, and see if she could find somewhere out of the way, she picked a random corridor, starting to explore. Trying to make sure she did not get turned around, she wandered about almost aimlessly. Really she thought, she would have been much happier at home, maybe she could have looked after Kevin for Seth. Her mind turned to Seth as she wandered; she wondered where he was, and what he was doing. She was shocked at how fast her feelings for him were developing. Loosing herself in her thoughts of him, she didn't watch where she was going, and before she knew it she had gotten herself lost. The corridors she found herself in seemed strangely dark, and the shadows formed dark pools, that disconcerted her. Stopping to try and get her bearings, she shivered slightly something told her she was not alone.

"Hello." She called tentatively, not surprised her voice wobbled slightly since she was nervous. "Is anyone there, can you help me?"

Silence greeted her words, and she mentally laughed at herself, why would someone be here? Relaxing slightly, telling herself her mind was playing tricks on her, she looked around and tried to decide which would be the best way to go. She gave a slight scream, as she felt breath on the side of her face, and a gravelly voice sounded in her ear.

"Welcome to my parlour, said the spider to the fly." Before she could react any further, a hand covered her mouth while his other arm wrapped around her body.

Dean was bored, Seth and Roman were doing a radio interview; however he had been left out, and was staying out of the way, not sure that he wouldn't be jumped, with his brothers being somewhere else. So he prowled around, staying in the shadows, watching to see what was going on. He noticed the new girl straight off, she was a frumpy looking little thing; he was surprised to see her being taken to the authority's office, not only that she was taken inside. He lurked outside to see what was happening; it was always a good idea to know what Hunter and Stephanie were up to. He was just getting bored again, when the frumpy woman came out again, a clip board in her hand, and Stephanie's voice following her.

"Get back here once you are done with that, and for goodness sake smarten up."

Dean smiled to himself, an idea forming; this could be a way of messing with the Authority, and more especially with their newest member. With that in mind, he began stealthily stalking her. He stuck to the shadows and out of the way, there was no need to allow anyone else spot him on his own, and followed her around as she did her job. He noted that she seemed aware of him; she kept glancing over her shoulder, or rubbing the back of her neck, yes on some level she was knew he was there, so he made sure to keep out of her sight, hiding around corners or lurking in the shadows. He watched the way the divas talked down to her, and the other wrestlers laughed at her, not your typical member of the Authority he decided, she would be much easier to mess with though. He had followed her back to the office, when Roman turned up and dragged him away. Seth had not come in yet, apparently he had hooked up with the little drowned rat they saw. Dean approved of Seth having a booty call nice and close to home, and you couldn't get much closer than next door. He was telling Roman about the new member of the Authority, and his plans to mess with her, as they sloped off to a secluded set of corridors, to hang out and wait for Seth to show up.

Roman smiled, he might have to reign Dean in a bit, but he saw no reason not to mess with the newest member of the authority, he just didn't think they should take it as far as Dean did, of course that didn't mean they couldn't say they were going to do something. Seth seemed to be taking his sweet time on the phone with his girl.

Finding a secluded spot, they texted Seth their location, and settled in to wait for their brother.

Dean was the one who heard the noise first; and signalled to Roman, the big man nodded, and the pair of them melted into the ample shadows, created by dull and missing lights.

Roman wondered who would come to this part of the arena, when everyone knew; this was the sort of place The Shield hung out. The two men looked at each other, Dean smirking when he saw who it was, planning to mess with her as soon as he could.

"Must be lost." Roman mouthed to a grinning Dean, as they watched her.

She was looking around, and then with a quivering voice called out. "Hello is anyone there, can you help me?"

"Oh we're going to help you alright." Dean whispered under his breath.

The pair of them stalked closer to her, using the shadow to their advantage, till they were close enough so that Dean could whisper in her ear. She gave a little scream of fear before he hissed. "Welcome to my parlour said the spider to the fly." Then covered her mouth with his hand and wrapped his other arm around her body.

She struggled against him, and then paled when Roman stepped into the light towering over her. "Didn't they warn you it's not a good idea to come into The Shields playground?" He demanded menacingly.

"Oh we are going to have so much fun with you." Dean was running his hand down her body, to the hem of her top.

With a strength born of pure fear, she managed to pull away from him, and somehow dodged the other big man, blindly running up the corridor till she impacted with another hard body, one that reached out to grab her, and stopped her from falling, then Kiri was looking up into Seth's face, as tears of pure fear ran down her face.

"Kiri what is it, what's wrong, what are you doing here?" Seth was shocked to run into his girl here in the corridor of all places. He pulled her close, holding her against him.

"Please don't let them hurt me." She whispered clinging to him, as if he were her life line.

"Don't worry; The Shield will keep you safe." He told her, tilting her tear streaked face up, and kissing her lips tenderly. "You're safe Kiri; no one is going to hurt you, not while I'm here."

Dean rounding the corner, smiled to see that Seth had caught their prey, then looked on in shock, as Seth found her lips with his and kissed her gently. Roman was a step or two behind Dean, but was still close enough, to be in time to see the couple kissing.

"What the hell?" Dean questioned, and Kiri pulled herself from Seth's lips, to see her attackers standing there.

She gave another scream of fear and tried to move behind Seth. "It's okay." He tried to reassure her. "It's just Roman and Dean, no one is going to hurt you Kiri."

"The hell we're not." Dean yelled his eyes going wild. "She's part of the Authority."

Both Seth and Kiri looked at him questioningly. "Dean she's no such thing Kiri's my neighbour, my girlfriend." Then he looked down at her. "Kiri what are you doing here?" He asked again he couldn't say he wasn't surprised to see her, and like the others wanted answers.

Kiri looked at him, with wide frightened eyes. "This is where the job my parents set up for me is."

"She's Stephanie's whatever." Dean yelled. "She's one of them."

Seth looked down into Kiri's frightened eyes, he thought things through quickly, what had happened, what she had told him. There was no way they would go to that much trouble to set them up. He knew she didn't want this job, and then he had a thought that made him smile. "Did you give Stephanie her coffee?"

Dean and Roman looked at each other, as the woman, Kiri nodded her head and Seth began to laugh. "She spat in Stephanie's coffee." He got out, as his brothers looked questioningly at him. "She's not Authority, she's a Shield girl."

Kiri looked questioningly at him, as his two brothers came closer to them, causing her to shrink closer to him.

"Roman Reigns, also known as the big dog." He held his hand out to her, using the other to indicate the other man. "Dean Ambrose, the lunatic fringe, welcome to the Shield Kiri."

"I still say we need to mess with Stephanie." Dean said looking Kiri up and down a crazy smile on his lips at the thought of what this woman had done to the woman they all hated.

"Oh we will." Seth replied with a wicked grin on his face, as he looked down at his girl.

* * *

 _ **So what did you think did you like this chapter if you could take the time to leave me a review and let me know it would be appreciated.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I hope you are going to enjoy this chapter Kiri gets to meet Dean and Roman, and they get to stick it to Hunter and Stephanie. My thanks go out to Skovko, nolabell66, ReignsRollinsBalorOrtonZayn and SweetestSINxXx for reviewing chapter four for me, and Armbar Nation for the review for chapter two.**_

 _ **Now without further ado on with the story.**_

* * *

 **Chapter five**

 **Mind Games**

Looking at the two men, who were her new boyfriends brothers, Kiri felt herself relaxing slightly, she realised now they were the two men she had seen outside Seth's house, the ones that were likening her to a rat. She could easily believe Dean was a bit of a lunatic, he had wild eyes, and he scared her slightly, even now. Yet she also felt safe, and a lot better, now that Seth's arms were around her and he was holding her against him.

Dean looked at Seth, questions dancing in his eyes. "So what's the plan?" He asked.

"Simple, we do what we always do, get the better of the authority, by doing what we do best." Seth replied, before looking down at Kiri. "Will you trust us not to hurt you?" He asked her keeping his voice soft and gentle.

Looking at the three big men who surrounded her, men who had scared her the first time she had ever seen them. Kiri found herself nodding, Dean and Roman might have frightened her, however she trusted Seth, and Seth trusted them, therefore, she could trust them too, she was sure. "I trust you." She kept her eyes on his as she said the words.

Seth brushed her lips with his again, a tender brush of skin, nothing more. "Dean you're up." He said softly. "Just try and look scared baby, just remember Dean's not going to hurt you, he's just going to make it sound that way."

Kiri realised Roman was setting up a camera, and looked questioningly at Seth. "We're going to film something now, make it look as if you are in trouble, after being caught by us." He told her reassuringly. "We'll play it for the Authority later in the show."

"Show, Authority?" Kiri questioned, making Dean roll his eyes, and pace around, in disbelief.

"Is she for real?" He demanded, almost angrily, making Kiri squeak in shock. "Does she even know who she is working for, or how dangerous things around here can be?"

Seth sighed, he wondered the same thing; how in the world did Kiri end up here and as part of the Authority of all things? The pair of them were going to have to have a long talk later. Kiri snuggled into him, the feeling of his arms around her easing her fears, she didn't understand everything that was going on, and wondered what sort of job her parents had gotten her into. Still she realised as he held her close to him; she suddenly felt safer now, than she had since they said goodbye at the airport. That they must have been on the same flight, she decided, and could not help wondering where he had been up until now.

Roman meanwhile, had got the camera set up, now he looked over at his brothers. He studied Seth and Kiri, he could see his brother was taken with the young woman, and it appeared she was just as taken with him, at least the way she had snuggled herself into him, suggested as much. "Show time." He said softly.

Seth gently pushed Kiri from him, and allowed Dean to grab her; the lunatic fringe would be the better one for this job. Dean span Kiri in his arms so she was facing the camera. It was only the fact that Seth was there, and said she could trust this man, that stopped Kiri from freaking out, too many memories of bad things, that had happened in the past, flashed into her head, and showed on her face. Unbeknownst to her, her expression was helping with the effect the men wanted to film. Dean's hand covered her mouth, while his other arm wrapped around her, just as it had when he first caught her. A leer came over his face, as he pressed his chee against the side of hers. Roman checked the camera one last time, and then joined Seth just out of shot.

"Hey Stephanie did you lose something?" Dean questioned, in his gravelly voice. "You should have warned your newest member about us, now; the Shield is going to show her why you don't mess with us." He gave Kiri a slight pinch making her jump, and try to cry out, struggling in his grip. "Now we get to mess with her." Dean gave an evil smirk, as Seth and Roman moved into the frame. "Time for the Shield to play." Dean went on, licking his way up the side of her face. "Maybe, we'll send you back what's left, when we are done with her, or maybe we'll just keep her to play with for a while." Anyone could see the look of fear and disgust on Kiri's face as the filming ended, with Roman and Seth moving in on her.

"Did you have to do that?" She questioned, as she rubbed at her face, once Dean released her.

Dean laughed. "Plenty of our female fans would have loved to be in your position, especially with what I was implying was going to happen to you, triple teamed by the Shield, that has to be a few women's fantasy right there."

Kiri shuddered at the implication, and wondered once more, what kind of place her parents had arranged for her to work in, and what sort of fans watched this play out on TV? Coming over and wrapping his arms around her, Seth was thinking, trying to plan out how to use things to their advantage. Kiri's phone chose that moment to ring, and Roman grabbed her arm, to stop her from answering it, talking it from her, and checking the caller id.

"Time to begin the mind games." He said, before answering it. "Hello."

Back in the Authorities office, Stephanie was taken aback, and wondered who was answering her new assistant's phone. "Let me talk to Kerry." She demanded.

"Kiri can't come to the phone at this point in time." Roman replied with a grin. "She's a bit occupied right now."

"Who is this?" Stephanie demanded. "Let me talk to my assistant."

"You really should take more care of your group's members Stephanie." Roman laughed down the phone at her. "Now she belongs to us." He hung up, and turned the phone off, before handing it back to the young woman.

Angrily Stephanie tried Kiri's number again; vowing whoever was messing with her would pay for it. This time however, it went to voice mail, what the hell was going on she wondered? This was what happened when you did favours for people. She dialled Hunters number, ready to rant at him about his cousin, and what a bad idea this was, when she stopped and thought about what the man on the other end of the phone had said. Suddenly, she felt as if she had been plunged into cold water, what if someone back stage really had grabbed the young woman? There were a lot of wrestlers who had a problem with the Authority, what if one of them actually had her? She sat there, trying to think whose voice it could have been, on the other end of the phone. Deciding she had really better get hold of Hunter, so he could get the rest of the Authority out looking for her new assistant, who was going to get a real telling off for putting herself in this position, and making Stephanie look weak. That was if someone had grabbed her, and she hadn't just put her phone down, allowing someone to play mind games with her. Whose voice had it been? She dialled Hunter, and told him what she thought had happened.

"But who would want her?" He demanded, when she had filled him in. "I mean you saw the state of her, how she could be Precilla's daughter, I thought we would be getting someone of diva quality looks, not some frumpy little mouse, can you imagine one of the guys wanting her?"

"She's affiliated to us though." Stephanie pointed out. "That would make it worth their while." She didn't voice what else could happen to Kiri, she didn't want to think about that, she was a woman after all.

Hunter stopped and thought about that for a moment, she had only gotten here today, so no one should have realised she worked for them, however she had been running around doing Stephanie's errands, someone could have put two and two together. "I'll get Randy, Kane and Batista out looking for her." He said at last. "Do you have any idea who could have grabbed her?"

"I didn't recognise the voice." Stephanie replied, this couldn't be happening, who had realised that Kirsty was family and grabbed her?

Hunter hung up, before briskly walking down the corridor to the Authorities locker room, where Randy and Batista were hanging out and Kane was lurking. Opening the door, and walking in, he looked at the three men, and wondered why him, why had he allowed Precilla, to talk him into giving her daughter a job here?

"Stephanie's assistant is missing." He told them without preamble. "See if you can find her, someone has possibly grabbed her, or she could just be lost in the building." He turned on his heel, confident they would do as he told them, in reality he had more to worry about than the missing woman.

The three men looked at each other, before heading off to do as Hunter told them, and the man himself returned to his wife.

Meanwhile the Shield were explaining to Kiri how things worked in the WWE. Seth kind of felt sorry for his girl, as they enlightened her as to just what she had gotten her into. Kiri for her part, wondered how soon she could quit, and go home, get back to her writing and wait for Seth to come home on his days off? That was when she remembered her bags were in Stephanie's office. The other woman had told her she could take her things to the hotel with her, when they were done for the evening.

Dean and Roman, had at first been suspicious of Kiri, especially Dean, since he had been following Kiri around most of the time she had been in the arena, and seen that she was working for Hunter and Stephanie. However the way she was with Seth, had his brothers convinced, that as a couple they were a good idea, well Dean thought sex on tap was a good idea; Roman was more approving at the thought of a relationship. Kiri was just glad that she was with Seth, who in a surprisingly short amount of time despite the way they had initially met made her feel safe. While Seth was on his phone looking for gyms in the next area they were travelling to, so that they could go do some crossfit later on, while cuddling Kiri as he did so.

The four of them moved around a bit, keeping to areas, similar to the ones that Kiri had met Dean and Roman in earlier. They were making sure to keep out of the way, of anyone, who might be looking for Kiri till it was show time.

Seth kissed Kiri tenderly. "Are you ready for this?" He asked her softly.

Kiri gulped, and looked up into his brown eyes. "Would it matter if I said no?"

"Not really." Dean said way too cheerfully, for her liking, he actually seemed to be enjoying this.

Kiri met Seth's eyes, and he gave her an encouraging smile, he knew she could do this; she was stronger than she realised. She had packed up her life and moved across the country, at some point he was going to find out why. She had dealt with Stephanie and Hunter, he didn't know about the rest of the Authority yet, and she had made a run for it when Dean, in lunatic fringe mode had grabbed her, yes she could do this.

The three men lead her down the corridors, keeping to the shadows, and out of the way, till they got outside to the production truck. While she stayed outside with Seth and Dean, Roman went inside and scared the production team into agreeing to play their tape when the Authority came to the ring to start the show. Then they headed back into the arena, and to their locker-room.

Kiri gave a shocked squeak, and hid her eyes, when Dean stripped off his top, and actually unsnapped the clasp on his jeans. Roman laughed, while Seth glared at Dean, who smirked at him, before grabbing his ring gear, heading into the showers.

"Sorry about him, he's lacking a few filters." Seth apologised to her, pulling Kiri down on the couch, and handing her a bottle of cold water from the small fridge.

Kiri didn't realise how thirsty she was, till the cold water hit her mouth, and she drank about half of it without pause. "Thank you." She told him, when she pulled the bottle away from her mouth. "What happens now?"

"We sit back and watch the fireworks." Roman told her, perching on the arm of the couch and looking down at her. "So how come you're part of the Authority?"

Kiri found herself telling the story, which Seth pretty much already knew, to the three men, since Dean had rejoined them, by the time she started speaking. She told them how she had decided to make a change in her personal life and move houses and states; she wasn't yet ready to tell them why. How she had decided on Davenport, and liked the house, that was ironically next door to Seth. How her parents were not happy about her decision, and felt that she should move home with them, something that would never happen as far as she was concerned.

Kiri found herself opening up to the three of them about how she had been teased and bullied in school. Something they all understood to some extent, Seth; as he had been the introverted, gamer geek. Dean because of his less than ideal home life, which everyone seemed to know about. While Roman, had the stigma of a famous Father, and dynasty dogging his every move, not everyone was complimentary about it.

When she began to speak about her parents, how they always put her down, how she was never good enough, and would never amount to anything in their eyes, Seth actually growled, and vowed if only to himself, that if he ever met them, he would have a few things to say to them. Kiri was surprised how easy it was to speak to the three of them; it was hard to believe how they had scared her so much when she first saw them. Seth might have almost forcibly inserted himself into her life, but she felt a connection, and level of trust with him that was worthy of one of her novels.

Dean's attention drifted, as Kiri was talking about how she came to be working for Stephanie, so he decided to have a route around in Seth's bag, something he knew would cause his brother to tell him off. Opening the carry-on bag, he was surprised to see the cover of the book there, not something he thought Seth would chose at all. Glancing over, to see Roman and Seth still paying attention to Kiri, he pulled it out and began to read the dust jacket. What the hell, he wondered, was Seth doing reading this?

"Bro?" He questioned, as Kiri came to the end of her story, about her parents had pressured her into accepting the job here, and how she really just wanted to quit and go home.

Seth, Roman and Kiri all glanced in Dean's direction to see him holding up the book and giving Seth a look.

"My book." Kiri gasped in shock, what was Seth doing reading one of her books, did he know who she was?

Seth had the good grace to look sheepish, having been caught out 'borrowing', one of Kiri's books. "I just wanted to see what you liked to read." He confessed to her, unknowingly allowing her to breathe a sigh of relief, while Dean was smirking at the thought of Seth reading something like that. "I looked in your office and saw your collection; you really seem to like this author, since you have so many of her books, and first editions at that, so I thought I'd see what they were like, and borrowed this one."

Kiri gave an inward sigh of relief, he had not guessed her secret, but then she had to wonder when he got his hands on one of her first editions, had be seen anything else since he had to have been in her office? "When?" She began.

"Yesterday, while you were putting your work out things in the wash; after crossfit." He said softly. "I." He looked a little bit sheepish. "Took a quick look around, I hope you don't mind."

Kiri's heart was racing in her chest, had he seen her bio for Simon, did he know what it meant?

"Work out, you tortured her with crossfit didn't you?" Roman demanded.

Both Kiri and Seth, were glad of the fact that Roman had interjected when he did. Talk quickly turned to crossfit, then to working out; about how the three of them trained for the ring. Dean did his training out in the desert, along with his road running, and bike riding. For Seth it was crossfit something the other two could see he was eager to involve Kiri in. Roman was the one who favoured the more normal gym based workouts, the kind that he had done most of his life. Kiri admitted to having turned one of her bedrooms into a small home gym, so she could work out as, and when she felt like it.

A knock on the door, pulled the four of them out of the conversations they were having, and a disembodied voice announced that the show was about to start. Without a word, Dean stood up and flicked on the TV, which Kiri had not noticed before, and they watched as the opening credits for the show started. Kiri was surprised to see snatches, of some of the people she had seen, while running around earlier in the day for Stephanie.

Seth caused another squeak from Kiri, when he pulled her onto his lap, so that Dean and Roman could sit on either side of them.

"Show time." Roman hissed, as they watched Hunter, Stephanie, Randy Orton, Kane and Batista come down the ramp and head into the ring. Hunter was quickly on the apron, holding the ropes apart for Stephanie to get into the ring. Once she was on the ring canvas, she headed over and imperiously demanded a microphone. "As much as I want to see this." Roman went on. "We need your girl's things Seth, come on Dean, we have a job to do."

Seth stood Kiri up, before following his brothers to the door, and locking it once they had left. Kiri stood there, watching her boss pacing around on the screen. She was ranting angrily; about the lack of respect she and her husband were shown. How certain people needed to be taught a lesson, and to mind their manners. To Kiri it seemed kind of pointless, as the crowd were booing her and shouting insults, insults her cousin seemed to react to angrily. Kiri had to admit that she found it odd, but interesting. Hunter began setting matches for later in the show, including the Shield versus the Usos. Seth smiled at her as she heard this news.

"Don't worry Kiri, we do this night in night out." He told her reassuringly. "Rome and I are the tag team champions, and Dean is the US champion, it'll be a walk in the park."

Stephanie and Hunter were still ranting, going on about how great the Authority was, and how they were better looking, richer and just about better in every way than the crowd, when there was a knock at the door. Seth walked over and then with a smile opened the door revealing Dean and Roman, with Kiri's things in their hands. The other two walked in, just as the Shields entrance sounded, and the Authority looked around for the three men.

In the locker room, the three men hurriedly pulled Kiri down on the couch, so they could see the reaction to the segment, which was about to be shown.

"Where are you hounds?" Hunter was shouting. "Come on out and face us, not so tough when you don't have the numbers advantage are you?"

"Watch the big screen, over the stage." Seth whispered in Kiri's ear.

Kiri watched wide eyed, as the film of her with Dean began to play, it looked dark; and slightly grainy, she would have thought she was terrified, if she hadn't know the truth. Dean's eyes looked wild as he spoke, then it was almost as if she were swallowed up by the Shield, as they surrounded her.

In the ring, Hunter's face lost some of its colour, and he and Stephanie went silent, as did the crowd watching it all, as it seemed perfectly obvious to everyone, what was going to happen to the terrified young woman.

"Okay time to move." Seth said, once the commercial break came on.

He grabbed Kiri's bags, along with his own, pushing her towards the door, while the others grabbed theirs and followed them. Kiri was confused, wondering where they were going now.

"Can't stay here baby girl, not now they know we have you, they'll come looking, and this'll be the first place." Roman told her, as they headed off along the corridors, to lurk in the shadows, until it was time for Seth and Roman's match.

Hunter was livid. "How the hell did the Shield get hold of Kiri, they were supposed to be doing a radio interview?" He demanded, as the authority hit their office. He glared at Stephanie; she had been the one telling his cousin what to do after all. "Precilla is going to be on my case for this, this job was supposed to make her realise that she had to support herself in the real world and now Ambrose of all people has her, God only knows what he is doing to her, or has done to her, and the other two as well." Hunter was pacing the office, while Stephanie collapsed into a chair. He turned his attention to the three other wrestlers in the room. "Get out there, and look for them, check their locker room, they probably think we won't look there, and bring her back." He slammed his fist down on his desk, making his wife jump at the sudden noise. As the three men headed out of the door, he wondered how doing a favour for a family member could cause such a mess. Kiri had looked terrified, and he dreaded to think what could be happening to her right now.

In some strange way, Kiri was enjoying herself, she felt comfortable being with Seth. Roman and Dean weren't the big scary guys, she had thought them to be. Dean was a little strange, but Roman seemed nice enough. He told her that his girlfriend had the same tastes in literature as Kiri, which was in fact was telling the author, that his girlfriend was a fan of hers.

Then finally it was almost time for the Shield to take on the Usos, Seth gave his girl a last hug, before he walked away with Roman, leaving her with Dean and a camera.

"So you and Seth?" Dean commented, once they were alone. Kiri wasn't sure where this was going, but she trusted Seth not to leave her in a situation that would be dangerous for her. "Thought he might have scored himself a ring rat, when I first saw you outside his house."

"Ring rat?" There was that tem again, she had no idea what one was, and Seth had been anxious not to let her find out.

Dean leered slightly at her, before answering her question. "Sluts; who like to sleep with wrestlers, a lot of wrestlers; had more than my own fair share of them." He gave her a lascivious look.

Kiri looked at him in shock; they thought that about her, did Dean still think that about her.

"It's okay." Dean could see what was running through her head, suddenly serious. "Seth knows you're not, hell I know you're not, you don't dress." He tailed off and looked at her. "Shit you don't look like, damn." He grabbed his bag rooting around inside before grabbing a Shield shirt and making some strategic rips in it. "You don't look like you've been assaulted by three guys, and I don't think you'll thank me for messing up your clothes, take that top off and put this on." He grabbed the hem of her top trying to help her off with it. "Hurry up; I need to film us soon."

Kiri struggled with him, she wasn't about to let Dean see her in her bra. "Dean." She protested "I can do it, just turn around a minute."

Dean huffed at her in annoyance. "It's not like you've got anything I haven't seen before." He grouched, before turning around.

"Not mine you haven't." She told him, making him smile where she could not see, as she exhibited a little bit of spunk. "Okay." She continued, as she pulled the Shield shirt over her head.

Dean whipped round quickly and then froze looking at her. Kiri wrapped her arms around herself, self conscious under his gaze. She hated people seeing her horrible body, it had been hard enough with Seth, with Dean, she felt the blush colouring her face.

"Shit." Dean hissed, making her shrink into herself. "Why the hell are you hiding a body like that, under those shapeless rags?" Seth was a lucky dog he decided, if he had a neighbour that looked like her, he might consider more than just booty calls.

Kiri looked at the man is shock, what was he talking about; she knew her body was the wrong shape, so why was he looking at her like that. Dean pulled her arms away from her body, and pulled her skirt tight, making her try and pull away from him, wondering why he was looking at her like that, like she was actually worth looking at. Letting her go, Dean set up the camera, one eye now on the nearby monitor as Roman and Seth's match was coming to a close. This camera was set to a live feed, and Dean pulled Kiri into shot.

In the ring Seth pinned Jey and the ref counted one, two, three, ensuing the Shield retained their belts. Instead of their music hitting though, that of the authority sounded, and the men rushed the ring. This was what Dean had been waiting for, starting the camera, Dean called out to them.

"I wouldn't Hunter, don't forget I still have your little friend, you let my brothers out of the ring or she's going to suffer for it." He yanked Kiri's head around to him. "And I'll enjoy making her suffer, believe me."

Seth and Roman took advantage of the distraction, as Hunter looked at the screen to see Kiri struggling against Dean, a look of horror on her face, he could see the top she was wearing was ripped, and he did not want to think what the Shield might have done to her so far, and what the Lunatic Fringe would do to her, if Seth and Roman did not make it back to him in one piece.

Kane, Orton and Batista looked at their leader, wondering what to do, as the two Shield members made their getaway through the crowd. Hunter watched the screen, as the fans went mad, delighting in the Shields outsmarting of the Authority. In fact he stood there watching, as Roman and Seth vanished into the crowd, before reappearing on the camera next to Dean and Kiri, then the feed died, and all he could do was walk away, not sure what to do right now, one thing he knew, he had to get Kiri back, as undamaged as possible.

Walking to the back, he sat down to plan his next moves. While outside Kiri and the Shield piled into Seth's rental, and headed off down the road to the next venue.

* * *

 _ **So what did you think? Hunter and Stephanie, think the worst and Kiri is with the Shield for now at least.**_

 _ **Please if you could leave me a review and let me know what you thought I would be grateful.**_

 _ **Till next time.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Here is the next chapter I hope you are going to enjoy it. My thanks to everyone who has read the story so far, especially to Skovko. angelsdee327, and nolabell66 for reviewing chapter five for me and to Armbar Nation for the reviews for chapters three and four**_.

* * *

 **Chapter six**

 **A Day with the Boys**

Opening her eyes, Kiri looked around the room; she was lying on a narrow cot, in a small double room. Seth was lying on an identical cot next to her, while Roman and Dean, had one of the twin beds each. Roman had offered her his bed, while Dean had offered her and Seth his. Roman's she had turned down, because she had seen what he had gone through in his match. She had seen the look on Dean's face, when his offer too had been rejected. It was far too soon in their relationship, for her and Seth to be sharing a bed, never mind getting up to, what Dean obviously thought was going on. She felt a blush colour her cheeks, at the thought that Dean, actually expected her and Seth, to do that with his brothers in the room. The blond obviously enjoyed a healthy; or maybe not so healthy, sex life, since he seemed to delight in regaling his brothers, and by extension last night her too, with stories of his many conquests. Dean was definitely a contender, for a character in one of the books; she was planning in her mind. In fact, Dean could be a book all on his own.

Stretching she turned over, and found herself gazing into Seth's warm brown eyes. It was an odd feeling, knowing he had been watching her while she slept. She hadn't shared a room with anyone, since those dark days at school, when there had been the obligatory trips, where you had to stay over. She had hated every moment, of being stuck in a room with others. Here though, with the Shield it didn't seem so bad, if only the three of them hadn't stared at her, in her night things, she has hated they got to see how bad she looked.

Seth reached out, and caught her hand in his, he didn't say anything, just brought it to his lips and kissed the back of it. "Are you ready for the day?" He asked when he was done, before swinging his legs out of his cot and standing up. He was wearing a pair of boxers, and nothing else. "You want first crack at the shower?" He enquired. "I don't think you want to use it after Dean."

Feeling very self conscious, Kiri pushed back the bedding, and stood up, hunching over slightly, as Seth's eyes travelled over her body. She didn't wear baggy clothes to sleep in; her night wear consisted of girl boxers and a camisole top. She wished he wouldn't look at her like that, especially not after she had seem the women he worked with.

A wolf whistle came from Dean's bed, and she realised her too was awake, and watching her. Grabbing her bag, she fled to the bathroom, her face a deep scarlet, while his laughter followed her. She remembered all too well, the argument the three men had, had last night, about Dean wearing something to sleep in while she was there. He had announced to her, in no uncertain terms, that he slept naked. Thankfully, from her point of view, Roman and Seth had persuaded him to keep his boxers on last night. Dean, she decided, as she slid the bolt on the door, was a bit of an exhibitionist.

Stripping off she turned on the shower and stepped under the warm water washing herself quickly, before drying herself, and dressing in her comfortable armour. Before she unlocked the door again, she brushed her hair and teeth, finally feeling comfortable once more. Quietly opening the door, she peaked out, wanting to make sure, she was not walking in on a naked Seth, Roman, and most especially Dean. She realised they were all up now, and in various states of dress, thankfully that area, was covered on all of them.

"Man that body." Dean said not realising she had come back in, and she cringed, sure he was about to start tearing her figure apart. "Why is she hiding a body like that under those clothes, most women I know would be wearing the tightest, smallest things they could get away with, to show off those curves."

"Dean no offense, but most of the women you know are sluts." Roman replied, hunting for something in his bag. "Though I do agree, most women would be only too happy to show off a body like that, curves in all the right places."

"Her titties look to be a nice handful too." Dean remarked. "Not too big, not too small, just right really."

"Guys." Seth protested. "That's my girl you're talking about. I don't know why she hides her figure like that, but it's her choice, though I'm thinking it has something to do with, the way she's been bullied in the past."

Kiri flushed bright red at the way they were talking about her. Like her body was actually worth looking at, like she wasn't an ugly mess, why would men like these, think she looked good?

She shut the bathroom door rather forcefully, and the three men jumped. Dean looked over at her, and frowned. "Babe; why are you dressed like that?" He asked, before Seth threw a pillow at him to shut him up.

"Don't mind him." He said with a smile. Kiri had issues he realised, and he was not about to try and force her to change her dress style, no that was something he would work on gradually.

Kiri looked over at Dean and swallowed. "I don't like people to see my body." She told him softly.

Seth came over and put his arm around her. "Kiri you don't have to explain." He told her. "How you dress is up to you."

"That's right baby girl." Roman added his point of view, making a bee line for the bathroom, making sure to get in there before the others.

"Hey, I just think with a figure like that you should show it off." Dean protested, glaring at the bathroom door, as Roman closed it behind him. "Man it was my turn in the shower!"

Seth glared at Dean, who had now flopped down on his bed, and was looking at the ceiling. With everyone up, the room felt more cramped than ever, they tended to book a double, and ask for an extra cot, that way none of them were ever alone in a strange place. However, with Kiri added into the mix, a second cot was needed, and that really ate into the available space. Kiri didn't know what to say in response to Dean's comment about her body. She didn't think that he seemed like the kind of guy, who would be nice, or complimentary, just for the sake of it. Not unless he was getting something out of it, and since she was with Seth, being nice to her, was only going to keep his brother happy, would he consider that worth his while?

"Hey I found us a gym,, do you want to go work out after breakfast?" Seth's voice, drew her out of her thoughts.

"Reigns; get your ass out here." Dean yelled from the bed, before she could reply. "Seth's trying to torture Kiri."

In reply, Seth threw a pillow at Dean, before looking down at Kiri. "You up for another go at crossfit?" He enquired, a smile playing on his lips.

"Guess I better get fit, if I'm going to keep up with you and your brothers." She replied, and it took Seth a moment to realise, she was teasing him.

He grinned at her happily, before giving Dean the finger, when the other man threw the pillow back at him, saying as he did so. "Noooooo, we've lost another one to the cult."

Kiri felt herself growing more relaxed, these men might not be a family of blood, but this, the relationship they had with each other, this was what she had always thought family was meant to be like. There easy acceptance of each other, the playful banter and teasing, not meant to hurt anyone else, just a joke, or a reason to smile. She wished she could be a part of something like this, no constant put downs, or criticisms being thrown around.

Dean's words about her figure, had set her thinking, and Seth stood there watching the completive look on her face. He wondered what she was on her mind. The three of them fell into an easy silence, Seth and Kiri sitting on the end of Roman's bed, Dean lying on his own.

Roman came out of the bathroom and Dean shot up and into the now empty room, before Seth could get up.

"Don't use all the hot water." Seth yelled at his retreating brothers back, and got the finger from Dean, as he shut the door on them.

Roman pulled out his phone, looking for somewhere to go for breakfast, they didn't normally eat in the hotel dining rooms, and with Kiri along, it would be too easy for the Authority to try and grab her back, if they did today. He was looking for a nice dinner, close to their location, finally finding something that looked good, he goggled the directions for it. Seth sat quietly, watching Kiri lost in her own thoughts. Studying her looks, she wasn't the classic beauty; in fact if you glanced at her, with her un-made-up skin, you might have passed her by as plain. It was when you really looked, you realised that she had been blessed with perfect skin, and a creamy complexion. Her face was heart shaped, and her hair colour, perfectly complimented her skin tone. She had a small straight nose; which was just begging for a kiss to be dropped on the very tip of it. Slightly high cheekbones, and cheeks with a natural blush, that were dusted with a light sprinkling of freckles, making it look like someone had sprinkled gold dust on her skin. Her green iris's, were an almost emerald colour, framed by wide eyes and thick long lashes. Her lips while not full, were a perfect bow, and just begged to be kissed. Suddenly, as you looked at her, you realised, she wasn't plain at all she was pretty. It was when she smiled though, it was as if her smiles lit her up from within, her smile took her from pretty to beautiful. Once you saw that beauty, you wondered, how could you ever have thought of her as anything else?

He was pulled from his contemplations of his girl, by Dean entering the room once more, his still damp hair hanging messily on his head. Standing up he looked down at her with a smile.

"Won't be long." He told her, dropping a light kiss on her cheek, before heading into the bathroom, to finally get ready for the day.

Kiri felt a little of her sense of comfort vanish, as Seth left her alone with his brothers. They were still essentially strangers to her; even Seth, was someone she as yet did not know well, for all that she felt surprisingly comfortable with him.

Dean sat down next to her, and wound one of her curls round his finger, pulling on it lightly. She looked up at him concerned, hair pulling never led to anything good for her in the past. Smiling at her guarded expression, Dean let go, leaning back on his arms.

"So you and Seth?" He questioned. "Pretty fast work there, are you expecting the dashing romance hero to sweep you off your feet, set you on his white horse, and carry you away to his castle?"

Kiri knew; that Dean was making fun of her supposed chosen from, of literary form of entertainment. The thing was, she did picture Seth; or rather her character based on him, Simon, as the hero. "Seth was the fast one." She replied after a moment. "He turned up uninvited with dinner, more or less pushed his way in. Told me I could make him breakfast the next day after we had eaten, decided we were going to watch a movie after dinner, then when he was leaving he kissed me." She smiled, and touched her lips at the memory. "I've never been kissed like that before, or felt like that for that matter, once we stopped kissing, he asked me to be his girlfriend, I know it was fast but it just seemed so right somehow."

Dean smirked at her. "Yeah that's Seth, jump straight in, and just go for it." He looked over at Roman, however the other man did not comment on what he had said.

Kiri looked at the man sitting next to her; he seemed to accept the way Seth acted easily, he must be the impulsive kind of guy, that he seemed to her to be. Looking back on things, it had all happened very fast, she had been swept along by Seth, though she could not, would not, deny the connection she felt to him. It was in some ways, far too soon for her to risk getting involved with someone again, especially after her last experience in romance. Seth though, had virtually steamrolled her into a relationship. It was like being on a runaway train, the ride was scary, but it was much scarier to contemplate jumping off. She had no idea where the ride was going to take her, this was all new territory for her, but she knew one thing, she wanted to find out the final destination.

Dean watched her face, looking for any hints of something not right, and saw nothing. Seth might have moved fast, maybe too fast for a lot of people, but his brother was impulsive, he was lucky Kiri had not run a mile, instead she seemed to be receptive to him. "So why do you dress the way you do?" Seth was right, he really didn't have a filter, he wanted to know, so he asked.

Roman put his phone aside; he had been texting his girl, but stopped what he was doing, and looked at the blond, about to admonish him. However finding her courage Kiri began to speak forestalling him. She had not heard the bathroom door open, as Seth came back into the room, so he too heard what she told Dean.

"I was an early developer." She said quietly. "All the boys, made sure to let me know how bad I looked, my Mother wanted me to have surgery, and was always putting me on diets." She felt tears prickling at her eyes. "I know my body is the wrong shape, I know I don't look good, no matter how hard I try, so I make sure no one can see."

"Shit, fucking douches." Dean swore, making her jump at the venom in his voice. While Seth dropped down beside her; and wrapped her in his arms, just holding her close. Realising that this gentle woman, had probably been put through hell in her life, his heart broke for her. "Kiri they were wrong." Dean's voice was incredibly gentle as he spoke to her. "Believe me when I say, I know women's bodies, you have one that a lot of women would be proud of ,and show off, not hide away, hell there are some of the diva's, that would kill for a figure like yours."

Kiri looked at him in shock, her mind was at war, everything she had been told all her life, the way she had been told to view her body, everything she knew, Dean was telling her that it was wrong. On one level, she knew he had no reason to lie to her; he wasn't getting anything out of it. On another, she feared he was setting her up, so they could laugh at her.

"Kiri, he's not lying, he's not trying to hurt you, he's telling you the truth." Roman added his voice to Dean's, trying to convince her, of what Dean was saying.

Kiri nodded her head, looking at the three men, it wasn't possible to break down a lifetime of conditioning in a few minutes, with a couple of reassurances, they had however inserted a crack of doubt into her view of herself, one that with time, they could widen, till they let in the light, and showed her, herself.

"Lets go eat." Seth knew it was too much for her right now. The more he heard, the more he wanted to go hurt the people, who hurt his Kiri.

Dean and Roman felt the change in the mood, they could sympathise with Kiri, however; she was the one, who was going to have to battle her own demons.

The four of them packed up their things, and grabbing what they needed, headed for the door. Walking next to Seth, with his arm wrapped around her shoulders, Kiri felt as if her mind was running at fifty miles a minute, and trying to go in a hundred different directions, all at once.

Leaving Kiri to her thoughts, the four men chatted casually, as they headed out of the hotel, and to the rental car, to go and get breakfast.

Roman; had found a nice little, out of the way place to eat, but they still attracted a few fans, who wanted pictures and autographs. A few asked about Kiri, and as Dean had predicted, even though she was supposed to be with them against her will, several of the female fans seemed jealous of her. When Seth was giving autographs or taking pictures, Roman or Dean, made sure to keep Kiri close to them, not allowing her to be pushed away from them.

Once they had eaten, and couldn't the men pack it away, Kiri realised; how in the world could they eat like that and look the way they did she questioned in her mind? They headed back to the hotel, to collect their things, before heading to the gym. Feeling self conscious, as she headed into the women's locker room to change, Kiri put on the Shield top, along the black shorts, which Seth had given her. Where was he getting these things from she wondered, did he just carry women's work out clothing around with him? The men were waiting for her, when she came out, her eyes darted around the gym, no one seemed to be paying attention to her though, apart from them that was, and she relaxed a little. Dean was complaining loudly, but headed off with Roman, to go use the treadmills, while Seth grinned at her, before dragging her off, to try and kill her again.

Once they had finished running, Roman nudged Dean, and pulled his phone out, snapping a few pictures of Kiri working out. He carefully snapped a few, of some of the other women working out as well, an idea occurred to him. The WWE gave then plenty of free merchandise, and they often handed out a few, to random fans, now though, he had another idea of what to do with them. Making sure Kiri, was focused on her Seth designed work-out. Heading into the men's locker room, he grabbed a few free shirts from his bag, more importantly; he grabbed free shirts, which were the same as the one Kiri was wearing. Dean smirked, watching Roman proceed to walk up to several women, and charm them into wearing Shield shirts, and then persuade them, to let him photograph them working out.

"What are you up to bro?" Dean asked, when Roman came back, tucking some numbers he had been given into his pocket. "I know you weren't just hitting on those women, because you don't do that, I do?"

"Kiri has a bad self image." Roman replied, putting his phone away, and moving to set of weights. "Spot me?" Dean nodded, as Roman settled himself on the bench, after checking the weights, and grabbed the bar. "So." He went on, we get her to look at some pictures of different women, and comment on them, only I cut their heads off, I'm going to mix some of her in there too, and when she gives her opinion on herself, I'm going to open it up, so she can see its her." He grinned at his brother. "Okay, she might not go for tight skirts; or shorts and skimpy tops, but she will know, she looks good."

Dean could not help grinning, he himself, would just have kept on at Kiri that she looked good, and had the kind of body, he would be only too happy to fuck. Roman's plan though, was probably a better one, not that there was anything wrong with telling a woman he'd like to fuck her, he reflected, a lot of the time they wanted to fuck him too. He didn't get, the easy fuck vibe from Kiri though, and after last night, he knew Seth wasn't getting any, yet.

By the time she was done with her workout, Kiri felt as if her arms and legs were made of wet noodles, and she had thought she was fairly fit. Seth was smiling at her, he had been sure she wouldn't give up, and he was right. He finished his own work out, before helping her to the locker room. He did not however, notice a fan filming them, the video would later, make Stephanie and Hunter think, that the worst had happened to Kiri, because of the state she was in, with Seth almost carrying her along at one point, and pushing her into the locker room. Thought his instructions, for her to have alternate blasts, of hot and cold water for her shower, were not caught by the camera.

Once they had all had showers, to wash away the sweat, the Shield and Kiri headed back to the hotel, and once in their room, Roman put his plan into operation. Starting off, with him and Dean; critiquing the women in the pictures. Seth glared at the pair of them, as he lounged on Roman's bed, with Kiri, who though looking slightly better now, was still looking tired. Looking at Dean, Roman came over, and perched on the bed.

"Hey Kiri what do you think?" He asked, showing her the first picture. "Dean thinks she's too small upstairs, but has a nice ass, what do you say?"

"Hey I like a good rack." Dean protested from his bed. "Something I can grab hold of."

Despite the blush on her cheeks, Dean seemed to make it his mission to make her colour up, Kiri found herself commenting on what she was seeing, she didn't stop to wonder why some of the pictures had the heads cut off, after all, some only showed the bottom half of the women.

"So, you think this one has a good figure?" Roman asked showing her a headless picture.

Kiri considered her answer, the woman seemed to be nicely proportioned, with a good figure. She actually wouldn't mind a figure like that. She could not hide her shock and confusion, when Roman opened the picture up, and allowed her to see, herself.

"That can't be me." She whispered, looking at the picture of herself.

"It is baby girl, I took it today." Roman said gently. "We don't care how you dress." He glanced at Seth. "Neither does Seth, but we just wanted you to know, you don't have to hide your body, you have no reason too, you have a great figure."

Kiri nodded her head, it was as if a house of cards had been built around her, and they had pulled out a key card, causing it to become unstable, it would not take much more, for it all to come tumbling down.

"Kiri I don't care how you dress." Seth was worried, she looked as if she might pass out, and he didn't think it was from crossfit. "We have a connection, you felt it when we kissed for the first time, what we have isn't about looks it's about us as people." He pulled her to him, stroking her back and comforting her.

Dean and Roman, watched the couple who just lay there, they could see Seth cared about Kiri, he didn't give a damn how she dressed, or if she wore make up, he cared about the woman. They began chatting softly, and finally Seth and Kiri joined in.

Kiri was surprised at how fast the time passed; they were soon packing up and getting ready to head out. The guys were planning to travel to the next venue once the show was over. They weren't sure at this point if Kiri would be coming with them, or it the Authority would have some plan to get her back.

Lunch was a causal comfortable affair, and then they were heading to the arena. As the guys had suspected, there was a heavy security contingent there to greet them, and Kiri was deftly extracted from their company and led away. Not before however, Seth had time to tell her to keep her phone on her, and that he would contact her later.

With a smile for her boyfriend and his friends Kiri allowed herself to be led away and back to Hunter, there would have been no point in protesting anyway. There were too many of them, and she knew Seth would come and find her, even if they stopped him; she only had to wait until her day for them to be home together once more.

* * *

 _ **So what did you think? Did you enjoy this chapter I would love it if you left me a review to let me know.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I can't believe how fast I have got this one done. I would like to thank all of you who have read the story so far and hope you will enjoy this chapter. My special thanks go out to** **Skovko** **,** **angelsdee327** **, and** **nolabell66** **for reviewing the last chapter for me, and to Armbar Nation for the reviews for chapters three and four, thank all so much, it is great to get your feedback, and know what you think of the story.**_

* * *

 **Chapter seven**

 **Embarrassing the Authority**

Hunter, had, spent a sleepless night, wondering how, he was going to tell Precilla what had happened to her daughter. Stephanie, seemed a little indifferent to Kiri's fate, as if it were the young woman's fault; that she had been almost thrown out of the office. No one he spoke to, seemed to know anything, and though the desk confirmed the Shield had booked in, they refused to give out the room number of the three men.

It was later in the morning, when pictures of the Shield began to pop up on social media, interacting with the fans, that he was able to see his cousin in them. She looked fairly unscathed, though from what he could see, the three men were keeping her close. The video of them at the gym, had him worried again, they had been doing something to Kiri, she looked like she was about to pass out at any second.

Thankfully he had heard nothing from his cousin, so hopefully she was unaware that anything had happened to her daughter, the previous night. He could only pray that this would continue to be the case, the whole idea was to make her realise how tough life could be. He didn't think the Shield kidnapping her, had been part of his cousin's plan, to make her daughter realise, how tough it was in the real world though.

He would have to address the situation this afternoon, the best way he decided, was to have increased security at the door, and simply extract Kiri from the Shield, when they arrived at the arena. With this plan in mind, he began to make some phone calls, and make the necessary arrangements, to rescue Kiri from her abductors.

Though Stephanie was not showing it, she too was worried, if she hadn't just kicked Katie out of the office, maybe this wouldn't have happened. She didn't want to think what might have happened to Karrie, and if the worst had, there was nothing they could really do about it. There was no way, they could have some of their top stars charged with assault, or worse, it wouldn't look good to the fans. Maybe she could sort out a bodyguard of sorts for Kimi, but then would that be sending the wrong message to the talent, and maybe painting a target on the other woman's back.

Standing slightly out of the way, Hunter watched as Kiri was removed from the clutches of the Shield, she did not look too much the worse for wear after all. A little exhausted maybe, but not too bad, she was still make-up free, hunched over, and dressed in those god awful clothes. He watched the Shield walk away, with smirks on their faces, and security delivered Kiri to him. He considered having one of the trainers look her over, to make sure she was unharmed, but ultimately decided against it, the more they played this down the better.

"Kiri are you all right?" He questioned her. "Did they hurt you?" That was the least he could do he supposed.

She nodded her head. "I'm okay, they didn't hurt me, just scared me." That was the truth she reflected, at least when Dean had first grabbed her, before she realised that Seth was there.

Hearing she was all right, Hunter went into rant mode. "What were you thinking, how could you be so stupid, do you realise how lucky you are that they didn't?" He paused looking at her. "No, I don't suppose even Ambrose would bother, I mean look at the state of you, who would want that?"

The fragile confidence, that Dean and Roman had been trying to instil in her, took a hit at his words and attitude. She ducked her head, drawing her arms around herself, trying to shrink back from him.

"You have to be more careful around here." He told her walking away, not bothering to check that she was following. For a moment, Kiri actually considered not obediently trailing after him, but rather running off to find the Shield. However thinking better of it, she headed after him listening to his rant. He told her all the things she had done wrong, and all the precautions she needed to take, to make sure it didn't happen to her again.

Finally they reached the Authorities office, where he ushered her inside. Stephanie looked up when the door opened and glared at Kiri, what had happened was the young woman's own fault she decided. "Finally Kara, I have a ton of work for you to do, and go and get me a latte." Stephanie looked down at her work again, before looking up once more. "Well what are you doing still here get me my coffee?"

"Stephanie." Hunter began to protest, as Kiri slipped out of the door to go and get that coffee, and get away from them.

Her phone beeped, and she pulled it out of her purse, looking at it, seeing it was a message from Seth. 'Are you okay, how are they treating you, I miss you, see you soon?'

She found herself smiling. 'Got a lecture from Hunter, and a telling off from Stephanie for being late, I'm getting her, her coffee now.' She replied to him.

'Don't forget her special cream.' He texted a message back to her. 'Dean and Roman say hi, and don't take any shit.'

She had to smile, though she decided she was not going to spit in her boss's coffee. Heading to catering she picked up two, in case Hunter wanted one as well, before heading back to their office.

Hunter was not happy when she got back, he didn't seem to think she should be wandering around alone. Stephanie thought she should just get on and do her job, what had happened, happened, she had better move on, and get over it. Kiri was more than happy, to get on and do her job. That was till her phone beeped again, and she smiled, as she read Seth's message.

"What's got you so happy?" Hunter demanded.

"Text from my boyfriend." Kiri replied, hoping he would not say anymore.

"Boyfriend you?" Stephanie's voice was mocking, and Kiri wished she had done as Seth suggested with the coffee.

Kiri grabbed the clipboard, and headed out to take care of the errands on it, she wanted to get away from Stephanie and Hunter, part of her just wanted to tell them to stick the job. She had another reason for staying around now though, it wasn't just keeping her parents happy, here she was close to Seth.

She was walking past a partially open door, when a hand reached out and pulled her in. The scream died in her throat, as she realised who it was. Seth was smirking at her, and she gave him a half hearted slap on the arm. He theatrically made out she had really hurt him, before pulling her into his arms, and kissing her lips.

"You have no idea how hard it is; knowing you are here, and not being able to be with you." He told her, nuzzling the side of her neck. "Want to have dinner with me after the show?"

"Seth." She murmured, and lost track of what she was going to say, at the feel of his lips on her skin. What was she going to say to him, he'd asked her about dinner, did she want to have dinner with him? "Yes, dinner sounds good."

He kissed her again hungrily, his hands travelling over her back, and then she was pulling away, she knew where this led, she had written it often enough. "No Seth." She protested. "It's too soon." She was thankful when he stopped.

Seth looked down at her, he didn't want to push too hard, but really, she wasn't comfortable with him just running his hands over her back, they really had done a number on her, he would give her the space she needed though, he promised himself that, he would let things move at her pace.

He rested his forehead against hers. "It's okay Kiri no pressure, we'll take things as slow as you want." He smiled at her reassuringly. "I'm in no hurry."

This time she was the one who kissed him, the first time she had he reflected, as he enjoyed the feel of her lips on his.

"I have to go." She told him as she reluctantly pulled her mouth from his. "I have work to do, and so do you."

"Okay." Seth was smiling again. "You go do your job, but I'll be around, and we'll be watching you."

Kiri smiled, that should sound scary, like they were stalking her, instead it made her feel safe, cared about. Seth leaned in, and stole one last kiss, before letting her go. Walking away, Kiri didn't realise that she has a spring in her step; Seth could see it though, and smiled knowing that he had put it there. He watched her walk off, before slipping out of the room, and heading to his brothers, making sure that he was not seen.

Stephanie glared at her husband, as he paced around in the office. "Will you calm down, what's done is done." She told him, she knew Kassi had probably been put through hell by the Shield, there was nothing they could do about that however, she would just have to suck it up and deal with it. "We'll find a way to punish the Shield for this, but the rest of it, she's here to do a job, either she does it, or we get rid of her, either way she has to deal with it."

"I promised her Mother." Hunter replied. "She needs a job, where she can be kept an eye on by family."

"Fine." Stephanie growled. "Tell her to get her act together, and for god sakes get her to dress in something, that doesn't resemble a bag ladies cast offs."

Hunter set off to make some matches, and to think about how to punish the Shield, while the trio in question, were thinking about how to mess with the Authority. Dean was all for ambushing them in the back somewhere; Roman's suggestion was to do something to their Limo, like bury it under manure. Seth was impressed, that Roman even knew where to lay his hands, on that amount of shit. Dean upped that suggestion, with using concrete instead. Seth on the other hand, wondered if they could ask Kiri to help them.

Kiri was heading to catering, when her phone beeped, she had been sent to get Hunter and Stephanie's lunch, as glad as she was that they were not making a big deal about her abduction by the Shield, she did think that they might have been a bit more supportive of her. After all she had been kidnapped and supposedly assaulted, her first day of working for them, but no she had got a lecture about not letting it happen again, and Stephanie was as much of a bitch today, as she had been yesterday.

Opening the message she saw it was from Seth. 'Where are you, need to see you.'

She felt a kind of warm glow, that he wanted to see her again so soon. 'On my way to catering.' She sent him back.

She waited for a couple of minutes, but there was nothing back from him, just as she was about to move though, she heard a noise behind her, and then a gravelly voice.

"Hey pretty lady." In spite of the fact, that she knew at once who it was, she still jumped slightly; then turned, to see the Shield standing behind her.

If they had not made that noise, or Dean had not spoken, she would never have known they were there. How, she wondered could such big men, move so quietly?

Seth moved in for a kiss, and she surrendered to his warm lips, losing herself in the melding of their mouths, for a moment or two. When they moved apart, she noticed Roman and Dean had taken strategic positions, to watch the corridor, for any sign of movement.

"Want to have some fun with Stephanie and Hunter?" Seth asked, burying his face in her hair, he didn't know what she used, but he liked it, slightly floral, but not overpowering.

"Fun?" Kiri wasn't sure what he was suggesting here; somehow, she didn't think it was fun of the harmless variety.

Seth pulled a small vial of clear liquid out of his pocket, and showed it to her, a smirk playing on his lips, as he told her the plan.

Looking over her shoulder, before she unlocked the Authorities office, to make sure no one was around, Kiri slipped inside, since she worked for them, she had every reason to be going in and out, and Stephanie had grudgingly given her a key. She placed the tray, with two covered plates on the desk, Hunter and Stephanie's lunch. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out the little vial that Seth had given her, a few minutes before. He had been very explicit, that she was not to allow any to get on her hands, or risk ingesting it in anyway. She wasn't altogether sure about this; Seth had reassured her it wouldn't do any permanent harm, and she supposed she had spat in Stephanie's coffee the day before. Lifting the covers, she opened the vial, and carefully, poured a small amount of the liquid it contained, onto the plates, before closing the vial again, and placing it in her pocket. She watched the liquid soak into the food, before replacing the covers, and hurriedly leaving the office, locking the door behind her, and slipping off, to where Seth was waiting for her, in a deserted corridor.

Seth smiled when he saw Kiri appear, and pulled her into his arms, the vial she had just used, would make sure Hunter and Stephanie, had a very uncomfortable evening. Dean and Roman, were working, to take Orton and Batista out of the picture, which would leave Kane, who would be no match for the three of them.

"No one saw you right?" He questioned, wrapping his arms around her, and pulling her close to him, he was going to end up with a case of blue balls, if he wasn't careful he knew, but he just couldn't stop holding, or kissing her.

"I was careful." She reassured him, melting into his arms. "Seth, what is that stuff going to do to them?"

Seth smiled and kissed her. "Nothing too bad, it's just going to cause a bit of a stink."

Kiri's phone took that moment to ring, and she reluctantly pulled away from Seth, before answering it.

"Kimi." Stephanie still couldn't get her name right. "Did you get our lunch?"

Seth moved around behind Kiri, nuzzling her neck as she answered her boss. "Yes it's in the office for you, and I locked the door once I left." She tried not to moan, at the shivers that Seth's lips, were sending down her body.

"Good, go and get us some coffee, and don't dawdle." There was no please, instead she simply hung up.

"Seth." Kiri moaned, as the call ended, what was this man doing to her?

"I know you've got to go babe." Seth breathed into her ear, making her shiver, and causing goose bumps, to break out all over her skin. He moved round in front of her and pulled her into his body. The kiss started off gentle, and ended up hot, before he let her walk away. "Later, dinner okay?" He said with a smile, as she looked back at him.

"I'll let you know where I am, be careful and stay safe." She turned to walk away again.

"I'll be watching." He told her, before adding. "And I always do." As she vanished around the corner, he groaned, and tried to rearrange his crotch, he was rock hard. "Don't make me wait too long Kiri, I need you, and I need you soon." He whispered under his breath, before turning to walk away, and see if his brothers had been successful, in their part of the plan.

The show was about to start, and Kiri was standing by one of the back stage monitors, so she could watch some of the show. Hunter and Stephanie, along with a huge scary looking guy in a suit, passed her by. When Stephanie saw her, she sniffed, and paused for a moment. "Kitty, you really need to go to wardrobe and have someone dress you, you cannot continue to walk around here, looking like a reject character, from some cheesy soap opera." Stephanie was going to say something else, when a large bubble of gas erupted from her stomach, and she belched, in a very loud and un-lady like fashion.

Kiri took a step back; and unconsciously tried to fan the offending odour, which exited her bosses mouth, away with her hand. Stephanie's breath stank; there was no other way of putting it. The big man, did not seem to notice too much, but Hunter looked at his wife. "For Gods sake Steph." He hissed at her. "Eat a breath mint, or chew some gum, you stink." That was the moment, a loud smelly belch, forced its way out of his mouth.

Kiri felt sick at the reek, what the hell was wrong with the pair of them, she wondered, before remembering Seth's clear liquid. Was this what it had done, made the pair of them stink?

"Kerry, get us some gum or something." Stephanie ordered, trying to quash another belch, only to have it come out the other end, smelling if anything worse, than if it had come out of her mouth. "Don't just stand there looking useless, do something productive."

Hunter silently pulled a pack of gum out of his pocket, un-wrapping a couple of pieces, and popping into his mouth, before offering the pack to Stephanie, who did the same. Kiri was slightly alarmed at the sounds Stephanie's stomach was making, it sounded as if she were about to have a serious accident, if she were not careful.

The opening segment for the RAW house show began, and the three members of the Authority, had no choice, but to head to the ring. In their locker room, the Shield were watching with interest, to see what would happen. Hunter was trash talking some of the audience, as he walked down the ramp; and the three men grinned, seeing people shrinking back, from the stink of his breath. Stephanie, literally stalked to the ring, her eyes searching for Orton and Batista, where the hell were the pair, she wondered? They were supposed to be out here as well.

Randy and Dave, unbeknownst to the rest of the Authority, they had been lured to an empty production truck, a little before the start of the show, and had been locked in. No matter how hard they hammered on the door, no one was around to hear them. Roman and Dean; had done their part of the plan well.

Kiri watched on the monitor, as Stephanie tried to hide her obvious discomfort, while Hunter handed her a microphone. "Shield where are you?" She all but screamed. "I know you can hear me, get out here and face the music, you think you can mess with the Authority and get away with it?" She glared at the Titan tron. "Well think again, you kidnapped my assistant last night, tonight you are going to pay for that." The belch she gave, was picked up by the microphone, and she flushed slightly, before continuing. "You like to play the numbers game, well tonight it will be the Shield, versus, The viper, Randy Orton, The Animal, Batista, The Devils favourite Demon, Kane, and my Husband, The Game, Triple H." She gave a nasty smile. "And the special guest referee, will be C M Punk."

"Okay, didn't see that one coming." Dean said, as they watched the drama in the ring unfolding. "Kane and Punk, we can take them, besides he might not like us, but then he doesn't like the Authority either, depends which one of us he hates the most really, we just have to hope it's them."

The three of them fist bumped, and grinned at each other. On the screen, Stephanie was looking a little green, while Hunter was obviously struggling, not to break wind or burp; it was a fight he was losing. Stephanie was visibly squirming at this point. Kiri had a feeling, there was going to be a worse smell, out there soon. A look of horror on her face, Stephanie suddenly threw the microphone down, and made a run for the back, almost bowling a few of the production team, over in her haste, to get to where she was going. Hunter tried to hold his ground, opening his mouth to say something, however all that came out was a thunderous belch, then he too began to squirm, dropping his microphone, while saying something that looked suspiciously like. "Oh shit." Before he too, made a hasty bee line, for the back stage area. Kane stood there in the ring, seemingly unsure what he was supposed to do. Finally he picked up a fallen microphone.

"Shield, tonight, the three of you, are all going all the way to hell." He announced, before exiting the ring, leaving the broadcast team to cover for his bosses.

Brushing past Kiri, the big man went in search of his bosses, along with his team mates. Her phone beeped, and she pulled it out, there was a simple message from Seth. 'You did great babe, enjoy the rest of the show.'

Smiling, she sent him a kissy face, and found herself a chair, to see what was going to happen next.

Stephanie had not made the bathroom in time, and it was not long, before Kiri got an angry call from her boss, demanding she go to wardrobe and get some clean things for her. Laughing softly to herself, Kiri did as she was told, and was soon passing her boss a clean outfit, and hastily run up panties. Stephanie was furious, she had no idea, what she had eaten, or drunk, to cause this reaction, she stank at both ends, there must have been something in her food, or drinks she was allergic to; that could be the only explanation, for this reaction. Hunter had faired a little better than his wife, and had made the bathroom in time, however; he knew there was no way he could go back out there again. Kane, Randy and Dave, were going to have to deal with the shield without him. He and Stephanie, needed to get back to the hotel, and take something to deal with this.

Collecting Stephanie, and telling Kiri that she had the rest of the night off, Hunter headed for their Limousine. He was infuriated to see no sign of their driver, and wrenched the door open, so Stephanie could get in, the stench that hit them, had them both retching; the limousine was full of manure. Pushing the door closed, before he lost the contents of his stomach, he groaned, it was like being back in the attitude era.

"Hunter." Stephanie screeched. "Fix this." Before, another foul cloud, escaped her body.

Hunter did the only thing he could think of, he pulled out his phone, and called for another car. Stephanie had her legs crossed, her mouth and throat working constantly, as she tried not to vomit. Neither of them realised, that a camera had followed them, and that everything had been sent straight to the Tron.

Seth, Dean and Roman were laughing so hard, they were finding it hard to stand up. Everything had worked out perfectly, the concoction Kiri had fed the bosses, had worked better, than Seth's friend had told him it would. He had been carrying that little vial around for weeks, looking for the perfect chance to use it. Kiri, had given them the opportunity they needed, and he owed her for that. Dean was a little miffed, they had not been able to use the cement, but that could be used another day. Roman getting the manure; had been the big shock, not that he had done it, but that had known someone, who had that much shit going spare.

The night passed pretty uneventfully, till the Shield versus the Authority match. Kane walked out, expecting to see Orton, and Batista out there; however they were still locked in the empty production truck, they would be found later, but that would be far too late to help out Kane. Kiri was watching the screen, as the Shield entered through the crowd, and then a man she did not know, in a referees shirt came out. Punk it seemed; had decided not to side with the Authority, or the Shield, but called the match, or rather the beat down, right down the line. It ended with the Shields signature triple power bomb; the three count almost a formality, and then the shield; were heading back stage. They walked past Kiri without acknowledging her, but she felt Seth's eyes on her, all the same. Her phone beeped a few minutes later.

'Door five at the back; we'll take you back to the hotel.' She knew it was Seth without looking at the name .

Practically running to the Authorities office, Kiri let herself in, grabbing her bags, and dashed off to meet the Shield. She didn't see a pair of eyes following her though, wondering where she was going so quickly.

Arriving at the meeting point, she smiled as she saw them waiting for her, and hurried to join them. The ride back to the hotel; was filled with questions, and laughter. Kiri, was finding it hard to believe, everything the Shield had done tonight, and she couldn't help wondering, how the Authority would get their revenge.

Once at the hotel, they left Kiri to check in alone, before heading to the front desk, to do the same. In her room Kiri put her bags away, freshened up, and changed her clothing, before texting Seth her room number. In less than five minutes, there was a knock on the door, and he was there to whisk her away for dinner, and a few hours with her man.

* * *

 _ **So the guys are using Kiri to help them mess with the Authority, are they going to catch on, or will the Shield and Kiri get away with it. Please if you could leave me a review and let me know your thoughts. Thank you in advance.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Back again with another chapter I hope you are going to enjoy this Kiri needs a break from the drama and she and Seth need some Kevin bonding time. Seriously though; this chapter is just a little down time for them.**_

 _ **My thanks to Skovko and nolabell66 for reviewing the last chapter for me and to Armbar Nation for the review for chapter six, also to all of those who have read, favoured and put this story on alert.**_

* * *

 **Chapter eight**

 **A welcome day off**

There was an insistent noise coming from close to her head. Kiri opened one eye and looked around, for a moment she didn't know where she was, then everything came flooding back to her. Seth had taken her out for dinner the night before, it had been a quiet out of the way dinner, with good food, and house beers, that Seth talked her into trying. Kiri wasn't much of a drinker, so that she quickly became a little giggly; Seth being a gentleman, cut them both off at that point, and switched them to soft drinks. In the cold light of day, she reflected, that it was really nice, that he was not looking to take advantage of her, in an inebriated state. By the time they had gotten round to sharing a dessert, she had felt more like herself, and once the meal was done, they had taken a quiet walk, back to the hotel.

When they got to her door, Kiri was torn, as to if she should ask him in, or not, Seth however settled that dilemma, by taking the key card from her fingers, opening the door and walking her in. Pushing the door closed behind them, he let her drop her purse on the side, and shed her jacket, before pulling her into his arms, and kissing her breath away.

"I've been wanting to do that all evening." He told her, when they came up for air. "Want to watch a movie or something?"

Kiri realised, she was strangely aware of the bed in her room, for some reason, it seemed to dominate the space, and looked huge. Part of her was scared, and wanted to tell Seth he should go, while another part of her, wanted to see what happened next. While she turned on the television, Seth grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge, opening them, before returning to the couch, and handing one to Kiri. Sitting down next to her; Seth grabbed up the remote, idly flicking through the movies; to find something for them to watch. Sipping on her drink nervously, more for something to do, than because she really wanted it; Kiri felt her heart pounding in her chest. Seth chose a movie, almost at random, and set it to play. Gripping the neck of his bottle, he took a long drink, before looking over at Kiri, who seemed almost mesmerised, watching him drinking. He could see she was nervous, and he had to wonder why? It wasn't like he was about to jump her, not that he wouldn't like too, he'd be the first to admit, he would like more than his right hand to give him a little relief, however, he did have more self control than that.

Settling back into the couch, he started the film and tried to relax, the problem was, he was far too aware of the woman at his side. He could feel her fidgeting slightly, and looked over at her. Kiri was surprised to find the bottle in her hands almost empty, and then Seth looked over at her, his warm brown eyes fixed on her. She didn't know why, but she leaned into him slightly, he came almost all the rest of the way at once, just leaving that final hairs breath; for her to move, and press her lips to his. Somehow he placed his bottle on the floor, taking hers from her nerveless fingers, placing it beside his, never breaking the kiss.

Kiri found herself lost in sensation, his lips were warm and smooth, both gentle and demanding, and she felt herself drowning in his embrace. Seth too was losing himself in the kiss, never had anything felt so right he decided. The only things that existed in the world; were the two of them, her body moulding into his, as his pressed into hers. Kiri did not know, how anything could feel as good as this, she moaned against Seth's lips, as his hand skimmed along the flesh of her stomach, and then moved upward slowly, over her heated flesh. Something hard pressed against her core, and she instinctively wriggled; her hips thrusting up to meet Seth's body, with a mind of their own.

Seth groaned at the feel of Kiri grinding against him, he was rock hard, and the sensation had him wanting more. He ran one hand along the skin under her breast, feeling the material that covered it, against his questing fingers. His other hand tangled in her hair, pulling her lips even closer to his, and exploring her mouth thoroughly with his tongue. Everything felt so right, so good; he ground himself into her, without a thought, though finally he had to come up for a breath.

He was shocked to find, he was laying, half on the couch, half on Kiri, when had that happened. One hand was in her top, his fingers tantalisingly close, to finding out if Dean had been right, and she was the perfect handful. Somehow he was between her legs, and he was achingly hard from the friction of their bodies, moving against each other.

Kiri looked up at him, out of kiss drugged eyes, how was he on top of her? She didn't remember how they got like this; she could feel every inch, of his lean hard body, where it pressed against her own. Seth was gazing into her eyes, and saw the confusion there. As much as he wanted to carry on; dry humping her on the couch, was not what he wanted, having sex with her in her bed yes, this not so much.

"Kiri." His voice broke the spell, which his lips had wrought, and he could see the emotion in her eyes.

He rolled off her, standing up, quickly helping her into a sitting position. "What, how?" She was a wordsmith, but the words wouldn't come right now.

"I think we got a bit carried away with our kiss." He was rock hard, and would be willing to bet there was a wet patch on his boxers, right now. "It's okay Kiri nothing happened; nothing's going to happen, not if you don't want it to." He walked over to the fridge, grabbing a couple of sodas, they had, had enough alcohol for one evening, especially if that was what happened, when they had a drink. Sitting down, he handed her one of the bottles, and watched as she raised it to her lips. Her lips, oh damn, now all be could imagine was how her mouth would feel. He tried to adjust himself without her noticing, and sat back down, hoping his problem wasn't too obvious.

Kiri was in a state of shock, what has she been thinking, what had she been doing, she told Seth she wanted to go slow and then acted like this, something she had never done before. She was lucky he wasn't trying to drag her into the bed. She felt a wave of heat wash over her, at the thought of what Seth might want to do in that bed. She was grateful for the cold drink, and quickly swallowed about half of it, in one go. Her loud belch, brought back memories of Hunter and Stephanie, they both began to laugh, and the awkward moment passed them by, allowing them to relax a little. They tried to watch the rest of the film, but it proved impossible, they kept sneaking glances at each other, and looking away when the other one caught them. Neither of them had any idea what film they had watched, however once it was over, Seth knew it was time for him to go. He stood up, and she walked him to the door, once there they both felt a little awkward, then he bent his head and gently kissed her, and that feeling melted away for both of them.

They wrapped their arms around each other, and the gentle kiss, quickly became heated once more, passionate and a little bit needy, as both of them remembered what it had felt like, lying together on the couch. Reluctantly, Seth finally pulled away, and dropped a light kiss on the tip of her nose, in a final farewell.

"Set your alarm early." He told her looking down into her eyes, he didn't want to leave her, but he couldn't stay. "I'll drive us to the airport, and we can enjoy our day off tomorrow."

Finding her insistent alarm and silencing it, Kiri smiled at the memory of how gentle he was, he could have claimed that she was leading him on, and gotten mad with her, instead, he was the perfect gentleman, She had to admit however, that he did not look too comfortable walking away from her, going to the room he was sharing with his brothers.

Crawling out of her bed, she headed to the shower, to washed the sleep from her body, she had been restless in the night, and there were fragments of almost forgotten dreams in her head, dreams of Seth doing wonderful things to her. Once done with her ablutions, she dressed in her normal clothes, though she did put on the shirt Seth had given her, under her other top. By the time she was done with her packing, someone was knocking on her door. Opening it, she saw the man who had invaded her thoughts since she woke, standing there, his long hair was pulled back in a man bun, and he looked good enough to eat.

"Hey ready to go?" He asked, walking into the room, and grabbing her bags. "We can grab breakfast at the airport, and be home by late morning." He was smiling at her, and she felt any last traces of awkwardness that lingered from the previous night fade away.

"I'm all ready to go." She assured him. The two days here, had felt like a lifetime, and she was more than ready to head for home.

They went down to the front desk, to check out, and then walked together to his rental. It was still early, so there was no one around to see them together. Once at the airport, they checked in, and Seth sweet talked the booking agent into seating them together. She wasn't sure how he managed it, till she realised that he had upgraded her ticket to first class. When she went to argue with him, and offer him the money the upgrade had cost, he told her not to worry about it, he had used some of his air miles, so really it cost him nothing. Seeing there was no point in arguing with him about it, Kiri tried to pay for breakfast, which he also wouldn't allow. Finally, she only accepted her meal, on the condition that he allowed her to cook for him that evening. The speed, with which he accepted, had her wondering, if that was his plan all along.

When breakfast was eaten, it was just waiting around till their flight was called. They sat close together, holding hands and talking about silly things, till it was finally time to board.

Once they were in the air the pair of them snuggled together, under the airline blankets, and caught up on their sleep a bit. The attendant woke them, when it was time for the plane to make its final decent, and the pair of them were soon blinking away sleep, and looking for their bags on the carousel.

Outside, they headed for the cab rank, and were soon settled in the back of the first available one, heading for home. The cab dropped them off at Seth's, and the pair of them exchanged a brief kiss, before he headed in, and Kiri walked over to her own house.

Stripping off her outer top, Kiri began to unpack, setting the machine to wash her soiled items, before putting everything else away; then opening the windows, to let the fresh air in. She had only been away for a couple of days but the house already smelt musty, and unlived in. Next she checked the fridge, throwing out anything that looked doubtful, before starting on a shopping list, she decided to cook a chicken pasta dish, though with Seth coming over, she decided that she had better make double what she normally did. Quickly making a shopping list, she looked at the fridge, should she add alcohol? A feeling of heat spread though her; as she remembered what had happened last night, after they had been drinking. Could she really blame it on the beer though? Or was it something else entirely?

Sighing she added beer to her shopping list, along with soda's and bottled water. Seth had not said anything about when he would be over, so she was surprised to hear a knock on the door. Opening it, she saw him standing there looking at her, a bag in his hand.

Seth had done pretty much the same as Kiri, except his first thing on entering his house was to make a big fuss of Kevin, and tell him how much he had missed him. After than he unpacked, put on a wash, checked his messages, sorted out his post, and then made sure Kevin had water and treats, he grabbed his gym bag, and hurried over to Kiri's, there was crossfit to do, after all. Knocking on the door, he did not have long to wait until she opened it, the grin on his face when he saw her, made her smile back at him. He wasn't sure if she realised it, but she was in the shield T-shirt, which showed her upper figure off to perfection. He didn't mean to, but his eyes focused on her breasts, and he remembered, just how close he had come to touching them. The next thing he knew, he had the start of a problem again. Think unsexy thoughts, he admonished himself, as he tore his eyes away, and looked into her face.

"Join me for a work out?" He asked, as he stepped inside. He thought about saying something about the shirt, but decided he didn't want to make her feel self-conscious.

Kiri wanted to groan, the man was trying to kill her, she wondered if there were other women he had made do crossfit, buried in his back yard. However she also wanted to get fit, and clearly, what she had been doing, was not cutting it, not with how the work outs he was giving her left her exhausted.

"Okay." She resigned herself to being put through the wringer. "Let me get my stuff."

Seth smiled happily, he wanted Kiri to enjoy some of the things he did, and she did not disappoint, well he wasn't sure she was enjoying crossfit yet, but at least she was willing to give it a go.

Grabbing the bag with her other Shield shirt, her shorts and towel, Kiri followed him outside, stopping to lock the door, and then he grabbed her bag, walking her to his car.

It was official, Kiri thought some time later, as she pushed her trolley around the market; he was trying to kill her. Seth, despite his gruelling work out, seemed to be as fresh as a daisy, while she felt like a light breeze could knock her over. Still, she had to admire his ass, as he reached for things from the top shelf for her. He was dressed in a black band shirt, a black hoodie, along with a pair of tight black jeans, which frankly, every time he reached to get something off a high shelf, for her gave a great view of his ass. Seth smirked to himself, the strategically positioned mirrors, there to discourage shop lifters, were allowing him to see what she was doing, and she was checking out his ass every chance she got.

"Liking the view?" He enquired, as he reached for the last item she had asked for, he wondered what they were having, she had bought chicken breasts, red onions, asparagus stalks, heavy cream, garlic, mozzarella, parmesan, lemons, fresh parsley, chocolate, cookies, drinks, he'd added the beer, as well as stock items that would go into her store cupboard.

Kiri blushed slightly, ducking her head, knowing she had been caught, she heard Seth's soft laugh, and looked up meeting his eyes. They were so warm and gentle; he wasn't being cruel, or laughing at her, but rather asking her to laugh with him.

"Turn about's fair play." He told her, as they looked into each other's eyes. "How about I get to look at your butt in some tight shorts, when we get home?"

Kiri stopped, and looked at him, was he serious, was he going to make a joke of her, she searched his face, waiting for the other shoe to drop, for something cruel to come out of his mouth. Instead, he was giving her a look that could almost be described as pleading, puppy dog eyes was the term that came to mind. For a moment, she was transported back to the past, being made fun of by the guys at school; then she remembered, how the Shield had been trying to build up her confidence. She had to make a decision, he was her boyfriend, and she wanted so desperately, to trust him.

"Okay." She was surprised to hear her own voice, it sounded calm and steady, not a hint of a quiver in it, as she had half expected there to be.

Seth smiled, before leaning in for a kiss, it was a victory for him, a small one, but she was willing to give him something; more than she had given anyone else. Did she have any tight shorts he wondered, or were they going to have to go shopping. Their kiss was light and gentle, and yet it felt oh so very right.

They finished their shopping, and headed home, Seth ran in to check on Kevin; however Kiri's voice stopped him, as he put his key in the lock. "Bring him with you."

Looking back at her, he smiled. "You sure?"

Nodding her head, she answered his smile with one of her own, before opened her door slipping inside, leaving the door ajar so he could follow her in when he was ready. Running up the stairs, she entered her bedroom and opened a draw, inside were clothes she had never worn; most still had the tags on. If you had asked her why she bought any of these clothes, she would not have been able to tell you, she had bought them mainly because she liked them, right now thought, she was glad that she had. Slipping out of her skirt, she pulled the shorts on, she liked the way the material felt on her skin, pulling them up, she fastened them, before she looked at herself in the mirror, she saw rolls of fat hanging over the waist band, and thighs that were massive. Closing her eyes she turned away; was it the Shield who were lying, or was it her own view in the mirror that was the lie? She striped off the Shield top, and drew a light blue top, out of the drawer. It was more a tube than anything else, with thin straps to hold it up; there was a small amount of lace covering the bust. It seemed to go on alright, and she ignored the mirror, in favour of seeing Seth's reaction.

Hearing the door open and close, Kiri hurried down the stairs and ran into Seth in the hallway. He was standing there Kevin at his feet, his mouth dropped opened when he saw her, Kiri felt a little self conscious, and tugged at the shorts and pulled the top up slight.

"Kiri." He got out, it was suddenly very warm, and there wasn't enough air. "Fuck; where did you get that?"

Her face, fell she had been right all along, turning away she was about to go back up the stairs and get out of these clothes, to hide her body from him once more, when Seth's hands stopped her, and span her round. Then his mouth was on hers, and he was kissing her, backing her up against the wall. He pushed her into it, and she could feel him against her, memories of the night before in her room filled her mind. His mouth left hers, and moved to her neck, sucking and biting on the skin, her moans filled his ears. He was losing the battle he was having with himself, his instinct was to rip her shorts off and lose his own before thrusting himself deep inside her. It took a great deal of effort for him, to pull away from her neck.

"God you're so beautiful." He growled, as he took in her flushed face.

Kiri looked at him, finally registering the position she was in, and she struggled slightly, he moved back to give her space. "Seth I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." He put his finger on her lips to silence her.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, I was the one who grabbed you, though with you in that outfit, I think any red blooded man might have done the same, you look fantastic." He placed a chased kiss on her lips. "Can I use your bathroom?"

She nodded; he would know where it was, the layout of the houses after all were very similar. "I'm going to go and put the shopping away." She needed space, time away from him just now, the effect he had on her, made her head spin, his kissed drove her wild, while his mouth was so very addictive.

Seth brushed her lips again, before heading for the stairs. "Kiri. " She stopped on her way to the kitchen. "I mean it, you look fantastic in that outfit, and I'm sorry I couldn't control myself."

"It's okay, I didn't try to stop you, not till you stopped yourself; I didn't mean to make you think." Kiri trailed off.

"It's okay I know you don't want to, not yet anyway, of course I have hopes that you'll want to at some point." Seth looked at her. "You do want me don't you Kiri?"

Kiri wanted to say no, but she couldn't lie to him. "Yes." She admitted to him. "I want you, but I also want to wait."

Seth nodded again. "I can wait, just as long as you need me to." He walked away, leavening her to her own thoughts. It was not good to dwell on the past, someone once said that, but she just couldn't seem to help herself, and a lot of her past, was not good.

He quickly found the bathroom, to take care of some very urgent business of his own, he had known Kiri looked good, but seeing her like that, in the form fitting clothing, had just about taken his breath away. Using the time to give himself some relief, he washed his hands before heading back downstairs, to see Kiri talking to Kevin, and making something in the kitchen.

"Hey." He said coming up behind her, and wrapping his arms around her. "What you doing?"

"Making the dessert." She said softly.

Kevin had his paws on Kiri's leg, obviously hoping for something, he suspected his dog had been given tit bits already, but Kevin wasn't telling.

"Looks good." He told her, dipping his finger into the mixture, she turned her head, and watched with fascination, as he carefully licked his finger clean, of the mixture, completely forgetting to admonish him for what he had done. "Yum." He continued, dipping a second finger into the mix, and holding it up to her.

Seth almost groaned, as he felt Kiri, tentatively lick his finger, and his mind went to places, it shouldn't be going to right now. Kiri was shocked, when Seth held up a finger coated in the mixture for her; there was something almost sensual, about the whole experience she realised.

"Good." Seth wasn't sure if he was asking, or telling her.

Leaning back against him, she had to smile, this man did things to her, got her to do things, she had never done before. What had just happened was worthy of a line or two in one of her books. "Good." She agreed, and Kevin took that moment to whine at them, laughing Seth scooped out a third finger full, before bending down to feed to his dog.

"What do you say Kevin?" He asked, as the dog happily licked his finger clean. "Shall we keep her?" The small animal gave a little yip, as if agreeing with Seth, making both of them smile. "That's it then." Seth continued, snuggling his face into her neck as he straightened up. "You're ours, you can't go anywhere now." He was trying to keep his voice serious, but she could hear the amusement in it at the same time.

"Go take Kevin in the back yard or something." Kiri suggested, knowing that the Tiramisu would never get compiled, if Seth stayed here like this, not only that, most of it would end up inside them, before it was even finished.

Seth smirked and stepped away from her. "It's okay; I know what a temptation I am." He teased her. "You do what you've got to do, and then you can join us outside."

Kiri turned and kissed his cheek, as he let her go. "Keep telling yourself that." She told him, smiling at the look on his face.

"Hey we told you, you're a shield girl, and once you go Rollins, there's no going back." He sounded so cocky, that she half turned to look at him as he bent down to grab Kevin. When he looked up at her though, the smile on his face was tender; and full of something else as well.

Carrying his dog, Seth headed for the back yard, with a smirk on his face, Kiri was definitely something else. There was an innocence about her, he found irresistible, she was a gentle soul he was sure, yet she had a core of strength that he found appealing. Kiri might have been treated badly by most people in her life, yet there was a determination in her that would not quit. He was half tempted to push her with crossfit, to see just how much she would do, on the other hand though; he did not want to hurt her, by pushing her further than she was able to go. Reaching the door, he opened it before setting Kevin down, watching as his pet explored the new place. The little dog it seemed, wanted to sniff each and every inch of Kiri's yard, making sure to take the opportunity, to mark it as his own. You and me boy, Seth thought watching him, we both got to mark our territory.

Kiri finished the dessert, and popped it into the fridge, before clearing up and heading to the yard. Seth heard her coming and was already turning to her. "Want to go do something?" He asked.

"What do you have in mind?" She enquired looking at him, God he looked good enough to eat she thought.

"I'll show you a bit more of the city." He suggested, but I have a few things to do later, so it can't be for too long.

Kiri was agreeable to that, and they set off to see some more of the area, after dropping Kevin back home. The time seemed to go far too fast for both of them, and all too soon, Seth was dropping Kiri back home, before heading over to visit his family. He had thought about taking Kiri with him, but he knew it was too soon for that, his Mother would be all over her, and Kiri didn't need that just yet, that could come in the future. The very near future he hoped, but for now, he felt she needed a little more time; she was dealing with a lot as it was.

Left alone, Kiri put on some music, and did the preparation for the meal she was making, Lemon asparagus chicken pasta, she hoped Seth was going to like it. Once the preparation was out of the way and it did not take long, the whole dish would only take thirty minutes or so to cook, she headed to her study, and lost herself in her writing.

Seth enjoyed his time with his family, his Mom fed him lunch, and they caught up. There was talk of a family barbecue, and the suggestion that he invite Dean, Roman and his immediate family; meaning his girl and their daughter, along as well, Seth didn't mention Kiri, but if it happened, it would be the perfect time to bring her around. Finally though, he surprised his Mom, by turning down the offer of dinner, and headed for home.

Going home, he picked up Kevin and walked over to Kiri's, sure she would not mind the company of the little dog, along with himself. The door was closed, and he knocked, not knowing if she had dropped the latch, and not feeling comfortable in trying the door, and if it was open, just walking in.

Kiri was pulled from the world of her words, by the sound of someone at the door, pausing to save what she had done, before getting up; she was surprised at how stiff she felt, she must have been lost in the world of her own making, for longer than she thought. The good news was that she had one more chapter to go, before her latest book was done.

Walking to the door and opening it, she smiled to see Seth and Kevin there, the little dog was wearing his leash, and looked to be excited about that fact.

"Want to come for a walk with us?" He asked, smiling down at her.

Kiri smiled back at him, as much as she was into her writing, right now she could do with a break. "Sounds good, give me a minute and I'll be ready to go."

Seth leaned in, and quickly pecked her on the lips, before watching as she walked away from him, damn; her ass in those shorts, he wanted to run his hands over it, and squeeze it. Kiri had forgotten what she was wearing, not realising the view she was giving him, as she walked away from the front door, heading to her office. Closing down her laptop, she tidied up her desk, before closing the door. Pausing to slip her feet into a pair of sandals, and grab her purse, she joined Seth and Kevin outside her front door. Locking it, she tucked the key away, and let Seth take her hand with his free one. The walk consisted of letting Kevin go where he wanted, and sniff whatever took his fancy. The little dog led them down the streets, and eventually to a secluded little park, where Seth let him off the lead in the dog area, and he ran around to his heart's content, eventually wearing himself out. Luckily, since he was a small dog, it was easy enough, to simply carry him home.

Back at the houses, they headed for Kiri's place, Seth was hungry again, and Kiri had skipped lunch altogether. Kevin was happy enough to curl up on the couch, and snooze, while Seth joined Kiri in the kitchen, acting as unofficial taster. He opened two of the beers they had bought whiles shopping , one for each of them and handed Kiri one. Once the scent of the cooking food filled the air; Kevin appeared looking hopeful, and put his feet up in Kiri's leg, as if telling her he was there, and wanted something to eat. Seth smiled as Kiri fed his dog a piece of cooked chicken, the little animal obviously enjoying it.

"How come you swat my hand away, if I try to take some?" He questioned her.

She turned that radiant smile on him. "He asked." Was all she said in reply, before heading over to set the table making him frown. He would have preferred to eat on the couch in front of the TV, but it was her house, her rules he guessed.

The meal was quickly plated up, she even provided Kevin with his own little bowl of meat, after looking at Seth for his approval, before the pair sat down to enjoy their food.

He was in heaven Seth decided, as he polished off a second plate of the chicken pasta dish, Kiri could certainly cook. The dessert when she took it out of the fridge was just right, not too heavy after the pasta, the flavours mingling well together. Once they were finished, they sat there in their chairs talking idly about different things. Seth had to wonder, if Kiri had noticed the approving glances she had got from men they passed on their walk, or the way some of them had looked jealously at him, since he was with her.

Kiri for her own part had forgotten what she had on, she just knew she was comfortable with Seth, and her attention had been solely on him, and Kevin, no one else had mattered while she was with them, Seth made her feel safe in a way she had not experienced before.

Finally though they had to move, it was another early start in the morning, and they needed to think about bed. Seth had already booked a taxi for the next day, and sorted out the travel, this time they were both flying Premium economy class, Kiri had upgraded her ticket, and Seth had opted to join her, rather than try to talk her into a more expensive upgrade.

The pair of them cleared up the kitchen together, and threw out the leftovers, they wouldn't keep, and there was not enough left to freeze, then they headed over to the couch, for a kiss and cuddle before Seth, reluctantly, and somewhat uncomfortably, collected a now sleeping Kevin, before making his way to the door. One last lingering kiss, that did not improve his discomfort , but rather made it worse, and he was heading home with his dog in his arms, and wicked thoughts of what he would like to do to Kiri running in his head.

Kiri meanwhile headed off to shower, before getting ready for bed, it was only at this point that she realised she was still wearing the shorts and top. Strangely enough she was okay with it, and headed to bed, with a light and happy heart.

* * *

 _ **Okay so what did you think please leave me a review and let me know.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**My thanks as always to all of you who have read and are reading this story. Special thanks to Skovko, ReignsRollinsBalorOrtonZayn and nolabell66 for the reviews for chapter eight and to Armbar Nation for the review for chapter seven. I hope you will all enjoy this chapter and take the time to leave me a review if you can.**_

* * *

 **Chapter nine**

 **Managing alone**

Saying goodbye to Seth at the airport was hard, especially since they had to bid each other farewell on the plane, they couldn't risk being seen together in the airport itself. So while Seth went off to arrange his rental, Kiri knew she had to travel with the driver that Stephanie had assigned her. However when she got into the terminal, she couldn't find anyone. In the end had to go to the cab rank and get one to the venue. Then she had more problems trying to get in, as Stephanie had not put her name on the list, if it hadn't been for Randy Orton turning up, she might have had to wait, and hope the Shield could get her in. She tried to thank the man, but he ignored her ,and walked away, into the building, after telling then she was Stephanie's assistant, and it must be an oversight her not being on the list.

Once she finally managed to secure some security passes, Kiri hurried to find the Authorities office. Maybe Stephanie wanted to get rid of her, she reflected on the fact that the other woman didn't like her, and as for Hunter, he had only got her the job because of her Mother, how long would he really want her to hang around? In fact if not for Seth and the Shield, how long would she really want to hang around here anyway? Yes there were ideas aplenty for her writing, but would it really be worth it, if she could not hang out with them?

Finally after hunting for a while, during which time, she was effectively ignored by everyone she asked for help. Kiri found what she was looking for, and opening the door to the office, was surprised to see an older man, with grey hair, sitting there, busy with some papers. He looked up as she walked in and frowned at her. "Who the hell are you, and what are you doing in here?" His eyes raked over her, and dismissed her, as not being anyone of importance, something she was only too familiar with.

"I'm Stephanie's assistant, Kiri." She told the man, who had gone back to his work, as if she was no longer there.

"Stephanie's not here tonight, she and Hunter got food poisoning on Tuesday." The man looked up at her again now, studying her slightly. "I didn't know she had an assistant."

Kiri wondered who this man was, if he thought he should know everything that was going on, he was probably important, however Kiri had not really bothered to learn who, was who around here.

"Hunter got me the job, he's my Mothers cousin." Kiri wondered if she was wasting her time talking to him, still it seemed like he was asking, even if he did not say it, and had gone back to his papers again.

"Hmm really." He did not look up at her. "Get me a coffee, and find me the Shield, tell them I want to see them." Kiri could tell when she had been dismissed, and dropped her things in the corner, before heading out, to find catering for coffee, sending Seth a text as she did so.

'Stephanie and Hunter aren't here tonight but there's some guy in their office who wants to talk to you.' She typed into her phone and sent to him.

Seth was outside with Dean and Roman when his phone beeped; he pulled his phone out and smiled when he saw it was from Kiri.

"Aww loves young dream." Dean teased. "Look at the two of you, can't even go an hour without contacting each other." He waited while Seth checked the message. "So, did you get any while you were home, what's she like in bed, I bet she wild, the quiet ones are always wild and." Roman hastily slapped a hand over Dean's mouth before he went too far and said something that could not be taken back.

"Kiri says Hunter and Stephanie aren't here this week." He smirked for a moment. "She says some guys in their office and wants to see us, and just because you pick women who are like cats in heat Dean, it doesn't mean all women are like that, she wants to wait, and go slow, I can respect that." He glared at Dean, who was trying to free himself from Roman's grasp.

"Oh shit, she's repressed." Dean had gotten away from Roman. "Or she's frigged, Seth you'll never get any if she's frigid, or if you do, she'll just lie there and let you do your thing." He really did enjoy teasing his brother, not that he thought Kiri was like that, it was just some fun for him.

"Dean quit while you're ahead." Roman growled effectively putting an end to the teasing, before Seth could bite. "Let's go and see who's in the office, and what he wants." He walked off expecting his brothers to follow him.

Seeing the look on Seth's face, he obviously wasn't best pleased with him right now, Dean decided to leave it at least for now. He liked Kiri, and Seth obviously liked her, she just needed to give his brother a little of what he needed, a hand job at the very least. Seth had no intention of discussing his sex life, or lack thereof with Dean. There was no way Kiri was frigid, he was sure of that, what had happened between them so far proved that to him. He was pretty sure she wasn't repressed either, she was cautious, she wanted to wait and surprisingly, so long as he knew she wanted him too, he was okay with that, and maybe it would be all the better for waiting, casual sex, wasn't as good for him as it was for Dean. He could wait for Kiri; he just hoped it wouldn't be too long.

The Shield got to the Authorities office, at the same time as Kiri. Smiling at her, Roman opened the door allowing her to enter first. Seth scowled at him; he wanted to do that, while Dean smirked. Kiri could feel her boyfriend's eyes on her, and tried to act as if it were no big deal, instead she moved to put the man's coffee on the desk. "The Shield sir." She announced when he seemed to ignore her.

The man looked up, and smiled, taking his coffee in one hand, and looking at her almost as if surprised. "Finally, someone who can do their job, sit down boys."

Kiri moved out of the way, as the three men casually sat on the chairs in front of the desk. "What's up boss?" Seth asked, subtly telling Kiri that this was the big boss man, Vincent McMahon; that was if she had any idea who that was.

Vince looked over the three men, they may be at war with his daughter and her husband, but Vince had seen factions come and go, and he looked at the big picture. These three men were hugely popular with the fans, especially since they were quite happy to fly in the face of the Authority, who were not exactly the most popular group around. Yes family was family, but business was business, and the Shield were definitely, good for business.

"So what have you boys been up to?" Vince asked, relaxing with his coffee.

"Not a lot, messing with your daughter and her husband, kidnapped her assistant, filled their car with manure, you know just your regular run of the mill stuff." Dean replied casually glancing over at Kiri.

Vince looked at the three of them; Stephanie had complained to him about the Limo, nothing had been said about the assistant. He glanced over at Kiri; she had said she was the assistant before he dismissed her from his mind. What the hell would these three men have wanted with her, apart from the fact she worked for his daughter, and they wanted to mess with her. Whatever their reason, she seemed to be fine being in the same room with them, so he dismissed Kiri from his mind. "I'm very happy with the job you've been doing." He told them, making the three men smile.

Kiri melted back against that wall; this was obviously a meeting of some kind, and nothing that concerned her, instead she watched Seth, who glanced over at her smirking, as Vince talked to them. The result of the meeting; was a match with the Shield, versus the three authority members, who were there that night. Kiri noticed the men seemed fine with that. When Vince dismissed the Shield she was not sure what to do, however, it turned out he had some tasks for her, and soon she was being laughed at by the wrestlers and divas. Strangely though, it didn't bother her as much as it normally would, she guessed she had Seth to thank for that. Though Vince kept her busy, she managed to catch most of the Shield/Authority match, and saw Seth pick up the win on Orton. The three of them came back stage laughing and joking; Kiri felt Seth's eyes on her, and knew she would be getting a text soon.

Stephanie was not happy, not only were she and Hunter off 'sick', but Vince seemed to be putting the Shield over. They had taken out Orton and Batista, with some dubious tactics, and she knew, her Father must have instructed the referee, to blindside himself to anything like that. They had triple power bombed Kane, before rolling him out of the ring, and rolling Orton back in, where he received the curb stomp from Rollins, to give the shield the win, not only that, after the match was over, Orton, and then Barista, had also received the triple power bomb, and nothing was done about it. Granted it was only a house show, but fans talked on social media now, and soon everyone would know, about the thumb to the eye of the authority. She didn't really care, that she had not made the arrangements for Kathy, which Hunter had asked her too, Stephanie wanted the little mouse gone. She had allowed the Shield to embarrass them, and frankly the way she looked, her style of dress, her lack of grooming, the way she shrank into herself, it was not something that the Authority needed in their stable. Hunter was being surprisingly stubborn about it though, well let her make her own way to the arena and get in, she'd have to sink or swim, Stephanie wasn't going to molly coddle her.

With a groan she popped another breath mint, as she caught a whiff of the odour that came from her mouth, what sort of food poisoning did this to you? She and Hunter were finding it hard to be around one another right now, because of the smell. He was in his office, and she was relaxing in the big chair in hers. Wanting a little escape from reality, she reached for her current romance novel, a book by her favourite author, _Andrea Mackenzie, and proceeded to lose herself for a while in the other woman's words. One day she reflected, she was going to meet this woman, maybe even persuade her to spend the day at a taping for RAW, at the very least she was going to get her books signed. Stephanie let out a sigh, as the strong, romantic hero, swept the brave, yet vulnerable heroine off her feet, offering her everything she could possibly want in a man._

While Stephanie lost herself in the written word, Kiri was gathering more material for her next books, it wasn't the way anyone else would have put it, but in the young woman's mind that was what she was doing. The show had finished a little while ago, but where Stephanie would probably have kicked her out, and sent her back to the hotel, Vince had her still working. The insults from the divas and wrestlers were still hurled in her direction, but strangely they were losing their bite. Dean had called her pretty lady earlier on, and Roman addressed her as baby girl, Seth meanwhile, had kissed her when he got the chance, and looked at her as if he wanted to devour her.

Finally though, Kiri was free to go, hauling her bags behind her, she had no idea what to do now. Judging by the rest of the day, she probably didn't have a hotel room, hell she didn't even know where everyone was staying, she supposed she would just have to goggle hotels, and ring a cab. She had not even heard from Seth, since she supposed, he and the other two had left the building. Concentrating on her phone, she did not register the movement behind her.

"Hey pretty lady." Dean's voice in her ear made her scream and jump, and it was only Roman's quick reflexes, that saved her phone.

"Man; stop scaring her." Seth admonished his friend. "Babe its okay, it's just us, we figured you might want a ride to the hotel." Seth took in the look on her face. "Are you okay?"

"I don't think I have a hotel room." She confessed to him, I didn't have a ride here from the airport, and if not for that ass Orton, I might not even have gotten into the arena today."

Seth felt angry, how could they have done that to her, the Authority really were a piece of work, anyone could have been lurking around out here, and who would have known if she was in trouble. "It's okay." He told her, slipping his arms around her. "We'll take you to the hotel, and you can share with us again, no big deal."

She smiled at him, and blinked back the tears she was struggling not to shed, all this was so new to her, and parts of it were hard to deal with. "Thank you." She looked over at Dean and Roman. "You sure you guys don't mind?"

Roman smiled as her, as he grabbed one of her bags, while Dean took the other; allowing Seth to wrap an arm around her shoulders. "Damn that means I've got to wear something to bed." He moaned. "Thanks, thanks a lot Kiri: the boys need to be free at night, they need to breathe." If he was going to say anything else Roman's light punch shut him up. Kiri looked at him thinking he was really upset about it, however he was grinning at her and rubbing his arm, he was just trying to get a rise out of her she realised, and teasing her like he teased Seth and Roman.

The four of them headed over to the Shields rental and got in Seth in the driver's seat and after a bit more grouching from Dean, Kiri next to him with the other two in the back. As Seth pulled out of the lot, none of them saw someone else move out of the shadows and look thoughtful before heading to his own rental and getting out of there.

Getting back to the hotel, after stopping off along the way to eat, the four of them traipsed up to the front desk to register, the three men making sure to keep Kiri in the middle of them. That was where they ran into their first problem; the receptionist was okay with then having one cot but not two, especially since they wanted one of them for Kiri. Asking for the manager, did not improve matters, and in the end Kiri had to book her own room, since a single was not available she had to have a double. Once they got it all sorted out, they discovered that there were no spare cots available, which lead to Dean suggesting that Seth take the spare bed in Kiri's room. They then discovered that the rooms were on different floors. After some discussion, they decided to hang out in Kiri's room, and then for Roman and Dean to head to their own later.

Dean of course raided the fridge for beers, and told them all, how glad he was that his boys got to be free that night. Kiri was sure the word 'boys' was in deference to her, and the fact that Seth would probably get mad, if Dean said anything else.

Kiri lay on her bed, while the guys lounged on the couch, and ordered a movie to watch, as they worked on emptying the fridge of beer. She closed her eyes, and thought how ironic it was, that she was sharing the room with three hot men for the time being, one of them being her boyfriend, no one she knew would ever believe her about it.

Seth kept glancing over at Kiri on the bed, and realised she had fallen asleep, as much as he would have liked the guys to leave so he could snuggle up with her, he was glad they were there. It wasn't that he didn't trust himself; it was just he wasn't sure how far, too far, would be for her.

Half way through the film, Dean got bored, which meant he wanted to annoy someone, it was fun to see Kiri blush, but she was fast asleep. Roman wasn't so easy to bait, so that left lover boy. "So Seth?"He asked casually. "You on a promise tonight, or what, going to get a little action, make a little sweet music with Kiri?"

Seth groaned, he knew what was going on of course, Dean was bored, the beer was all gone, and he wanted to have some fun. "Kiri's not that kind of girl." He replied, keeping his eyes fixed on the action on the screen.

"Don't tell me you don't want to fuck that hot piece of ass?" Dean was looking to see if he was getting a rise out of Seth.

Thank God Kiri was asleep, Seth thought to himself, as he glanced at his brother, who had a wicked grin on his face. "She's not one of your ring rats." He replied, as if that said it all.

Roman was now aware of the conversation as well, and glanced over at Kiri. "Nothing wrong with ring rats." Dean replied. "You know what you are getting, and so do they.

"Yeah, something a hundred guys have had before you." Seth snapped. "Kiri's so much better than that, and when she's ready we'll see what happens."

Getting up, Dean decided Seth was no fun tonight, he was defensive about Kiri, and that was no fun, he obviously didn't want to say things in front of her, even if she was asleep. If she hadn't been there, Dean was sure Seth would admit to wanting to fuck her, and tell him just how far he had got. The three of them had compared notes in the past, shame that there hadn't been that extra cot, there was a lot he would have like to know.

Seth almost breathed a sigh of relief when Dean got up; hopefully he was going to the bathroom or something. Dean though, had other plans in mind; a sleeping Kiri was an easy target. Spotting some writing paper on the desk, he tore a thin strip off, and advanced quietly, on the sleeping woman.

Kiri, could feel something brushing lightly against the tip of her nose, it was annoying, and it tickled she raised a hand to brush it away. A couple of seconds later though, it was back; she swiped at it again, her hand meeting nothing as before, and the sensation was gone. As soon as she relaxed again, it was back. Grumpily opening her eyes, wondering what it was that was attacking her nose, she looked into the grinning face of Dean.

"I'm bored; want to make out with me?" He asked, showing off his dimples as he grinned at her, knowing his words were sure to get to Seth.

Kiri looked up at him, and smiled. "Not really Dean, I'd much rather kiss Seth, besides, I have no idea where you have been."

Roman and Seth began to laugh, while Dean looked slightly sulky, and flopped down on the bed next to her; he then reached over and began to tickle her. Kiri began to shriek with laughter, under his onslaught, struggling to get away from him. Seth jumped up tackling Dean, trying to save Kiri. Roman tried to pull Kiri off the bed, and away from the two men however she was still slightly trapped by Dean. It ended up, with the four of them on the bed in a tangle of arms and legs, the sudden thought of the absurdity of the situation had them all laughing.

Typically Dean tried to have the last word loudly moaning. "All that rolling around and I didn't even manage to cop a feel."

"Roman glared at him. "Oh you did, and I don't need you feeling up my junk."

The look of horror on Dean's face had them all dissolving into even more laughter. While Seth and Kiri wondered if Roman was serious or just messing with Dean, who leapt off the bed with a scream. "Please Kiri tell me it was you I grabbed." He begged making the other three laugh even more, as they untangled themselves from each other, and got up.

"Dean we never knew." Kiri teased him, as he fled towards the bathroom.

"Did he?" Seth asked, however all Roman did was smile at them.

Shortly after, a slightly subdued Dean came out of the bathroom, and he and Roman bid the two love bird's goodnight and headed back to their own room. Once his brothers were gone, Seth let Kiri have first use of the bathroom. Then when he was done, she was curled up in her bed, with her light no and the main lights out. Her eyes followed Seth across the room; he was dressed in his boxers and nothing else. Looking at her, just as she licked her lips quickly, Seth felt a flicker of fire, in his blood, at the sight of the pink muscle, peeping out of her lips. Her eyes never left his body, as he walked over to her bed, and sat down, she was completely still, as he leaned down to her, kissing her lips tenderly.

When the kiss broke, he was shocked to find he was laying full length on her bed, the covers now around her waist. She had her sexy night attire on again, and he let his eyes linger on his body. "So beautiful." He whispered, as he dipped his head, and kissed her material covered breast. He felt her fingers in his hair, and thought she was about to pull his mouth away. Instead her fingers and nails, rubbed gently at his scalp. His own hand came up resting just below her breast, somewhere in the back of his head his subconscious warned him to go no further. Finally, he pulled away, leaving a damp patch on her top, where he had been kissing. Dropping one last kiss on her lips, he reluctantly pulled away from her. Part of him; wanted to join her in the bed. Instead he pulled the covers up over her, before standing up and leaning in for one last kiss, then turned and walked to his own bed, feeling her eyes on him, or rather, the tent that he was making in his boxers.

"Goodnight Kiri." He said softly, as he climbed into his own bed.

She lay on her side looking at him, and he shifted to his side, looking at her as well.

"Goodnight Seth." Her words were followed by darkness; as she snapped off the light, and they both settled down to get some sleep.

* * *

 _ **So that's chapter nine there will be a bit of a time jump in chapter ten I'm sure no one really wants to read the day to day goings on that is not going to add to the story.**_

 _ **If you would take the time to review I would appreciate it.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**I really hope you are going to like this chapter. I'd like to say a big thank you to everyone who had read so far and especially to nolabell66 and Skovko for the reviews for chapter nine and to Armbar Nation for the review for chapter eight. Thank you all very much. So now on with the story.**_

* * *

 **Chapter ten**

 **Watching from the shadow**

The deep shadows hid him from casual view, as Seth's eyes followed Kiri, while she walked down the corridor. She had been his neighbour, and working for the WWE, for over two months, and he knew he was in love. At home, they spent as much time together, as they could. Kevin regarded both houses as his, and they had even made him a little doggie door in the fence, so he could come and go, as he liked. They ate, and lived in both houses, though they each spent their nights in their own beds, alone. The planned barbecue at his parents; had not as yet happened, so he was yet to introduce her to his family, though he was sure his Mother had guessed there was someone in his life. Kiri had embraced cross fit, and they would manage to find time to work out every day. Her stamina was increasing, and her body was reflecting that, her stomach was flat and tight, though her breasts and hips remained the same size, which was fine with him, while her legs and arms were well toned, and he thought she looked fantastic, making sure to tell her so every day.

While at work, they snatched their moments, where they could, the Authority seemed to have no idea, that Kiri was the Shields eyes and ears, in their office, so the guys were able, for the most part, to keep one step ahead, of their hated bosses. They always managed to go and eat together after the shows, sometimes alone, and sometimes with Dean and Roman, there were a lot of out of the way places, that served good food and cold beer, and they made full use of them. Hunter had not been happy that Kiri had, had so many problems when he and Stephanie were off, so he arranged rentals for her at the airports, and took over the handling of making sure she was on the list to get into the arenas, as well as arranging for her security passes. With her own rental, Kiri tended to travel in convoy with the Shield, Seth normally driving her rental most of the way, before stopping outside of whatever town, or city they were performing in, then Seth would kiss her tenderly, and join his brothers in their car, leaving Kiri to drive the short distance, to either the hotel or the venue.

They both knew that they had to be careful around the arenas, but they still managed to meet up, for a few stolen moments, of kisses, and gentle caresses, here and there, sneaking around a bit, meeting up, in secluded areas. For the most part though, Seth watched her from the shadows, making sure she was safe, and that no one was bothering her. Kiri knew Seth was there, she could feel his eyes on her, sometimes Roman and Dean would be with him, it made her feel strangely secure, knowing the three men were there, and watching out for her.

Stephanie was still not Kiri's favourite person; she and the woman did not get on. Stephanie didn't like anything about Kiri, and took every opportunity to tell her so, even going so far as telling her to go to hair and make-up, and get something done about her look. Kiri had gone, and let them mess about with her hair a little, but refused make-up, and she had run a mile from wardrobe. With Seth, she was relaxed enough to wear the clothes, that were in her special drawer. He had also bought her some sexy underwear, she had felt kind of strange putting on the silky lacy garments that first time, however she quickly got used to them though. Thankfully, Seth never asked her for a fashion show, though it was in the back of her mind, that he would someday, and someday, maybe she would be confident enough, to give it to him.

Dean and Roman, had seen her in her night wear a few times, and Dean would always feel the need to make a few words of approval. Dean style of course, which normally revolved around commenting about sex, while Roman smiled at her, and tried to shut the other man up. Around the WWE, Kiri wore her comfort wardrobe. She no longer cared what the people she worked with said about her, Seth, had given her the confidence to ignore them. In fact, they were even thinking about going swimming, the next time they were home. The only cloud, on the horizon of Kiri's happiness, was the fact that her parents were trying to get in touch with her, and as much as she tried to dodge them, she knew it was only a matter of time, till Hunter forced her, to at least speak to them, something she really did not want to do.

Turning the corner, Kiri vanished from his view, and Seth melted out of the shadows, a smile on his face, he loved watching Kiri, he guessed some people would find it creepy, that he was following her around, but he wanted to know, she was happy and safe.

Walking away, Seth failed to see someone else slip out of the shadows, further down the corridor. The man smiled as he watched Seth slip away, he had been watching for a while now, and he was sure, that The Architect of the Shield, had the hot's for the dowdy, frumpy, little assistant of the Authority, and that she returned his affections, to some extent, either that, or the Shield were using her for something. He knew, as did all the other wrestlers, that the Shield had kidnapped her, the first night she was there. Maybe she was something else in the sack, maybe Rollins enjoyed what he had, had, and wanted some more, whatever the reason for it, it was obvious he was stalking the woman. He in turn had been stalking Seth, now the question was, what was he going to do with the information, and how was he going to use it to his advantage? Walking away, he began to plan his next move, and weigh his options.

Hunter was not having a good day, Precilla was on his case about Kiri, her daughter was apparently dodging her, and the woman was not happy, it was only a matter of time, he knew till she insisted he make Kiri talk to her. He really wished, he had never got involved in all this. Stephanie had no patience with her assistant, and would have loved to see her gone; he was beginning to wonder if he shouldn't just cut his losses, and get rid of her, she really wasn't Authority material. Then, there was what Stephanie was sure, was her imaginary boyfriend. Precilla was adamant, that Kiri and her boyfriend had broken up, before she started working for the company. That was something else Precilla was not so happy about either, apparently Kiri had made up some story about him, and moved States, the man was heartbroken and ready to forgive her and take her back. According to Precilla, he was a catch for Kiri, who should be grateful to be in a relationship with him, and willing to over look her obvious defects, along with the fact, that her daughter was quite possibly delusional. Hunter had to wonder if Kiri really had met someone new, she wasn't his type, but there might be men out there, who liked the quiet dowdy mouse type. Of course, some of the types that might be interested, were the wrong sort, in more ways than one. However Kiri did not seem to be in any discomfort, but then her clothes, could hide a multitude of sins. Hunter sat down at the desk, and contemplated his future, and if Kiri really had one here.

Kiri bounced lightly down the corridor; she could feel eyes on her, and assumed they belonged to Seth, Dean, or Roman, or any combination of the three of them. She wasn't ready to use the word love; however she did feel some very strong emotions for Seth. She trusted him, more than any other man she had ever met, he made her recent past, feel like it was light years away from where she was now, and every time someone laughed at her, or teased her, she heard Seth's voice in her head, telling her she was beautiful, or saw Roman's lips curved in that knowing smile. Dean she tried to keep out of head, the blond seemed to be a magnet for the wrong sort of woman, well they were wrong in her eyes, probably in Dean's they were just right, he would have sex with them, before walking out of their lives, probably forever. There were a few he obviously had seen before however, he would normally comment, that they gave good blow jobs, or were adventurous in bed. She was pretty sure, he was a lot more vocal about them, when she was not with them, and suspected he only toned things down around her, because Seth and Roman had told him to. Of course, even the pair growling at him to be quiet, couldn't shut him up all the time. A pretty face and good figure; would often bring out the comment. "I wouldn't mind fucking that." Sometimes, she was sure he did it just to see her colour up, Dean loved making her blush. His favourite way, was to talk about various positions for sex, and how they felt. Thankfully, Kiri had done her research about things like that for her books, so it was not as embarrassing as it could have been for her. On the other hand, she always ended up with her cheeks stained red.

She had delivered the latest set of messages for Stephanie, and was headed back to the office when she saw the three men walking towards her. She knew Batista wasn't happy, not with how things were working out for him, personally in the, or professionally, in the WWE, with him not getting the things he wanted, and the Shield attacking wherever possible. In fact, with the way things were going, between him and Hunter, she would not be surprised to see him quit. They were coming up, to the pay per view show, Payback at the end of the week, and she had heard him say, that if he did not go over with the fans, he would not be happy. Orton to put it mildly, was an ass, he was rude, obnoxious and demanding, as if he thought the world of the WWE revolved around him. She loved to see the Shield get the better of him, and for him to end up with egg on his face. Kane was a looming presence, depending if he was in his suit, or in his ring gear, he either talked shit to her, or was a silent menacing figure, either way he frightened her, and she worried, if he should ever get his hands on any one of the Shield alone.

"Look at the state of you." Orton began, as they drew level with her. "Why don't you try going on a diet, and working out a bit, maybe then a man might actually pay a bit of attention to you, or is that look your way of getting attention, are you a clown who likes to be laughed at?"

Before she had met Seth, Orton's words would have left her humiliated, and close to tears. Now though, she just walked on, ignoring them.

"Hey, the Shield had a taste, maybe we should see what they liked about her." Batista said with a grin, reaching out to grab her arms, as Kane gave her an evil grin.

"I don't want Reigns, Rollins and most especially Ambrose's sloppy seconds." Orton said, watching to see her face.

Batista, dropped his hand, before it connected with her arm, and laughing the three men walked away from her, leaving her, with a feeling of relief, she didn't think they would dare to hurt her, they knew she was Hunters cousin, but still, you never knew. Looking around, she half expected Seth to materialise, and comfort her, since she still had that sensation of being watched. When he did not appear, she told herself there was no one there, and she was just so used to Seth watching her that she was imagining he was there when he wasn't. Shaking her head at herself, she carried on, heading back to the office, for no doubt, some more abuse from Stephanie.

Once the woman was gone, he stepped out of the shadows; that had been interesting; she obviously thought for a moment, that someone was going to join her. Smirking to himself, he walked away, thinking about title opportunities, and getting in the Authorities good books, with what he now knew.

A few corridors away, a seething Seth had to held back by Dean and Roman, the Authority wrestlers, had no idea the Shield were hidden in the shadows, as they laughed, about how they had scared Kiri a few minutes before. Still laughing, they headed to catering, while Seth struggled with his brothers, wanting to go and make them pay, for what they had done.

"Seth, you can't jump them, every time they try to upset Kiri." Roman admonished his brother. "They'll suspect something."

"They could have put their hands on her." Seth protested, calming down a bit, now that the three men, were no longer in view.

"But they didn't, and they won't, Stephanie might not like her, but she won't tolerate anyone putting their hands, on one of the Authorities own, without her say so." Dean told him. "It's not that she'll be looking out for Kiri, it's that she'll view it as disrespect to her and Hunter, that's why she got so mad with us."

Seth calmed down, realising the sense their words made. No one was going to touch Kiri, not unless they had a death wish. Everyone backstage, was aware of how Stephanie had tried to punish the three of them, for what they had supposedly done. "You have a point." He conceded.

"Damn straight I do." Dean was smiling now. "Why don't you go check on your girl, I'll walk Rome to our locker room, and then there was this cute little ring rat out there, I think she could help me deal with a lot of tension."

His two brothers looked at him, and Roman heaved a heavy sight. "You be careful." He told Dean. "You're dick is going to get you into trouble, one of these days."

"Nah." Dean punched Roman on the arm, as Seth slipped away to find Kiri. "I always use protection."

Shaking his head in despair, Roman walked away, heading for their locker room, seeing that Seth had already vanished. "No need to walk me." He began as his feet started moving. "Just make sure no one sneaks up on you, and kicks your head in."

Kiri had been to the office, and had been sent out again, Stephanie wanted lunch, she never did seem to connect her food poisoning and Kiri. Something the young woman was eternally grateful for. She gave a gasp, as someone grabbed her arm, pulling her into an empty room, and then she was looking into the worried face of Seth.

"Are you oaky." He ran his hands over her arms, as if assuring himself she was unharmed. "I wanted to kick their asses, but Roman and Dean wouldn't let me, I'll get them later though, out in the ring."

Kiri smiled up at him, cupping his face in her hands, feeling the hair of his beard, soft against her skin. "I'm fine; Kane scares me, there is something off about him." She replied, as his eyes searched her face. "The other two are all mouth, they wouldn't dare do anything, not if they want Hunter to help them to the top."

Reassured that she was none the worse for her ordeal, Seth pulled her into him, kissing her tenderly. "I'll pick you up from your room tonight, when we get back to the hotel." He told her, as he held her close to him. "One of my old friends in the Indies told me about this little place, where they serve great steaks, and custom beers."

Though she had never been much of a drinker, Kiri had to admit, she was developing a taste for the beers, Seth seemed to prefer, and she did not have to worry about what she ate or drank, as he tailored their work outs, to take that into consideration. Despite what she still saw in the mirror, Seth always reassured her she looked great, and she was starting to get past her conditioning. She felt good, and if Seth was to be believed, and she thought he was, she was in the best shape of her life.

As they exchanged a few tender kisses, they were unaware, of the unfriendly eyes watching them, and making plans at their expense. Kiri knew she could not stay with him long, however these stolen moments, were all the more precious, the hint of danger should they be caught, adding spice to their meetings. Dropping one last little kiss on his lips, she pulled away.

"I have to go." She told him, the tone of her voice conveying her wish that she could stay. "Stephanie wants her lunch, and I can't take too long.

Seth understood, and reluctantly let her go; she didn't need Stephanie on her case, anymore than she already was. He waited a few moments, for Kiri to get far enough away, and then left the room, blending into the shadows again, as he trailed her to catering, and then back safely to the Authorities office.

The other man laughed softly to himself, as he moved into the light; oh this was just too good. Seth and Kiri; were going to hand him a golden opportunity. Pulling out his phone, he sent Hunter a text. 'We need to talk, meet me in the parking lot, I have information to trade, that you are going to love.' He knew the other man would come, he would be too intrigued not to.

Having given Stephanie her lunch, Kiri was dismissed to get something of her own, so she headed to catering grabbing a spare paper, along with a plate of food and settling down in a corner to eat and read, where she had a good view of the rest of the room.

She had sent her last completed, and revised book, to her publishers a little over nine months ago, so she was expecting news, on the definite release date soon. She had also sent the first draft of her latest book in a few days ago, but it would be a good while before she heard anything about it. It was as if her mind, had conjured her up her agent, since the woman chose that moment to call her.

"Kiri, hello sweetie, how are you doing?" Susannah Mitchels was always supportive of the young author, who she also considered a friend. "I've just had a call from Mitch, you'll be pleased to know it's all systems go, the release date for the next book is confirmed, it's going to mean some personal appearances though, books signings, a few readings, just regular run of the mill things, I'll get it all set up for you, and send you the details."

"Sue you really earn your money." Kiri could not keep the smile off of her face. "She did like the interaction with her fans, even if some of them did not believe she was the author at first, after all, with the way she looked, what could she know about love. Her publishers had wanted her to change her look; however Sue had fought hard in her corner, and had come out victorious.

Another thought occurred to Kiri, soon it would be time to move away from the WWE, to quit the job here, and do what she loved the most, write and promote her writing. She would also have to confess to Seth, that she was the author of the book he had read, and not just an avid fan of the genre, and her own books. Part of her wondered how he would take it, he had never asked her if she had done anything else, maybe he assumed she came from money, or had done similar jobs to this in the past, maybe he thought she had inherited money, it really wasn't something, they had talked about.

"Mitch, loves what he has read of your new book." Sue was talking again, and Kiri pulled out of her thoughts, to pay attention to her agent. It might seem strange to have a male publisher for her books, but Mitch really had his finger on the pulse, as far as the public consciousness, of her particular genre was concerned.

They chatted for a while longer, and Kiri's meal was forgotten, as she felt a glow, warming her from within, Seth's passion was wrestling, however this was hers, and it motivated her, like nothing else could. Finally, they said goodbye, after talking about meeting up for the first stage of her tour. Kiri closed her phone, bussed her tray, the food forgotten now, no doubt, she would have a good dinner with Seth, later on this evening.

She was surprised at the sudden emotion that overwhelmed her, and realised that much as she loved her writing, and the things that came with it. She was really going to miss travelling with Seth, and all the things they did together. Could it be; that she really was falling in love with the man? Standing up, her thoughts running through her head, she made her way back to the Authorities office, passing Hunter who seemed to be a man on a mission, as she did so.

Hunter was a little surprised to get the text he did, but he also knew the other man would not text him like that, if there was not something to it. His interest was piqued at the information, the other man might have, and he questioned as to what it was going to cost him, as he headed out to the parking lot. Looking around, he searched for signs of the other man, when his phone beeped again. 'Meet me by the back wall.' Obviously he could be seen. Putting his phone back into his pocket, he followed the directions he had been given.

The man stood in the shadows, his white teeth gleaming in his mouth, as he smiled. Hunter was hooked, now all he had to do, was make sure he got what his information was worth.

Hunter made his way towards the back wall, he looked neither right or left, he was not concerned about being ambushed, the man that had texted him, needed him far more, he was sure, than he needed the other man. He stopped, where the afternoon sun, cast shadows across the lot from the wall.

"Well I'm here, what's so important you can't come to my office?" He demanded, knowing full well, the other man could see him, he wasn't about to play the others game any longer, it was time for the other man to come to him.

"Well, you never know around here, walls have ears." The man's accent gave his identity, as surely as seeing his face would, he stepped forward a smile playing on his lips. "I'm sure you'll find what I have to tell you, more than worth your while, and I'm sure, you can give me a little something in return."

Hunter smiled he had been expecting this. "Tell me your information, and I'll tell you what it's worth, but you better not be wasting my time, or I'll bury you."

The other man smiled. "Oh it's worth it, because if you play this right, you can shatter the shield into pieces, and get one of them on your side."

Hunter's smile was predatory, as he turned it on the other man, he was liking the sound of this, anything that could get him the advantage over the trio, was something he wanted to know. "Alright, if your information is good, you can have what you want, I'm guessing a title shot?"

The other man nodded his head, and began to spill what he knew, while Hunters grin, would have done justice to a shark, finding a wounded fish. Seth was interested in Kiri, this was just perfect, he's have the other man on board in no time, and the Shield would be no more, plus he's have a new member of the Authority, one he could utilise to his advantage.

Sheamus." He said, to the other man. "You have a title shot."

The Irishman smiled, as Hunter walked away from him, time to climb the ranks again, of course he should have checked that he was going to win. Hunter walking away from him, had that evil smile on his face. The Irishman had only asked for a shot, he had not asked to win, and as of now Hunter had another person in mind for that particular honour, one that he was sure, would be the crown jewel, in the Authorities crown. Opening the door, and walking back inside, he reflected, who would have thought Kiri, would be the key to getting what he wanted, all he had to do was get, Precilla on board, and since money was her god, he was sure that would not be a problem.

* * *

 _ **So did you guess who was watching them? What did you think of this chapter if you could just take a few minutes to leave a review it would mean a lot to me.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**This chapter is from a slightly different perspective you'll get a look at some other characters in particular Kiri's Mother. I'd to thank you all for reading so far and hope you will like this chapter. My thanks go to Skovko and to nolabell66 for the reviews for the last chapter and to Armbar Nation for the review for chapter nine.**_

 _ **I hope you will all like this chapter and enjoy the direction of this chapter.**_

* * *

 **Chapter eleven**

 **Making plans**

It could be said; she reflected that she had the perfect life. A rich, successful husband, who indulged her whims and desires, even if he did like to play with his mistresses, still she supposed it was a fair trade off, and he would never leave her for one of them, in their world, that sort of thing didn't happen, she even knew, and approved of some of them.

They had a nice house, with servants to do the jobs that were beneath her, a villa in the south of France; here they had a beach house out on the coast, with a boat in the boat house, as well as their yacht moored in the marina.

Yes, she had a good life; the only blight on it, was her daughter. How a woman like her, had given birth to a creature like that, was beyond her. Her daughter should have been outgoing, sporty, head cheerleader material, dating the football captain, marrying and giving her, and her husband, sweet little grandchildren, who they could spoil and indulge. Instead what did she get, some wretched brown haired, green eyed, bookworm, who would rather spend her time reading and studying, or heaven forbid, learning things from the staff, than getting out and meeting people? The child was shy, how could her daughter be shy? Weston had no patience with the girl, and her ridiculous dreams. Like her, he had no idea how she could be his child. He had expected long blond hair, with sapphire blue eyes, a perfect little Barbie doll; that they could love and be proud of. A discrete DNA test; proved to him, that he was the only one in the marriage who was unfaithful.

She had done her best for the child, but nothing seemed to work. Her hair, even when considerably lightened, (a lady did not bleach her hair), and straightened, was still as messy as a birds nest, as soon as she got into the wind. Her completion was not pale enough, her figure was a mess, she needed surgery, however the wretched child wouldn't agree to it. As if she didn't know what was best for her own daughter, the surgeons would not operate without the girls consent. She had kept trying though, pointing out every little thing that could be improved, trying to make her see that she could be better, that they could improve her, but she didn't even want to try.

Then there was the question of men, how any man could be expected, to try to get past those God awful clothes, but still she had done her best. She had introduced the ungrateful little troll to suitable men, but the little wretch, wouldn't even try and get to know them, or do anything, to make herself more appealing to them. In the end, she had resorted to pointing the little mouse out to a suitable man, and let him do the work. The first couple of times it hadn't worked, but then Morris had come along, a nice boy from a good family. Not her first choice, but he was willing to work with her, and a little extra money worked wonders with his interest in her child. Morris had managed to gain her daughters interest, and she actually thought there was a chance of getting what she wanted, a child that she could be proud of. After all, since the complications she had in giving birth to the girl she couldn't have more children. If she could have, she wouldn't have this problem, however there would have been her perfect figure to consider, maybe all in all, it was better, than there had never been another pregnancy.

Everything seemed to be going well though; Morris had started dating the girl. Of course he was far too generous with her; he had set her up in a lovely little house, and given her an allowance. She had such high hopes, and then suddenly, out of the blue, it was all over, and her daughter was telling such awful lies about him. She had actually been forced to hit the child, to stop her hysterical ranting, and those awful lies. All the money she had invested in her daughter's happiness, and she just threw it all away. She and Weston had suggested the girl should move back home, Weston had even organised the movers for her, and when they had turned u,p they found the house empty, and she found that their daughter, had moved out of the state, as if she could cope on her own in the real world, they had indulged her far too much. It was at this point, she began to consider, if there might be some serious flaw in the girl, which was far more than physical.

Still, she did her best to help the girl, she had phoned her cousin, and asked him to sort out a job for her daughter, it didn't matter what it was, so longs she realised, she had to work to support herself, if there was no one to take care of her, it would be a wake-up call, and she would soon be home, with her tail between her legs. She had phoned her ungrateful child, and told her about the job. The ungrateful girl had, had to be forced into it, how did she think she was going to survive, without her parents support, or without a good man, if she didn't work? Eventually though, she had started working at the company her cousin was employed by. As her Mother, she had every right, to expect her thanks for looking out for her, but no, she didn't get in touch, and offer her gratitude, and wasn't taking calls. In the end she had to call her cousin, and tell him to instruct the girl to call her, even that hadn't worked though. The next time when she spoke to him, she was going to insist he sat her child down, and made her talk with her Mother on the phone. Poor Morris wasn't going to wait much longer, and he was the best she was going to get, and her own best hope, of a perfect grandchild.

Her phone rang, a soft musical sound, she stretched out a languid hand, to pick it up. "Hello, this is Precilla." Her voice was carefully modulated, and refined.

"Hello cousin." It was him, was she finally going to talk to her wayward daughter? "I did you a favour now I need one from you." Hunter was getting right to the point. To move forward with his plan, he needed her on board. "One of the wrestlers here is interested in Kiri, enough so, that he is stalking her thought the corridors." No need to tell her the rest of it, if she was not aware of what had happened, to Kiri with the Shield.

"What, Hunter you have to stop him, slap a restraining order on him; fire him I can't have him messing things up." She couldn't believe this was happening, all her carefully laid plans, were going to be for nothing, if Morris caught wind of this.

"Precilla, calm down, and listen to me, this is a good thing, it could be a great thing, the guy who's interested in her, is good; with the right help, my help, he could be great." Hunter, was not about to let her de-rail his plans. "Money is not going to be an issue for him, it'll be like he's printing it, she won't want for anything, all I need from you, is to get her on board with him, that way we both get what we want."

For a moment Precilla was silent, then all she could think about was. "What about Morris, he loves her, she's hurt him with her lies, but he's willing to take her back."

Hunter glared at the phone, after seeing Kiri, he thought those so called lies might be the truth, how could his cousin be so obtuse? Obviously she saw only what she wanted to see. He needed her on board for this though, she had to push Kiri to Seth; eventually she could wear Kiri down into accepting the man. "She likes him too, or so I'm led to believe, think Precilla, they have a genuine attraction to each other, and once the babies come, he'll be on the road most of the year, who's she going to ask to help her with them?"

She stopped then, thinking about what her cousin was saying, Kiri would have no ideas of the realities of life, and once she was pregnant, Precilla could finally have her babies. "What's he like?" She asked, and Hunter knew he had her.

"He's about six, one, very fit of course, dark hair, brown eyes; he could make nice babies with her." Hunter knew this was important to his cousin. "All I need is for you to approve of him, and we all get what we want, you get your babies and I get him, if he knows that if he joins me, you'll support him and tell Kiri to get serious about him, right now she's not giving him any encouragement, but if he knows her family support him, well he'll know he'll get what he wants." Hunter didn't care if Seth just wanted to fuck Kiri senseless and move on; he just needed to get the other man on board with the Authority. Precilla's goals weren't his, he had his own agenda, but he wasn't above dangling what she wanted in front of her, to get her to help him.

Precilla was sold, it would be nice not to have to funnel money to Kiri, and this man sounded, like he would be able to keep her in an adequate manner. "All right Hunter, just make sure I get to talk to her soon, and I'll help you." She decided.

"Good I'll be in touch." Hunter ended the call and smiled, things were coming together nicely, he knew Dave would soon be gone, and Seth could take his place. With him in the Authority, there would be no more Shield, and a major thorn in his side would be gone. He could groom Seth for greatness, and better still, he could point him at his 'brothers.' and watch as they were destroyed.

Precilla looked at the phone in her hand, this all sounded good, maybe too good to be true, but if this didn't work she had a plan of her own. Instead of putting the phone down, she began to dial another number, one she knew well, after all, one should be on good terms with the family solicitors. Especially when they were some of the best out there, and the man she dealt wit,h was something more, than just a family friend. She heard the familiar greeting, the receptionists blurred into one, in her mind, they were of no importance.

"Precilla Johnson, for Andrew Macadum." She said, with no hint of civility in her voice.

"One moment Mrs Johnson, I'll see if he is available for you." The line went silent for a few seconds, and then the receptionist voice sounded again. "Putting you through, Mrs Johnson."

There was an almost inaudible click, as the call was transferred, and then she heard his warm honeyed tones, in her ear. "Precilla, to what do I owe the call?" She could see his face in her mind, and feel his warm strong hands, as well as the warm sweet air of his breath, as he spoke.

"Andrew." Her formally cold tone; became warm. "What we were discussing a couple of months ago, about Kiri, I need you to lay the groundwork for me, the girl is becoming more unstable, and out of control." She smiled, as he reassured her he would get right on it, and suggested they have a dinner meeting the following day, so he could get her up to speed on what he was doing. One way or another, she was going to get everything she wanted, everything she deserved, she decided, as she ended the call, and rang the bell for the maid, so she could have a coffee.

Hunter had his plans to make, like a spider sitting in the middle of his web; he waited for his quarry to be in the right place, to fall prey to him. Kiri was the key to Seth, and Seth was his key to the Shield and their demise. The match at payback was set, his own team of Evolution, versus the Shield in a no holds barred, six-man tag team elimination match. He had his reservations, about how well Evolution would work as a team, Dave was disgruntled and Randy could go off the deep end, and do something stupid, that would see him eliminated. He had done the best he could, with what he had, but this new plan, was oh so much better. His biggest challenge right now, was getting to see Seth, one on one, and bringing him into the fold.

His key to getting Seth alone, was his cousin. Seth was following Kiri, he needed someone else to keep an eye on her, and let him know when Seth was alone. Sheamus had managed to keep an eye on them, so it couldn't be that hard, he just needed to find someone to do it for him. With that in mind, he considered the roster, as to who he could use. Santino Marella was too much of a goof, R-Truth, would probably let slip what he was doing, and get his ass kicked. Zack Ryder; he was hungry for a shot, but again, could he be trusted? Wade Barrett, he was hungry for opportunities and gold, a few crumbs from Hunters table, could well see him willing to do what was necessary.

His decision made, Hunter picked up his phone and dialled the Englishman's number. It rang a few times, before the other man picked up. "Hunter to what do I owe the pleasure?" Wade sounded slightly amused.

"This is about what I can do for you, and you can do for me." Hunter got right to the point. "I need a job doing, and I think you are the one to do it."

"What's in it for me?" Barrett was straight to the point as well, something Hunter appreciated, so many people tried to play it cool, and manoeuvre around with him.

"How about, I give you a world Heavyweight Championship qualifying match, at Money in the bank?" He asked, he could put Sheamus in the match too, and that was his obligation to the man, taken care of.

"So what would I have to do?" Wade sounded interested. "Who do I have to take out?"

Hunter smiled. "Nothing like that." He assured the other man. "You are aware of Stephanie's assistant." He paused, but all Wade did, was make a non-committal grunt, so he went on."The Shield are following her around, I want to know when Rollins is following her on his own, as soon as that happens, I want you to call me."

"That's it?" Wade sounded sceptical. "You don't want me to kick his ass, just watch and let you know, and for that I get a qualifying match?"

"You've got it, so are you in, or do I look for someone else?" He knew, the man wouldn't turn him down.

"I'm in, when do I start?" Wade couldn't believe, it could be this easy.

"Now, call me as soon as Rollins is alone." Hunter ended the call, before the other man could respond.

When Stephanie walked into the office, a few seconds later, she wondered at the satisfied smile on her husband's face. Walking over, she brushed her lips over his skin, taking care not to spoil her perfectly done make up. With a laugh, Hunter reached out, and pulled her down onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her. Something definitely had him in a good mood, Evolution, was on the verge of imploding with Batista's entitled attitude, he seemed to think that the fans should adore him; the fans though had their own thoughts on him. The Shield were running riot around the place, and no one seemed to be a match for them. True they had lost their titles, but that only seemed to make them more determined and dangerous, and the fans loved them. All in all, it was not a positive thing for the Authority, yet he was in a good mood and she wondered what had happened. Why was he suddenly so happy and affectionate?

"What's going on?" He might be her husband, but she was Vince's daughter, so he better keep her in the loop.

Relaxing back into his chair, he held her against him. "Today I received some interesting information." He paused, but she did not bite, and ask him what it was, she expected him to tell her, she knew the dynamics of their marriage, just as well as he did. "It seems our little Kiri has an admirer, and you'll never guess who it is?" He waited for a suggestion from her, but she glared at him, playful was good in the right places this was not one of them. With a sigh, she was no fun, and it was such good news, he ploughed on. "Sheamus sent me a text asking for a meeting." Stephanie wanted him to get on with it, but let him go at his own pace, for now. "He'd noticed someone, or rather three people, following your assistant."

"The Shield?" She interrupted him. "Are they looking to grab her again, no wait if they were going to do that they could have done it at anytime, why are they stalking her, are they trying to make her uncomfortable, do they have some plan to annoy us?"

Hunter smiled, as Stephanie's mind began to work. "It's even better than that." He told her, his smile growing larger. "Rollins likes her, and I'm assured she likes him."

His words rendered his wife speechless, she couldn't believe it. Kiri had never spoken about what had happened to her, while the Shield had her that first day of work. To be fair, Stephanie had not asked her about it; or gone out of her way to encourage confidences from the other woman. Her attitude was, it happened, there's nothing to be done about it, deal with it, and move on. Now, she wondered, if maybe she should have tried to talk to the other woman. Maybe there was more to Kiri than met the eye, if Rollins was interested in her. Perhaps she was good in bed, probably Seth had, had to put the lights out so he didn't have to look at her, but good sex, was good sex, and Kiri probably wouldn't deny him, if he got her alone. Hell, she was probably overwhelmed by the man's interest in her.

"So why has that got you smiling?" She asked her husband, relaxing against him, thinking she might be here a while.

"We want to take down the Shield, Kiri is our opportunity, think about it, we offer to support his pursuit of her, what's better Precilla will support it." He smiled. "Kiri is Authority, we might not want her, but she is part of the group, Seth wants her, what better way for him to be with her, than to leave the Shield and."

"Join the Authority." Stephanie finished the sentence for him with a smile. "Will he go for that; and what about this Simon Rochester, who she says she is seeing?" She still didn't believe it. "If he's real, how do we get him out of the picture?"

Hunter's smile turned predatory. "Seth wants Kiri, we can give him Kiri, we can also give him more than that, we can give him the opportunity for gold, with a little work on both our parts, he could be the WWE champion, we can groom him for greatness Steph, and at the same time, destroy the biggest thorn in our sides." He thought about her last point. "As for this Rochester, if he does exist, well he's not here and Seth is, with Precilla on board, in the end, Kiri will do as she is told." He was confident; in the end his cousin could, and would, control her daughter, and Kiri would do what he wanted.

Stephanie began to smile too, before turning her head, and planting a deep kiss on her husband's lips, un-mindful her make-up now. The fact that they would be using Kiri; did not matter to her at all. Standing up, Hunter placed his wife on his desk, pushing her skirt up out of the way before positioning himself between her legs. A ripping sound filled the air, and then the sound of a zip being lowered. Soon heated moans could be heard, followed by satisfied screams. After that, there was the sound of flesh on flesh, as the pair of them indulged their passions, the fact that the door was unlocked, only serving to add spice to their love making.

It did not take Wade long to find Kiri, the hardest part, was shadowing her, without being seen by her other shadows. Staying back out of the way, around a corner, he spotted Ambrose and Rollins following her, this could take a while he reflected. He was hopeful when he saw Ambrose slip away, the blond was probably off hunting pussy, he had noticed the ring rats hanging around and he was sure Ambrose had too. However Reigns took his place, and as much as he would have liked to walk awa,y for now, he stayed put, shadowing them at a distance, as they shadowed the young woman.

An hour in, and he was getting fed up, what was their fascination with this woman. He watched as Rollins slipped into a side room, and as she walked past, pulled her inside. Reigns looked around with a grin, before walking off, and Wade knew he had his chance. Pulling out his phone, he put in the call to Hunter.

Stephanie was looking into her mirror, fixing her make-up, Hunter had to smile, he wondered if anyone would believe, that the pair of them had, had sex in a lot of different places, in the various arenas, he doubted it. Stephanie's apatite matched his own, and both of them were more than happy, to indulge the other; they had even made love, right in the middle of the ring, on more than one occasion. Sky boxes, locker rooms, it really depended where they were, when the mood took them. Once, it had even been Vince's office, while waiting for the other man, to get back from a meeting.

Looking at her now, you would never think, she was sitting there looking so prim and proper, that she had no panties on, since he had ripped them off her. She liked him doing that, and he was happy to indulge her, even if she did spend a fortune on under garments. He was contemplating going to catering for coffee, Kiri was off running other errands, so he couldn't send her, when his phone rang.

Looking up from her seat at the desk, Stephanie watched, as he picked up his phone with a smile on his face. "Wade." This could be it, and after such a short wait.

"He's alone with her, corridor 3E, fourth door, I get my shot right?" Wade wanted to be sure.

"Done deal, if they are there when I get to you." Hunter reassured the other man, before ending the call, and walking to the door.

Putting her make-up away, Stephanie jumped to her feet, following him, she wanted to be in on this.

It took them a few minutes to reach Wade, who was still keeping an eye on the door, from just around the corner. He nodded to his bosses, before making a quick exit; he didn't want to risk being caught, should the rest of the Shield turn up. It was a matter of seconds after the other man left, that Kiri appeared from the room, and hurried away. As soon as she had turned the corner, Hunter and Stephanie made their move.

Seth was just about to follow his girlfriend, when two people appeared in the open doorway, he gasped in shock, seeing Hunter and Stephanie , who both had smiles on their faces.

"Seth." Hunter said, as the pair walked in, and he closed the door behind him. "I do believe, we might need to talk."

Seth looked at the two of them, wondering what they could possibly have to say to him, did they realise something was going on with him and Kiri? He wasn't sure what they wanted, but for now it looked like he had no choice but to listen, to what they had to say.

* * *

 _ **So Hunter had plans to bring Seth into the fold, what do you think, did you enjoy this chapter please if you could take the time to leave me a review and let me know it would be appreciated.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_So I have to say that I am not totally happy with this chapter but I think its the best I'm going to do with it. I'd like to thank Wrestlechic1, Skovko, nolabell66 and Lisee for the reviews for the last chapter, and to Wrestlechic1 and Armbar Nation for the review for chapter ten_**

 ** _Lisee since I can't PM you here is my answer to you. Yes what Hunter and her family is doing is cruel to Kiri but sometimes when people want something they don't always care who they hurt or use. As for what Seth is going to do and if Kiri gets hurt well you will just have to wait and see_**

 ** _So now on with the next part of the story_**

* * *

 **Chapter twelve**

 **Payback**

He had a lot to think about, Seth realised, as he joined his brothers at the top of the stairs, ready to make their entrance for their Payback match. Tonight was all about beating down Evolution, being with his brothers, celebrating after with Kiri. Kiri the reason why he was so torn. If what Hunter had told him, and so much of what the other man said made sense to him, was true. Then if he wanted Kiri, he needed Hunter and the rest of her family on board. Could the reason that Kiri kept him at arm's length, be that she was not sure her family would approve of him? He hadn't stopped to think, that the Helmsley's were old money, which meant Kiri was old money. Despite, all the teasing about her being unreceptive to him from Dean, he knew she was a passionate woman, some of their make out sessions had been very hot, but always, she pulled back from him, and shut things down. Could it be because at the end of the day, she would pick the man, her family approved of, despite her own feelings? His head was all over the place, he knew he loved Kiri, and he was sure she felt something for him, she trusted him, he knew that, she was relaxed, and herself with him, he saw that side of her, which he was sure very few had ever seen. For his birthday she had cooked him a wonderful meal, topped off with a fantastic cake. She must have been up all night baking, rather than sleeping, he had wondered when he saw her room had a kitchen, why she had upgraded to that. Dean and Roman had turned up with his birthday gifts, and Dean had stolen half the cake, not that he or Kiri minded, but he had to wonder what plan's, his brother had for it. His brother's, Dean and Roman were his brothers, his family. Yet Kiri, what could Kiri become to him, girlfriend, she was that already, what could she be though, a wife, a Mother for his children? Seth was torn, he didn't know what to do, betray his brothers and take his shot, or do nothing, and hope Kiri came to him, against her family's wishes.

"Hey Seth it's time." Roman's voice cut into his thoughts, and he realised their music was playing, and it was time to head down to the ring. Walking with his brothers, Seth's mind was still all over the place, he had to make his mind up, he had a night's grace, and then he had to decide no more putting it off.

Once the match started, things went bad fast, as they all attacked and three separate brawl developed, with only he and Hunter, remaining in the ring. Roman was up on the entrance ramp, battling away with Batista, Dean and Orton were slugging it out at ringside, ending up in the crowd, while he and Hunter spilled out of the ring, and were so close to the fans, they could reach out and pat him on the back. Finally getting into the ring, they isolated Hunter from the others and tried to beat him down, Seth even gave him the move made famous by Eddie Guerrero, the three amigos, and he didn't feel bad about it, it felt good to cause some pain, to the man who had put him in the position, he found himself facing.

Things shifted again though, as Evolution brought their veteran experience to bare on the match. Batista took Dean out, and Seth found himself seeing stars, as Hunter managed to knock him out, with some of the television equipment. With both of his brothers down, Roman was left to face their opponents on his own, receiving the Shields own signature triple bomb, from Evolution.

Seth and Dean, threw themselves back into the fray to help Roman, but Evolution were ready for them, with steal chairs at the top of the entrance ramp. Seth even received Hunters signature pedigree, on a steal chair, on the concrete, whatever else Hunter had planned, he wasn't playing around tonight. With Seth and Dean out of the way again it became clear that Evolution were out to cause pain, ripping off Roman's flak jacket off, before laying him out on the stairs, and taking turns to beat him, with kendo sticks.

Watching from backstage, Kiri had to look away, seeing her friends, and the man she was pretty sure she loved, suffering like that.

However Roman managed to turn the tables, and nailed Orton with a superman punch, before Evolution beat him back down again, utilising the numbers game that the Shield so often used. The fight continued on, and ended up on the ramp again, where Orton delivered his vintage move, of the draping DDT to Dean. Seth however, had been biding his time waiting to strike, and flying from the top of the Payback set, he took out all three members of Evolution at once, a move that would turn the tide, in the Shields favour.

The six competitors, virtually crawled back to the ring, however there was no time for Evolution to stage a comeback. Batista was the first to fall, Seth escaped the Batista bomb, and in doing so, set him up for Roman's spear. Seth nearly fell to an RKO from Orton, but Roman was there to save him, and Dean took the Evolution member out, with a Dirty Deeds on a steal chair.

Even thought they had been eliminated, Orton and Batista still played a role in the match, with Orton slipping Hunter his sledgehammer, which he used to take Dean out. His attempt to do the same to Roman however, meant that he was not watching Seth, who came off the top rope, with a knee to Hunters head, and Roman erupted out of the corner with the spear, to pin the last member of Evolution, in a clean sweep for the Shield. The fans went wild, as everyone was laid out in the ring, and it was obvious a war had been fought.

Roman helped Seth pull himself back off the apron, and slowly the three of them pulled themselves back to their feet. Hunter laying there in the ring, a fallen king, as they made their triple fist bump over him, before helping each other out of the ring, and heading to the back.

Kiri stood there watching, as they staggered past her; she was fighting not to shed tears over her friends. She wanted to go over and check on them, to kiss Seth, and make sure he was in one piece. Instead, she had to stand there, as they staggered past her, her eyes following them, wishing her body could do the same. Then, Evolution were there as well, and Stephanie was crying over Hunter. Orton and Batista, had staggered through the curtain. Batista's face was ugly, and Kiri shrank back out of the way, as the big man threw off anyone trying to help him, and got up in Hunters face.

"That's it, you said you had a plan, you said we were going to take them down, you said it was in the bag, and what happens we get out asses kicked, you told me I'd be in line for the WWE championship but what do I have?" The big man was almost foaming at the mouth. "I've got no gold, and I got my ass kicked by the Shield again, I don't know why I ever thought you could deliver what you promised, that's it Hunter I'm done I'm out of here, you can take your job, Evolution, and all the drama, and shove it." He began to walk away. "You and those idiots in the seats, were never worth my time, I've got better things to do than get booed, week in week out, every time I show my face." And as quickly as that, Evolution fell apart.

Stephanie helped Hunter away, towards Evolutions locker room, and Orton limped after them, leaving Kiri all alone. With trembling fingers, she pulled out her phone and texted Seth. 'Are you okay, are you all alright?'

Seth heard his phone beep from the showers, and sighing pulled, himself out of the water, knowing it would be Kiri, and that she would be worried about him, about them. Picking up his phone, he ignored Dean laughing at him and making whipped noises, and read his message. He had to smile knowing she cared, about him, and his brothers.

'I'm fine.' He texted her back. 'We're good, we won, we'll celebrate later.' Putting his phone down, he headed back to finish his shower.

"Hope you didn't send her a selfie, she'll be really disappointed if she sees that." Dean teased him.

"Some of us; don't feel the need, to get out dicks out for the world to see." Seth replied, making Roman smile at the easy banter.

"Hey, at least my dicks out there, according to you, the only action you're getting is your right hand." Dean couldn't resist teasing Seth, about his lack of a sex life. In Dean's opinion, they had been dating long enough, that they should be going at it like rabbits, and he wasn't shy about telling Seth so.

"Your dick goes everywhere, one of these days it's going to fall off." Seth wanted to get out of here, to try and think what he was going to do. Maybe if he saw Kiri, he would be able to decide.

Dean was now inspecting himself, as if taking Seth at his word, clowning around, letting off some steam, now that it was all done, and they were victorious.

"So are we going out to celebrate tonight?" Roman asked, the other two, as he finished his shower.

"No, Seth wants to go and celebrate with Kiri." Dean got in first, his hips moving in a suggestive manner, a wicked grin on his hips. "Maybe she'll put out, now you are a winner."

Dean didn't mean to, but he set Seth thinking all over again, what was he going to do? How much did Kiri's family mean to her? He knew her parents had made her teenage life a misery, but how much influence did they still have over her, would she do as they told her? If they told her to reject him, would she just walk away from him?

"Seth, hey Seth man." Roman's voice broke into his thoughts. "We going to celebrate, or are you going to go with Kiri?"

"Hey man you know she's going to want to see us, she loves us, well not so sure about Seth, but I know she's got the hots for me, I've seen her eyeing the boys." Dean was in high spirits, and a playful mood.

Seth finished his shower, and grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist, before heading over to dry off and dress. His phone beeped again, and he picked it up, thinking it would be Kiri once more, it wasn't, the message was from Hunter. 'My office, we need to talk.' He quickly erased the message; he didn't need the other seeing it.

"How about Kiri and I meet up with you guys, at our room later?" He asked, then added. "And Dean, you know Kiri would never let you touch her." Will she ever let me touch her like that? He asked to himself in the privacy of his own thoughts.

He knew she was a good handful, just like Dean had predicted, but he had never seen her breasts, just touched them through her clothes. Yes, the clothes she wore when they were together, were sexy and flattered her figure, but the closest he had ever got to seeing her naked, was the suit she wore when they went swimming, or the clothes she wore to bed at night, when they shared a room, but not a bed. Was Hunter right, did it need her family's approval for her to allow herself to be his? He was going to see Hunter, maybe the other man could ease the confusion in his mind, and help him to get what he really wanted.

"We'll see you guys later, I'm going to find Kiri." He told them, whatever happened he was going to have one last evening with his brothers. "We'll all celebrate together."

Grabbing his bag he headed out, Dean's voice followed him. "If she puts out, I want details."

Seth did not bother answering; instead he headed off to the Authorities office, to find out what Hunter had to say to him. He found himself dragging his feet, as he walked. He really was torn, and conflicted, as to what he was going to do. Finally he reached his destination, and knocked the door, before walking in.

"Seth." He could see Hunter was moving gingerly, he had been to see the medical team, and was holding an ice pack to his head, where Seth's knee had connected. "You did well out there, you are daring and innovative, if not for you, the result would have been very different out there tonight, they need you, but you don't need them, you are better than them, it's time to strike out on your own." Hunter moved the ice pack to his ribs. "You could be great Seth, but not with them holding you back, and you need to be successful, if you want Kiri, our family won't accept anything less."

"The only reason I'm here is because of Kiri." Seth looked at the older man and his wife. "You know how I feel about her; the rest of it doesn't matter."

"Really, Seth you need to see the big picture here." Stephanie spoke this time, gesturing for him to sit in a chair. "We're offering you everything right now, this business will be at your feet, fame, fortune and love, they can all be yours and all you have to do is join us."

Seth sat down, looking at her, before Hunter carried on. "Look Kiri's Mother is on board, she only wants what's best for her daughter and I've told her you are it." If Seth believed that, well he was naive, Precilla wanted what was best for Precilla, no one else mattered to her as much as herself. However; he gave Seth his best; honest smile, trying to look genuine and sincere. "Seth you know this makes sense, it's best for you, it's best for her, hell it's even best for us, not that, that matters right now of course." He added as he saw the younger man's face, and if you believe that, he thought, you really are going to be easy to play.

"I need a little more time." Seth replied at last. "Give me tonight, and tomorrow, you'll have your answer."

"Fair enough, you give us your answer tomorrow when you get here." Hunter replied. "If you want Kiri though, you know there is only once choice Seth, you turn on your brothers, and her family will support you in your relationship with her, with her family on your side she'll be more than happy to be in a long term relationship with you, any kind of relationship you want."

Seth nodded and stood up, walking out of the room without another word, he did not see the figure standing there, further down the corridor, someone who had heard the last things that were said, and could not believe her ears.

Just as a chrysalis, is that stage between the caterpillar, and the butterfly which allows the metamorphosis, so Kiri felt that she had been trapped inside a chrysalis of her own making, yet now since the Shield, since Seth had come into her life, she was ready to shed her protective cocoon, and try her fragile wings, to see if she really could fly. They had given her support and love, built her confidence, and finally shown her, her true self. The self everyone else had denied till she could only see every defect they saw, instead of seeing herself. Now thought the caterpillar was gone and she could see the butterfly, beautiful and strong.

Now finally, she was ready to take the next step..First, she had to tell Seth the truth, about herself, and what it was she really did, about how she was _Andrea Mackenzie, a bestselling author. A winner of the Romantic Novelists Association, romance novel of the year prize. Her books, listed in the Washington Posts top ten best sellers list. Andrea was a success, now it was finally time for Kiri to step out of her alter egos shadow, and claim what was hers. She owed all this to Seth, and she was finally ready, for the first time in her life, for so very long, to let the world see who, and what she was._

 _She would let the guys have their celebration tonight, they deserved that, after the war they had gone through, she didn't want to take anything from their moment. Tomorrow thought she would tell Seth everything, about her writing, about her family, and most importantly what had happened to her with her ex, and why it was she was so reluctant, to take things further than she had allowed so far. Maybe once she had addressed that, she would be able to open up to a more physical relationship with Seth. She would also need to tell Hunter, that she no longer wanted the job here, as much as she would hate to be away from Seth, she needed time to prepare for her upcoming book tour, this time she would go as Andrea, but for her next book, Kiri would take the stage._

 _Heading for the Authorities office, Kiri intended to see if there was anything else Stephanie wanted her to do, before texting Seth and arrange to meet him, to celebrate the Shields victory tonight. With Batista gone, the numbers would shift in the Shields favour, and the Authority would be at a disadvantage. She was surprised to see the office door open, and to hear voices coming from inside, specifically one voice, Seth's voice. What, she wondered, was her boyfriend doing talking to Hunter and Stephanie without his brothers, she knew he was alone with them, Dean couldn't keep quiet that long._

 _Her hand flew to her mouth, as she heard what they were saying, they were talking about her, Hunter seemed to know about hers and Seth' relationship, or at least that they liked each other. They wanted him to turn on Roman and Dean, to stab his brothers in the back, in return for giving him their backing in his relationship with her; they were offering him her families support. As if her family's opinion mattered to Kiri, hadn't Seth paid attention to anything she had said? How could he possibly think that he needed to do something like that? She felt sick; that he would even think of doing what they were asking._

 _Stepping back, she saw him leave the office, he didn't glance in her direction, and she was grateful for that. All she had done, what she had made of her own life, and she was right back to her parents trying to control it. She had moved states, Seth didn't know anything about them, apart from what she told him, and yet here she was, with her family trying to manipulate her relationships all over again._

 _"Please Seth, don't do this." She whispered, more to herself than anything. "You've done so much for me, I love you." There, she'd finally said it, just not to him. She just prayed the love she felt, would not turn to something else with his actions._

 _Turning away, she didn't bother to go to the office, she just headed out to the parking lot, where she found Seth leaning against her rental, his bags in his hand._

 _"Hey babe where you been?" He asked, looking at her and smiling._

 _"I just had a few things to do." Kiri was good at hiding, and right now, she was hiding her feelings from him. "Are we all going out to celebrate?"_

 _He nodded his head, as she unlocked the car, and he climbed into the passenger seat, for once he would let her drive, he just wanted to relax, have a meal and a few beers, and hang with his brothers, and his girl. Tomorrow, he would make his decision. Kiri got into the driver's seat, and fired up the engine, before heading back to the hotel. Once there, they headed to her room, so she could change, and Seth texted Dean and Roman to let them know they would soon be on their way to join them._

 _Kiri had opted for a slightly less frumpy look tonight, her top was slightly tighter than she normally wore, thought her skirt was still full and long, however the top was enough, to make Dean take a second look at her._

 _"Wow Kiri you fill that top out well, nice tits." Dean was smiling as he said it, there was no malice in it, just Dean being Dean._

 _"You can look but not touch." Kiri replied, looking at the blond, once she would have run a mile, now she was comfortable enough, to be okay with him saying things like that to her._

 _"Dean." Roman's voice held a warning tone. "So guys, anyone know where we're going tonight?"_

 _"I know this little place, the food is good, the beer is cold, and the women are hot." Dean was off again._

 _Seth nodded. "Okay sounds good, if you are eying the women, you won't be giving us a hard time."_

 _Kiri and Roman nodded their agreement, and the group headed for the stairs, sneaking out, to the Shields rental._

 _After tomorrow, would he still be travelling with his brothers, or would he be with Kiri, Seth wondered. After tomorrow, it would all be out in the open, one way or the other. If he was honest with himself, he knew what he was going to do, he would choose Kiri always, he just had to hope it would be worth it. He loved her, he was pretty sure he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, why oh why did she have to be Hunters family?_

 _He wanted tonight though, he wanted this time with Dean and Roman, one last time to be close to them. One last night with his brothers, one last chance to hang with them. The four of them piled into their rental, Dean was driving, Roman riding shotgun, and Seth and Kiri in the back. He reached for her hand, and she gave a small sad smile, before she squeezed his hand. He leaned in and brushed her lips with his fingers._

 _"You okay?" He asked, worried about her._

 _"It's just a headache." She lied to him, and saw the concern on his face. He cared about her, she knew he cared, she cared about him too, she'd just enjoy tonight with him, and tomorrow, when he made his choice, she would know what to do._

 _Dean stopped in front of a downtown dinner, and pulled into the parking lot, and then they were all heading in. Dean had been right, about the food and the beer, one was good, and one was cold. There were certainly women there too, and the three men garnered a lot of attention, thought Kiri was grateful no one came over. The four of them were laughing and joking together. Both Kiri and Seth, determined to make the most of the night, for their own reasons._

 _Dean's had one eye on the table, and one on the women, Kiri had to wonder, if he was hoping to get lucky tonight. Things were going well till they ordered dessert. Kiri and Seth were sharing some sticky concoction of ice cream, cake and sauces, and Dean was trying to steal some of it, when the three women came over to their table._

 _"You're the Shield right?" One asked, a blond, with big breasts and hair._

 _Dean looked up at her and grinned. "We sure are, fresh off kicking Evolutions asses." His eyes were fixed on the blond's chest._

 _"We're big fans." The girl went on. "We'd really love to party with the Shield, we could show you a good time." Her smile was wicked offering things to come._

 _"I bet you could." Dean almost purred at her._

 _Kiri watched as the women preened, and moved closer, one a red head, shot her a dirty look, and she guessed she was the Seth fan of the group. Roman looked at Dean, what was he thinking encouraging the three of them, unless he was looking to score all of them, he wouldn't put it past him. The blond reached out, and ran her hand over Deans cheek making him smile, and tug her down onto his lap, unfortunately, that was all the other two needed, to make a move on the other two men. Roman suddenly found the other blond of the group, rubbing his arms._

 _"I just love men with big strong arms." She told him._

 _Seth at once put his arm around Kiri, looking at the red head, who had glared at her, trying to make it clear that he wasn't interested._

 _The red head though, was not going to give up so easily, she came round to him and leaned over making sure to give him an eyeful as she did. "You're my favourite Seth, I'd really like to show you a good time." Her fingers stroked his beard. "Why don't you dump the pity date, and I'll make your night?" She smiled suggestively at him._

 _Kiri froze up, nothing like this had ever happened when she had been out with the men, yes there had been women who looked at them, and some had come up to Dean or Roman, but no one had ever hit on Seth before. Seth pushed the red heads hand away._

 _"I don't mind signing something for you, but I'm not interested in anything with you, I'm here with my girlfriend." Seth was trying to be polite, why did Dean have to encourage these women? He wanted a nice night ,out a last hooray, not to be bothered like this._

 _"Okay." The red head smirked, and pulled off her top sticking her chest in Seth's face. "Sign these then, go on I know you want to touch them."_

 _"Okay that's it, you need to leave, Dean they need to go let go of her." Roman sounded angry, and he was on Kiri's behalf. He's had fans hit on him when he was with his girl and daughter and it wasn't nice for them. Kiri didn't need the knock to her confidence from these idiots._

 _Dean looked up from the blond's chest. "What, I just want some fun."_

 _Seth stood up, he had had enough of this, he threw some money on the table, and pulled Kiri up. "We're heading back to the hotel, Ro you coming?"_

 _Roman stood up as well, adding some more cash, and catching the servers eye, this could get ugly, the women weren't rats, but they were fans, and it could get bad. Sighing in disappointment, Dean stood up too, pushing the blond away from him regretfully._

 _"Sorry toots, guess it wasn't meant to be." Even he wasn't going to risk it, if his brothers were going, so was he. Leaving her sitting on his seat pouting, he followed the other. "Let's go back and empty the min bar." He suggested, throwing his arms, around Roman and Seth's shoulders._

 _Seth felt a warm feeling wash over him, this was the kind of night he wanted, He didn't want to think about what tomorrow would bring; not realising that Kiri was thinking pretty much the same thing. Tomorrow was another day, they both wanted to enjoy tonight, and not think about what was to come, while Dean and Roman, who were oblivious of what was going on, just wanted to celebrate beating Evolution, and have a good evening with their brother and his girl._

* * *

 _ **So what do you think Seth is going to do and what about Kiri, how will she react if Seth goes through with it.**_

 _ **If you could take the time to leave me a review I would appreciate it.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**So here we are at RAW after payback I hope you are going to enjoy this one I certainly enjoyed writing it.**

 **I know that the raw after payback was in Bankers Life Fieldhouse Indianapolis, Indiana however for the purposes of this story they are still in Allstate Arena in Rosemont, Illinois I couldn't see a way to write the journey of 205 miles and just over three hours between the two places without having things break down or the tension become unbareable as Seth and Kiri normally ride together I hope you will allow me this bit of licence.**

 **So with your indulgence the story is set to go**

* * *

 **Chapter thirteen**

 **Fallout**

Morning seemed to come round too soon for Kiri, she has spent a restless night, with everything going over, and over in her head. What would Seth do; what should she do? If he was going to align himself with her family, there was no way she could tell him her secret, if he stayed with his brothers, she would tell him tonight, after the show. Last night had been so hard, pretending everything was all right, maybe if Seth hadn't been off himself, he would have noticed, but he seemed lost in his head a lot of the time too. After what had happened in the restaurant, they pair of them had said goodbye to Roman and Dean at the lobby, and she and Seth had headed for her room. They had ordered a movie, and cuddled on the couch. She hadn't seen much of the film, lost as she was in her own head, she doubted Seth had either. Everything, that had happened to her over the last few weeks, and she felt like she was right back at the beginning again. Did she even know the man whose arms she was in, if he had been contemplating what he was, to further his career, she might have understood, but for what Hunter was offering him, something he had no power to deliver, that blew her mind. They had shared a 'passion filled kiss' before she claimed her headache was worse, in fact that it was killing her, and he let her head off to bed, with a few tender words, of support, and comfort. Once there, she had tossed and turned, making plans in her head, now depending on what Seth did, she knew what she was going to do.

Getting out of bed, she made herself a coffee and wandered over to the window, they were in the same city tonight, as last night, and for that she was thankful, she did not think she could have endured a long car journey with Seth, not with everything that was going on right now. She also had another issue, should she let Dean and Roman in on what was going on? If she told them, and Seth made the right choice, then she had broken them apart, if she said nothing, and he made the wrong one, she had still broken them apart, there was no way she could win, everything depended on Seth, and the choice that he made.

Sipping her coffee she looked out at her view, not much of a one, Hunter and Stephanie were not going to spring for an expensive room, not for her, but this would be her last one, courtesy of the WWE, no matter what happened, or didn't happen today, tonight she would be gone.

With this in mind, she pulled out her phone, and began to make arrangements; first she booked herself a new room, under the name of, whom else but Andrea _Mackenzie? Next she phoned the airport, and booked a business class ticket in the same name, one way to Davenport. That accomplished, she finished her coffee, before heading off to take her morning shower, and get ready for the day. She needed to go out and do a little shopping, before she could book into her new room. She needed a wig, dark glasses and a nice big floppy hat, which was one of Andrea's signature items, as well as a new skirt, top and shoes, she couldn't risk wearing something Seth would have seen before, not if everything were to go wrong._

 _Thankfully, she had packed some of her nicer items in her bag, since she now sometimes wore the clothes she never thought she would, in the hotel rooms, getting used to them for when she finally spread her wings. Dressed like that, she was confident, no one would connect her with the Kiri, they all knew. Hurrying out, she made her way to the nearby shops, and picked up her items, before heading back to the hotel, slipping into the toilets, just off the lobby, and changing, she had even thought to buy a new bag, so it wouldn't look suspicious that she had no luggage. Walking up to the front desk, she was able to check in without too much fuss. Being a well known author, could do that for you, and she was escorted up to her room by the manager herself. Considering, they had only had a couple of hours, the room was amazing, a complimentary basket of fresh fruits, and bottles of wine stood on the desk, while the view was excellent, thanking the manager, and signing a couple of books for her, the woman would not accept a gratuity, she was left alone._

 _Quickly changing back into her other clothes, before hanging up Andrea's outfit, and putting the wig and hat in the wardrobe, Kiri made her way back to her other room, and with a smile on her face, placed a room service order, for a massive breakfast, enough to feed ten people. She would nibble on a bit of it, and though part of her winced, at the thought of the waste of so much food, when so many would be hungry today. She wanted to stick it to Hunter in some small way, and a big room service bill was what she came up with. Nibbling on a croissant and some fresh fruit, she waited for Seth's text, or call._

 _Looking at himself in the mirror, Seth could see his restless night reflected in his face. Everything, had been going around in his head all night, still he had made his choice, now he just had to tell Hunter. He knew it wasn't very nice of him, but he was glad Kiri had that headache last night, otherwise, she might have realised something was wrong with him. He took a long hot shower, to try and revitalise himself, he had finally fallen asleep about five in the morning, and spent a few restless hours, suffering with dreams, that might have been nightmares, he only had vague recollections of them, but by the state of his bed this morning, he had been tossing and turning in his sleep._

 _Feeling better for his shower, he made himself a coffee, and sat on the bed contemplating his next move. He was surprised to note it was gone ten now, getting up late and seeing to his morning needs, had eaten into the day, he was hungry, but it was too late for breakfast, while too early for lunch. He smiled as he had the perfect idea, he would call Kiri so they could go do some crossfit, and then he would treat them to brunch. Picking up his phone, he sent her a text, asking if he could come to her room. Grabbing his gear, he waited for her reply._

 _Kiri had finished her breakfast a while ago, and the trolley had been collected, by a disapproving waiter, when he saw how much food was left. Kiri could not bring herself to care, though later her guilt would see her making a donation to a food kitchen. Seth's text pulled her away from her laptop, and the words she wasn't writing. Though, she had been stalled on the same paragraph for a good while now, nothing seemed to be coming._

 _Seeing his text, she replied for him to come on over, and began to pack her bag for crossfit, she thought she knew him pretty well, by now. What at first had seemed like his way of trying to kill her, had become something that she actually enjoyed, pushing herself to do a little more each time. She could see why some people said, it was an addiction, or a cult, the endorphin high she got from it, was a real rush. Seth seemed happy with her progress, and it was nice to have something, they could do together, no matter the level of fitness._

 _By the time her bag was ready, he was at her door, opening it to him, she frowned at the bags under his eyes, his normally bright orbs, were a little dull and bloodshot. He saw the look on her face, and smiled at her concern for him._

 _"It's okay, I'm fine." He told her, dropping a light good morning kiss on her lips. "Just my body complaining about last night, nothing to worry about; what a match though." He smiled at the memory._

 _Kiri looked up at him, and confessed. "I couldn't watch it all, I was so worried they were going to really hurt you all, then when you won, I couldn't even come over and make sure you were all right."_

 _"Hey, it's okay I'm fine, I even got to sleep in a bed last night, and not the cot it was my turn to have, Dean went out and scored, he came back about five this morning, and threw himself into the cot." Roman's up, but Dean is still dead to the world. He looked into her face. "How's your head this morning, did a good night's sleep help?"_

 _Kiri belatedly remembered her pretend headache last night, and smiled at him, he did care about her, but then she already knew that. "Yes, a good night's sleep fixed me right up, I feel fine today." She looked at the bag in his hand, and grabbed her own off the bed. "Crossfit?"_

 _He smiled at how in tune she was with him, she knew what he was coming over for, before he even said a word to her. "I thought we'd work out, and then grab brunch, maybe hang with the guys for a while, before we head to the arena."_

 _Kiri nodded her head, it sounded good to her, all she had to do was keep up her facade, and things should be fine. When, she wondered, had she become such a good liar, probably while she was still at school, and hiding her true face from her parents._

 _Leaving her room, they headed off to her rental, and the gym Seth had found for them to work out in. His fingers found hers, and he interlaced them as they walked._

 _Two hours later they were back at the hotel, after a taxing work out, and a nice meal, if Kiri did not eat much, Seth did not really think much about it, she had not been feeling the best last night after all, and he had not asked, but she might have had breakfast. They headed right to the Shields room, after checking to see no one else was about, and Seth let them in. Roman was lying on his bed, and Dean came out of the bathroom, just a towel wrapped around his hips, as he hunted for his clothes. He had a shit eating grin on his face, as he spotted Kiri, and dropped the towel, so she got an good look, at the of the full moon of his ass._

 _"Dean." Roman and Seth, both admonished him, while Kiri went bright red, and turned her back on him._

 _Dean laughed, but Kiri had also got a good look, at the red scratches on his back, along with his ass. "Didn't know you were into bestiality Dean." She commented. "What did you hook up with, a female wild cat?"_

 _There was a shocked silence for a few moments, that seemed to stretch out and last forever; and she wondered if she had said the wrong thing? Then almost all at once, the guys began to laugh, the sound filing the room, and warming her in some strange way._

 _"You got that right baby girl." Roman, was the first one to recover enough, to comment on her words. "Dean loves the wild cats."_

 _"What wild cat, she was wild all right, and kinky, but she was not car, rat maybe." Dean gave a self satisfied smirk, as he pulled his jeans on._

 _"Bro, have you seen your back, looks like she sliced you to pieces?" Seth questioned, sending Dean running to the mirror._

 _"Shit." He breathed, before smirking. "Good job we got the flak jackets, they'll hide a multitude of sins, she was totally worth it though, that was some good sex last night."_

 _Kiri groaned, and Roman threw a pillow at Dean, that was all it took for some rough housing between the three to take place, till Dean took cover behind Kiri. "Save me." He yelled theatrically, as Seth tried to get him in a head lock, and Roman looked set, to suplex him onto the other bed._

 _The sight of Dean, trying to hide his six foot plus frame behind Kiri's five foot five one, reduced the other two to laughter, and Roman grabbed his phone, snapping a picture of the event, before sending it to the other three's phones. "I'm going to print and frame this one." He told Dean, who was laughing along with everyone else._

 _There was a warm feeling, of camaraderie and friendship in the air. Kiri and Seth both let it wash over them, for different reasons. They settled down, laughing and joking, most of it at Dean's expense, but the blond didn't really mind, he was happy, that Kiri was relaxed enough with them, to laugh and joke, like this, her fear of them from that first day at Seth's house, and then again at her first RAW, when he, had been more than willing to follow through, on his threats to some extent, before he knew she was Seth's girl, was long gone, and he was glad. He liked this new Kiri, and he was proud, that he had, had played some part in her metamorphosis, not as much as Seth obviously, but he and Roman had had a hand in it. Of course, he would be even happier, if she was putting out for Seth. It had been months, since the poor guy had gotten any, there was probably dust and cobwebs down there, if Kiri hadn't been around, he would seriously have been trying to set Seth up with someone, so he could keep his hand in. Well not his hand, he'd probably been getting far too much action with his hand, over the last few months._

 _The foursome hung out for a while, watching some TV, and chatting about different things. Roman and Dean suggesting things, they could try that evening, they were sure the Authority would come at them again, at some point. Batista was all but gone, but Orton and Hunter were still there ,and Kane was lurking in the background, they had not faced him in a match yet, and as far as the fans were concerned he was nothing to do with the Authority, but it was only a matter of time, till he announced his allegiance. If Seth, the guy who normally had the best ideas, was a little more quiet than normal, his brothers put it down to the beating; he had taken the night before. Of course Hunters equaliser, of the sledge hammer, or as some of the fans had taken to calling it, 'Sledgie', could not be discounted, but it could be countered, by some steel chairs._

 _Listening to the three of them making plans, Kiri found the time just slipping away, it was fun, how they could break off from their plans, to just laugh and joke around, or comment on something on the TV, that had caught their eye._

 _All too soon though, time caught up with them, and it was time to head to the Arena. Seth gave Kiri a tender loving kiss, as she got up to head back to her own room, and get ready to drive to the_ Allstate Arena _,_ He hoped when it all went down, she would understand why, he was going to do what he was. "I love you." The words slipped out of his mouth, as he looked down at her.

She gave him a tender smile. "I love you too Seth." She reached up, and kissed him once more, before walking away, leaving him with a smile on his face, and a glow in his heart, it was the first time, she had ever said the words out loud to him.

Watching her walk away, he knew Dean, was going to tease him about the goofy grin on his face, but those words, her confirmation of how she felt, had him walking on air. She loved him, and if she loved him, she would understand.

Sure enough, Dean was making whipped sounds, as they grabbed their gear, ready to get going, Roman thought, was smiling an approving smile, which told him, he thought Seth was doing everything right. Taking his time with Kiri, getting to know her, and she him, sometimes moving too fast with the physical side of things, made a relationship crash and burn, what was the old saying why buy the cow when you are getting the milk for free? Maybe, that's why Dean didn't really get serious, on some level he was still that nineteen year old boy, screwing eighteen year old skanks. One day, Dean would meet someone, who would make him work for it, maybe then, he would finally realise, what he had been missing, and get into a relationship.

The three of them headed to their rental, and Seth checked, to see if Kiri's was still there, looking out for her, was second nature to him now. Her car was gone, and he knew, she was on her way to the arena ahead of them.

Once she arrived at the arena, Kiri parked as close to the exit as she could, she might need to make a quick exit later, and she didn't want to get caught up in traffic. Yes, it meant she had more of a walk to get in, but in the long run, it would she was sure, be worth it. Walking by security, flashing her pass, she headed to the Authorities office, with an oddly light heart; this after all, was her last day of doing this, no matter what happened. That knowledge, made things so much easier to handle, so even Stephanie's disgusted sniff, when she walked in, could be ignored.

"Kaia, you have to do something about your look, I've been patient with you." Stephanie began. "You need to get to hair, make-up and wardrobe; you cannot continue walking around here like a bag lady, if you want to work for us."

 _What the hell Kiri thought, this is my last day no matter what. "My name is Kiri, not Katie, not Kimi, not Kassy, not Kerry, not Kaia, not anything else starting with a K, Stephanie, it's Kiri, do you think you can remember that?"_

 _Stephanie was staring at her, as if she had grown another head, telling the other woman off, felt good, though she could see, Stephanie was getting ready, to let her have it with both barrels. "How dare you." She hissed. "Who are you, no one, anyone could do this job, it's only the fact that you are family to Hunter, that you are even here." She rose to her feet, glaring at Kiri. "Just remember this, Hunter may be your family, but mine owns this business, I am Stephanie Mcmahon Helmsley, I am someone around here, and you, you are nothing, you mean nothing , you are no one, if you want to have a job tomorrow, mind your tongue, and do as you are told." She grabbed a clipboard off her desk, thrusting it into Kiri's hands. "Now, go and do your damn job."_

 _Taking the board and looking at the list of tasks, Kiri walked out of the room, the woman wasn't worth it, she couldn't wait to be gone, the only people she would miss, would be the Shield, and she had to hope, that after tonight, she would still have them._

 _Seth managed to give his brothers the slip, by saying he was going to check on Kiri, and made his way to the Authorities office. Hunter had sent him a text, to say that Kiri was busy elsewhere. Reaching their door, he knew, everything was going to change. He just hoped, his decision was the right one, because it might just change his life, no scratch that it would change his life. He knocked on the door, and walked in. Hunter and Stephanie were both there, smiling at him, he closed the door firmly, and looked at them both. "I have my decision for you."_

 _Hunters smile broadened and Seth, had no more time to second guess himself, this was it, he had to tell them, what he had decided._

 _Kiri, was surprised how fast the afternoon seemed to go by, she had seen the guys, watching her, as she got on and did her job, Seth, had even stopped her, for a few kisses, but he seemed distracted, and she had to wonder, what he had decided to do?_

 _Then it was time for the show, the opening piros went off, and Hunter came out to the ring, insisting nothing was settled, and the war with the Shield was not done yet. It looked, like he was going to make another match, between the two teams, when Batista, who was here only for this announcement, interrupted him. He went on, to demand a WWE world heavyweight championship shot, and when Hunter told him to think of the bigger picture, and the plan, Batista did publically, what he had done privately the night before ,and quit. That left Hunter in the ring, like he had egg on his face; he did make the match, of Orton versus Roman, which would coincidently be the main event._

 _The show seemed to Kiri, to drag as it went by; she was on tender hooks, to know what Seth had decided. He found her, just before they left, to accompany Roman to the ring, and kissed her tenderly._

 _"I love you Kiri." He told her softly. "I have for a while now; you mean so much to me."_

 _"I love you too." She told him, and hoped he did not hear the tremble in her voice. "I think, I waited too long to tell you, but I wanted to be sure."_

 _He smiled, and gave her one last kiss, before leaving to join his brothers. They hit the ring, to the cheers of the crowd. Then, Orton was walking out to the ring, accompanied by Hunter, who held his trusty sledge hammer, in his hands._

 _Hunter seemed to be in a very good mood, and told the Shield it was time for him to reveal plan B, in his war with them. Seth rolled out of the ring, to grab a chair, and it appeared, he would neutralise the sledge hammer, however he stopped behind Roman, and lifted the chair._

 _From backstage, Kiri watched what was unfolding, and she grabbed a live mic, as she headed out onto the entrance ramp. "No Seth don't do it." Her voice broadcast, over the sound system._

 _Seth stopped, just before he began to swing the chair, looking in shock at the young woman, the woman he loved, standing there, with a microphone in her hand. Roman and Dean, looked at him, and he saw realisation dawn on their faces, realising, what he had been about to do._

 _"Kill her mic, get her out of here." Hunter yelled, but he had forgotten one thing, there was one person with more authority, than the Authority, and he, wanted to see how this played out._

 _"Keep her live." Vince instructed the technicians. "I want to see what happens, and where this goes, Stephanie, if you want a job tomorrow, stay here." He had noticed his daughter, heading over, as if she was about to go out there._

 _Kiri looked at the man she loved, the men she cared about, she couldn't let this happen, not because of her. She didn't register the fans looking on, watching this play out. "Seth please, this isn't going to help you, you knew I wanted to wait, I was going to tell you why last night, I was going to tell you my biggest secret last night but then I heard you." She could see the guilty look on his face, even from here. "How could you think that my family's opinion; would mean anything to me? They can't tell me who to love, and I do love you, but this, I can't stand by, and let you do this, I can't be the reason, you turn on the people I care about, your brothers, so I'm going to walk away." She looked over at Hunter. "Guess what, you can stuff your job, and your plans to use me, because I'm out of here, I quit." With tears in her eyes, she turned, leaving a stunned arena, and walked away._

 _"Kiri." Seth dropped to his knees, the chair falling from his hands. "Kiri, come back."_

 _She did not stop, or turn around, then she was gone, and he was looking up, into the faces of his brothers. Hunter and Orton, were advancing on the ring, and Roman and Dean were looking at him._

 _"Are you still our brother?" Roman asked, and Seth nodded his head, almost imperceptibly. "Then let's take care of business, then we'll get out of here, and get your girl." He and Dean, turned their attention to Hunter and Orton, as with a heavy heart, Seth got to his feet, and picked up the chair. He swung it, and heard the sickening impact, as it hit its target._

 _Miles away,_ Precilla and Weston Johnson, watched what unfolded on the screen, seeing Kiri come out there, in front of all those people, and actually speak, shocked her Mother. When she quit her job thought, the heavy crystal tumbler she had been drinking from, fell from her fingers, and shattered on the floor.

"How could she, how could she be so stupid." Precilla could not believe it, what was Kiri doing, she was messing everything up, again. "She's mad." She practically screeched. "That has to be it, she's mad, she keeps doing this, she needs help, professional help." She practically ran from the room, as Weston called for the maid, to clear up the mess, his wife had made.

Heading to her office, Precilla grabbed her phone, and dialled a very familiar number. "Andrew." She did not often call him at home, especially not when Weston was around, but this was an emergency. "The girl is out of contro,l I need you to set things in motion; she needs help, and I need to make sure she gets it."

 _"Alright Precilla, don't worry, everything is set to go, you have nothing to worry about, I'll file the papers tomorrow." Andrew reassured her._

 _It was only, when she finished her conversation with him, and put the phone back down, that Precilla felt the sting on her legs, and realised the crystal shards, had cut her perfect legs. Something else, she could lay squarely, at her daughters door._

* * *

 _ **Okay I know I'm evil who do you think Seth hit with the chair, did he keep his deal with Hunter and turn on his brothers. Or did he side with them and use the chair on the Authority. What's Kiri's next move, and what does her Mother have planned. I promise all will be revealed as the story goes on.**_

 _ **If you could leave me a review and let me know what you think that would be great.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Since I put up chapters twelve and thirteen, up yesterday one right after the other I would like to say thank you to Skovko and Wrestlechic1for the reviews for chapter twelve, and to Skovko, Wrestlechic1, nolabell66, Lisee and ReignsBalorCenaAmbroseRollinAJ for the reviews for chapter thirteen**

 **Lisee: Kiri is the one who is losing out, her family do not care about her at all and now she has left to stop Seth turning on his brothers. Yes her Mother had bad things planned for Kiri. As for who Seth hit that would be telling**

 **So Kiri is gone and Seth was left with a chair in his hands at the back of his brothers, if you want to know who he hit and if the Shield fell, or if Evolution felt their wrath, then you'll have to read on.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter fourteen_**

 ** _Drunken confessions_**

Parking her rental in the lot, Kiri climbed out, and looked around her, she was shaking, with the effort of keeping in her tears. Walking to the front desk, she asked for an envelope, and took it up to her room. Once there, she placed the rental keys; and the room card in it before grabbing her bags and making her way to Andrea's room. Once her bags were inside, she wrote Hunters name on the envelope, and took it down to the reception desk, kleaving it there for him. Then, Kiri turned, and returned to the room, before throwing herself down on her bed, sobbing her heart out, untill finally she cried herself to sleep.

Once he was out of the arena and back to the hotel, Seth practically ran to Kiri's room, banging on the door, and shouting her name. He had to see her, he had to explain. He loved her, and she loved him. No one answered the door though, he kept on knocking, and shouting, until the people in the neighbouring rooms, began coming out to complain, and finally security came up, to see what was going on. Seth knew Kiri had to be there, her rental was downstairs, and where else would she be, but locked in her room?

He was lucky that the security guys were fans, if he agreed to be quiet, they were willing to open up the room for him, so that he could check on his sick girlfriend, who had forgotten to give him the spare card. It cost him a few pictures, and some autographs, but he needed to make sure she was alright.

Once the door was opened though, he had to face the truth, Kiri was gone, but where could she be? He sent a text to Hunter; getting nothing in reply; that was kind of to be expected though. There were tears in his eyes, as he realised the truth, she really was gone; she had left him. He couldn't believe she had done this. He had been a fool, he knew that, but everything that Hunter said, it made sense to him, it all seemed so plausible, and now, now he had lost her. He had to go home she would be there, he just knew she would, that's where she would have gone. He couldn't just leave though, he couldn't lose his job; he would have to wait, till after the house show tomorrow, after all, what could she do in one short day?

Turning from her empty room; dashing the tears from his eyes, he walked back towards his room, time to get on the road, they had over two hundred miles to travel tonight, and it was going to be oh so strange, without Kiri by his side. Walking into the room, he grabbed his bag off the bed. It was going to be a strained journey.

"Seth where is she, did you find her?" He could hear the concern in Dean's voice.

He turned to see his brother looking at him. "I don't know." The tears spilled out of his eyes again. "I messed up Dean, I messed up big time, but I thought, I thought that's why she wouldn't commit to me, because I wasn't good enough for her family." His vision blurred, as the tears spilled from his eyes. "I bought into his lies, I was going to take you both out, I would have done it, if she hadn't stopped me, I was a fool Dean, I thought Hunter was offering me everything I wanted, and instead I nearly lost everything, my brothers, I have lost the woman I love."

Dean pulled Seth into a hug and he dropped his bag on the bed again. "Everyone is allowed one screw up, one mistake, this was yours, in the end you made the right choice, Orton probably has a concussion, from that chair shot you hit him with."

"I wish it had been Hunter." Seth replied, hugging Dean back a little awkwardly, glad his brothers were willing to give him a second chance. "He deserved it more than Orton."

"Agreed." Roman came out of the bathroom with his bag and picked up Seth's. "He's a slippery fucker though, I take it you didn't find Kiri?"

Moving out of Dean's brotherly hug, Seth looked up at Roman, hanging his head slightly, they both knew, just how close it had been, but for Kiri's words, that chair would have connected with Roman's back, and the Shield would have been no more.

"We'll find her Seth, she lives next door to you for heaven's sake, if she's not there tomorrow, she has to come back sometime, and if she doesn't, I have the number of a good private detective." Roman wrapped his arms around his brother's shoulders, after he dropped the bags to the floor. "We're the Shield, there's nothing we can't do, we'll get her back Seth, you have to believe that, she loves you, she'll give you a second chance."

Melting into a three way man hug, the brothers eventually broke apart, and grabbing their bags, went to check out.

Hunter and Stephanie, were at the desk when they got there, and Hunter did not look happy, he was holding an envelope in his hands. Stephanie though, was looking excited.

"Please just give me her room number, or call it for me, I just want a few minutes of her time." Stephanie was talking to the manager. "I can make it worth your while." She obviously wanted something, however the woman was having none of it.

The receptionist, checked the Shield out, and they headed over to their rental, getting in, and heading for another hotel, and the next venue. Tomorrow though; they were all going to head to Davenport, to look for Kiri. It was going to be a very long night for Seth; sleep was going to be hard to come by, till he had Kiri, back in his arms.

Kiri woke, to a splitting headache, and an aching heart. Getting out of the bed, she shuffled over to the shower, and got ready for the day, before getting the wig and hat, out of the wardrobe, packing her things away in her new bags. Andrea Mackenzie, headed down to reception, and left her bags behind the desk, before heading into the dining room. Thankfully, it was early enough, that there was no one there to recognise her, and she made a quick breakfast, mainly coffee, before going to check out, and requesting a cab to the airport. Once there, she checked in, and headed to the VIP lounge, her dark glasses hid her bloodshot eyes, and she sat in a comfortable chair, drinking bottled water, until her flight was called.

Once on the plane and in her seat, she requested a blanket along with a pillow, so she could pretend to be asleep, for the duration of the flight. Disembarking at the other end, she went to the cab rank, and was soon heading for home. Getting there, she knew she had only a short amount of time, to put the rest of her plans into practice.

The first thing she did was phone Susannah, a lot of tears, and a short while later, Sue had agreed, to make arrangements for a flight to her home town, Kiri had asked her to arrange a hotel room for her, however Sue did not want to hear about that, and offered one of her spare bedrooms, for Kiri to use, as she planned her next moves.

Once she got off the phone, with her friend and agent, Kiri packed a couple of bags. One full of Andrea's clothes, the other one, with the form fitting garments, which she had gotten used to wearing around Seth. Despite his betrayal, she still had the confidence that Seth, and the Shield had given her. She was still going to be the butterfly, and spread her wings, she was ready to fly. With her things packed away, Kiri threw out anything perishable in her cupboards, before setting about securing the house, for a lengthy absence. As she was drawing the upstairs curtains, to minimise sun damage, she heard barking out in her garden, and saw Kevin running around out there. She had forgotten the dog gate in their fences. Going down, she opened the back door, greeting the little dog, who at once ran to her, placing his paws on her leg, and looking up at her for treats. Smiling at him, she carried Kevin inside, and got him one of his special dog treats, that Seth had given her for him. The little animal ate his treat, before running out again. She heard someone calling him, and closed the door firmly, as much as she loved Seth, and she really did love him, this chapter of her life was over. Finishing her task, she phoned for a cab, then set the alarm system, before locking the house up, and getting into the cab, once her bags were stowed in the trunk. As the vehicle took her away from her new house, she looked back, unable to stop the fresh tears, which fell from her eyes.

Her wait at the airport, was thankfully very short, and soon she as in the air once more, flying to meet Susannah. Getting to the other end of her journey, she was relieved to find her friend waiting for her. Throwing herself into her agents arms, Kiri sobbed her heart out, and Sue quickly guided her to her car, after stowing her things in the trunk, they headed off. Kiri had turned off her cell phone, when she got back to the hotel, that Monday night. Now she turned it back on, there were a multitude of missed calls and texts, most of them were from Seth, but there were a few from her Mother, along with some from Roman and Dean, even a few from Hunter, she turned it off again without checking anything, throwing it into her bag.

"You need a phone." Sue said, and Kiri nodded her head in agreement.

With this in mind, they stopped off to get her a new cell phone, and then Sue, contacted everyone, who needed to know her new number. Kiri's publishers, and a few other people, there were not many people, Kiri really wanted to interact with. Once that was sorted out, they headed back to Sue's, where Kiri moved temporarily into one of her spare bedrooms.

"I really love your new look Kiri." Sue said later, as the pair of them drank a bottle of wine, well Kiri, was drinking a mixture of wine and lemonade.

"I finally listened, when someone told me I looked okay, and didn't need to hide my figure." Kiri admitted, Sue had been telling her the same thing, for the last few years.

"So what's his name?" Sue knew, there was a man at the bottom of all this, after all, she was the one who convinced Kiri to move away from her parents sphere of influence, when she found out the truth about Morris.

That was something else Sue had helped her with, even though she had not known it at the time. When she met Morris, he seemed like a nice guy, interested in her, for who knew what reason, but he was; interested in Kiri He pursued her relentlessly, flowers, chocolate, even expensive perfumes, arrived at her door, till in the end she gave in, and accepted a date with him. Sue though, did not think everything was above board, and had him checked out. By this time, Morris had wormed his way into Kiri's life, and was spinning her sob stories about how he was in financial trouble. Kiri had ended up giving him money, and Sue began to get even more suspicious, when she found out. She had engaged a private detective, to look into Morris Atkins, and what he found, was not good. Not only, was he receiving a substantial sum of money from Precilla Johnson, to date her daughter, he was using Kiri's house, to entertain other women, while she was away from home. Getting back early from a book tour, Sue and Kiri had gone to her house, and found Morris there, in her bed with some busty, leggy blond.

He had actually told Kiri, she should be grateful, that he had even bothered with her in the first place. Sue had kicked him, along with the blond out, had Kiri's locks changed. While Kiri had told him, she never wanted to see him again. Morris didn't want to lose his cash cow, so he had gone to Precilla, and told her Kiri was delusional, and had broken up with him, over some fantasy. Precilla of course, had believed him over her daughter, she had even slapped Kiri across the face, when she tried to tell her Mother the truth, and the fact that she knew, what her part in it all had been.

That was when Kiri had finally had enough, and decided to take Sue's advice, and move to another state. Morris had tried to contact her, to guilt her into coming back to him, by telling her, if she would have slept with him, he wouldn't have had to resort, to finding himself a mistress, or five. Of course, Kiri's parents told her this was quite normal, after all Weston had his mistresses, while Precilla had her lover.

However Kiri, had, had enough, and she was ready to walk away from it all, to get on with her life, something Sue was quite happy to help her with. She had become Kiri's agent, when the young woman first had a book, accepted by her publisher. Sue was a well known agent, and Kiri's new publisher, Mitch, had put them in touch with each other. At first, Sue just saw the shy young woman, with the flair for storytelling, and romance, as just another client, but slowly, over the months they worked together, before the release of her first book, they became friends. The first real friend, Kiri could ever remember having, someone who encouraged her, and built her up, rather that tearing her down. Together, they had looked for a new house for her, while Sue, had handled the sale of her property here.

Sue had been delighted to hear Kiri had met someone, someone who seemed to really care about her, now she wanted to know, who the man was, and how he had messed up.

"His name is Seth, Seth Rollins, he's my neighbour in Davenport, he came over and introduced himself, soon after I moved in, he brought me dinner, can you believe that? I didn't know who he was, and he turned up on my doorstep, with Chinese in his hand, then virtually forced his way in, but at the same time, he was sweet and kind, and when he kissed me. It was like sparks all along my body, like it was the most natural thing in the world, it felt so right, it was like a scene from one of my books. That was our first date, and before he left, he asked me to be his girlfriend. I know it was fast, but everything just seemed to fall into place, he was so sure I was what he wanted, and he went out of his way, to show me that." Kiri had to smile at the memory. "The next day, I thought he was trying to kill me, when he introduced me to crossfit, but I've come to really enjoy it, the following day, we ended up sharing a cab to the airport, when I started that job that my Mother arranged for me." Sue snorted at that, like Kiri actually needed a job. "It was weird, all these beautiful women, and muscular, hot men everywhere, I felt so intimidated, and my cousins wife hated, no hates me, then, out of the blue, these two guys grabbed me, and dragged me off. I thought, I thought I was going to get raped, I got away, or they were playing with me, and let me run. I ran straight into their team mate, it turned out to be Seth, and suddenly, I had three of the strongest guys there, looking out for me. Seth and I carried on dating, and somewhere along the line, I fell in love with him, I mean really in love. With Morris, I thought he was the best I'd ever get, but I never loved him, the dinners and stuff were nice, but I never really felt anything, it kept my Mom off my back that was all. With Seth though, it was there, and it was real. When you told me about the book, and the upcoming tour, I decided to tell him everything, about me, about my writing, and even about Morris. Right after that though, I found out Hunter, my cousin knew about us, and worse, he was trying to use me, to manipulate Seth, into turning on his team mates. Worse still, Seth believed him, when Hunter told him; I would need my family's approval of him, before I'd ever truly give him my heart. That; was when I knew what I needed to do, so I made plans of my own, and waited to see what Seth would decide, he was going to turn on his brothers, so I, I went out there in front of all those people, and I told him, I loved him, but I couldn't be the cause of him turning on the people who were like family to him, I quit my job, and left." Kiri looked at Sue, who silently handed her a tissue, so she could dry her eyes, as the tears came yet again. "The rest you know, now I just have to decide what to do next."

Sue sighed; it sounded like Kiri's family, had really done a number on her this time; she had never, seen Kiri so broken as she was now. Seth whoever he was; was an idiot, she decided. Wait what had Kiri meant, when she said she had gone out there, in front of all those people and quit her job? "Kiri; who were you working for, that your break-up was so public?"

"The WWE, you know wrestling on TV." Kiri replied, dabbing at her eyes, befire taking a large gulp of wine, while Sue sat there, somewhat speechless, and then opened up her laptop to do a search.

She soon found a video, of Kiri saving the Shield, though she realised it was not something Kiri needed to see, a lot of the comments about her, were less than complimentary, Seth's fans, had really laid into her, for everything from her looks, and her fashion sense, to breaking Seth's heart, and everything in between. On twitter, and face book, the comments from fans ranged from them either saying, Seth had a lucky escape, to the fans actually wanting, to physically hurt her, for walking away from him, definitely things Kiri, did not need to see.

Shutting down the lap top again, she wondered how Kiri had ever coped in that environment. Still, there was a strength about Kiri, that she was aware of, as if everything that had beaten her down in her life, had left her with a hardened core, and if the way she was now dressed, was anything to go by, there had been some positives from the experience, as well. Kiri looked radiant, and even with the sadness in her eyes, she had garnered second glances, from a few men, while they had been phone shopping, the clothes she was wearing, showing her figure off to perfection. Sue took a large sip, from her own glass, and noticed Kiri was no longer adding lemonade to hers, a sure sign, the wine was having an effect on her.

"I'm going to get us something to eat, before we end up drunk, before four in the afternoon." She told her friend, reaching for the phone. "Pizza okay?"

Kiri nodded her head, she needed to slow down, but at the same time, the wine seemed to be numbing reality. Seth had introduced her to, and got her to enjoy beer, wine was a whole other ball game. Her parents drank it with meals, heavy reds, and whites that had been chilled so much, they made her shiver, she had never attempted to like them, an obligatory half a glass, with a meal when she had to, was all she could stomach of them, this wine though, was growing on her, with every glass, maybe she could learn to like this wine.

They chatted some more, and killed the bottle, before the pizza arrived. Sue opened another bottle, and by the time they had eaten the pizza, and drunk the second bottle, Kiri felt as if she were cocooned, in soft cotton, and that nothing could get to her.

"I really do love him, Seth I mean." She slurred drunkenly, as she spoke about him, for the first time, without crying. "I love the Shield too, Dean's so cheeky, he's sex mad, and he has no filters, but he cares about the people close to him. Roman is so strong and supportive, if you see him in the ring, you think he's the strong silent type, but he's funny, and kind, he calls his girl, and his daughter every morning, and evening, just to say he loves them. Then there's Seth, he comes across as pushy and arrogant, but really, he's kind and caring, he just makes bad choices. He doesn't listen, if he listened to me, he would have known, Hunter couldn't give him what he promised to, how could he have believed that bullshit Sue, as if I would ever be with a man that bitch Precilla approved of. I mean look at Morris, and what a train wreck that was, as if money was the be all and end all of everything. She was paying him to be with me, all that money, and he was crying poor to me, asking me for help, and then letting her think he was keeping me. I'm done with men, and relationships, and most of all, I'm done with Seth freaking Rollins, though I may go back and steal his dog, I love Kevin, and Kevin loves me, maybe that's what I need in my life, a dog, do you think a dog would be as good idea?" She trailed off, looking into her empty glass, squinting at it, to see if her eyes were playing tricks on her. "Where did the wine go, I had wine in my glass?" She picked up the bottle, upending it, over her glass, but all she got, were a few solitary drips. "No more wine, I like wine, I want more wine." She pouted.

Sue smiled, looking at her drunken friend, maybe she should have cut her off a few glasses back, but at the same time, she thought it was something Kiri needed, to lose her inhibitions for a while, and just let everything out. Probably tomorrow, she would not remember, and she would have a thick head, but she would have had the release of talking about her feelings, something other people didn't seem to care too much about.

"Want more wine." Kiri was looking at her, slightly cross eyed. "Why are there two of you, do you have a twin?"

Sue smiled. "That's my cue to get you off to bed, you've had more than enough wine, bed time now, so you can sleep it off."

She helped the young writer to her feet, and guided her to the room she was using, it was a struggle at times, as Kiri's legs and feet, did not seem to want to cooperate, still eventually they made it, and Sue stripped the other woman down to her underwear, before helping her into bed.

"I should phone Seth, and tell him he's an ass, you think he's an ass right?" Kiri was still talking, even as Sue got her a glass of water, and some pain pills for the morning, leaving them by her bed.

"I think, you should go to sleep, and see what you want to do in the morning." Sue took Kiri's old phone with her, she didn't need Kiri drunk dialling this Seth guy, and spilling the beans about where she was, while she had no filter, between mouth and brain. "You have water by the bed, and some pills for the morning, you are going to need them, night Kiri sleep well."

There was no answer from the bed, Kiri's eyes were closed, and her breathing had evened out, she was fast asleep. With a smile, Sue turned away from her friend, and left the room, leaving the door slightly ajar, in case Kiri should wake in the night, and need something.

That done, Sue opened another bottle of wine, and sat down at her laptop, finding out more about, Seth Rollins, the Shield, the WWE and just what people were saying about Kiri, on social media. By the time she was done, she knew one thing, Seth's fans, hated Kiri with a vengeance, either because she had been dating him, or because she was no longer dating him, She had even checked Seth's twitter account, he was strangely quiet though, there was just one tweet from him.

'Lost the most special person from my life. All my own fault. Love you Kiri, I'm Heartbroken. Please come back'

Dean had a twitter, but did not seem to use it; Roman had answered some of the tweets about Kiri though.

'A very special person, we are missing her so much.'

'She made Seth so happy, and was a true friend to all of the shield.'

'There is a Kiri sized hole in our hearts we miss our friend.'

They went on in the same sort of vein, Kiri was missed by all of them, Seth loved her, and they wanted her to come back. One final tweet was obviously for Kiri alone.

'Come back baby girl, your bro's miss you, and Seth needs you, come home to us.'

As sue shut her laptop up, she reflected, it looked as if Kiri, had people who really cared about her.

Working late in his office, Andrew Macadum was just about ready to call it a night. He knew, when he had gotten involved with Precilla Johnson, that she was a vain, and selfish woman, who thought only of herself. However, he was prepared to look past that, the woman was stunning to look at, intelligent, a good conversationalist, threw excellent parties, and being her lover as well as her solicitor, allowed him entry, to some of the best places and gatherings, it was what one would call, a mutually beneficial arrangement. He knew she would never leave Weston; divorce was not a word that was part of their vocabulary. In fact, Precilla had introduced him to his own wife, a beautiful woman, from a good family, with money of her own. She was philosophical, and resigned about his relationship with Precilla, knowing the sort of doors the other woman could open for them. In their own way, he mused, they were happy, he had a strong handsome son, who was following him into the law, and a beautiful daughter, who worked tirelessly, fundraising for the right charities, and being noticed by the right men. He was hopeful of a good marriage for her, especially with the parties,which Precilla, and Weston invited them to. If only Precilla weren't so damn demanding, he knew, she threw it into his wife's face, that she was his lover, and had been since before they met, and would be, should they, heaven forbid the negative publicity, divorce. Precilla was all about Precilla, the only thing around her she didn't control, was that dowdy daughter of hers, Kiri.

The child, was a constant disappointment to his lover; still she took that as a challenge, and did everything in her power to correct the situation. Kiri, was a wilful, stubborn, child though, unwilling to be guided by her Father, or groomed for society by her Mother. Now, this latest debacle, a very public break up, with a young man, who was frankly beneath her, a thug. Look at the job he did, beating people up for a living, he was little better than a hired gun. Kiri, seemed determined, to tarnish Weston and Precilla's good names, and Precilla had deemed it was time for it to stop, for Kiri, to be brought firmly to heel. The girl was obviously physiologically disturbed, some kind of mental illness, that needed treating. Therefore, to that end, he had, on Precilla's behalf, petitioned the Public Guardianship office, of the Court of Protection, for an order of Protection for Kiri, so that her Mother could take care of her, and get her the help, she so obviously needed, and also that she could have management, of the girls day to day affairs.

However, things were not going as smoothly, or as easily as he had hoped, there was no record of Kiri's illness, no doctors diagnosis, in fact no consultation with anyone, for the treatment of a psychological disorder. Without this, the court of protection, was unwilling to make a ruling on Kiri, and it was only by talking to the right people, that he had found a judge, to rule that Kiri should be made available to the court, for an in-depth investigation of the case, so that a ruling, could be made. He had been ordered to produce her, or have the petition thrown out. That brought him to his other problem, Kiri Johnson, seemed to have vanished off the face of the earth. She had not checked out of her room in the hotel just left her key card and rental keys, at the front desk for Hunter. No one had seen her leave the hotel, there was no record of her taking a flight out of Indianapolis, and Precilla had no idea where her child was now Hunter couldn't help with it, as she had given bank details, but no address to the WWE. It was a mess, and he needed to get it sorted out, an upset Precilla, was a hard Precilla to deal with. He had one final option though, he knew a good private eye, a man who, was not above taking a less than legal approach, to getting the job done. Picking up the phone, he made one last call that evening, before heading home, to his long suffering wife.

* * *

 _ **So Kiri has run away and gone to her agent, Seth is looking for Kiri, but the Shield has survived, while Precilla is trying once again to control her daughter. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you could take the time to leave me a review I would appreciate it.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**This chapter will probably be considered as filler by many but it sets a few things up and gives a little look at what is going on with Seth and Kiri.**_

 _ **My thanks to Skovko, squawswarpath and nolabell66 for reviewing chapter fourteen for me. Also to Armbar Nation for the review for chapter 11. My thanks also to all of you who have been reading this story so far.**_

* * *

 **Chapter fifteen**

 **We'll find her**

Kiri had woken up the next morning, with a dry mouth and a thumping head, along with a determination never to get drunk, really falling down, verbal diarrhoea spewing, drunk, ever again. Still after she took the pills Sue had left for her, and drunk the water then taken a long hot shower, she began to feel a little more like herself again. It was not like her to drink to excess, but then, Kiri had never been hopelessly, totally in love before. Even now, Seth haunted her thoughts, yet he had betrayed her trust in him, so she had walked away, unable to see what else she could do. Kiri had walked away, to preserve something more important than her, his relationship with his brothers.

She didn't know what had happened after she had left, it would have been easy enough to find out, all she would have to do, was open up her laptop. She didn't think she could face it though, seeing his face, hearing his voice, she hoped he had stayed with the Shield, though part of her, feared he had joined the Authority, and split the Shield apart.

Walking out of the bedroom, she followed her nose to the kitchen, where a fresh looking Sue, made her sit down and drink a large glass of fruit juice, before serving her with a plate of breakfast.

Once breakfast was eaten, it was time to consider what next, Kiri didn't want her family to know where she was, so she wanted to avoid leaving any trails, that they could follow to her, at least for now. However, the role of Andrea was there, waiting for her to step into. Mitch, had agreed a very generous advance for the book, she had just sent him, based on what he had read so far, and the two women, arranged for the whole thing, rather than just her ten percent, to be transferred into Susannah's account, the other woman would then withdraw a few thousand dollars, she had a safe in the house, and Kiri could deal solely in cash when buying anything, eliminating the paper trail. Susannah, even advanced her a couple of thousand, before the payment cleared, meaning that Kiri could go out, and find herself a gym, one that offered a monthly, rather than yearly membership, where she could continue with crossfit, Seth had got her hooked on it. Sue and Mitch, working together, managed to also arrange a tour to promote her upcoming book. It meant a lot of travelling and public appearances for Andrea, but for Kiri, it meant she would be on the move, a few days here, a few days there. Book signings, readings, even radio, and TV interviews.

Kiri, was not sure, if she would be able to write yet, everything was still too new and raw, but this would keep her busy, and keep her relevant. Some hard work, on both her part, and that of Sue, with support from her publishers, could see the tour start, in as little as two weeks.

Seth was despondent, he, Roman and Dean, had hopped on a plane for Davenport, as soon as the house show had finished, and it was three bleary eyed men, who climbed out of the cab at his house. Kiri's property was in darkness, and Seth had to be restrained, from going right over there, and knocking on her door. A sleepy Kevin, asked to be let out, when they got into his house, and at once headed off to Kiri's, barking and calling, for her to come down, and let him in. Finally after a lot of barking, which Seth was worried, would have his other neighbours, complaining about the noise, a dejected looking dog finally came back, looking at Seth, as if to ask where his female human was?

Finally, when all Seth could do, was stroke his dog, and make soothing sounds to him, the little animal made his way over to his basket, watching his master, with sad, reproachful eyes. That look made Seth want to cry all over again, because Kevin was right, it was his fault Kiri wasn't here, he had messed up, big time, and now he was paying for it.

The amount of hate, poured out against Kiri, on social media had shocked him, Dean wasn't interested in technology, so didn't use his accounts, however Roman responded to some of the nicer fans, who felt sorry for Seth, with messages about how much she meant to all of them, and how they hoped she would come back. Lots of fans contacted Seth, spewing out hatred for Kiri, and offering to make him forget all about her. The clip of her on the stage, had been played over and over again, the fans, ragging on everything about her that they could. In the end, Seth had broken his silence, and sent out one solitary tweet on the matter.

'Lost the most special person from my life. All my own fault. Love you Kiri, I'm Heartbroken. Please come back'

He didn't know what else to say, he didn't even know if she was on twitter, so he couldn't message her directly, it wasn't one of the ways of keeping in touch, they had opted for. He had been calling her cell, and texting her constantly though. His calls going straight to voice mail, and his texts unanswered, still he kept on, begging her to come back, and give him a second chance. Dean and Roman had called her too, in the hopes she might pick up for them, but it was the same story, straight to voice mail. They both told her how sorry he was, how much he missed her, how much of a mess he was without her, but she never got back to them. Seth vowed he wouldn't give up though, one way or another he was going to talk to her, and try to win her back.

The three of them, went out, to sit there in his back yard, through the long, early hours of the morning, watching her house for any sign of movement, drinking coffee, and talking to keep themselves awake.

They watched, as dawn came, and the sun rose in the sky, staining the clouds pink, almost like pale watery blood. Kevin woke, and whined to go out, when Seth opened the door for him, he at once ran into Kiri's yard, and up to the back door, his little paws on the screen, barking for her to come down and see him. Finally, dejected when he got no response the little dog came back, to flop in his basket once more, not even asking for food, and whimpering softly, Seth felt like joining him.

Still the three of them sat there, watching the house for signs of movement, any hint that she was awake in there. The sky grew lighter by the second, though the hands on Seth's watch, did not seem to move at all. As if, despite the fact the sun was moving, time had stood still.

Finally, Roman stood up, and walked inside the house, over to Seth's car keys, grabbing them without a word, he headed out to the garage, jumping in the car, before driving off, to where they did not know. Still Seth sat there, watching Kiri's house, while Dean, with a loud yawn, went off to feed Kevin and stretch his body out, since he was cramped, from sitting so long, in the damp air. Still Seth sat there, his gaze on Kiri's house, his eyes focused almost unblinking. He kept his gaze fixed, when Roman returned with breakfast, and didn't even seem to notice what he was eating, it wasn't even certain, he knew that he was doing so, his eyes, never leaving the neighbouring property.

Finally, suddenly he stood, and stalked through his house, Dean and Roman running after him, and over to Kiri's front door, once there, he banged loudly with his fist.

"Kiri." Dean and Roman could hear the anguish in his voice, as he called for her. "Kiri please, come down and open the door, we need to talk." He continued, banging and calling to her, for a few minutes, till one of the other neighbours appeared.

"She's not there." The woman looked the three men up and down. "She got in a taxi yesterday afternoon, she had two bags with her, looked like she was going for a while."

The woman walked off again, till Dean shouted. "What cab firm?

"Good to go Taxi cab service."The woman told him, turning to walk away once more before adding. "And please, stop with all the noise."

Seth watched the woman walk away. "She's gone, she really left me, she's left us." He whispered.

"We're not finished yet." Dean replied, heading for Seth's house again.

When the other two caught up with him, he was on his phone in the living room, he seemed to be very intently paying attention to what was said and finally said. "Okay yes, I've got that, thank you for your help." He looked at Seth and Roman. "The taxi took her to the airport."

"That's it then." Seth flopped down into a chair. "She's gone, I can't find her, I've lost her, what am I going to do?" He felt the tears come again, he loved her, and she was gone, to who knew where?

"It's not over yet." Roman pulled out his own phone, and began to dial. "I'll talk to the private detective I know; he can tell me if he can help us." Seth nodded, he felt as if his world was crumbling around him.

Kiri had had a productive morning, she had found her gym, and done a crossfit work out. It felt strange not having Seth there, working out with her, but she would just have to suck it up, and deal with it. Kiri knew she needed to grow a tougher skin, especially, if she was going to show her true face to the world. Once she was done with her workout, and had showered, she stopped for a juice at the little bar in the gym, where she noticed a man standing there, looking at her. For a moment, the old Kiri wanted to turn away and run, leave her juice half drunk, and get away. The new Kiri though, carried on with her drink, determined not to be run off.

"Hello there." The man was sitting next to her, smiling at her. "I don't think I've seen you around here before."

"Why would you?" Kiri replied. "I'm here to work out, not meet people."

"Me too, work out I mean, look would you like to get something to eat?" The guy was looking hopeful.

Kiri finished her drink and shook her head. "Thanks, but no thanks; I really have somewhere I have to be." Without waiting for a reply, she began to walk away.

"Hey wait, look I didn't mean to come across like a creep, hitting on women coming in to work out, I come in to use the gym, and I saw you there, and thought I'd say hello." He was smiling at her. "Look, can we start again, I'm Simon."

She took his hand cautiously. "Kiri, look I'll be honest with you Simon, I'm not looking to start anything with anyone, I've just come off a very bad break up and I don't need the stress in my life, all I'm here for is to work out."

Did he actually look disappointed, she wondered? "Well at least you don't still have a boyfriend." He let go of her hand and stood looking at her. "Look, not to come across as the creep, I'm not, I could always use a friend, maybe you could too." He smiled at her again, looking hopeful.

Why couldn't this have happened when I was at school? Kiri wondered to herself, Simon seemed like he was genuinely interested in her, it was too soon though. She had jumped in with Seth, too soon after Morris, and look how well that had turned out. "Friends are good." She tried to be non-committal. "Look, I really do have to go."

"I'll see you Kiri?" He made the statement into a question. "I'm here working out most days."

"Bye Simon." She headed for the door, and hurried out heading to the store; she wanted to cook dinner for Sue tonight, as a thank you for everything.

After getting the things she wanted from the store, she headed back to her friends'. Sue was in her office on the phone, so Kiri unpacked her shopping putting things away before getting to work. First she made the marinade, she wanted to use on the beef she had bought. Once she had combined all the ingredients Soy Sauce, Brown Sugar, Lemon Juice, Olive Oil, Garlic, Onion, Ground Ginger and Black Pepper in a bowl, she cut the beef into strips, putting them into the marinade, before putting it into the fridge. Next, she made the lemon mouse, which she planned to serve for dessert. By the time she had put that in the fridge, and cleaned up the kitchen, Sue had come out of the office, and poured a large glass of wine.

"You want one?" She asked, showing Kiri the bottle.

Kiri smiled and shook her head. "Not after last night, I think I'll stick to soft drinks today.

"So how's your day been so far?" Sue asked, before taking a large mouthful of her wine.

"It's been good." Kiri got a soda and opened it pouring it into a glass. "Found a gym did some crossfit, I need to put my clothes in to wash, a guy hit on me, I went shopping, I've made the dessert and put the beef in to marinade, I thought I do rice and some vegetable stir fry, to go with it."

"Sounds, wait a minute a guy hit on you?" Sue had a smile on her face, as she drank more of her wine.

Kiri drank some of her soda, she had hoped she would get away with that. "It was after I did my crossfit, I stopped for a juice, and he came up to me at the bar, he asked me to dinner, I told him I'd just broken up with my boyfriend, and that it was too soon, he wanted to be friends, I told him friends are good, and that I had to go."

Sue smiled, this was huge, it was great that Kiri had not run away screaming, of course, hooking up with a guy you met at the gym, was not a good idea, not that Kiri was going to be wanting to hook up with anyone this soon, after Seth freaking Rollins.

"So did you have a productive day?" Kiri asked her friend.

Sue's smile turned into a grin. "Very, Mitch is on board with the whole idea as you know, as we discussed, first off, you do some personal appearances to promote the release of your new book, that'll be two weeks. Then the book is out, and its signings and readings, more personal appearances, we've got the preliminary dates arranged, and more will follow as the tour goes on." Sue smiled. "Then we have you booked, on the CCN tonight show, at the end of the tour, and we do the big reveal, how Andrea Mackenzie, is in fact, the pen name of the very talented, Kiri Johnson."

Then I'll be free, Kiri thought to herself; I'll finally be able to be myself, and I can work, I'll really get to live my own life. She smiled at her agent. "Thank you Sue you're a really good friend."

"There's more." Sue finished her glass and poured another. "Mitch is going to arrange all your travel, fights, hotel rooms, everything there will be nothing that can be traced back to you, not till you are ready, to let everyone know who you are."

Kiri gave her a radiant smile, they had thought of everything, no one would be able to find her, and by no one, she meant her family. She wanted them out of her life, and to make her own way, to be her own person, to be free. Maybe even get a little dog; her parents had never let her have a pet. Something to love would be good. A friend that would not judge her, would not use, would not lie to her, unconditional love on both sides, yes a dog would be nice.

"When?" Kiri asked. "When do I start?"

Sue poured the last of the bottle into her glass and smiled. "Two weeks, and in a month you start promoting your new book."

Maybe by then Kiri thought as the pair of them finished their drinks, I'll be able to write again, maybe by then my heart won't ache at the thought of Seth, maybe by then, I'll have started to heal.

Seth hadn't been able to sleep, he lay there on his bed and everything went round and round in his head. How could he have got it all so wrong? Why did he ever listen to Hunter in the first place? Kiri had told him about her family, why on earth, had he suddenly thought their opinion mattered to her? Hunter had played him, played on his fears, fears he hadn't known he had, till Hunter began to get into his head. Roman's private investigator was on the case though, and he seemed hopeful, that he could get them some answers, as to where Kiri had gone.

He felt empty inside though, there was a huge hole where she had been, and just like that, his thoughts started up again, over and over in his head, what he could have done, what he should have done.

"Seth." It was Dean. "Come on man, we need to get to the airport soon, you need to get your ass in the shower, and get dressed." Seth snapped on the light. "You look like shit." Thanks for stating the obvious, he though looking at the other man. "Have you slept at all?" Seth shook his head, and Dean's face suddenly took on a concerned look. "Seth, you can't do this to yourself, we're going to find our girl, we're going to get her back, you have to, believe that, and when we do, she's going to want you at your best."

Sitting up Seth looked at his brother. "Is she going to want me at all?" Dean stood there looking at him as Seth rolled out of bed, it didn't bother him that his brother was naked. What did, was the defeated look on Seth's face, the way his shoulder slumped, and his red bloodshot eyes. Dean didn't have an answer to Seth's question. He and Roman had forgiven him; he had to hope Kiri would do the same.

Leaving Seth to his shower, Dean headed to the Kitchen, where Roman was making coffee, and toasting bagels. Even Kevin seemed out of sorts, just laying there in his basket, looking up at them, with soulful, sad eyes. He might not be able to talk, but the little dog was telling them, as loudly as if he could speak, that he wanted and missed Kiri. Bending down to pat him Dean looked up at the sound of Roman's voice.

"How is he?" The concern was there in his tone.

Sighing and standing again, Dean ran his hand over the back of his neck, scratching at the skin. "Not good." He confessed. "I don't think he slept at all, and he looks like shit, we've got to get her back."

Roman nodded, and passed Dean a coffee and bagel, Seth had fallen in love, and Kiri leaving, had hit him hard, even if it could be considered his own fault, Roman was not going to say that right now. Dean blew on his coffee, and took a sip of the hot liquid, while Roman bit into his bagel, with even white teeth.

The two of them stood there, drinking coffee, and eating their food, until Seth almost shuffled into the kitchen. Silently, Roman handed over coffee and bagels, Seth gratefully took the coffee, blowing on the surface, before gulping at the hot liquid, wincing as he burned his mouth.

"Hey Kevin." The little dog, looked up at his masters voice, his expression hopeful, his little tail giving a tentative wag. "I miss her too." He could not look his pet in the eye, he wasn't the only one lost without Kiri. Seth walked over and picked up the little animal. "We're going to get her back." Roman and Dean looked up, at the sound of determination in his voice. Watching, as Seth finally looked his dog in the eyes. "I'll do whatever I have to, to find her Kevin, and bring her home."

Dean reached out, and rubbed Kevin's head, before looking at Seth. "We'll bring her home, we're family, brothers, we'll find her together." He held his fist out, as Roman came round the counter to them, and added his fist to Deans, both of them looking at Seth, who moved Kevin to one hand, and held his fist out to theirs.

"Together." He agreed, as Kevin put out a paw onto their hands, with a little yip.

They all looked at the little paw, and then slowly at first, they all began to laugh. While Kevin; as if sensing this sudden shift in mood from sad to happier, looked up at Seth, and tried to lick his face.

"Guess Kevin's in too." Roman remarked, ruffling the little dogs head, and seeing his tail twitch. "We better add a doggie ticket."

"I'll find his carrier." Dean raced off to the closet, looking for the item they would need, if Kevin was coming.

Roman; began to gather the little dog's treats and some toys, stuffing them into their bags. Suddenly, for the first time, since Kiri had appeared on the stage on Monday night, Seth felt hopeful, that things could have a good ending. Pulling out his phone, he held Kevin up by his face, before snapping at picture, and up -oading it onto his Instagram account, adding the caption. 'We're heading off to work. Our girls out there somewhere, we're not going to stop looking. Together we will find her, love you Kiri.' He then attached it to a tweet, and posted it.

Before Dean, had reappeared with Kevin's carrier, his phone was going mad, Seth didn't care if they thought he was crazy, if they hated him, he wanted them to know, Kiri was his girl, and he wasn't going to stop looking for her. Most of all, he hoped she would see it, and know that he hadn't given up on her, hadn't given up on them.

Dean and Roman were smiling, pleased to see this determined Seth, yes he had messed up, but he deserved a chance to put it right.

Meanwhile, Seth was on his phone to his Mom, letting her know that Kevin was coming with them, so she wouldn't need to dog sit. They were a team on a mission, and the little dog was now, officially a part of that team.

The call to his Mom, took longer than he had expected, she wanted answers, Kiri, hadn't been the only one, who had not answered the phone. By the time the call ended, he had been called an idiot, told he was loved, and instructed that, when he found his girl, and brought her home, he was to bring her to meet the rest of the family, his Shield brothers were not enough, she needed to meet them all. Smiling as he put his phone away and grabbing his bags and his dog, Seth followed his brothers outside, to wait for their cab, with a new sense of purpose and determination. They were going to find Kiri, and he would make her listen to him, even if he had to send Dean to kidnap her, she meant far too much to him, he wasn't giving up on them, without a fight, and he was going to do, whatever it took, to get her to give him another chance.

* * *

 _ **So Seth has strengthened his resolve and the Shield and Kevin are looking to find Kiri and get her back.**_

 _ **Remember, the only thing we writers get out of this are your review. So if you would be kind enough to leave me a few words in a review it would be appreciated.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Well it's that time of day again, I can't believe I'm getting these chapters out so fast I really do hope you are enjoying them. Thank you all for reading. Special thanks to** **Skovko, bamakakechick, ReignsBalorCenaAmbroseRollinAJ and nolabell66 for reviewing the last chapter for me and to Armbar Nation for the review for chapter tw** ** _elve_.**_

* * *

 **Chapter sixteen**

 **I'm Stephanie**

It had been six, long, lonely, weeks, since Seth had last seen Kiri, there had been no leads on where she could be. The private detective Roman had hired; was working hard to find the slightest lead on her. He had confirmed, the cab had dropped her off at the airport, however there had been no Kiri Johnson registered on any internal, or international flights. None of the private charter planes, had her listed as a passenger either. It seemed to be a dead end, till one airport worker, seeing a picture of Kiri, had commented that she had a look about her, of someone he had seen in the departures lounge. However without a name, it was hard to track down, what flight the woman might have been on. The detective however, had managed to narrow the time window down, when someone else, recalled seeing the woman leaving, and heading towards a flight, however could not say which one. He was left with a dozen, or so, destinations to check out, and by the end of the second week, was able to confirm that a woman vaguely resembling Kiri Johnson, had been seen getting off a plane, at the JFK international airport, in New York. However, where she had gone from there, was difficult to know, none of the cab firms the detective contacted, had picked her up. The background check on her, had revealed no family in the area, which left possible friends. It wasn't until, Seth wondered, if Kiri was still doing crossfit, so the detective searched the gyms, offering limited time membership, which offered the regime, that he found someone, who was able to help him.

Kiri, was beginning to think that Simon was a bit creepy, by the time she turned up for her last crossfit session, before she was due to fly out, on her tour. It didn't matter, whatever time of day she turned up, by the time she was done with her exercises, he would be there, smiling at her, offering her a drink, or food, the food she turned down, and only accepted the drink, if she paid for the next one. A casual chat with the receptionist, confirmed that he did not work there. The day before she was due to leave, he asked her out on date, and she declined, while allowing him to think, she would be there the following day. Heading home to Sue's apartment, she began to think she might have a genuine stalker, and was glad that she was heading off the next day.

Packing her bags that night, she thoroughly enjoyed having one last home cooked meal with Sue, she was going to be living out of hotels for the foreseeable future, so they would be something she would have to do without. She went to bed, to fall into her now normal routine, of tossing and turning, and finally walking from fitful dozes, while her waking mind, tried to process her dreams.

Seth was still on her mind every day, she thought about him, all the time, wondered what he was doing, if he was happy, and; her heart ached at the fact; wondered if he had met someone new. She had, had crushes before, carefully guarded, lest anyone suspect. Seth though, was her first love, and he was going, to be hard for her to get over, if she ever truly did. She had tried, and failed several times, to write, but her words seemed inadequate, and the story she told trite, and boring, so she erased them all again. She could so easily, have found out what he was doing, but she was afraid. She did not want to see him, pictured at Hunters side, but she did not think, she could bare to see him with Dean and Roman, since she felt, she had let the two men down. Worst of all she, did not want to see him with another woman; it would hurt her fragile, and raw heart, far too much.

Sue knew the men were looking for her friend, Seth and Roman, tweeted about her every day, Seth with words of love for her, while Roman's, were telling her, how much they all missed her, and wanted her back.

Both, were glad to get to the airport, in the morning, and board their plane, Kiri, now as Andrea, since this was the start of the tour, they would be met at the other end, by representatives of the publishers.

Simon Adams was not happy when he turned up at the gym. There had been no sign of the pretty little brunette, for a few days now. While not technically a stalker, he was friends with one of the managers, and liked the look of Kiri enough, that he had talked his friend into letting him know, when she was there, so that he could hopefully get to know her better, and one day, get her to go on a date with him. He was surprised therefore, when he called in, on the off chance, and to work out, that a man was asking about a woman, who sounded surprisingly like Kiri, once the man said the name, he was sure it had to be the same woman.

Bruce Milton, was a nice enough guy, but with a name like his, he had to project a tough image, once he found out the woman he was looking for, could be a member here, a little bit of strong arming, and a bigger bit of cash, got him the address she had given, he was frustrated she paid in cash, so there were no bank details for her. A cab ride later, and he was downtown, outside a nice little apartment block. The doorman stopped him gaining access, and this time, neither strong arm tactics, or money could get him any further. The rental company would not give him any information. Still he stuck a break with the postal worker, and got the name Susannah Mitchels, to run with. With the name and the address, he was able to find out, she was a literary, for some of the top writers around. Finding out that Andrea Mackenzie was one of her clients; threw the investigation back to square one, as a look at a picture of the author, had him convinced, that the author had been the woman that he had been chasing down, so it was back to square one, and a now cold trial.

The detective hired by Andrew Macadum, was having less luck than Bruce, the trail he was following, petered out at the airport, since Kiri had gone there as Andrea, so he had no idea, where she would have gone from there. Precilla and Winston, turned out to know precious little about their daughter, and he could not access much information about her.

Kiri meanwhile, was enjoying the first stage of her tour, she had been able to get them to arrange access to gyms access for her, so that she could keep up with her cross fit.

First there had been signings and readings, a couple of radio shows, and a few early morning TV programs. She knew that things would get more hectic, once the new book came out, and sure enough, she ended up at one big chain store, which let people in at midnight, to purchase her new novel, signing copies for people who turned up, she was exhausted by the time it was over.

Thankfully, that was the last late night signing that she had, most or the others were late morning or early afternoon. She racked up the miles in flying, and soon found herself longing for her own bed, and to be able to cook for herself, instead of being in hotels night after night. One week turned into two, and then on her third week of signing, she found herself in the same city as the WWE.

Kiri felt as if her heart was in her mouth, when she saw a poster of the Shield, on a bill board; she guessed that they were still together, thought she wasn't prepared, for the way it hurt her to see Seth. Still, just because he was in town, they were in town, didn't mean she would see them. A small tear formed in the corner of her eye, and rolled un-noticed down her cheek, she numbly wiped it away, and tried to focus on what her assistant for today, was telling her.

Roman was happy, he had his girls with him; it was a pretty rare occurrence, but a very welcome one. It wasn't until, they sat down to breakfast, with Seth and Dean, that he found out she had an ulterior motive, of course she wanted to be with him, but it just so happened, her favourite author was in town, signing copies of her latest book, and Jacinda wanted to go and get a copy, along with her autograph. They were lucky, Cameron was willing to look after his daughter for them, as several of the divas wanted to go to the signing, and not many perspective babysitters, were available.

Dean, of course was teasing him mercilessly, about going to get the autograph of a romance novelist, until Jacinda mentioned the name, Andrea Mackenzie. He stopped, trying to remember where he had heard that name before, then it hit him, Kiri liked the woman's work. Seth felt as if someone had poured cold water down his back, Kiri's favourite author was in town. A hastily conceived plan; began to form in his mind; he could get a copy of the new book, and get it personally signed by the author for Kiri. He was quite happy, when Jacinda informed the three men, they were all coming with her to the signing. If Dean knew what was good for him, he was going to quietly agree, Jacinda could be inventively evil, if she did not get her own way.

Kiri, was seated at a table, with a pile of books beside her, her hand was aching slightly, and she stopped for a moment, to take a drink of her water, before getting ready, to turn her attention to the next group, who wanted her to sign her work for them. Some, had brought copies of her older books with them, some of them well read, and she signed those as well. The store was only letting so many people at a time, into the room Kiri was in, something she was grateful for. She had just signed the last book, of the last group, and would have love to take a break, it wasn't going to happen thought, with the amount of people out there, they needed to keep the line moving. It blew her away, just how many people not only read her books, but wanted to meet her. Hearing people moving towards her, Kiri looked up, into a face, she certainly hadn't expected to see here.

Stephanie had dragged Hunter along to the signing, she had just missed out, on meeting Andrea Mackenzie a few weeks ago, she was not going to miss out this time, and she was going to invite her to attend a show, hopefully RAW, but if not, a house show would do. She smiled down at the woman sitting in front of her, trying to look friendly. She wondered how Andrea would react, if she offered her a makeover courtesy of the WWE. She was sure hair, make-up and wardrobe could work wonders for the writer. There was that big floppy hat; that hid most of her hair, forehead, and eye brows, the dark glasses that covered her eyes, along with a good part of her cheeks. The unfashionable clothing, that seemed to hang off her, who knew, what she was hiding under there?

Kiri looked up, into the face of her former boss, and could not help the smile on her face, who would have thought Stephanie was a fan, and what would she way if she knew, no scratch that, when she knew. Seeing the other woman smiling at her, Stephanie dragged Hunter to stand by her side. "I'm Stephanie."

Kiri cut her off. "So you want the book signed to Stephanie, that's fine, no problem, do you have your book there?"

"Oh yes, well actually, I have more than one." Stephanie put a pile of different books on the desk, all by Andrea Mackenzie. "What I really wanted to say is, I'm Stephanie McMahon and this is my Husband, Hunter Hearst Helmsley, we're part of the WWE, and we'd really like it, if you would be our guest at one of our events."

Kiri wondered if she could get away with playing dumb, but decided against it, it was kind of creepy, and yet at the same time kind of empowering, sitting there looking at Stephanie, smiling ingratiatingly at her, for the first time, Kiri had something, her cousins wife wanted. Stephanie gave Hunter a dig, and he managed to stop himself from groaning, he knew what Stephanie wanted, and he'd better try and help her get it. He looked down at the woman, heaven but she was a mess. She might write romance, but he was willing to bet money on it, that there was precious little of it, in her life.

"We really would love for you to attend one of our events." He gave her his most sincere smile, one that didn't reach his eyes. "We have so many diva's who, I'm sure are fans of yours, in fact I'm sure I saw a few of them outside, it would be such a thrill for them, to have you join us for a show."

Kiri looked up at him, she wanted to laugh at him, to tell him where to stick his offer, to rage at him for daring to come here, and ask her for things, when he had all but ruined her life, had cost her the man she loved. She drew a deep calming breath, as she finished signing Stephanie's books. "That's very kind of you, but I'm afraid that's impossible, my time is heavily booked." The last thing she needed, was to go to a WWE event, and run into Seth, she didn't think she could take that.

Stephanie could see her chance slipping away. "It doesn't have to be today, it could be another night, maybe I could email our itinerary to you, and you could see if there is a time we're in the same place, please, it would be wonderful if you could come to a show, I can offer you ringside seats, backstage access, you'll get to meet our top wrestlers and divas, Andrea you would love it."

Kiri frowned. "I don't believe I invited you to call me by my given name, Stephanie, I prefer Ms Mackenzie thank you, here are your books all signed, now if you wouldn't mind, there are other people waiting." She could hardly keep the smile off her face, as she dismissed Stephanie, and 'dear' cousin Hunter.

"Oh yes, of course, I'm sorry." Stephanie looked flustered, she was not used to being treated like this, she was someone after all. "Look, I'll give you my email, and we can sort something out I'm sure."

Finally Kiri's assistant stepped forward. "If you'd like to give me the information, I'll make sure that Ms Mackenzie gets it, and I'll try to arrange a visit for you, I'm not sure she realises how big a deal it is, she's very sheltered in some ways, being on your show would be huge for her, you have such a large and varied audience."

Stephanie smiled; it looked like she had found a fan, not only that, but a fan, who could help her get what she wanted. "If you'd like to come along with her." She left the offer hanging there, and saw the woman smile, and bite on the bait.

"I don't think she has anything important on tonight, I could try and slip you into her schedule." The woman smiled, nodding her head. "Here's my number, and my email, Stephanie held out a business card, which the assistant took with a smile, it would be nice to get something out of this for herself, she worked hard, and no one appreciated her.

Kiri was glad to see Stephanie walk away, but not to see her assistant, for this leg of the tour Anne, cosying up to her. No way was Kiri going tonight, if Seth, Roman and Dean were not going to be there, it might have been a different matter, but she couldn't see that happening any time soon, they were just too popular. Anne, would probably be surprised to realise the writer knew her name, most people she worked with never bothered. She thought she was owed something, she worked hard for little to no recognition, she was owed something for herself. She was going to find out though, Kiri didn't owe her anything, and she was not going to be used for what the other woman wanted.

Kiri got into a rhythm, of smiling, chatting, and signing her books, slowly this group dwindled to nothing, and she stood up stretching for a moment, looking over at Anne before the next group came in. "Anne, I'd better not find a visit to the WWE on my schedule, I have plans of my own tonight, and they are not negotiable."

Anne looked at her with a frown, trying not to show her shock, at her name being used. "I wasn't going to, but it would be a wonderful opportunity, just think of all those hot men and beautiful women, you could base a dozen characters for your books,off them, it could be a wonderful opportunity for you."

"Maybe for you." Kiri was not happy, and she was not going to be steamrollered into going. "I do not wish to go to the WWE, do not put them on my schedule." She turned away, and sat down again, seeing that the next group were coming in.

"Bitch." Anne hissed, she had really wanted ring side seats, and a backstage pass for tonight's show.

Kiri sighed; it was harder than she had thought, not being taken advantage of, Still she wouldn't let people walk over, not anymore.

Her next group, contained some of the diva's from the WWE, she could not help but find it funny how deferential and grateful they were, for her time and words. Women who a few weeks ag,o had laughed at her, called her names, and tried to bully her.

Seth, Kevin, Dean, Roman and Jacinda, were waiting in line, for their turn to go in and see the Author, it was boring or it would have been, if Dean had not been seeing, how many, of the women who were waiting's phone numbers he could get. If it had been anyone but Dean, Seth might have thought, he might have been in trouble. Jacinda suffered though his antics, by ignoring them. Seth noticed some of the women looking at him, he didn't want their interest, he wanted Kiri, and no one else but her. He was glad his brothers and Jacinda were here with him. Apart from Dean, who was being Dean and flirting, the women kept their distance from the men, after they took one look at Roman's girl's face. Kevin was sitting there, looking around; he seemed interested in what was going on around him.

The line was moving slowly, slowly enough, that Seth would not have been surprised to see Dean go off with one of the women, and get back to them, before they moved very far. If he hadn't been doing this for Kiri, he might have considered leaving here himself.

Still, they were moving forward, slowly yes, but moving forward. They were letting about twenty people in at a time. Seth and Roman were each holding books for Jacinda, Seth was going to buy the new book for Kiri, possibly, the only way he could give it to her, would be to post it through her letter box, and hope she came back at some point. Roman was still pinning all their hopes on Bruce; sure the man would be able to find out something for them. Dean, had been of the view, that they should contact Susannah Mitchels, on the off chance she did know something.

Seth sighed softly Kiri was out there somewhere, living, going about her day to day life, was she thinking about him, did she miss him? He wished she would come home; his Mother was going over to his house, supposedly to water Seth's nonexistent plants, in reality, she was checking to see if Kiri had been at her house. The fact that there was no for sale board outside her house, and he could find no listing for it anywhere, that had him hoping, she would come home, at some point.

He heard a whine, and saw Kevin straining at his leash, he realised the line had moved, while he had been thinking about Kiri. Moving forward, he picked Kevin up, and watched as the latest group, came straggling out of the room that the author was in. He was shocked, to see Stephanie come out, followed by Hunter; Dean sniggered, and surreptitiously, took a picture of Hunter, carrying some of Stephanie's romance novels. That picture, was going to end up on line somehow, if he had anything to say about it, and he figured he had just the way to do it, after all, there were plenty of women here, who had shown an interest in him. Even if they didn't know he was Dean Ambrose, they knew he was hot and sexy as hell, well he thought they did, he had enough phone numbers, to prove that he was right.

Stephanie's eyes rested on the Shield members, and she frowned, wondering what they were doing there, till she spotted Roman's girl, and realised they were here with her. Hunter looked uncomfortable, when the Shields eyes rested on him, especially since he was carrying Stephanie's books. Dean didn't seem too interested in him, but Roman and Seth were grinning, even thought, they were holding some books for signing too. Deciding not to start anything here, Hunter brushed past the other men, knocking Seth off balance. Flinging his arms out, in an attempt to keep his balance, Seth allowed Kevin to jump from his arms to the floor. Before he could regain his balance, and grab the dog, Kevin was off, heading for the room, everyone was waiting to go into.

"Kevin no, come back here." Seth yelled, trying to take off after his pet. "My dog, I'm sorry, excuse me, I have to get my dog, pardon me, my dog, he's slipped his leash." Seth struggled to get through all the women, some gave way, others protested, while Kevin slipped through all the legs, and headed into the room.

Kiri was getting a cramp in her hand, and wished they would stop, just for a few minutes. Her face muscles were aching from the smile she had to keep plastered on her face. What wouldn't she give for a few minutes, just to catch her breath? The manager brought her a sandwich, and a fresh bottle of water, and she looked up at the man, with a genuine smile.

"Can you just give me a minute?" She asked him, opening the bottle, and taking a drink.

"Just a couple of minutes." He replied, smiling at her, there are a lot of people out there, who want to meet you.

Kiri smiled, this was what she had signed up for, but a couple of minutes, was better than nothing. Anne glowered at her, after she had messed up her plans; she would have made her keep going. Opening her sandwich, Kiri took a contented bite, when a little animal ran in, and put his paws up on her leg, looking into her face. For a moment, Kiri looked at the little dog in shock, he looked like, it couldn't be.

"Kevin." She whispered, looking down, and automatically breaking a piece of her sandwich off, fed it to the little dog, who yapped happily at her, before her eyes went to the door of the room, hearing a commotion coming from outside, and then the last person she expected to see appeared, Seth.

Seth, had finally managed to force, and apologise his way to the door, Roman, Dean and Jacinda, trailing in his wake. Looking into the room, he saw the writer they had come to see, sitting at a desk and there, with his paws on her leg, begging food, was Kevin.

"Kevin." Seth stepped into the room. "I am so sorry, I got pushed and lost my balance, and he jumped out of my arms, I couldn't reach him, quickly enough to grab him."

He walked over, wondering why her eyes were fixed on his face, at least he thought they were, it was hard to tell behind those dark glasses. Crouching down, he went to grab Kevin, and then registered the little dogs position, up on his hind legs, front paws on her leg, there was only one person, Kevin ever did that to.

"Kiri?"

* * *

 _ **So after all the looking they have done its Kevin who finds her. Yes it was always my plan to have him do it, I've been dropping hints since they first met with the way he is around her that paws on the leg thing is his way of greeting her asking her to spoil him.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you would be so kind as to leave me a review it would be appreciated I would like to know what you think.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Thank you to all of you who are reading especially to Skovko, Wrestlechic1, nolabell66, ReignsBalorCenaAmbroseRollinAJ and Lisee (I'm sorry that just seemed like a good place to end it, and yes Kevin did find her, who else was going to do it? They weren't getting to far). Also to Armbar Nation for the review for the review for chapter thirteen.**_

 _ **I hope you are going to like this chapter, again it is a bit of a filler chapter but its also a bit of fun for Kiri and the Shield.**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter Seventeen_**

 ** _Welcome to Monday night RAW_**

Getting restless in this room, with so many strange smells, Kevin was not happy when the other human jostled Seth; and he jumped from his owners arms to get away from the hostility in the air. That was when he caught it, that elusive, yet oh so familiar scent, barely discernable, over all the other strange smells. Once his paws hit the floor, he took off running between the legs of the humans, following his little nose. Finally weaving his way to the open door, running into the room, he looked around, he wouldn't see her, but his nose, was way more sensitive than his eyes, and he could smell her clearly. Running up to her, he put his paws up on her legs, looking up at her, she had food as well, and he was hungry.

"Kevin." She said his name, and he gave a happy little yip, as she fed him.

Her eyes went from him to the door, since there was a little bit of a commotion, from the other room, then Seth appeared in the doorway. Kevin was not too interested in what was going on between the humans, he had found his female human, and she had food, he was hungry, and his little mouth was watering.

Kiri could not believe her eyes, what was Seth doing here? Then Roman and Dean appeared, there was no way they would know it was her, she had to believe that. A woman she did not know appeared behind Roman, and she wondered, if it was someone Dean had picked up. She would not put it past the man, to hit on some of her fans. However, the way the woman looked at Roman, made her think she was with him, so it had to be his girlfriend, Roman didn't cheat.

"Kevin." Seth came into the room, his eyes on his dog, as he stated to apologise. "I am so sorry, I got pushed and lost my balance, and he jumped out of my arms, I couldn't react quick enough to grab him."

He came over to them, and all she could do was look at his face, the face that haunted her dreams, the face she cried over, the face of the man she loved, with all her heart. Kevin still had his paws on her leg, trying to tell her, he was still hungry, and wanted more food, his eyes, soulful and pleading, but she wasn't looking at him, she only had eyes for Seth. He was looking at the pair of them, and she could see the gears, slowly turning in his mind, he wouldn't have recognised her, but for Kevin, she was sure, then he said one word, and she melted inside at the tenderness he put into it, even as he questioned to be sure.

"Kiri?"

One word, her name, but he seemed to put such longing, and so much love into it, that she felt the tears prick at her eyes again. She wanted to jump up, and run, but where was she going to go?

Dean; was the one who closed the door, in the faces of the gaping fans, effectively shutting them out, and making this a more private moment. Yes, the manager and that other woman were there, but at least this way, it was just them.

Roman; was the one who took charge though. "Would you mind giving us a moment here guys?" He looked at the manager, and the woman, who was staring at them, with undisguised lust in her eyes.

"I don't think that, that would be." The woman began, her eyes travelling over Dean, like she was un-dressing him with her eyes.

"Miss Mackenzie had a very tight schedule here today." The manager, spoke at the same time.

However it was Kiri, who commanded their attention. "I need a ten minute break, I'm not asking, I'm telling you, I need a few minutes with my." She almost choked on the word. "Friends."

"Of course." The manager was suddenly understanding of the situation.

"Ms Mackenzie, I really think that you should." Her assistant did not want to miss these men.

"Anne, I could always ask for someone else, to be my assistant." Seth was shocked, at how firm Kiri sounded.

It did the trick though, and the pair walked out of the door, shutting it behind them.

Kiri picked Kevin up, holding him on her lap, as the little dog put his paws up on the table, and proceeded to eat her sandwich, Seth kept his eyes on her, as he slowly stood up. Once he was standing, he removed her hat, without a word, then her glasses and finally her wig, the last thing he did, before he pulled her to her feet, was firmly place Kevin on the desk, so he could finish his meal.

Kiri felt like electric shocks were running through her body, as he reached out to take her hands, and pull her to her feet. His eyes were fixed on hers, as he said so softly, that she hardly heard him. "There you are." Then she was in his arms, and he was holding her, like he was never going to let her go again. The tears ran from her eyes, and mingled with his, as he leaned in, and kissed her.

Dean whistling and cheering, and Roman telling him off, was what greeted them, when they finally broke apart, they had been so caught up in that kiss, they had been oblivious, to what was going on around them.

"I'm so sorry I messed up so badly Kiri." Seth was looking down at her. "I was a fool, and I almost lost the best things in my life, my girl, and my brothers, they forgave me, can you, will you please give me another chance?"

"I don't understand, how you could have listened to him, how you could have thought their opinions mattered to me?" Kiri's eyes, were searching his face, she could see the emotions in his eyes, sadness, hope, love, they were all there.

"You kept me at arms length, there was like this line, I couldn't get past, and Hunter, he convinced me, it was because you thought your family wouldn't think I was good enough, he found a chink, and he got in, opened it up and made me think , I needed them for you to totally be mine." Seth was trying, to find the words to say to her, to explain, to make everything right again.

"I was going to tell you everything that night, after payback, and then, I heard you in with Hunter, and you were listening to what he was saying, and I prayed you wouldn't believe him." Kiri had tears in her eyes. "Then on RAW, I saw you with that chair, and I knew, you were going to hit Roman, and it would have all been my fault, you would have turned on them, and it would have been because of me, I couldn't let it happen." Seth's finger on her lips, silenced her.

"It wasn't your fault, nothing that happened was your fault, you can't take the blame." Seth tenderly brushed her tears away. "It was Hunter, and it was me, none of it was you, the guys have given me another chance, do I have the right to ask for the same from you, because I've been so miserable without you." He was looking into her eyes again. "Please Kiri, let me make it up to you, give me another chance, I love you, Kevin loves you, the Shield loves you."

"Great, we come after the dog." Despite the seriousness of the moment, Dean's outraged comment, made them laugh.

"Hey, Kevin found her, we couldn't." Seth turned slightly, to look at his brother. He turned back to Kiri, waiting for her answer.

"I love you too." She told him softly. "You're my first love Seth, part of me will always love you, no matter what happens, no matter what life throws at us." She could see the hope in his eyes. "There's a lot I need to tell you, a lot we need to talk about, but not right here, I still have a lot of books to sign, and people to talk to."

"Hey, we all know about that little sister." Roman; pulled Jacinda over to the reunited couple."This is my girl, and she has been waiting a really long time to meet you, and get your autograph."

Seth let Kiri go, so that she could greet his brother's girl, who seemed to be finding the whole moment quite surreal. She knew the men had been looking for Seth's girlfriend Kiri, now it turned out that Kiri, was her favourite author, no wonder they hadn't been able to find her.

Roman and Dean exchanged a look, as Kiri greeted Jacinda, and signed some of her books for her. Seth was whole again, they could see it in his face; hopefully Kiri would give him another chance. It might take time to build up the trust once more, but they were hopeful.

On the desk, Kevin finished Kiri's sandwich, and looked at his humans, he had to teach Kiri not to go off and leave them again, so he peed on the desk, to let her know, he was not happy with her.

"Kevin." Seth admonished him, before walking over to the door. "Could we have some towels in here, my dog just had an accident?"

The people outside tried to look in, but Dean and Roman, moved to make an effective shield for Kiri. An employee hurried to get Seth the towels, while the manager looked at Seth.

"Look, we need to get on with the signing, I'm sure you understand, people are waiting." The manager looked him up and down; someone had told him who the man was, so he must understand, how important this moment was, to her fans.

"A couple more minutes, and she'll be good to go, oh, and we need four more chairs." He looked back at Kiri for a moment, with a tender smile on his face. "Right now, we're not going anywhere."

Anne looked furious, Andrea had denied her, her dream of ringside seats, and backstage passes for RAW, she didn't seem to know Stephanie or Hunter, and yet she allowed herself, to be locked in a room with the Shield, and that other woman. The manager meanwhile, just wanted to get the signing going again, so as one of the assistants handed Seth the towels, to clean up after Kevin, he hurried away, to get the extra chairs.

Once Seth shut the door again, Kiri moved away from the guy,s and pulled on her wig, glasses and hat. By the time, the manager came back with the extra chairs, Seth had opened the door, and Andrea Mackenzie was ready to sign autographs once more. Seth placed his chair next to Kiri, and Kevin claimed his spot, curled up on her lap, he had got his female human back, and he was not letting her go anywhere.

The fan's started coming in again, smiling at the young woman and eyeing the three men, wondering why they were there with the writer, though a crazy look from Dean, stopped people from asking. They cooed over Kevin, but the little dog made it clear, he was not budging from Kiri's lap.

Several fans tweeted and posted pictures of Andrea, with the Shield, on social media. Vince seeing them decided that this was gold; and texted Roman, instructing him, that they could be late to the show. In his mind, they were garnering more fans for the WWE, a lot of the women there, probably watched the show, but there was always room, for more members of the WWE universe. Stephanie on the other hand, was furious, Andrea had refused her, and actually ushered her out of the room, yet she was allowing the Shield, along with Reigns girlfriend, to sit there with her at the signing, and her Father was loving it, that should have been her and Hunter. The Shield were screwing around with the Authority yet again; and receiving Vince's blessing to do it.

The signing came to an end around half past three, and the manager thanked Kiri for her time, and got her to sign several of her books, which were for sale in the store, as an incentive for people who had missed the signing, to come into the store and look around.

Anne was fluttering around them, eyeing Dean like an all you could eat buffet, as Roman was obviously with Jacinda, and Seth. (Despite what she had been following on social media, about some girl called Kiri that he was in love with. She really hated that woman, how could someone like her, score someone as hot as Seth)? Seemed to be interested in Andrea, the woman was holding his little dog in her arms, and the way Seth was looking at her, it looked as if he was really smitten. After the pictures that had been posted earlier, everyone was speculating, as to if Seth had moved on from his previously poor choice, to perhaps as equally poor, if at least highly successful, choice. Seth had his arm around Kiri shoulder, guiding her out of the building, and away from some of her fans, who were looking to take some more of her time.

"Which hotel are you staying at?" Seth asked quietly, not wanting them to be overheard. He smiled broadly, when he heard she was at the same hotel as them. "Come to the arena with us?"

"Seth." She began, when a long black limo drew up, the driver hurried round to open the door, and Vince climbed out of the back, seeing them he began walking towards them.

"I don't think you are going to have a choice baby girl." Roman said, with a grin on his face. "You don't say no, to the boss."

Vince reached them, and Seth deftly scoped a disgruntled Kevin from Kiri's arms, before his bosses hand engulfed hers, in a friendly hand shake. Kiri's eyes slid to Seth, before looking up at Vince.

"Vincent McMahon." He told her. "Owner of the WWE, and these young men's boss, now I'm not one for romance fiction, but my wife and daughter, tell me you are a hot property, I'd like to invite you to come along to the RAW show tonight, in fact, I won't take no for an answer."

Kiri looked at Seth, she really wanted to tell him no, but that grin on Seth's face, said she wasn't going to get away quite so easily. When she had been gophering for him, he had been nicer to her, than Hunter and Stephanie had been, in all the time she had worked for the WWE. On the other hand, she knew how determined he could be, still she was going to try.

"Actually I have a pretty full schedule; in fact your daughter invited me." Kiri was going to say something else, but Anne butted in.

"Actually you don't have anything." Anne began, before Kiri glared at her, however Vince ignored the woman, and carried on.

"I won't take no for an answer my dear, humour an old man, and let me get some brownie points with my wife." Vince still had her hand engulfed in his, and he started moving towards his limo, the only way she was going to escape with her hand, was by following him.

Seth grinned at his brothers, Kiri had seen Vince in boss mode, she had never seen him like this though, charming, and determined to get his own way.

"Here you go." Vince stopped by his limo, and gestured for Kiri to get in. "I'm sure you'll have a great time."

Seth walked over to Kiri and smiled at her. "Give in gracefully." He suggested. "You won't win, just come hang out with us, and then the Shield, will get you safely back to your hotel."

Kiri looked over at him, and knew she was not going to win; Seth wanted her at the arena, as much as Vince did, with a sigh she got into the back of the limo, and smiled, as Seth handed Kevin to her, before sliding into the car beside her. "I'll come." She told Vince. "But only, if I get to hang out with my friends."

Vince smiled, and got into the car, before looking back at the rest of the group. "Well get in." He told them, you can come to the arena in style.

Dean grinned at Roman and Jacinda, before glancing at Vince, as the three of them got in. "Can we raid the bar?" He asked, and after glancing at Kiri, Vince pulled out a chilled bottle of Champagne.

"Why not." He replied. "Grab the glasses there Roman." And he popped the cork expertly, before pouring them all a glass.

Taking it, Kiri looked out of the car, to see Anne standing there, as if not sure what to do. "Get in Anne, but please, don't embarrass me tonight."

Anne's smile became radiant, and she climbed into the car with them, quickly taking a glass from Vince. Her negative thoughts about the other woman; were replaced with positive ones. Tipping back her glass, she practically drained it, making Kiri frown and hoped she hadn't made a mistake, bringing the woman with her.

The others sipped the drink carefully, Anne looked like she would like another glass, but the bottle was empty, and Vince wasn't about to open a second. He chatted enthusiastically to Kiri, asking her about her work. Seth was pretty sure, Vince was looking to work her into an angle, wither it was her being seen backstage talking to the diva's, or hanging out with Stephanie. He glanced over at Kiri, she wasn't going to be happy about it, if Vince tried to use her, and Andrea wasn't going to take it lying down, at least, from what Seth had seen of his girls alter ego, she wasn't.

They drew up at arena, and the Shield escorted Kiri and Jacinda inside the venue, and led her towards Vince's office.

Stephanie was not happy, it seemed to be a familiar state of affairs for her, when she was at tapings, or house shows, somehow the Shield seemed to annoy her. This time it wasn't them, Hunter was mad at her, as some of the women at the signing, had been posting pictures of him, carrying her books, and making fun of him about it. Then she saw her Father, with the Shield, along with Andrea Mackenzie, when she had asked her to come here, the woman had blown her off. She had to wonder, if Ambrose had been flirting with her? Still at least the woman was with her Father, she should be able to swoop in, and arrange for the writer, to spend the evening with her.

"Welcome to the WWE, I do hope you'll allow us, to make you a part of our family here tonight." Vince told her, as he sat down on his desk, gesturing to a chair, for her to sit down.

Kiri looked over at Seth, it felt so strange, being back here, being with him again. Even though things had changed, her feelings hadn't, and she thought, they probably never would.

Seth looked over at her, it was hard, all he wanted to do, was hold her in his arms, and never let her go again. Instead he had to take a position leaning against the wal,l while Vince was probably thinking about, how best to use her.

"Thank you, for the invitation and the welcome to your organisation." Kiri wasn't sure what she was supposed to say. "I'd be happy to meet some of your, what would you call them, performers?" Kiri looked to him, for an answer to her question, and he nodded. "Sign some autographs, take some pictures, but that's it."

Vince smiled, he was used to getting what he wanted. "You have to remember Ms Mackenzie, or may I call you Andrea, we have a global audience, a few seconds of film with you and our stars, could bring you a lot of attention, from our fans."

Kiri smiled, and Seth wanted to hold her against him. "Of course, there is the fact, that you could get the attention of my fans, Vince, if I may?" He nodded his head at her.

Seth wanted to laugh, if only the boss knew who he was talking to. Before anything else could be said, the door opened and Stephanie swept in, followed by Anne. "Ms Mackenzie, I'm so glad you could take me up on my offer, and take some time from your busy schedule to join us tonight." Vince looked at his daughter, how like her to try and take over. "I've arranged Ring side seats for you, and your assistant, then we can have some photo opportunities with some of the divas, and I've taken the liberty, of booking you into hair, and make-up, and wardrobe, I realise you weren't expecting anything like this, so we are more than happy to help you out." Stephanie ignored the look Vince was giving her. "Of course if you'd like to join us in the ring?"

Kiri by now, was looking distinctly uncomfortable, and Vince decided that, it was time to reign his daughter in. Of course he had no idea it was because Kiri was trying not to laugh, at the way her former boss was behaving. Seth wanted to save her, but he was stuck, with all his love messages for Kiri out there in cyber space, he could not suddenly announce his interest in Andrea. Dean however, had no such problems, pushing off the wall, he walked over to Kiri, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Actually Steph, Andrea is here with me." He gave a wicked smirk, at the look on her face. "I mean who better than me, to offer her some real life romance experience?"

"You, him, she's, you're." Stephanie was lost for words.

"That's right Stephanie, Andrea is here to hang with the Shield." Roman said winking at Seth.

"But she, you're all, she should, the Authority." Stephanie, was still stumbling.

"I'm sure if Anne wants ringside seats; that would be fine." Kiri said smoothly. "But I am here as a guest of your Father, and the Shield, and would prefer to keep a lower profile."

Stephanie actually stamped her foot, like a petulant child, making Vince smile, this was so not the way she had envisioned it happening. With one final glare at Dean, who was snuggling up, to the woman she had wanted so much to meet; she had, had such plans, and now the Shield had done it to her again, messed everything up. One way or another, she was going to make them pay.

As soon as Stephanie walked out, Dean took up his place by, the wall, ignoring Seth's death stare, for putting his hands on his girl. Vince wasn't unobservant. He could see something was going on, and he wasn't sure what, but he was good at finding out, it might take him time, but he would get answers, it was the kind of thing he did.

"If you are hanging out with the boys here, how about some distance shots, of you walking with them." Vince was going to keep pushing, like Stephanie; he liked to get his own way.

Kiri turned her head, and looked at the three men, she didn't know what she should do, she wanted to hang out with them, talk to Seth, try and sort things out, she loved him she knew she did. Now that she was back with him, she didn't know how she had been able to walk away, nothing had changed in the time they had been apart if anything, her feelings for him, had got even stronger.

"She'll do it." Dean made the decision for her. "But no wardrobe or hair; and a minimal visit to make-up."

Vince smiled, he had got his way, not entirely, but he was getting something he could use, he could work her into the background, of Renee's interview with the Shield.

"We'll head off to catering; I think Andrea could do with something to eat." Roman could see Vince's mind working, and he wanted to get them all out of there, before the boss put two and two together, and got five.

Vince nodded his head, and the five of them headed out of the room. Seth caught Kiri's free hand in his, she was still holding Kevin with the other one, and led her to their locker room. He had got her back, he knew he would have to go slowly, but she wasn't pulling her hand out of his, and she had kissed him back, he had to hope there was a chance for him to make things right with her, to hope she would give him a chance.

* * *

 _ **So Stephanie is mad at the Shield again, but its not really their fault or is it Vince knows something is going on but he doesn't know what. What did you think of this chapter I'd love if you would leave me a review and let me know.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**I feel I should give you a smut warning here the rating for this story is M after all, it couldn't just be because Precilla is evil. Sex is mentioned and partially described in this chapter.**

 **My thanks to Skovko, ReignsBalorCenaAmbroseRollinAJ, Wrestlechic1, and nolabell66 for their reviews for the last chapter. I hope all of you who are reading will enjoy this chapter**

* * *

 ** _Chapter eighteen_**

 ** _The whole truth._**

The bed looked inviting, for the first time since all this began, a hotel bed looked good to her, she felt like finally she would be able to sleep. Kiri sat down, today had certainly not been what she had expected. When Kevin had run in, and put his paws up on her leg, she had been so shocked, that she had not known what to say when Seth came in, then things, just seemed to run away with her. She had let them stay, because she didn't know how to tell them to go, and then she had gone with them, because she wanted to get this sorted out. Tonight had not what she had been expecting, she had ended up being on the edge, of their interview with Renee young, playing up the angle, that she was Dean's guest. She had signed some books, and autographs, posed for selfies, and hung out with the shield along with Jacinda, she had sent Anne to that front row seat, but there hadn't really been time to talk to Seth about everything.

There was the sound of a little yip, and Kevin ran up to her, putting his paws on her leg, and looking up into her eyes, she reached down, petting him gently.

"He missed you, we all missed you." Seth had come out of the bathroom, he was warring a pair of lose sweat pants, and he was still damp from his shower, they were in her hotel room, she had already showered, and had been restlessly wandering around, till Kevin came over to her.

"I missed you too, I missed you all." She confessed, as he came over and sat down on the bed, patting it, indicating she should come and sit with him. "So, you're not a fan of Andrea Mackenzie, you are her?" He asked.

"Seth." She began as she sat down beside him. "I was going to tell you, you never asked me about what I did for money." Kiri hoped he wasn't mad at her.

Wanting to reassure her, Seth wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him, he would have liked to lie on the bed, but he didn't want to make her too uncomfortable.

"You know what my parents were like when I was younger, always putting me down, making me feel inadequate." He nodded she had told him that. "My Mother wanted the perfect daughter, blond hair, blue eyes, a pretty little Barbie doll, she could dress up, who would have the perfect life, instead she got me, she tried to change me, I hated it, I would say I hated her, but I guess then I didn't, I wanted her to love me, I know now, the only person she loves is herself." She looked at him, to see if he wanted her to go on, and he nodded, holding her close against him. "I was a shy, lonely, socially awkward child, our staff taught me things, our cook taught me that, the maids taught me to keep things tidy, and how to clean up after myself, and then there were my books, they were my friends, they took me to places, showed me things, I fell in love with my books. I suppose it was inevitable I would try my hand at writing. My parents of course laughed at it, my little hobby my Father called it, but I kept on, and I got good. I submitted them to publishers, to start with I got knocked back, but I kept trying, going over and over what I wrote, polishing it, refining it, till finally one of them was accepted. There was no way I could put my own name on it, so I used a pen name, and I made money, my first book was a success, and I got a contract for five more. I love writing Seth, and I was good enough to make it."

"Well I liked what I read." Seth replied. "You are good Kiri, really good."

"I hid what I did from my parents, and put the money away, safe in the bank, my agent helped, me my publisher put me in touch with her, she's a good friend."

"Susannah Mitchels?" Seth asked, remembering the name Bruce had given them.

"Yes, how did you know that?" Kiri wondered what was going on.

"You tell me your story, then I'll tell you mine." Seth suggested.

Kiri nodded leaning into him. "Okay, so I was writing successful novels, and hiding things from my parents, whatever my failings in their eyes, I was a girl, I could have babies, my Mother started trying to set me up with the right men, my retaliation, was to wear the worst outfits I could find, and to hide at any dinner parties she threw. When that didn't work, I found out after, she started pointing me out, to what she considered suitable men. My Father gave me an allowance, and I used it to put a deposit on a flat, and move out I wrote my fifth book, and my publishers gave me another deal, the advances were great, and royalties kept coming in, my books were best sellers, and I loved writing them, I even won prizes. Just about the time I was buying my first house, I met Morris, he seemed kind and he was persistent, flowers, chocolates, perfume, everyday he sent me something, it was like he was determined to wear me down, and it was nice, having someone interested in me like that. I suppose I was flattered, or something, I didn't love him, I guess I did like him, anyway I started dating him." Seth felt a sudden wave of anger at the other man. "What I didn't know, was that my Mother was giving him money, to keep him interested in me. I later bought my own house, and he led my Mother to believe, that he was renting if for me, that he was paying my bills, and looking after me, when in fact, he was telling me he had money problems, and getting money from me. Then I had a book tour, a lot like the one I'm doing now, I kept in touch with him, and he seemed fine, of course he didn't know what I was doing. I got home a couple of days early, Sue was with me, and we found, we found Morris in my bed, with a busty blond, he was using my house, to entertain his mistresses, and he thought, I should be grateful that he was willing to put up with me."

"We kicked him out, and changed the locks, and that's when I found up what my Mother had been up to, he wanted the money you see. So he told her I was making up stories, and had broken up with him for nothing. When I went round to see them, she went for me screaming about how he was the best I was going to get, and how I was so ungrateful, for all she had done for me. I tried to tell her what had happened, she didn't believe me, why would she change the habit of a lifetime, and then she hit me, told me I was hysterical, and that I needed help."

"I knew then that I had to get away from them, all of them. Sue helped me; she had gone, from being just my agent, to being my friend years before. We found the house in Davenport, next door to you; I bought it, and arranged to move. My parents actually thought I was going to move back in with them, my Father cancelled my allowance, when he found out what I had done. Not that I needed it, in fact Morris had, had a lot of it, when he was with me. Mother was furious; when she found out I was gone. Still, she wasn't going to give up. Hunter is her cousin, so she got onto him to get me a job, and you know how that turned out."

Seth felt slightly sick and disgusted, she was so matter of fact, about how she had been used and hurt, how could someone who was supposed to love you, do that to you, he wondered.

"Like I said, I was going to tell you everything, about my writing, about my family, even about Morris, then I heard you with Hunter, and I knew, I couldn't let you turn on Roman and Dean, I felt so guilty you would even thing about it because of me, so I went out on the stage to stop you, and when I left it was as Andrea, it seemed like my family was screwing me over, all over again, as if what they thought, or wanted mattered to me." Kiri pulled away slightly, and looked into his face. "I do love you Seth; you are the first man I've ever loved." She was going to say more, but he cut her off.

"Really, but your books, you must have been in love before, or at least." Seth tailed, off a sceptical look on his face. Her books were full of love, romance and sex, she must have some practical experience of those things. At the same time though, he wanted to believe that the girl who kept him at arm's length, would at least, have some feelings, for someone she slept with. "Kiri?" The question hung in the air unasked, had she just slept with men, for practical experience for her books?

Kiri understood, it hurt, that he thought that little of her, but at the same time, she had one more secret, maybe her biggest one, left to tell him. "I think it was Assimov, who was once told, he should put some romance, into his books, he replied he had no experience, the reader, a woman, told him to use his imagination." Looking into his eyes, she hoped to see realisation there.

Seth couldn't look away, could it really be, what he had read of her books, her love scenes had left him hot and bothered, he wanted to ask, but at the same time he wanted her to say it. Kevin chose that moment to come over, and put his paws on Kiri's leg, whining asking to come up. Bending down, he lifted his dog up, and placed him on his girlfriends lap. Cuddling the now happy little dog, Kiri realised, Seth was going to make her say it.

"I used my imagination, and I read what other authors had written." Kiri began to colour up, and get nervous, Seth wasn't saying anything. "Seth, I don't have any practical experience, unless you count how far things went with you." Her attention was focussed on the little animal in her lap, so she did not see the smile on Seth's face, he was sure of what she was going to say, but a part of him, wanted to hear her say the words, to know for sure that she had waited. "Seth I'm still a virgin." She all but mumbled to him.

Even though he had been expecting it; for a moment he froze. A lot of guys couldn't be bothered with girls, who were virgins at her age, a rare thing in this day and age. He knew most of the guys, thought it was a pain to deal with, and couldn't be bothered, to offer the care and consideration, a woman deserved for her first time, from an experienced man. He slid a finger under her chin, and mindful of his dog sitting on her lap, kissed her tenderly. In that moment, he knew that if he got the chance, he would make her first time, something special and beautiful for her.

"Kiri." He said her name tenderly, and gently as their lips parted. "If you let me, I'll make it special for you." He kissed her again, pouring all the love he felt for her, into that kiss.

"Can I trust you not to side with my family again?" She didn't mean to say the words but she had to know.

"I'm not an innocent like you Kiri." He knew he had to be honest with her and she was wondering why he was telling her this. "I'm not Dean, but I've had my fair share of relationships, and yes, I've had a few nights, where I've hooked up with some random woman, purely for sex, not often, but it has happened. I guess you could say I'm a romantic though, I want to be in love, I want things to be special between me and a woman. A few times, I thought I was, but it's never worked out, it's a hard life, for someone who's not part of wrestling. We're hardly ever home, and when we are, we have to cram so much, into the little time we have, there aren't many that can deal with it. Having you working for the WWE, was great in one way, and horrible in another. Getting to see you every day, spend time with you, that was great, having to sneak around, hiding how we felt because of Hunter and Stephanie, not so much. Plus, you were kind of keeping me at arm's length." She opened her mouth, to comment on that, but he kept going. "I get now why that was, just please tell me, you're not going to anymore."

The look he gave her, was one she was sure, he had learned from Kevin. "I know I said I would go at your pace, but every time you put the brakes on, and pulled back, I kept wondering why. When Hunter found out about us, and came to talk to me, what he said, it made some crazy kind of sense. I know." He saw she was about to try and speak again, but he wanted to get all this out of the way. "I know you talked to me about your family, and I knew, know you hate Stephanie and Hunter, but when I was with him, he got into my head babe, and somehow, what he was saying made sense."

He paused looking at her tenderly now. "I know I was wrong, he was talking shit, and I nearly made one of the biggest mistakes of my life, when you came out onto that stage, you stopped me, you saved me, you saved my relationship with Dean and Roman, you saved me from Hunter." He smiled at her. "I was a fool, and I thought my stupidity had cost me you, we have been looking for you ever since, Roman got a private detective looking for you, that's how in knew about your friend Sue, we've been flooding social media with messages for you, well Roman and I have, you know Dean doesn't do that, but even he was considering it." He smiled at the look on her face. "What I really want to know though, is will you give me another chance, will you let me make all this up to you?" He gave her those hopeful eyes again. "Will you please be my girlfriend again, out in the open, no more hiding, no more sneaking around. Please Kiri, I love you and it's going to break me apart, to lose you." Looking at her, he saw the tears in her eyes. "Don't cry Kiri, just please tell me it's not too late to start over, and make this right?"

Ignoring the annoyed growl from Kevin, Kiri set the little dog on the bed, and pressed against Seth, kissing him, kissing both their fears and doubts away. Everything had been said, some of it more than once, they both knew the truth now, she wouldn't let it tare her down though, she had vowed she was going to come out of the shadows, and fly, and that's what she was going to do.

"I love you." She told him as they stopped for breath. "That didn't stop because of what happened, maybe some part of me wanted it to, but it didn't, I still love you, I don't think I'll ever stop."

She was puzzled, when he stood up, leaving her on the bed, however he grabbed his phone, and came back, turning on the camera function, and snapping a selfie of them. With a smile, he began uploading it to his social media, with the label. 'Found my girl, she loves me, not letting her go again.'

Seconds later,, his phone started going crazy, as the fans responded.

"There's going to be love, and there's going to be hate." He told her. "But none of that matters, because we have each other, and together, we're stronger than all the negative shit out there."

She smiled at him, as he found her lips again. "There's one last little, well maybe not so little thing Seth, at the end of this book tour, I'm going on the CCN tonight show, I'm going to let the world know, that Andrea Mackenzie is in fact, the pen name of Kiri Johnson, any other books will say, Kiri Johnson writing as Andrea Mackenzie, I'm done with hiding Seth, my body, my face, my passion, you Dean and Roman, gave me the courage to take a chance." He was smiling at her.

"I'm so proud of you Kiri." He told her without hesitation. "And if I can, I want to be there with you, so they'll all know, I always saw, and loved the swan that you are, even when you were pretending to be the ugly duckling."

"Okay, I'd like that, and you know it will be that little bit easier, with you by my side." She wasn't going to lie, the thought of going out there, with no protective covering, scared the hell out of her. Yet she also knew, it was something else, she had to do, if she ever wanted to be totally in control of her own life. There was that part of her too, that wanted to throw in her parents faces, that their useless daughter, was a success, and she really would like that ringside seat, to see Stephanie and Hunters faces, when they found out too.

Her phone rang at that moment, and smiling at Seth, she stood up, going over to answer it.

"Kiri, are you okay, I saw the picture, how did he find you, do you need me to get security for you?" Sue sounded almost breathless.

"Sue it's fine." Kiri smiled over at Seth. "They came to the signing today, and Kevin kind of sniffed me out, we talked, now we both know everything." She watched her man, her boyfriend, as she said the next words. "CNN, how would they like to have Seth Rollins on, as well as me, if we can arrange it?"

"The first look at the real you; and having your man there as well?" Kiri, could almost hear, the cogs turning, in Sue's head. "I think they would kill for the opportunity, I'll make some calls in the morning, but I don't think, they are going to turn this down."

"There's only one thing, you might have to turn up on RAW." Seth warned, from where he was sitting on the bed.

Kiri smiled at him. "I think I can do that." Her smile widened, as he stood, and began to walk towards her. "I'll talk to you in the morning Sue, Seth and I have some catching up to do."

"Go get your man honey." Sue said with a laugh. "Tell him he better be good to you, or I can arrange it, so no one ever finds the body." Kiri laughed as her friend hung up, and she turned her attention to her man.

Without a word, Seth took the phone from her hands, tuning it off, he threw it, and his own aside, before pulling her into his arms. His lips crashed against hers, as he kissed her senseless, just as he'd been wanting to do, since he found her again.

Kiri was unaware of what was happening, till her back hit the wall, then his hands slid down under her ass, and he was lifting her up, wrapping her legs around him; she found herself acting on pure instinct. A hundred romance scenarios went through her head, all the different things, this one moment could lead to, she rejected each one, in favour of seeing what Seth was going to do. He ground his pelvis into hers, and she could feel him, was aware of every hard inch of him. A ripple of fear ran though her, the horror stories that were told of first times, fear that it would hurt her, if she let him carry on.

Seth felt her trembling against him, and knew what he was feeling was not passion. Reluctantly he pulled his lips from her, and looked into her eyes "Tell me to stop Kiri, if you don't want this; tell me to stop, because if you don't." He trailed off looking into her face; he could read her fear and also her desire.

"Seth." He heard the uncertainty in her voice, and regretfully backed off, allowing her to unwind her legs from his waist, before he slid her back down to the floor, and moved back to give her space.

She was looking at him, and the expression on her face had him almost melting, he pulled her back into his arms. "I said at your pace Kiri, it you need to put the brakes on, to stop its okay." He smiled at her. "I would like to make you feel good though; will you let me do that Kiri?"

Looking at him, Kiri felt that thrill of fear, she knew that you did not have to have penetrative sex, to feel good, but was he really suggesting that he did that to her. The real question was, did she trust Seth, the simple answer was, yes. She nodded her head, and he lifted her once more, carrying her over to the bed, carefully placing her on it. Without a word, almost as if he did not dare to risk breaking the spell, he lifted Kevin off the bed, and settled him down on the floor, before joining Kiri on the bed.

He could feel her trembling, and his lips found hers, as he kissed her fears away. Slowly, he made his way down her body. Placing gentle kisses on the material of her cami top; until he reached her waist, he sat her up; before pulling it off, and throwing it aside. Kiri fought the irrational urge, to cover he body with his arms, as Seth gazed at her.

"So beautiful Kiri." He whispered to her, before drawing a rosy nipple into his mouth, and sucking delicately on it. Her whimper of desire made him smile.

Kiri, felt as if electric shocks, were shooting from her nipple to her groin, and with each swipe of Seth's tongue, or tug of his lips, the feelings intensified, and she moaned low in her throat, she wanted more, but she had no idea what, she knew though, that Seth knew how to quench the fire, he was building inside her.

Seth cupped her breasts in his hands, as he began to switch his mouth, back and forth between them, strangely proud, of the noises he was drawing from her, and the way her body quivered against his.

Finally, leaving the hardened peaks, he worked his way down her body again, till he reached the material of her girl boxers. Curling his fingers in the waistband, he began to pull them down. Kiri lifted her hips to help him, and then he was throwing them over his shoulder, and onto the floor. His eyes ran over her body from tip to toe, before he stood up, and took one of her feet in his hand, lifting her leg up gazing at her.

"Trust me Kiri." He whispered to her, and saw her nod.

He dropped a gentle kiss on her ankle, before kneeling on the bed, and trailing his lips slowly down her leg, as if he intended to kiss every inch of her inner leg. Kissing up her inner thigh, he blew gently on her mound, before turning his attention to her other leg, and kissing his way down that one. Kiri was watching him, with wide trusting eyes, till he reached her other ankle, and then draped her legs over his shoulders, as he leaned forward, till his mouth connected with her body again, and he began to attack her now sensitive mound, with his not un-skilled tongue.

Kiri moaned, her body thrashing under the assault of his tongue, and then his fingers, as he deftly brought her, closer and closer to the edge.

He smiled, as Kiri fell apart under his ministrations; she screamed out his name, and almost sobbed at her release. She was genuine in her pleasure, and held nothing back from him. Finally, after he had wrung out, every tremor and moan from her, he worked his way back up to her lips, and kissed her tenderly, letting her taste on his lips and mouth, what he had received from her.

"Seth." Her voice was slightly awe struck, and she was smiling at him. "I never imagined it would be like that." He wriggled slightly, trying to adjust himself, and ease the ache between his legs, so that she wouldn't notice but she did. "Is there something I can do for you?"

Smiling, he kicked off his bottoms and threw them aside, allowing her to see his straining length for the first time. Taking her unresisting hand it his, he led it down to his aching member. "Now that you mention it." He replied kissing her tenderly, before showing her what to do.

Andrew Macadum, was giving up on his hopes of finding Kiri just yet, the private investigator he had engaged, had been able to find precious little on her, that they did not already know. Mount Precilla was going to blow any day now, and he was walking on egg shells around her, he knew Weston was spending more time with his latest mistress, and less time at home with his wife. He himself, was spending more time with his wife, and less with his mistress, Precilla could be evil, when she was not getting her own way.

The phone call when it came was a relief, thought what the man had to tell him, he supposed he could have found for himself. The private detectives voice was gravel and short. A voice that spoke of years hanging out in seedy, smoky dives, of days spent at the bottom of a bottle, and years spent chain smoking on the job. It was a voice that invited no confidences, but yet received them, as not giving them, might result in something bad happening to you. It was the voice, of a man who had lived on the edge of things, that were dark and dangerous, and tried his fill of them all.

"I found her, she's with that wrester Rollins, he just put a picture of her on his social media, I'll expect payment in full, in the next three days." He was direct and to the point. Andrew also knew, that payment better be made, or he could well be found, face down in a ditch somewhere, and his wife would be a widow.

"You'll get it." He replied, before ending the call, and dialling Precilla, at least the woman should be happy with the news.

* * *

 _ **So Kiri and Seth are finally back together, while Andrew thinks he's tracked Kiri down. What did you think please take the time to leave a review and let me know.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**So here is the next chapter I hope you are going to like it, a little bit of filler and a little bit of drama. Dean's been, Dean again, and unwittingly caused a few problems for the woman he spent the night with.**_

 _ **I'd like to take this opportunity to thank everyone who has read the story so far I hope you are enjoying it if you could take a moment or two to let me know I would be grateful. My thanks to Skovko, nolabell66, and IcePrincess1987 , for the reviews for the last chapter and to angelsdee327 for the review for chapter fifteen**_

* * *

 **Chapter nineteen**

 **The men in black**

There was a persistent buzzing, and Kiri struggled out of Morpheus's embrace, to see what it was. As she extricated herself from one embrace, she found she was firmly wrapped in another, and could not suppress a smile, as she remembered what had happened the night before. Seth had made her feel so good, so loved, and then, he had shown her how to bring him some relief with her hand. After they had cleaned up, they had crawled into bed where they kissed and cuddled, and slowly, Kiri had become more comfortable, with laying naked in the arms, of an equally naked Seth. Kevin lay at the bottom of the bed, not willing to leave his humans.

"Seth." Kiri tried to get a little space between them, and find the source of the buzzing; however he just wrapped his arms tighter around her. "Seth." Kiri tried again, as the buzzing grew louder.

One of Seth's arms, detached from her body, and flailed around vaguely in the direction of the noise. "Just ten more minutes." He mumbled. "Such good dreams."

"Seth, that noise is getting annoying one, of us has to deal with it." Kiri tried again.

"Go way Dean, you sound like Kiri, dreaming about Kiri." Seth was obviously more asleep, than awake.

The sound, which Kiri had finally identified; as Seth's alarm was becoming increasingly loud and annoying. Finally though, it appeared it had penetrated Seth's sleepy brain, as he opened his eyes. He looked at her for a moment, as if he could not believe what he was seeing, and then he smiled. "You're really here, it wasn't a dream?" He dropped a light kiss on her lips, before letting her go and reaching over, to turn off the incessant alarm. Kiri almost breathed a sigh of relief, at the blessed silence.

"I thought I was dreaming." He said laying back down, pulling her to him again. "I didn't want to wake up, and find out it was all a wonderful lie."

"Well it's not; I'm here, your here, and last night." A blush came over her cheeks, and he smiled at her.

"You mean when I went down on you, and you gave me a hand job?" He asked, a smirk replacing the smile on his face, as she coloured up. "How can you write what you do, and get embarrassed by me saying that?"

Kiri looked at him. "Because it was us doing it I guess." She replied after she thought about it. "Are you going to get up, you have to meet Roman Dean and Jacinda, to get on the road, and if you don't hurry up, you won't get a shower."

Seth looked as if he was considering, if he should have a few more minutes, or get the shower, finally though, a wicked smile came over his face. "Come shower with me?" He was rock hard he realised, with her warm, hot body, pressed up against his.

For a moment she was going to protest, he might be leaving soon, but she still had time to try to go back to sleep, though now she thought about it, last night had been the best night's sleep, she had, had since she had walked away from the WWE. Maybe a shower with Seth would be a good thing, then perhaps she could try her writing, maybe her dry spell would be over? Seth was watching her face, and knew before she did, that she was willing to shower with him. Getting out of her bed, he held out a hand to her, she took it, letting him help her from the bed, and then lead her, to her en –suite. The shower ended up taking quite a while, since Seth insisted on giving her a wash with his tongue, making her scream out his name again, and wonder if her legs were going to hold her up, she concluded, that Seth really knew what he was doing, in that department. She wasn't ready to try doing that to him just yet; she was really only just getting comfortable being naked with him, never mind the rest of it. Still she did feel comfortable enough, to give him another hand job, which left him feeling a sense of relief. The pair of them finished their shower, then headed back into the room. Seth got dressed, while Kiri pulled on a robe, as he got ready to leave. He had to get to the next venue, and was driving with Roman and Dean, they were dropping Jacinda off at the airport. Kiri was booked for a radio interview, and another signing, before heading off the next day, to another city. They had compared schedules, finding they did overlap, so they were going to be able to meet up, when they were both in the same places.

Seth pulled her into his arms, after he zipped up his bag, and held her tight. "I'm going to miss you Kiri; it feels like I just got you back, and now I have to leave you again. He kissed her tenderly, wrapping his arms around her. "Do you think your publisher would buy that you'd been kidnapped, Dean could make it look really realistic."

She smiled at him, her eyes sad, yet tender at the same time. "It won't be long Seth, a few days, and we'll see each other again, we'll be in the same city and together again soon."

He kissed her again, tenderly and passionately, holding her close to him, and wishing he never had to let her go again. Finally knocking on the door, had them reluctantly breaking apart, he rested his forehead on hers looking into her eyes.

"I love you Kiri, I'll text you when I get there, and we can talk together after the show." His voice, was harsh with the emotions he was feeling.

She kissed him quickly, before the knocking could start up again. "I love you too Seth, I'll text you when I get to the radio station, now answer the door, before Dean tries to break it down." She smiled as she said it, but she was also fighting back her tears, this was harder than she thought it would be, she really didn't want to see him walk out that door.

"I don't want to go." Seth told her, as he let her go, and opened the door to his brothers.

Dean and Roman took in the scene, one bed slept in, one couch obviously not used, Kevin lying on the bed.

"You finally got some." Dean yelled, before slapping Seth on the back.

Kiri blushed bright red while Seth glared at Dean, Roman was trying not to laugh at his two brothers while feeling a little sorry for Kiri, Dean on a caffeine drink high at this time of the morning, was not a good thing. He'd tried to get the energy drink away from him, but he'd not managed it. Dean was going to be bouncing off the walls, all the way to the next city.

"Sharing a bed; does not equal having sex." Seth grabbed Kevin's carrier, and put the grumpy little dog into it, before glaring at Dean, he knew one way or another, he was going to get teased all through the car ride.

Dean now turned his attention onto Kiri. "Was he any good, did he make you scream, did he even remember how to use it, it's been a long dry spell for him you know."

"Dean." Roman growled at him, he was tired and the way Dean was acting, it looked like it would be him and Seth driving.

"Yeah, we all know you got some last night." Dean was close to getting speared by his brother. "I want to know about Seth and Kiri."

Seth opted to ignore Dean for now, and deal with him later. With Kevin's carrier in one hand, he'd let the little dog out again, when they were in the car, he pulled Kiri into a one armed hug. "I love you, I'll text you when we get there, you get some more sleep, I love you, and I'll see you in a few days." He gave her one last kiss, as Roman pushed Dean, who was still asking questions, out of the door.

"I love you Seth, I'll talk to you later and I'll see you in a few days." Kiri was glad that Roman had taken care of Dean ,however he managed to pop back in again.

"Talking of sex, guess who got laid last night?" When they all glared at him he pouted. "You're no fun it was your assistant Anne." Oh no Kiri thought. "She does this thing with her tongue." Roman grabbed Dean again, but he still went on. "She's in our room, I told her it was paid up till ten, well I left her a note she was still asleep, I kind of wore here out if you know what I mean, so if you want her, that's where she is."

This time, Roman got Dean in a head lock, and forced him out of the room. Seth and Kiri, shared one last kiss, and she fought back the tears, as he grabbed his bag in one hand, carrying Kevin in the other, before with one longing look at her, he walked out of the door. She stood there, tears running down her cheeks, watching him walk away down the corridor, till he reached the elevator, turning as the doors opened he blew her a kiss. The last thing she saw as the doors closed, were his eyes on her. Then she shut her door, and let the tears flow, once they finally stopped, she took out her laptop, and wrote, like a woman possessed.

Finally, Precilla thought, as she sat down to breakfast with Weston, they were finally getting somewhere. After weeks of nothing,, Kiri had finally been tracked down, and with that wrestler of all people. She gave a delicate little shudder at the thought. Hunter might have involved himself in that barbarity, which called itself a sport, but he had in the end done, well for himself at least, and married into the company. Their family always did have an eye for the best business opportunities. His wife's family's money, made her eminently acceptable to Precilla, love, the thought of love, never came into things with her. She had cast her eyes over the available men, when it was time for her to marry, and picked out Weston as the most suitable, she had come to like him, over the years, and she enjoyed sex with him; however to her, her marriage was more like a business deal, than an institution entered into out of love, what he could do for her what she could do for him, it was a mutually beneficial arrangement. Yes she had done her duty by her husband, and produced an heir for him. The child a disappointment to both of them, others out of the question, due to the damage, the birth of her one child had caused her, damage that even the best of surgeons, could not fix. Still that did have its upside, she had kept her trim girlish figure, subtle surgery here and there, ensuring nothing sagged that was not meant to. She worked out in the gym three times a week and tried to watch what she ate. If only, she had been able to pass those ethics on, to the girl.

Still now the girl had been found; things would change. Once she was back in the house, and under their obviously necessary care, Precilla would ensure Kiri, her daughter, had the necessary surgery, which she had defied her on for years. In this day and age, a man was not strictly necessary for children, and she had already looked into sperm banks, they could pick the best possible genetic donor for her grandchildren. She would reward Andrew later for his hard work, on her instruction he had sent two men, mercenaries she supposed they could be classed as, not that she really cared, so long as they helped in her plans, to remove Kiri from where she was, and bring her home, wither she wanted to come, or not. Hunter had provided the name of the hotel they were staying at. He was still holding out, for a relationship between the girl, and his wrestler, thinking it still might give him control of the man. Rollins however, was not part of her plans, not that she was telling Hunter that, she would use him, as long as it served her purpose. So it was a more contented Precilla who, sipped on her morning coffee, and didn't make the maids life, as much of a misery as she had up to this point.

Lying in the hotel bed Anne could not believe her luck, not only had she got to go to RAW as almost a VIP, ring side seats, backstage access, she had also managed to hook up with Dean Ambrose, Dean Ambrose she still couldn't believe it. Last night, she had become his lover, oh she was so lucky, and now here she wa,s in his hotel bed with him. She stretched languidly, and searched for his warm body next to hers, thinking another round of sex, would be a great way to start the day, even if he had just about worn her out last night. He was a skilful, inventive lover, maybe just a little bit kinky, and she had enjoyed every sinful second of it.

Instead of a warm body though, her hands encountered cold, rumpled sheets, her eyes flew open, as they searched the room for any sign of him, perhaps he was taking a shower, she smiled early morning shower sex, she could go for some of that. However, as she got out of bed, it suddenly hit her full force, none of his things were here, he was gone, and without so much as a word to her. Her dreams shattered in that moment, till she saw a note on the side, she decided maybe he was sweet, and did not want to wake her, for them to have a tearful goodbye. However that hope was soon dashed, there were no tender words of love on his note.

Hey toots, thanks for the fun, you were sleeping pretty soundly, the rooms paid up till ten am, after that you are on your own.

It wasn't signed, he didn't even use her name, did he even remember her name? Like so many women before her, Dean had used her as a hook-up, he hadn't offered her anything but a night of great sex, and she was just another meaningless body, in a long line of bodies, that he used, and left behind. She was the one who had placed special meaning on everything, when all he was looking to do, was score and she had been the closest available lay. Feeling hurt and used, she got out of his bed, and headed to the shower, wanting to wash the whole experience away, feeling oddly ashamed of herself.

The two men, dressed all in black, stood at the reception desk, looking for information. To say they were intimidating, was an understatement, these men looked darkly dangerous. Like they would rip the still beating heart, from your chest, and show it to you, to get what they wanted. Right now, their eyes were on the receptionist, who was wishing she was any where else, but here right now.

"I'm sorry sir, I can't give out that kind of information, it's protected under the data protection act." She tried to sound firm, but her voice, quivered and broke, as she spoke to them.

"Well what sort of protection, does my bosses underage daughter have?" The first man questioned. "We have reliable eye witness's, that saw her being brought here." He checked his note pad, not that he needed to, he had the name memorised, along with the cover story of Kiri having been picked up in a bar by Seth, and the fact, that she was underage, and they were here to bring her home, to her loving family. "How would you like it to get out, that your hotel condones statutory rape, since my bosses daughter in underage?" The second man asked.

Looking at him, the receptionist could not help thinking, his eyes were lifeless, as if he had seen, and probably done things, no human being ever should. "Hotel policy is to never give out information on our guests, without prior authorisation." She began, the men un-nerved her, and she wanted them gone. She typed in the name, they had given her on her computer, and Seth's room number popped up on the screen. "You are looking for room 624." What she didn't add, was that the room was a twin, and only paid up, until ten that day.

"See, now was that really so hard?" Male one smiled at her, and she wouldn't have been surprised to see, that his teeth had been filed to points, and were stained red from blood, rather than the even white smile he gave her. A smile which involved pulling his lips back from his teeth, as if he were grimacing, rather than giving true smile.

Anne finished her shower, and got dressed in her clothes, it would soon be time to do the walk of shame, she supposed. She had done some thinking in the shower, and realised at no point, had Dean lead her on. She had imbibed freely, on the unlimited alcohol, her seat provided her with, okay so it wasn't champagne, like Andrea was probably sipping back stage, while she hung out with the Shield, but she wasn't paying for it, and that made it taste better. Once the show was over, she had been taken backstage once more, and passed an obviously very annoyed Stephanie, before meeting back up with Andrea, along with the Shield. She couldn't believe Andrea had been so reticent about being seen, didn't she realise, how much free publicity, being see on camera at RAW, could bring her. As it was, all she did were little cameo shots, walking around backstage with the Shield, and off to one side while Renee Young, interviewed the three of them. Though it looked, as if the blond would kill for the chance, to interview Andrea, and get the dirt on what she was doing backstage at RAW, Andrea however tried to stay out of the spotlight. Looking at the time, she realised it would soon be time for her to meet temporary boss, for the trip to the radio station.

The two black clad men, who had made the receptionist so uncomfortable, had split up, one taking the stairs and one standing guard on the elevator up to the sixth floor, just in case Rollins and Kiri, tried leaving by either of those avenues. However no one was on the stairs and no one came down in the elevator before the second man, hearing from the first that he was on the sixth floor used it to go up to the sixth floor. Once there they quickly located room 624, the first man, pulled a little electronic gadget from his pocket attaching it deftly to the key lock. A few seconds later, he had successfully picked the key lock, and the door clicked open. On entering they both drew concealed guns, they didn't expect Rollins to be a problem for them, but there was no point in taking chances, and people tended to be much more co-operative, at the point of a gun.

Giving a little scream of terror, Anne looked in shock, at the two men who had just come into the room, the sight of the guns in their hands, cutting off any more noise from her. When she had seen the door opening she had assumed it was housekeeping coming in early to clean the room. However whoever these two were, housekeeping they most certainly weren't.

"Well you must be Kiri." The first man said, looking her up and down. "Where's Rollins?"

"Kiri." Anne squeaked before hope sprang in her chest. "My names Anne, Anne Stewart, I have never heard of anyone called Kiri, and why would Seth be here, this is, was Dean's room?"

"But you know Rollins, you know his first name, so where is he." The second man spoke this time, his voice sounded as if it came from the bottom of a tomb, he scared her, even more than the first one.

"I don't know him per say, I guess everyone who's a fan, must think they know him a little bit." Anne was babbling, the sight of the guns, un-nerving her as much as the men who held them.

The two men looked at each other, either the receptionist had lied to them or, Rollins had switched rooms with this Dean, or the woman could be lying through her teeth.

"You have some form of photo id?" Scary man number one asked her, watching closely as she walked over to her purse, and pulled out her driving licence. Anne handed him the card, and watched as he scrutinized it. "Looks to be real." He commented, before offering it back to her, as she went to take it, he grabbed her arm, twisting it painfully. "If I find out you were lying to us we'll be back, we don't like being lied to, so it won't go well for you, if you tell anyone we were here, we'll be back, we'll fuck you, kill you, and then fuck your dead body, you got that?" He gave her an evil smirk. "Don't think we won't, now we were never here, have a nice day you hear me, Anne Stewart, apartment fifty four B, west 34th Street." The two men walked out, ready to go and terrorise the receptionist again.

Anne shivered, and resolved to look for somewhere new to live, as soon as possible, whoever this Kiri was; she and Seth were in real trouble, if these guys were after them. Looking at the time she grabbed the rest of her things and hurried down to the lobby, where she was to meet Andrea, for the ride to the radio station.

Kiri was pulled from her writing by the phone in her room ringing, saving what she had written, before going to answer it, she felt good finally she was writing again.

"Ms Mackenzie, your car is here." The receptionist told her.

Thanking the woman, Kiri pulled on Andrea's persona, along with the wig, glasses and hat before grabbing her purse, and heading for the lobby. She saw the elevator doors closing, on two big scary looking guys and resolved to wait for them to be gone, before pushing the bottom, to summon the car again.

Down in the lobby, the two men, spotted a couple of cops talking to the receptionist, and decided to cut their losses, and make a quick exit, they had intended to terrorise the woman, into telling them what they wanted to know, however they didn't need the trouble with the police, they had done too many dubious things over the years too want to come to the attention of, or end up in the hands of, the police, so they made a well time retreat.

A few minutes later, Kiri and Anne entered the lobby, and were directed to the drive,r who was taking Andrea for her interview. If the men had seen the two women together, they may have taken a moment to wonder, but as it was, they were long gone, by the time the pair came outside, to get into the car.

Precilla would not be happy, that once again Kiri had somehow slipped through her fingers, while the receptionist would never know, just how lucky it had been, that she had called the police.

Meanwhile totally un-aware of what had happened, Anne was too scared to say anything, Kiri smiled as she got texts from not just Seth, but Dean and Roman as well, telling her they had just booked into their next hotel, and were going to have breakfast, then grab a little sleep before heading off to their venue. Dean being Dean, sent her a picture of one of the beds, with the comment. Don't you wish you were sharing this with Seth? Strangely enough, though she would not tell Dean that, she did, she was missing him so much already, it seemed to her like an age, even though in reality it was a few short days, till she would be with Seth, Kevin and the rest of the Shield again.

* * *

 ** _So Kiri escaped this time, and Anne got the fright of her life Precilla is sending the big guns after Kiri though, how long do you think she can stay ahead of them? If you could take a moment to review, after all that is all we writers get out of our stories._**


	20. Chapter 20

_**So here is the next chapter, I hope you are going enjoy it this one is a bit of fun. I'd like to thank Skovko, nolabell66, and IcePrincess1987 for reviewing the last chapter for me.**_

* * *

 **Chapter twenty**

 **You called her Samantha?**

No one who knew him, would ever accuse Vincent Kennedy McMahon of being a fool, headstrong, impulsive, yes, but foolish, never. He knew something was going on with Seth Rollins, and he was going to find out what. Hunter and Stephanie; didn't have a good word to say about the Shield, and Stephanie was mad, that Andrea Mackenzie had chosen to hang out backstage with the three men, rather than her, and the authority. Vince didn't care who she hung out with, so longs he got some footage he could use of her, which he had. Every time, he looked at what they had shot though, he got a feeling there was a bigger story there, than just Ambrose romancing the romance novelist, it was just that as yet, he just wasn't sure what it was.

A knock on his door, had him calling for them to come in, and as if his thoughts had conjured them up, the Shield walked in the door. He knew the hounds tended to travel in a pack, they had done too much, to too many people, in the time they had been here, to risk being caught alone, still these days, they were very popular with the fans, and they put bums on seats, so he had time for them. He didn't mind what else they did, so long as they remembered, he was the boss, and if they upset him, they would be gone.

"Vince." Okay it was Ambrose, he'd let that slide, especially as Roman, hit the blond around the back of the head, making him flinch and yell. "What?" Everyone else ignored Dean, so he pouted, before going off, to look at the posters on the wall.

"Mr McMahon." That was better. "I've been approached about doing a CNN late night interview on the tonight show." Seth began, and Vince at once pricked up his ears. There could be something good coming here, Seth no longer held gold, and that was what the networks usually looked for, when they were wanting to interview wrestlers.

"And you want to do it?" Vince asked, leaning back in his chair, and letting his eyes rake over the three of them. "Why do I get the feeling, there is something more to this, care to enlighten me boys?"

Roman and Seth looked at each other, wondering how much they should say, Dean however, being Dean, jumped right in. "It's about his girlfriend, but you can't tell anyone, because its big news, and when."

"Dean shut up." Both Seth and Roman chorused, but it was too late, Vince sensed blood, and was getting ready to go in for the kill.

"So tell me the tale." He continued, a hungry smile on his face.

Roman and Seth looked at each other again, before glaring at Dean, with looks that promised retribution later. Kiri was going to kill them, if this got messed up Seth knew, if Vince tried to break this early, he was a dead man, and no mistake. Sighing, he sat down in one of the chairs, in front of the desk without being asked, and began to talk.

It was good to be alive right now, Kiri smiled to herself, finally after over a week, she was in the same town as Seth, even better, they were both booked into the same hotel. Finally, she would get to see him again, and she couldn't wait. Her signing today, was in the grand ballroom in the hotel, somewhere she had found to be aptly named, when her PA for this part of the tour, had shown it to her. Kiri had been glad to leave Anne behind, the day after they went to RAW, the woman's demeanour had changed, she was constantly looking over her shoulder, and she had not mentioned wrestling, or the Shield once to Kiri. If it had just been the fact she was not mentioning the night, the young author might have put it down to, the fact, she had spent it with Dean, who had done his normal thing of vanishing, without a word. The jumpiness, and looking over the shoulder thing, had her thinking there was more to it than that. She did not pry however, and Anne was revealing nothing.

Her new assistant Susie, was a friendly, outgoing older woman, one that would probably not have to worry about Dean hitting on her. The two of them were laughing and chatting, as they headed for the grand ballroom. She almost froze when she saw Stephanie, along with Orton and Kane, hanging around in the lobby. Pulling out her phone, Kiri quickly sent a text to Seth, letting him know what was going on. Kane had recently come out, and announced publicly, his alliance with the Authority. Roman had beaten him down; a few days ago, much to Stephanie's fury, and Kiri had to wonder, if the group were planning pay back now or later?

Seth acknowledged her text with one of his own, asking her if she wanted to have dinner with them after the show. Susie picked up on the smile, on her clients face, and had to wonder, if Andrea had a boyfriend. The pair texted back a few times, before with a happy smile, Kiri put her phone away, and turned her attention back to Susie.

"So, we have the signing this morning, then there's the taping for the radio show this afternoon and after that we go to do the reading." Susie said, checking off Kiri's itinerary .

Kiri nodded. "And then I have the rest of the day free?"

"Someone special you want to see?" Susie asked, with a knowing smile on her face, one which made it hard for Kiri to take offense to the question.

"Maybe." She replied with a smile of her own, which quickly turned to a frown, as she realised Stephanie had spotted her, and was coming over, flanked by Orton and Kane. 'Oh great.' Kiri thought to herself, that's all I need.

"Ms Mackenzie, I had no idea you were here." Stephanie was all smiles, while Orton sniggered, and Kane loomed behind her.

"Oh yes, Sophia wasn't it?" Kiri knew she was being bad, but she couldn't help it.

"Actually its Stephanie, Stephanie McMahon, you were our guest on Monday night RAW, and I was wondering, could I interest you in coming back again tonight?" Stephanie was at her ingratiating best, however Susie cut her off.

"I'm so sorry, but much as Ms Mackenzie, does like to meet her fans, it's impossible for her to add random engagements to her itinerary." Susie made it clear, that the hulking man, was not intimidating her neither was the sniggering idiot, as for Stephanie well, Susie had faced down far more intimidating women, than this woman.

Stephanie was looking furious, while Kiri was trying not to laugh. "You came to RAW with my Father!" Stephanie was trying hard.

"Actually, I was taking some personal time, with Se, with Dean." Kiri prayed Stephanie did not notice her slip. "Your Father was lucky, that Dean had already invited me to the show that evening."

Stephanie was about to say something else, but Susie beat her to it. "As much as Ms Mackenzie enjoys meeting her fans Stephanie, we really do, have somewhere to be." She tugged on Kiri's arm, and the young woman turned to walk away with her.

"Ms Mackenzie, Ms Mackenzie wait." Stephanie was following them.

Kiri put her hand on Susie's arm and turned to face Stephanie. "Samantha, I really don't appreciate the strong arm tactics." She gestured at the two wrestlers. "Now I know sometimes fans can get obsessive." She wanted to laugh at the look on Stephanie's face, like she couldn't believe someone was getting her name wrong. "However, if you keep trying to intimidate me, I'll have no choice but to call security, and ask them to remove you."

Kiri turned and walked away, while Stephanie stood there spluttering, trying to process what had just happened, as Susie smiled at her, before following her client.

"You mean to say, you threatened to call security, and then walked away, leaving her speechless?" Seth looked at his brothers. "No wonder, she was so pissed off tonight."

Dean was laughing so hard, he was lucky he didn't have any food in his mouth or he would have choked. "You called her Sophia, and Samantha." He dissolved into more laughter. "That is just too good, next time I see her, I'm going to call her Samantha."

That had all of them laughing, as the imagined the look on Stephanie's face, at Dean's blatant show of disrespect.

"You should so do that on camera." Kiri told him, making them all laugh even harder, at the thought of the fan reaction to that, and the videos that would end up on youtube.

The thought of video's, suddenly had Seth turning serious, as he looked at his girlfriend. They were all eating dinner in her room, since they did not want to have to explain what was going on, if anyone saw them all together. Dean, was reported to be having a romantic entanglement with Andrea, while everyone, knew that Kiri was involved with Seth. Whichever way you looked at it, someone would ask questions, if the young woman was to be seen with them, as either Andrea, or herself. Therefore dinner in her room seemed like the way to go. All three members of the Shield thought it was hilarious, that Stephanie was still after Kiri to go to RAW, or a house show, as her guest. Then there was Vince, thanks to Seth asking about CNN, and Dean not being able to keep his mouth shut, the boss was aware of some of the story. At least the fact, that Andrea was going to make a big reveal on the CNN late night show, Vince being Vince; naturally wanted to get his piece of the pie. He also wanted to know why Seth, rather than Dean was the one being invited on the show. The Shield, had promised to arrange a meeting between Andrea and Vince, so they could talk.

"Babe, there is something you need to know." Seth put his cutlery down, and prayed she would not be mad at him.

Dean; surreptitiously moved a little way away, from the table that they were eating at. He knew, this was in largely his fault, and he didn't want Kiri to get mad at him. Kiri looked at Seth curiously, wondering what was going on, and what it was, her boyfriend had to tell her? Seth glanced at his brothers Dean was studying the wallpaper intently, and Roman was giving him, that encouraging look that said he supported Seth, but it was up to him to do this. Seth almost groaned, as his girlfriend waited patiently, for him to tell her what was going on.

"Vince kind of knows something is going on" Seth blurted out. "I asked him, about doing the CNN interview with you, not that I told him I was doing it with you, but I told him they were interested, and he wanted to know why, and well to cut a long story short, Dean told him it had to do with you, you Kiri not you Andrea and, well he wants his part of the story too."

"Shit." Kiri swore, making Dean grin at her language, before she glared at him, luckily for him though, Kevin chose this moment, to put his paws on her leg, asking for food.

The three men breathed a sigh of relief, as Kevin broke the tension with his begging, and Kiri fed the little dog a piece of her steak. To be honest, it also gave her time to think.

"He's not going to break the story early is he?" She asked, as Kevin settled down with his meat.

Seth shook his head, relaxing slightly, at least she wasn't yelling at them. "He doesn't know everything, though he may be guessing at some of it, he just knows you are going on CNN, and that there is a big story, involving you, and that I'm a part of it, I think, he thinks its to do with who your family are, and our relationship, but he may know more than that."

Kiri took a deep calming breath. "So what does he want?" She offered Kevin another piece of meat.

It was Dean who answered her, confident now he was not in trouble, not with her at least, Seth and Roman might still make him pay, but Kiri seemed okay. "He wants pictures, and an interview with Renee, have you guys seen that body, I wouldn't mind a piece of that." Dean was being Dean again.

Kiri stood up, going over to her phone, and Seth watched her, with worried eyes, as Dean began to launch into a detailed description, of what he would like to do to the backstage interviewer, and what he thought of her body.

"Dean." Roman all but growled at him. "Don't think you are out of the woods yet."

Dean just smirked, and carried on talking, till both his brothers groaned, and watched to see what Kiri was doing. Kiri did the only thing she could think of in this situation, and called her agent.

Sue took a couple of minutes to pick up, but when she did, she was positive and happy, till Kiri told her the news. The other woman went silent, for about thirty seconds, as she thought things through. "I don't see a problem with it, so longs nothing is leaked before the CNN story comes out." She said slowly. "The best way to go, is to have the WWE, along with the chairman, the photographer, and the interviewer, sign non disclosure agreements, with a monetary penalty clause if there is a breach of contract, because of the nature of the company, and the chairman's personal fortune, I'm thinking off the top of my head here, something in the region of five million." Kiri winced at the thought of that much money. "Let me talk to Mitch, get him to talk to legal, and see what we can come up with, I'll get back to you as soon as I can about it. Now, are you with that hot man of yours tonight, I hope your having a good time with him?"

Kiri laughed and looked over at the three men, before replying. "I'm with all three of them right now."

"Damn girl, don't say things like that." Sue laughed. "The pictures I'm getting in my head right now, are so bad, you with all three of those hot men, oh snap, I want to get on a plane and join you."

Kiri laughed too, and the three men looked at her, wondering what the joke was, Dean even shut up about Renee, as he wondered what the young writer was laughing about. "Not going to happen." Kiri looked at Seth, with a tender smile on her face, one that made him even more curious, about what she was saying to her agent.

"Spoil sport." She could imagine the pout on Sue's face. "Look if I place the call now, I should get hold of Mitch, before he leaves for the day, don't do anything bad with your men, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can." She was laughing, imagining Kiri's outraged expression, as she put the phone down.

Seeing the eyes, of all three men fixed firmly on her, Kiri put her phone back down, and returned to her seat. Once there, she looked at each one of them in turn, studying them intently for a moment, making each of them wonder, what was going on. Each in his own way; was a handsome man, but while she loved Roman and Dean like brothers. Dean like that annoying brother, that would put worms in your food, and food colouring in you shower head, while Roman was more the protective older brother, who would seriously hurt anyone, who messed with his family. It was Seth that she loved, the man who had found his way into her heart, and taken up residence there. Kiri honestly believed, she would never stop loving him, and she could see things about Seth, as well as the man himself, making cameos in her books, for years to come.

She realised, they were waiting for her to tell them what was going on, and allowed a fond smile to play on her lips. "Sue thinks it will be fine, but they will probably have to sign a non disclosure agreement, for the WWE, and everyone involved in the story Vince wants, to make sure it does not leak, before the CNN exclusive." She paused, thinking about how much money it could cost them, if they broke that contract, at the same time, she realised it had to be high enough, to make them think twice about it, and they would lose far more, than they would ever make from the story.

Her phone ringing, made them all jump, and Kevin barked, to let them all know it was ringing, just in case they hadn't heard. Walking over to it, Kiri picked it up, and answered it.

"Sue?" She had not expected her agent to get back to her so fast.

"Mitch is on board, in fact he loved it, there has been positive feedback from your fans, about you being on the wrestling show, they would have liked to see more of you with the wrestlers and diva's, this could be a mutually beneficial thing, for both parties." She could tell Sue was smiling. "I'll take that hunky blond as my commission." Kiri glanced over at Dean, and giggled, making him wonder what was being said. However, before Kiri could comment, Sue continued in a more professional vein. "Mitch is getting onto the legal team, its a good job its earlier here than it is where you, he'll get them to email you the contracts, all you need to do is get then printed off, make sure the chairman signs the two, on behalf of himself, and the WWE, those are the important ones. The others, while personal contracts, are also covered by the blanket WWE one, which finds the company liable, should anyone in, or affiliated with the company, that means employees families or friends, leaks the story, should a third party leak it, again the company is liable, as an employee would have had to say something." Kiri was nodding, even thought Sue could not see her. She did not pretend to know anything about legal matters; she would leave that, to the people whose job it was, to know these things. "I would get this done sooner rather than later, we don't need any kind of speculation out there, and that might happen, especially if he takes to social media."

Kiri could not keep a worried look off her face, Andrea had a social media presence, in this day and age, it was a necessary fact of life, she personally didn't. She never really checked to see what was being said on line, a lot of the time, Sue actually handled the accounts for her, another part of being her friend, as well as her agent.

"Okay, I'll get them printed off as soon as they come though." She replied. Then I suppose, I'd better set up a meeting with Vince." She could not help smiling, at the thought that he was going to freak just a little bit, probably only to start with, when he realised just who she was.

"I wish I could be with you for this." Kiri could hear the worry in Sue's voice, and had to smile.

"You forget." She told her friend with a smile. "I have the Shield backing me up; I'm going to be just fine." She shared a laugh with her agent, before adding. "I'll text you once I have the contracts, and then we'll take it from there."

"Good luck; you go knock 'em dead." Sue replied, and then just before she hung up. "I'll be thinking of you, having fun with those hot men." She disconnected, before Kiri could reply, and all the writer could do, was shake her head at the phone.

She returned to the table, to finish her meal, as the three men stared at her, Dean was obviously itching to say something, still at least he let her finish her main, before he said anything.

"She said something about me didn't she, is she hot does she want to fuck me?" Roman reached out, and punched Dean on the shoulder, hard enough to silence him, for a momen,t and for Kiri to wonder if she should tell Dean, what Sue had said.

"She's hot, she's single, and she is looking for commitment, not a one night stand." Kiri replied, though she knew, that Sue would not, turn down a night of passion with Dean at all, he didn't need to know that.

Dean groaned at the commitment comment, as she had known he would, as yet he was not about that, he was about having fun, and enjoying life. Kiri got up, and turned her laptop on, then glared at Dean, as she saw his eyes drift to it, a good portion of her next book, was on there, and she did not need him getting into it, not when the hero of the story, was Simon Rochester, she hoped Seth was still okay, with her hero being modelled on him, she had asked him about it, when she realised, just who her latest male lead was becoming.

Seth thought it was pretty cool that he was in her book; how he was going to feel about it, when Dean found out, he wasn't so sure, maybe he could get Kiri to use Dean, as a character as well. Though knowing Dean, he would probably try and use that, as a way to hit on even more women. 'You know that guy, insert name here, in Andrea Mackenzie's book, well guess what, she based him on me, you get your chance, to be with a real live romance novel character.' Sadly Seth could see it so easily in his head. Dean was Dean, and at this point no one, or nothing, was going to make him change.

The four of them began on their dessert, and it soon disintegrated, into Dean sampling what everyone else had, as well as his own, which resulted in retaliation from the others, and soon everyone was sampling everyone else's dessert. Kiri felt a kind of warm glow envelope her, this was family, this was fun, glancing over at Seth, she remembered what he had told her, about his family wanting to meet her, when they were both at home. It gave her a kind of warm excitement, knowing that someone actually wanted to meet her. Kiri was taking charge of her life, but at the same time, there was that part of her that craved approval, and hoped Seth's family would give it to her.

By the time they were done with pudding, and Kevin got to lick a plate or two, the email Kiri had been waiting for, came though. Thankfully there was a printer in her room, so she was able to print off the contracts, and have a quick read thought of them. Once that was done, Seth pulled out his phone and called Vince. A chat to the chairman of the board, had a meeting arranged in his hotel room, and it wasn't too much later, that the four of them, were being shown into the penthouse suite, by the man himself. Before allowing anything to be said, Kiri insisted on the signing of the contracts, the hotel manager being summoned, to witness them, once that was done, Kiri sat down, and removed her hat, glasses and wig, waiting to see if he would recognise her. It took him a moment, but Vince knew he knew that face, and was soon able to put a name to it.

"You're that Kiri girl, Stephanie's assistant, Seth's girlfriend." You had to keep your finger on the pulse of the company, when you were the boss. Then suddenly it dawned on him. Stephanie had, had Andrea Mackenzie working for the WWE, and hadn't even known it. In fact she had been rude about the young woman, no wonder Andrea had preferred to hang out with the Shield, than associate with his daughter, to put it mildly, Stephanie had been a bitch to her when Andrea worked for her. Thankfully he hadn't. Rubbing his hands together Vince sat down ready to get on with business.

* * *

 _ **So Vince knows what is going on and is quite happy to use it to promote the WWE and try and boost ratings. So what did you think did you like it if you would please be so kind as to leave me a review.**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**I would like to thank you all for reading and hope you are enjoying the story. My thanks to nolabell66, Skovko, and ReignsBalorCenaAmbroseRollinAJ for reviewing the last chapter for me and to Armbar Nation for the review for chapter 14 I hope you are going to enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

 **Chapter twenty one**

 **Network exclusive**

To say she was excited, as well as nervous, was an understatement, as far as Renee Young was concerned. Nervous, because she was being given a big responsibility, excited, because she was taping her first big interview; for the WWE network. Right now, she was waiting on a mystery, guest along with the Shield. Mr McMahon had been very clear, this was a top secret project, and a very big deal, the contract she had, had to sign, which included a five million dollar penalty clause, for her personally, not the company, made that very clear to her. She had been to make up, and had her hair done; now she was just sitting here waiting, and while she did, she read a book she had picked up a couple days ago. After seeing Andrea Mackenzie up close and personal, what wouldn't she have given, to interview the woman, who was hanging out with the Shield? That would have been something else. She had decided to go for it, and read one of Andrea's books, so far she was enjoying it, in fact she wished now, that she had gone with the divas, and got a signed copy. Hearing footsteps coming up the corridor, Renee put her book aside, and prepared to find out, what this top secret project was all about.

Dean and Roman walked into the room first, she licked her lips at the sight of the blond, there was just something about a bad boy. He never looked in her direction though, she guessed she was too much of a good girl, for him to notice, she didn't dress slutty, or talk dirty in public. She suppressed a soft sigh, she really would have liked to know him better, she probably wasn't his type though, and as good as he looked, she wasn't the sort to fuck a guy the first time, because as her Momma said, you had to make them work for it, and who is going to buy the cow, if they can have the milk for free?

Smiling at the blond woman in front of him, Dean let his eyes travel over her body, she was way out of his league and he knew it, still if she ever felt like a little action he wouldn't mind being the one to give it to her.

Renee didn't realise it, but the pair of them were eye fucking each other, Roman noticed, and wondered if this time, Dean had set his sights on a woman, who might just tame him. He'd had the odd chat with Renee backstage, off camera, and she seemed like a nice girl, maybe not a good girl persay, and from what Dean had to say about what he'd like to do to her, maybe she better not be. He wondered if there was any way of hooking them up, or Dean would be too much for her.

The interviewer tore her eyes away from Dean, as the next person entered the room; she at once stood up straight, and smoothed down her clothes, unconsciously checking her hair, wanting to look good in front of the boss. Vince looked at her, before glancing over at the camera, she wondered who was going to film this, she didn't think her boss would do it, no one would let Dean near a camera, not if they wanted a good recording, maybe it would be Roman, he was a nice guy, but could he successfully shoot a video to be shown on the network?

"Darlings; are we ready here, where's out star?" The man sashayed into the room, camping it up as he did so, Renee had to hide a smile, the man was actually as straight as a die, he claimed his 'act', put women at ease with him, and made it easier to get their numbers at the end of the day.

"Marin drop the act." Dean growled. You're not getting Renee's number, she's onto you, and our little star is spoken for, besides which, you think of playing your games with her, and you'll have us to deal with."

The photographer pouted at Dean, before to Vince's surprise dropping the act, suddenly he became much more masculine, who knew he thought to himself?

"Where are the love birds then, I have to say, the camera loves both of them, the shots I have of them for the magazine spread." He kissed the tips of his fingers, before opening his hand as if throwing the kiss away. "Bellissiomo." He smiled at them all, before positioning himself behind the camera, and setting about checking the lighting along with the other settings for the camera.

Renee found herself torn, between wanting to laugh at the looks on Marin and Vince's faces, and surprise, that Dean had warned Martin off her. She also wondered who the love birds were, as far as she knew, this was some top secret hush, hush project of Vince's, that not even Stephanie and Hunter knew about. Dean wandered over and picked up her book a wicked smile coming over his face, as she realised she was too late to grab it from him, and put it away. His eyes raked over her body again, and she half expected some cheesy predictable line to fall from his mouth, before she remembered the backstage rumours, that he was seeing, or at least had slept with the author.

Seth looked Kiri over one last time, before they entered the room for her interview with Renee, he had to admit she looked smoking hot. Regular crossfit work outs, had toned what had already been a hot body, making her muscles tight, and her stomach flat, she even had the hint of a six pack. She still had full breasts, and the slightly flared hips, which he liked so much; he had once heard his Mom refer to hips like that, as child bearing. Her hair was no longer the frizzy mess it had been, even though he had never had a problem with it, one of the many hairdressers she had visited on the tour, had switched her onto a natural conditioner, which had produced soft silky waves and curls. Her green eyes, accentuated by a minimal amount of make-up, stood out, glowing like emeralds, and her lips, artfully coloured by the same make-up artist, with a pearly gloss, which contained a hint of orange in it, almost begged to be kissed. Her face looked smooth and soft, with a light dusting of powder over it, and a hint of blush to accentuate her cheeks. She wore an off the shoulder silky top, that hugged her upper arms, and fell in delicate folds from her breasts, to just above her waist, while the jeans that she wore, hugged her hips like a second skin, and outlined slightly the line of the panties she wore underneath, the second skin effect continues down her legs, to her ankles. Kiri had commented, it was a good job the material was slightly stretchy, or she would not have been able to walk. She had forgone the high heels they wanted to put her in, opting instead for a pair of sandals ,with a thick sole and heel on them, giving her an extra inch of height.

"You look great." He told her. "Though I'm glad you refuse the swimsuit pictures, I don't know how I would have been able to control my urges, seeing you in those tiny triangular bits of material, they wanted you to wear."

Kiri smiled at him, as she ran her hands self consciously over her own body, making Seth groan, and reach down to his groin. "You're killing me here." He whispered, grabbing her hand, and leading it to his groin, so she could feel how hard he was for her. "I'm going to have blue balls. by the time we are done with this, that or they're going to explode."

A small smile playing on her lips, as she gently ran her hand over him, she leaned in and brushed her lips gently over his, mindful of her make-up, she did not want to go through another session in the make-up artists chair, the woman had even waxed her eyebrows, shaping them into graceful bows. "I'll just have to help you out later then, won't I?" She didn't tell him, but she had been researching everything she could find, on how to perform fellatio, Seth had given her so much pleasure with his mouth, she felt it was high time she returned the favour.

Seth smiled, he had been honest with her, when he said he would go at her pace, and he was content with the hand jobs she gave him for now. Her book tour was taking her around the country, and, there were few days they were in the same place, at the same time, this was the first one, since she and Vince had worked out the details for this interview, and magazine spread, almost two weeks ago. Would he have liked to make love to her, of course he would, but at the same time, he didn't want to make love to her, and then not see her again for days on end. When they did finally have full blown intercourse, he wanted to be around, for a few days afterwards at least. "Sounds good to me." He whispered into her ear, before asking. "You ready for this."

Kiri smiled at him. "Would it do me any good if I said no?"

It was Seth's turn to smile, as he let her draw her hand away from his crotch; he took a moment to adjust, himself before replying. "Not really, Vince would hunt you down to the ends of the earth, he's already pissed he had no idea who you were when you were working for Stephanie, he would have had you in creative so fast, your head would have been spinning." His smile was gentle and tender though, as he took her hand in his. "You can do this Kiri, it'll just be you me, Roman, Dean, Renee, Martin and Vince, no pressure, nothing to worry about, think of it as a dry run for CNN."

Kiri swallowed, her mouth felt dry and the butterflies in her stomach, were she was sure, wearing hobnail boots. The photos shoot with Seth, had been bad enough, at least she and Sue would get the final say over what was used, and she had to admit that Marin had been supportive and encouraging, even if he was also demanding, and a perfectionist, wanting them both positioned just so for each shot. Seth took her hand in his, leading her into the room, and she felt sick, as every eye but his, turned to look at her.

To say Renee was shocked, when she saw who walked in, was an understatement. When Seth had walked into the room, she wondered what was so hush, hush about an interview with him for the network, then her eyes flicked to the young woman, he drew into the room after him. There was something familiar about her, the interviewer realised, had she seem her somewhere before? Dean whistled loudly, at the sight of Kiri, they had not been allowed into the photo shoot, and this was his first time of seeing her like this. Roman smiled encouragingly at his brother's girl, as he casually swatted Dean to shut him up. Vince on the other hand, just stood there and stared at her, he would never have believed it was the same woman, if he hadn't known. Kiri found his silence disconcerting, and at once felt self conscious; that was till he spoke to her.

"Kiri; if you ever fancy a break from the books, you can always have a shot at a place as one of the divas." He spoke half in jest, but half in seriousness too, thinking of the viewing figure,s and money having her in just one match, would bring.

Kiri could not help the sigh of relief, which escaped from her lips, at that, and she glanced up at Seth, who now had a thoughtful look on his face, when she caught his eye, it turned to a smile, and she had a sudden premonition, of what he was planning for a work out for her, at some point.

Renee was still looking at Kiri, trying to think where she could have possibly seen the young woman, her name definitely sounded familiar, but she was not sure, where she had heard it. However Dean being Dean, decided to get things moving along, and made the introductions. "Renee Young, meet Seth girlfriend Kiri Johnson." He could see the name rang a bell, everyone knew, about that now infamous segment on RAW, when Seth had almost turned on his Shield brothers, not many knew the name of the young woman; however everyone knew, Seth was in love with her. "Kiri meet Renee young."

"Dean shut up." Roman, Seth and Kiri almost yelled in a perfect chorus at him, while Renee looked at him with almost shocked eyes.

Dean however just smirked he was on a roll here, and held up the book Renee had been reading. "She also seems to be a fan of Andrea Mackenzie, hey you know if you ever want to hook up with a real life romance fiction hero, you need to look no further than right here Renee." He wasn't seriously interested in the interviewer but she did have a nice body and he wouldn't mind a night with her.

The interviewer did not know wither to be embarrassed ,or just laugh at Dean, the idea of him being the hero in one of Andrea's books did not seem that farfetched, she though, as she looked at him, but why if he was hooking up with the author was he flirting with her. Renee had now also managed to remember that Kiri had been Stephanie's assistant; she remembered how some of the diva's and wrestlers, had made constant fun of the young woman, both to her face, and behind her back. This Kiri though, looked nothing like that Kiri, Stephanie's assistant, had been dowdy and frumpy; where this young woman was hot, very hot, she could give pretty much any of the diva's a run for their money, in the looks department.

"You should get this signed." Dean went on enjoying himself. "I'm sure the author would be happy to do it for you." Renee was again reminded, of the rumours about Dean and Andrea. The blond wrestler however was looking at Kiri. "How about it Kiri, want to sign your book for Renee?"

As much as he was enjoying watching Dean playing with Renee, Vince decided it was time to take control of things. CNN, might be getting the exclusive on who Andrea Mackenzie truly was, but this in depth interview, was his, and his alone. He could have maybe, organised a pod cast with Austin, or Jericho, but then he could not have taken full credit, having Kiri interviewed by Renee, on the network, an interview that was guaranteed to be her first, was almost a licence to print money. Hopefully, the planned promotion of the interview with Kiri, would have her fans buying a subscription to the network, once they knew who she was, since this would be an hour long interview, probably the longest she would ever give, though there was always the hope, that he could get her back again, maybe as the interviewer, rather than the interviewee, there were just so many possibilities, since she was one celebrity dating another, and that other, just happened to be one of his wrestlers. He pulled himself out of his plans for the future, and took charge of the here and now.

"Renee as Dean said, this is Kiri, Seth girlfriend, and a former assistant to my daughter, however the reason we are all here, and for this interview, is that Andrea Mackenzie, is the pen name that Kiri Johnson writes under." Looking at her boss in shock, as he made this announcement, the only thing Renee could think of was. 'What's Stephanie going to say when she finds out?'

Holding out her hand, and smiling at Kiri, Renee, had never been happier that she had not been a bitch to this woman, there were so many questions, she had to ask, she probably could ask, she realised.

Taking the other woman's hand in hers, and shaking it firmly, Kiri smiled at her, as Renee processed things. It she was interviewing Andrea, and Andrea was Kiri, Kiri was dating Seth, which meant that Dean wasn't dating Andrea, it all seemed a little complicated however it all boiled down to the fact that Dean, who was still holding up that book and grinning, was not dating Andrea. Which meant; she suddenly realised that Dean was single, and if he really was interested in her. She looked over at him again, even as Kiri dropped her hand, he gave her a smile and a large wink, that for some reason made her flush slightly. Vince seemingly oblivious to all this, rubbed his hands together, before looking over at Martin, who seemed uninterested in what was unfolding before him.

"Times a'wasting." Vince said, as he gestured for Kiri and Seth to take their seats, and Renee to get herself over to the interview spot.

Pulling out her chair for her, Seth seated Kiri at the table, smiling reassuringly; before sitting next to her, and holding her hand, as Renee took her own seat, glancing at the script in front of her, taking her time to read though it, to make sure she got the gist of things. She realised, that she did not need to introduce Kiri as Andrea, that would have already been covered, on CNN, she just needed to ask some more personal, and in-depth things. If Kiri was not happy with something, they would stop and go back, that was the beauty of it not being live.

"Right darlings are we ready, let's make some history here?" Martin focused their attention on him, as they all nodded their assent. "All right then, Renee on my mark, in three, two one and we're on."

Renee smiled at the camera, and the millions who would be watching her, and began her introductions. "Welcome to unfiltered with me your host Renee Young, my guests tonight, Shield member Seth Rollins, and his girlfriend the headlining and bestselling author Kiri Johnson, better known to her fans, as the wildly popular Andrea Mackenzie. " She smiled at the couple, and Marin panned the camera, and pulled back to show everyone on the screen. "Kiri its good of you to come on the show with us, and you too Seth, so tell me Kiri, why after all this time, did you decide to tell the world who you are?"

Kiri smiled and glanced at Seth. "I guess the reason Renee, would be the man at my side, he and the rest of the Shield, have given me the confidence to come out of the shadows, and stand up and be counted."

Renee smiled at her again. "So everyone knows the story about how you saved the Shield, but how did you first meet them, and how did you and Seth fall in love?"

Kiri smiled, and glanced over at Dean and Roman, before replying. "To be honest with you Renee they tried to drown me, I was walking down the road in a sudden downpour, and they drove past, and completely drenched me, in the wave caused by the puddle they went though." Kiri smiled at Seth, who had the good grace to look ashamed by that, even after all this time. "I had just moved into a new house, and was getting to know the area, it wasn't the kind of welcome to the neighbourhood, I was expecting." She paused; thinking about her next words. "I didn't actually meet Seth, till much later that day, he turned up on my doorstep to introduce himself, and brought dinner, he sort of forced himself in, to cut a longer story short, we had dinner, and watched a movie."

"Fight club." Seth broke in. "I mean guys could this woman be more perfect, great looks, hot body and the first movie I watch with her, is fight club, is it any wonder I'm in love, I'm so lucky to have Kiri as my girl."

Kiri turned her smile on Seth, the one that lit up her face, and suddenly, Renee was looking at her, like she couldn't believe it; the woman who was obviously very pretty, was suddenly beautiful, that smile lit her up from the inside. Once you saw that smile, Renee realised, there was no way you would ever see her, as anything but beautiful ever again. Martin was also speechless, he had photographed Kiri and Seth earlier, but he was going to have to get them back in front of the camera, he wanted that smile in his pictures.

"So I dozed off watching the movie, I know ladies, how could I go to sleep with Brad Pitt on the screen?" Kiri laughed, not a little giggle, but a proper laugh and Renee leaned in a bit, changing the dynamic of the interview, especially as Kiri did the same, suddenly they seemed to go from interviewer and interviewee, to a pair of women, embarking on what could be a friendship. "Seth woke me up when he wanted to leave, and he kissed me goodbye."

Seth cut in again. "It was just meant to be a quick peck, but well it was like an electric shock, I mean a full on shock, and that kiss kind of took on a life of its own." Martin went for a close up of Seth's face, as he smiled at the memory. "I asked her if we could try it again, because frankly, I never felt anything like that kiss before." He looked at her, and Martin pulled back slightly, to show them looking lovingly at each other. "I asked her if she felt it too, which she did, and I knew, right there, I didn't want to let her go, so I called it our first date, and asked her to be my girl."

Renee smiled, as Martin pulled back to show the interviewer again. "So really, your meeting was a bit like a scene in a romance novel?"

"You could say that." Seth replied with a smirk. "I just knew I wasn't about to let her go, even better was the fact she had no idea who Seth Rollins was, it was nice, to be liked just for being me."

"So now we know how you both met, and I'd certainly like to come back to the two of you later." Renee went on. "However I'd like to know some more about the woman who wrote those books, I'd like to know more about Kiri, so tell me what was your early life like, how did you first find your passion for writing, were your parents supportive of your obvious talent, can you tell us about that."

Looking at Seth, and then glancing over at Dean and Roman, Kiri gathered her courage, and plunge in answering Renee's questions as honestly, as she felt comfortable with.

Vince, Renee and Martin stood there listening to Kiri's story, she was so matter of fact about the, emotional abuse she had suffered, at the hands of her parents, and just about everyone else in her life, she told them how she was a shy child, who found comfort in her books, the target of bullies, she spoke warmly of the cook, who had taught her to prepare food. Seth chipped in here, praising her cooking, and telling of the birthday feast she had made for him, complete with cake. Even telling the story of Dean stealing half of it, for some unknown purpose, he still had not told them about. There were a few questions Kiri would not answer, such as about her relationship with her parents, Vince waved that off, indicating they should keep going, not wanting to spoil the comfortable vibe, going on between Renee and Kiri, it could all be edited out. Kiri told some funny stories, about some of the things that had happened to her, since she became a published author. Towards the end of the interview, they discussed the fact that she had worked for the WWE as Stephanie's assistant, and Kiri explained her relationship to Hunter, something Vince had not known before, making him want Kiri identified with the WWE, even more than he had before, since she was his son-in-laws cousin.

They discussed the fact, that Andrea had been rumoured to be seeing Dean and the reasons for it. Glancing at his watch, Vince was surprised to see that the pair, with some input from Seth, had been chatting for well over the half an hour, he had scheduled for the interview, in fact they were over the hour mark, and still talking. They finished the interview off, by talking about the RAW segment, and what happened after, and how Seth and Kiri, got back together again, and regretfully Vince signalled to them, to wind things up. The two of them had been talking for an hour and a half, and even with some edits, to get rid of what Kiri had not been willing to talk, about the segment would run for well over an hour.

"Well Kiri, Seth thank you so much for coming in and talking to us, allowing us to get to know the woman behind the author, and for telling us about your relationship." Martin went in, for the close up on Renee as she closed out the show. "I'm Renee Young, and this has been unfiltered, with Kiri Johnson and Seth Rollins, till next time."

"And we're out." Martin said smiling, as Kiri stretched in obvious relief.

"Wow that was intense." Kiri said as she clicked her neck back into place. "I could use a drink."

"On it." Dean yelled, heading for the door. "Whisky, Jack."

"Beer." Seth yelled at him. "Just get us some beer."

Dean shook his head, muttering something about lightweights, as he vanished out of the door. Kiri's stomach rumbled, and she flushed before looking at Seth, who stood up, before offering her his hand, and helping her up. "If we're all done here." He began. "We're heading back to the hotel to eat."

Vince nodded absently; he couldn't believe how Hunter had treated his own cousin, or how Stephanie had bullied Kiri. Though she didn't realise it, the young woman had told them a lot of things about herself. Renee stood up too, like Kiri she stretched, watching as Kiri, Seth and Roman, headed for the door, which Dean had exited, not so long before them. She supposed she better find somewhere to eat, she was hungry too.

"Renee." Kiri said the blonds name a little shyly; she didn't really know her, even if they had just done the interview. "Would you like to join us?"

With a smile, Renee walked over to them, it looked like she and Kiri had both made a new friend today. Seth and Roman gave each other knowing smiles, Seth's girl was coming on in leaps and bounds. They'd just have to hope Dean did not mess things up, by flirting with, and sleeping with the interviewer. Kiri was thinking pretty much the same thing, and quietly offered Renee a warning, that the two men did not hear.

"Dean earned his reputation." Renee wondered if she had made her interest in the blond wrestler obvious. "Women fall into bed with him, they might feel something, but to him it's just a bit of fun."

Renee could not help the smile on her face, it was good of the writer to give her a warning, not that she need to, Renee was aware of his reputation, yes she had allowed herself to play what if. However, Kiri had hit the nail on the head. Dean was cocky and arrogant, yet women seemed to jump into bed with him. There was no way she was just going to fall into bed with him.

Kiri might still be a little shy, and unsure, but Renee had the feeling this was going to be the start of a beautiful friendship, if the other woman was looking out for her. By the time they left the room and headed down the corridor, all four of them were sharing a good laugh, and Dean had no idea, he had been cock blocked before he even started, flirting with Renee.

* * *

 _ **So there you have the intrerview with Renee and she and Dean are showing some interest in each other if it will last or even go anywhere is a different story. If you could take the time to leave me a review it would be very much appreciated even a word or two to tell me what you think would be welcomed.**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Thank you to everyone who has read so far especially to Skovko and ReignsBalorCenaAmbroseRollinAJ for reviewing the last chapter for me.**_

* * *

 **Chapter twenty-two**

 **The big reveal**

Opening his eyes, Seth looked at the young woman lying sleeping in his arms, he had been shocked the day of her interview with Renee, that after he went down on her, she went down on him. He had been surprised at just how good she was at it, and with a few gentle hints as to what he personally liked; he had got one hell of a blow job. If it had been anyone else, he might have thought she had been lying to him, but knowing Kiri she did not lie, she might leave things out, and refuse to talk about things, but she did not lie. Knowing that, he realised she probably researched the hell, of out of to give felattio, or as he was thinking about then, some of the best blow jobs of his life. Last night she'd got daring, and even sucked on his balls, just the thought of that, had him all hot and bothered again. His Kiri, he decided, was defiantly one of a kind. She looked so sweet and innocent, lying there in his arms, no one looking at her face, would believe what she had done for him that first night, or last night come to that, he was sure, he might have taken care of her needs every night, but she had done the same for him. As he thought over last night again, a wicked smile came to his lips, as he thought of the perfect way to wake her for the day.

Kiri moaned softly, in her dreams Seth was going down on her, his skilful tongue and fingers, making her squirm and moan, her body on fire, and the heat coiling in her belly, wanting to be released in a flood of fluids and hormones. Gasping she opened her eyes, and as the dream faded, the reality kicked in. Her fingers instinctively went to Seth's head, tangling in his hair, as her nails lightly raked over his scalp, making the man hum, which sent tremors thought Kiri's body.

"Seth." She moaned, as she unconsciously pushed her hips up to his face, and his teeth grazed her clit. Her body began to shake uncontrollably, as her heart rate soared, along with her core temperature, the edges of her vision turned black, and the only thing that was real in all the world, was what Seth was doing to her right now. She gave a strangled scream, as endorphins flooded her body, and Seth's questing tongue, was rewarded with a flood of fluids from her. "Seth." His name on her lips, was almost like a prayer, a statement, and an expression of love all, rolled up into one. Her hands, which had gripped his hair in that moment of her release, relaxed, and she whimpered softly, as he lapped up the fluids, he had caused her to release, from her now highly sensitive body, before he kissed his way up, hovering over her, then bending his head and kissing her lips.

"Good morning beautiful." He greeted her, with a lazy smile, as he let his body settle on hers.

"Wow." She murmured, looking at him out of sex drugged eyes. "That's certainly a nice way to be woken up."

Smirking at her, and unmindful of morning breath, Seth kissed her tenderly again. "After that blow job last night, I figured you needed a special alarm call." He told her, before kissing the tip of her nose.

She smiled up at him, and wrapped her arms around him, and he knew she could feel the harness of his engorged length, pushing into her belly. He wondered if she remembered what today was, at approximately ten o'clock this evening the whole country, possibly the whole world, was going to know just who she was. The anchor of CNN tonight, Don Lemon was going to be interviewing her. Then right after, at eleven, the WWE network, would be airing her interview with Renee. The network began teasing it at first as being an interview with Seth Rollins and a mystery guest. Now it was being teased as Seth and his girlfriend, once the reveal on CNN came though, it would be presented as Renee Young Unfiltered, with special guest Kiri Johnson the author, and her boyfriend WWE superstar Seth Rollins. Of course that would not have long to run, but Vince was hoping people would begin tuning into the network, as soon as the TV reveal was announced.

It had been a long three months, of snatched meetings, and tearful farewells, Dean had kept up the fiction of a relationship with Andrea, while Seth and Kiri, had kept a low profile, when their schedules intersected. They normally ate in her room, when they were together, normally Roman and Dean would join them for the meal, and lately Renee who had become a friend would tag along. Dean's interest in the blond interviewer was still there, but she was keeping him at arm's length, so Dean was continuing to cut a swath, through the ever available ring rats and random fans. Roman and Seth would share knowing looks as they all hung out together, the feeling being that Renee had Dean's interest and he would have been more than happy for a quick roll in the hay but nothing more, Renee they were all aware wanted more or nothing.

Seth was glad that all the sneaking around, would finally be over. He was quite looking forward to being able to sit in a restaurant and have a meal with her or just go out on the town and show her off. Not having to worry about being seen together, and for the world to finally see the real Kiri, he loved so much.

Looking down into her eyes he wriggled, trying to get comfortable, and Kiri laughed. "Something troubling you?" She asked, trying to keep her expression innocent.

He growled, and rolled off her, before stretching and sitting up. "Shower?" He asked her just as innocently, and she had to smile, knowing what he was hoping for.

"I think I'll stay here for a while longer." She told him, closing her eyes, only to squeal a second later, as he grabbed her dragging her out of the bed, and throwing her over his shoulder, so he could carry her to the bathroom.

"Woman you are showering with me." He told her, as he set her down on her feet, in the bathroom.

She smiled at him, and stepped into the cubicle, with him following her quickly, they adjusted the temperature the way they liked it, and began to wash each other. Kiri soon ended up on her knees in front of him, taking care of him in the way he had hoped for. Once they were done, they finished their shower, and headed back to the bedroom, where Kiri phoned room service, and ordered them breakfast.

Once it arrived, they made a leisurely breakfast, feeding each other, and just enjoying their quiet time together. Seth sent out a couple of tweets, teasing the network show that night, inviting the fans to tune in, for some unexpected news. They had the whole day to themselves, unusual when there was a house show on, until they had to turn up at the studio, Seth was written out of the show tonight, with a minor injury. Vince had set it up, and Stephanie was fuming, as she did not know what was going on, and she did not like being kept out of the loop. Vince though was having the time of his life, he was delighted with his 'scoop', and the WWE magazine with the photo shoot of Seth and Kiri, and a further interview, this time from Seth was included. Martin has persuaded the pair to pose for a few more pictures, and he had got his picture with Kiri's smile. Seth had requested copies, one for himself and one to send to his Mom. The woman, was now chomping at the bit, to meet the other woman in Seth's life, and a family barbeque was being organised, Roman, Jacinda, and their daughter had been invited, as had Dean and Kiri had requested an invitation for Renne as well, which Seth's Mom had been happy to issue.

Once they were done with their breakfast, Seth grabbed Kiri, and took her to the gym, just because they had a day off, he was not about to let them skip their workout. It still amazed Kiri how fit Seth was, she knew she was the fittest she had ever been in her life, yet there was no way she could keep up with Seth.

After they were done, they found an out of the way coffee shop, for a drink and a muffin. Seth looked over at Kiri, as she licked the last of the powdered sugar from her lips, and promised himself that tomorrow; he was going to throw out most of the baggy, over sized clothes that Kiri owned. She was confident enough now, to wear the things she owned, that showed off her figure to perfection, and he loved to see her in them. Her make-up was minimal, when she wore it, the WWE make-up artist, had shown her the basics of applying and wearing it, and Renne had given her a few tips. Kiri favoured a natural look, and Seth was fine with that. Maybe a more glamorous look for a red carpet event, like the hall of fame ceremony next year, he smiled at the thought of Kiri on his arm at the event, Roman with Jacinda and maybe even Dean with someone. Maybe Renee could wear him down, he and Roman thought she could be good for their brother, and were hoping she would stick around.

They wandered around the city for a while, both of them in disguises of a kind, him with a hooded top and baseball cap, Kiri in her normal camouflage. For Kiri the day seemed to fly by, and all too soon they were back in the hotel, getting ready to head to the studio. Seth had to smile at the way Kiri was dressed, tight little Shield top, he loved she was wearing that for them, and nice figure hugging jeans in a denim blue, with a pair of low heels, that Renee had helped her to pick out. He sighed, as she hid her hair, she had been growing it, and it almost hung down to her ass when it was wet, though the kink and curl in it, meant that it bounced back up, to the middle of her back, under Andrea's wig, and then covered her outfit, with the clothes, she and Andrea had favoured, until she met Seth.

"You're still beautiful." He told her, pulling her into his arms, before kissing her lips. "Are you ready for this?"

"I'm terrified." She admitted. "If you weren't here with me, I don't think I'd be able to do this." She admired the way he looked in his suit. It was black with a black shirt to go with it, though he had forgone a tie.

"We do this, then the car takes us to the airport, and we get the corporate jet, to where they are taping Smackdown tomorrow, we book into our hotel, and in the morning, we eat breakfast with Dean and Roman, in the hotel dining room." Seth gave her a big smile. Vince was doing his best, to get Kiri involved at the moment, of course they were both looking forward to Stephanie and Hunters reactions, as well as that of the WWE universe, he and the guys even had their own little plan, but he would wait till tomorrow, to tell Kiri about that.

The pair of them walked down to the lobby, and sat there waiting till the car that was picking them up, and delivering them to the studio, arrived. All too soon the pair of them were in the back of the long black limousine, Kiri gripped Seth's hand tightly, as the car took them closer, and closer to the inevitable moment, where Kiri would finally show everyone who she was.

Life may have been good for Kiri, but it was not for Precilla, somehow the girl had evaded the men sent to collect her, and bring her home. Not indenting to leave things to chance Precilla, had also managed to lay her hands on a little drug cocktail, that once administered to Kiri, would allow the judge to see, the madness that lurked within the child. She saw nothing wrong with doing it, the girl needed help, and as her Mother, it was her responsibility, if not her duty, to see she got it, she was not one of those Mothers who cast her young off, and left her to fend for herself.

However, it seemed that she was no closer to bringing Kiri home, than she had been all that time ago, when the girl moved away, and tried to cut them her parents out of her life. The mercenaries had followed the Rollins man, however there had been no sign of the girl, they had broken into the various hotel rooms Rollins was staying in, but there had been no sign of the child, just three men rooming together, something that just seemed wrong to Precilla.

Her mood was affecting everything around her, the maid had quit, the food the cook was producing was at times inedible. Weston spend more time at the office, she knew that meant he was with his mistress, than he did at home. Her personal trainer, had actually had the audacity to yell at her, none of them realised the stresses on a Mother, with an ungrateful child. Her doctor had suggested some little white pills, and in the end Precilla had agreed to take one, every now and again.

Tonight was a good night though, Weston was at home, and looked set to stay the night, the way he was knocking back the Brandy. Cook had produced an edible meal; the new maid had preformed her duties adequately, and now husband and wife, had settled down to watch a little TV, before heading to bed.

Weston turned on CNN, wanting to see the days big stories. The anchor was just warming up, when they settled down to watch. Don Lemon, was smiling out at his home audience.

"This show, is well known for reporting on the big stories of the day." He began. "However today, we are bringing you a big story, in an exclusive for us, Ladies and Gentlemen at home, I'd like to introduce to you, WWE superstar and Shield member Seth Rollins, and the winner of numerous literary romance novel prizes, chart topping bestselling author, Andrea Mackenzie."

A smile graced Precilla's lips, Rollins she could do without, but Andrea, this could be good. Though she would never admit to being a fan, she did enjoy the woman's work, and looked forward to hearing what she had to say.

"Now Andrea, I believe you have an exclusive announcement for us?" Don didn't know what Andrea was going to say, the hush, hush element of the interview, had been put in place to stop the news getting out, her publisher had promised that it would be big though.

"Indeed I do Don." Kiri stood up, and to the shock of the team in the studio, started to remove her clothing.

By the time Kiri had shed her skirt, it was obvious to everyone, that she wore a pair of blue jeans underneath.

Watching in his living room, Vince rubbed his hands together, smiling as Linda's eyes were glued to the screen. She had wondered why Vince insisted, on watching CNN tonight, and she was beginning to wonder, if he knew exactly what was going on. She didn't think the smile on his face, was because the young author whose work; she and Stephanie were so fond of, was stripping on national television, that smile, said he knew exactly what was going on, and that meant, in some way, he was part of it. She, like many others watching, had gasped, when the young author began to strip, but it quickly became obvious, that there was another outfit, under the first one, which was figure hugging. As she watched, her eyes glued to the screen, she had to wonder, how had Vince known, and what was his part in it?

Stephanie like her Mother was watching in shock, could Andrea be unstable, is that why she had been so rude to her. She and Hunter sat there with their mouths open, wondering why it was that no one in the studio was doing anything to stop her; until it became apparent to them too, that she had another outfit underneath the one she was removing.

"Holy shit she's hot." Stephanie glared at her husband, who was now noticing how proud Seth looked, sitting there on the couch, beside the author. "And she's wearing a fucking Shield T-shirt." He was not so happy about that.

In the studio, Kiri pulled off her dark glasses, and then her hat, before looking at Seth, and getting an encouraging smile from him, she was nearly there. The wig hit the floor, and she shook her long brunette locks out.

Hunter and Stephanie looked at the television; there was something vaguely familiar, about the young woman, who stood there on the screen, her head held high, as Seth looked proudly at the camera. "Don; and all of those of you, who are watching us at home." He stood up, and caught her hand in his. "I'd like to introduce you all, to the special lady in my life, sorry Mom, this is my beautiful, and talented girlfriend, Kiri Johnson, better known to you all, as the very talented Andrea Mackenzie, her pen name." Then as the whole studio watched in shocked silence, he kissed her lips gently.

"Nooooo." Stephanie screamed in fury, throwing her glass of wine at the screen of the TV. "She can't be, that dowdy little frump, can't be my favourite author, she can't look like that, have a body like that, she's nobody."

Looking at his wife screaming like a harpy, Hunter was almost ashamed to admit, in those moments before Seth said Kiri's name, he was lusting after her, and was actually jealous of Seth.

Precilla and Weston watched in horror, as the famous young author began to strip. However as Kiri shed her outer cocoon, and showed her true self to the world, Precilla could only wish that the girl had a body like that. Her blue jeans hugged her ass, and the Shield T-shirt was stretched over her breasts. Why she wondered, had Rollins been seen with her daughter, if he had a woman like this. Of course he would have been using the girl, and that other one, Ambrose was he called, to divert attention away from himself, and the author. Glasses, hat and was that a wig, were discarded, and then Rollins with a proud smile on his face, began to speak. "Don; and all of those of you, who are watching us at home." He stood up and caught her hand in his.

"I'd like to introduce you all, to the special lady in my life, sorry Mom, this is my beautiful, and talented girlfriend, Kiri Johnson, better known to you all, as the very talented Andrea Mackenzie, her pen name."

Hearing her daughter's name, and realising just who she was, Precilla sat there in shock, the glass of wine, slipping from her nerveless fingers. It couldn't be, that beautiful creature standing there, looking so proudly at the camera, with her hand, in that of the wrestler she was supposedly dating, couldn't be the girl. Weston sat there, the brandy glass half way to his lips, for a moment he wanted to laugh, and say that couldn't be his child, but the camera zoomed in on her face and her eyes, and he knew she was his daughter, his talented, successful, famous daughter. Why in the world had she hidden it from them? Didn't she realise how proud of her he would have been? She had actually made something of herself, and he had thought she was useless.

The arrival of the adverts came as a bit of a shock , one moment the camera was focussed on Kiri's face, and her stunning green eyes, the next, an ad was running, for the WWE network show Unfiltered with Renee Young.

Linda looked at her husband. "How did you manage that?" She asked him.

"Well, it could have something to do with the fact that I agreed to have Renee plug CNN tonight a bit, since her special guest is Kiri Johnson, accompanied by Seth Rollins." He smiled and got up, walking over to the burro, opening it he lifted out some books. "I got these signed for you as well." He handed over three of Kiri's books, the last three that had been published, opening them she looked at Vince, inside as she read the inscription. 'To Aunt Linda, I hope you enjoy them, and continue to read my books for as long as I write them.'

"Aunt Linda?" She questioned, as Vince sat down again.

"It turns out, she's Hunters first cousin once removed, that makes her Stephanie's family, which makes her our family, so I told her to call me Uncle Vince, which makes you Aunt Linda." He smiled at his wife. "She's a lovely girl when you get to know her, I'd like to have her and young Seth over for dinner sometime, so you can get to know her too, she's promised you autographed first edition copies of all her books, as they come out, and she'll be at the Smackdown taping tomorrow."

Linda smiled at him, and he knew what was coming next. "I think I'll be there too."

"There's one thing more you should know." Vince told her as the adverts finished, and the show began again. "She worked for the WWE briefly, as Stephanie's assistant." Linda looked at her husband, thing could get very interesting, her daughter had not had a good word to say about her assistant, yes ,she really wanted to be at the Smackdown taping.

"How could she, how could she do this to us?" Precilla finally found her voice, as the adverts began to play. "She's making a laughing stock of us, how can I hold my head up, knowing what she done, she needs help."

Weston watched his wife stager out of the room; he was beginning to think she was the one who needed help.

Once they had finished the short interview with Don, Seth and Kiri headed back to their car, and then to the airport, where they relaxed in the corporate jet, as it sped them towards the city Smackdown was being taped in. When they got to the hotel, they found Vince had booked the penthouse suite for them, and Roman and Dean, were already ensconced in the suite, waiting for them to arrive, they had ordered beer and nibbles, to celebrate with, before they all headed to bed.

Dean winked at them both, as they headed to the master bedroom. "Try and keep the noise down." He told them. "No screaming, no banging, some of us had a busy day and need to sleep." He grinned, and Kiri wondered if he was ever going to believe, they had not had sex yet.

Seth pulled her into the room, with a grin on his face, as he closed it firmly. "Oh I'm going to make you scream." He told Kiri, as he pulled her to the bed.

She smiled at him. "Maybe I'll be the one to make you scream and make Dean all jealous." She told him with, a wicked sashay of her hips, as she moved away from his slightly, and began to strip the clothes from her body. Seth stood there watching her, with a smile on his face.

"He would be jealous all right." He told her, as she stood there naked looking at him. Standing up, he began to strip too, he loved the fact that her eyes never left his body. Then, when he was naked and could see just how interested in her he was, he beckoned her over to him. "Time to have a private little celebration I think." He told her, before claiming her lips, and pulling her down onto their bed.

Precilla had raged on the phone to Andrew, till the man thought he would go deaf, he had not seen the interview, so had no idea what his lover was going on about. He did however agree that now Kiri was out in the open, it would be easier to get her in front of a judge, for a competency hearing, and he would draft the papers to be given to her first thing in the morning. Once she put the phone down, Percilla headed off to bed, and one of those little white pills, Finally, she thought to herself, as she lay down in her perfect bed to sleep, things could move forward the way she wanted it too, and Kiri would soon be home again, under her Mothers care.

* * *

 ** _So now everyone knows, Kiri's got two more members of her little family, as well as Renee as a friend too bad Dean's still being a little flirt. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you could press that little button and leave me a review._**


	23. Chapter 23

_**So here we are Kiri is revealed as Andrea and everyone now knows who she is. I do hope you are enjoying the story. As always my thanks to those who have reviewed, the last chapter for me. nolabell66, Skovko, ReignsBalorCenaAmbroseRollinAJ, and Wrestlechic1. Also to nolabell66 for the review for chapter twenty one I got twenty two up before I saw your review.**_

* * *

 **Chapter twenty three.**

 **Out in the open for all to see**

Walking into the dining room the next morning Kiri felt as if all eyes were on her, which most of them were? Seth had an arm around her shoulders, and walked her over to the buffet, where they chose their breakfast. He smirked and added extra food to her plate.

"Crossfit later." Was all he said, making her smile at him, no matter what, if he could work out, she knew he would.

Taking their now full plates, the pair headed for a table, where they were soon joined, by a sleepy looking Dean, and a more rested Roman when they came to join them. The four of them sat there chatting and laughing, talking over the events of the day before.

"So can I call you a stripper now?" Dean asked, looking at Kiri with a smile on his face.

"Dean its too early." Roman protested. "Damn, how much caffeine have you had, how the hell did you even get caffeine without me seeing?" The blond suddenly looked very alert, where he had been sleepy before. "No more caffeine early in the morning for you."

"Oh come on, she took her clothes off on national TV, why can't I call her a stripper?" Dean was smirking now, obviously much more alert, from that hidden source of caffeine.

"You let him have energy drinks again, didn't you?" Seth demanded. "Dean you cannot call my girl a stripper, she only took one set of clothes off, she had more on underneath" He was glaring at Roman who was wondering where Dean's secret stash was?

"But she still took them off." Dean was grinning broadly now, and the other three people at the table knew, he was just messing with them.

"You'd probably have preferred the strip I did for Seth in our room." Kiri said, with a smile on her face. "That time I took everything off, and Seth made me scream." Kiri had waited, until Dean was taking a drink to say that, and she smiled as he began to choke, while Roman had to very enthusiastically, thump him on the back.

"Damn girl, we did not need to know that." Roman said, a smile playing on his face as a red faced Dean struggled to recover.

"I knew it, I fucking knew it." Dean gasped, still struggling for air. "You two are having fucking sex, Rollins you've been lying to me, Reigns pay up." Dean held his hand out to Roman.

Kiri and Seth looked at each other, Kiri wondering what was going on, Seth was sure he knew. "You two bet on when we were going to have sex?" He demanded, as he glared at a sheepish looking Roman, and a grinning Dean. He then looked at Kiri, who was just staring at the three of them.

"You guys bet on things like that?" She asked quietly; barely audible over the hub, hub of voices around them.

"Well I didn't know they had been betting on that, but yeah, we do bet on stupid stuff." It was now Seth's turn to look sheepish.

"I see." Kiri looked thoughtful, as she saw Roman reaching for his wallet, and then considered the shit eating grin on Dean's face. "Hold on Roman." The big man paused looking at her. "So, what exactly were the terms, of this bet of yours?"

Dean grinned and turned his attention, to Kiri and Seth. "I bet Roman that you and Seth would have sex before you came back to RAW." Dean smirked at her. "If he made you scream last night, then I win." Now he grinned at both of his brothers.

Kiri looked at Seth with a smile on her face. "So that means?"

Seth grinned back, realising that by sex, Dean had not meant oral sex, he had meant, full blown, mind blowing intercourse. As if he could suddenly sense things were not going his way after all, Dean frowned slightly, and then glared at Seth as he said. "Put your wallet away Roman, you lose this one Dean, I might have made Kiri scream, but our girl is still a virgin."

"You told them?" Kiri sounded slightly offended, and Seth wondered if he was in trouble.

"Kiri." He began looking at her. "They're my brothers, we tell each other, pretty much everything."

Looking at the man she loved, Kiri had to wonder what he had told them about her, just basics like they hadn't had sex yet, or did he tell them about the oral, and being in the shower, along with how they touched each other in bed. Thinking about what they had been doing to each other, she felt herself growing warm and wet. Seth on the other hand, was wondering if she was going red, because she was mad at him, for talking about their intimate moments.

"Kiri."Roman began, not wanting to see the couple implode in anyway, not right here where everyone could see it, and not when Seth seemed to be so happy.

Kiri ignored her friend and big brother, while she looked at Seth, she forgot she was sitting at a table with their brothers, forgot she was in a dining room, full of people who were watching them both openly, and out of the corners of their eyes. She cupped his face in her hands, feeling the hair of his beard, soft against her palms, and then gently pulled his head down, so she could place her lips against his, in a tender kiss. Seth felt himself, both relax and tense up. Relax because she would not kiss him like that if she was mad at him; and tense because she was kissing him like that.

Pretty much everyone in the dining room, gave up on the pretence that they weren't watching the young couple, and stared openly at them. The wrestlers, the divas, the production crew, the ordinary patrons of the hotel, all eyes were on the wrestler and the writer, as they kissed. Roman by some quick thinking; stopped Dean by whooping and cheering, by clapping his hand quickly over the other mans mouth.

"You're not mad at me for talking to the guys about us?" Seth asked when they broke apart, just wanting to be sure he wasn't in the dog house.

"I'll just have, to have a long chat with Renee and Sue." She told him, with a broad grin on her face. She hadn't told the guys, but Sue was joining them today, as much as she had come to like Renee, Sue had been her friend for years, and she wanted to catch up with her.

Managing to finally push Roman's hand away, Dean demanded. "We finally get too meet Sue, who wants to bet that?" He trailed off as he saw the look on Kiri's face, and gave her a sweet, almost angelic smile, before quickly turning his attention to his food.

The three of them finished their meal before heading up to the suite; they lounged around for a while. Although the Shield, both as a group, and individually, were used to being the centre of attention, it was all fairly new for Kiri, and she needed a little break from it all.

However it wasn't long, till Seth, had them heading down to the gym to work out. Putting Kiri to work on her crossfit session, he looked over at Roman and Dean, as if asking them to join him, however the pair of them walked over to the various exercise machines. "You guys should come work out in the desert with me sometime." Dean said, as he set the treadmill for his run, and got on it.

"Maybe we will." Seth said with a smile on his face, before starting on his own work out.

Sometime later, an exhausted Kiri lay on the bed, watching as Seth packed his bag for the show, and his luggage to put in the car, for the drive to the next venue, when the show was over later that evening. Kiri was going with him, though she wanted to sleep in her own bed, and enjoy her own home again, she wanted to be with Seth more. Tonight, she would be on RAW as Vince's guest, tomorrow she would just be there, as Seth's girlfriend. Seth walked over, and leaned down to grab her hand, pulling her up.

"Come on lazy." He teased, knowing he had upped her work out, and she was feeling it. "Get your stuff packed, so we can load it in the back of the car, you know we're leaving straight from the show."

Giving a heartfelt sigh, Kiri allowed Seth to drag her to her feet, a gentle tap on her ass, sent her on her way to pack, while Seth sat on the bed, and enjoyed the view as she bent over, to put everything in her case.

Andrew was thankful, Kiri had finally been found, and that she was out in the open. No wonder no one had been able to find the young woman, not when she had a split personality, and was running round as someone else. They really needed to get the court of protection order in place, for her own good if nothing else. He had a judge who was prepared to conduct the hearing for them, and it should be a foregone conclusion, by the time they got her in front of the man.

He had drafted the papers to be served on Kiri, to have her appear before the judge, the girl would be out of her depth, having to do that and Precilla was sure, Kiri would just fall apart. Everyone would get what they wanted. Precilla would have control of her daughter. Weston would finally get the heir he craved, when Kiri had children. He himself would get some peace from his mistress, and hopefully his wife and family, would get to see a bit more of him. What Kiri wanted, or would get out of it, did not occur to him. It was all about what was best for everyone else; there was no consideration of Kiri, in any of their plans.

Stuart MacAddam, had been a judge for a while now. He had attended a prestigious Ivy league college, making sure to do an internship at a prestigious law firm, while he was an undergraduate, and obtained his bachelor's degree. Once he had that, he had applied to a good law school, and been accepted. Three years of hard work later, where he spent some of his free time, working with a law firm in the area, as an intern, he passed his bar exam at his first attempt. After graduating law school and becoming a lawyer, his next step was to find work as an attorney. Something he was able to do fairly easily, due to his exceptionally high test scores, all through his education. He gained a position with a law firm, as an entry level lawyer, and set his sights on working his way up the food chain.

With his eyes on the ultimate prize, he chose to become a prosecutor, spending much of him time in courtrooms, before the judges he one day hoped to join. He made sure to make the most of his opportunities, to work with high profile cases; getting known by the men and women, he hoped would someday be his peers. He displayed his skill and tenacity in the court room, making sure to treat everyone with a modicum of respect, while making a name for himself, and getting noticed. He gained a junior partnership in the law firm, but he wanted more. When he felt he stood a good chance of getting what he wanted, he put in his application, for the position he desired, and also applied to the bar association, hoping for a recommendation from them would help him to achieve his goal. Now it was all about networking, his reputation and who he knew. As well as working in the courtroom, he attended conferences and meetings, so he could meet and interact with judges outside of the courtroom, supporting other people, with the expectation, that they in turn would support him.

Then he was campaigning to be elected as a judge, appealing to the public, and raising money for his election campaign. When he was successful in his quest, and was elected, he began his introductory training programs and attended seminars, before he became a trainee judge. He worked hard once more, and participated in court trials, and reviewed legal publications, while also reviewing online legal publications, as well as completing online excises.

It had been a long hard road, but he had made it where he wanted to be. Though he still had to keep training all the way along, to make sure he was up to date, with any changes in the law. In recent years, he had been appointed as a judge to the court of protection. It actually felt good, knowing he was helping the people, who would be struggling through life, if not for the actions of the court.

He had been approached by Andrew Macadum, to conduct a competency hearing, on a young woman by the name of Kiri Johnson. The young woman was apparently mentally incompetent, though, there were no actually medical reports, to support this hypothesis. In fact, Judge MacAddam was a little worried by the documentation evidence, it was very lacking, there were no professional reports, just laymen's opinions. This was the very reason; he was reluctant to offer a ruling in the case, without first interviewing the young woman. If the information he had been given was correct, and he had, at this point no reason to think it wasn't. The young woman, would be unable to process his questions sufficiently, to give him meaningful answers to them. Then there was the question of the schizophrenia, it appeared, from new information, he had received from Andrew just last night, that the young woman, had been living under an alternate persona and name. Whichever way he looked at things, he needed to see the young woman, and had ordered that she be produced for him, within a two week period. Failure to do so, would see him have to, however reluctantly, throw out the case, until such time, as his orders could be complied with.

Sitting in the front of the car next to Seth, Kiri could hear the roar of the fans, as they spotted the Shield. Stopping the vehicle just inside the fence, Seth smiled at her.

"Ready to face the public?" He asked her, as she took off her seat belt, and opened her door.

"This is the next step." She replied, as they all got out of the car, waving at the fans, some of them had Kiri's book in their hands, calling out to her, and the three men,. So far so good it seemed.

Wrapping an arm around her, Seth drew his girlfriend with them to the fence, where they chatted with the fans, and signed some autographs, as well as taking a few photographs. Since it had come out just who Kiri was, and they had gotten a real look, at the woman Seth was dating, the Shield fans had become a lot kinder about her. The male fans were flirting with her, as if she were a diva, and the women wanted picture of her and Seth with them, some even asked her to sign her book for them. From this point on, Kiri was signing her own name, rather than Andrea. Dean had been carrying Kevin who was now on his leash, and sniffing around keeping an eye on all his humans, to make sure they were safe, with the milling crowd only separated from then by the thin chain link fence.

Chatting and interacting with the fans, was easier than she had expected, and Kiri was soon laughing and joking with some of them. She could not help noticing, that a few of them though, had less than friendly expressions on their faces. Looking up at Seth, who gave her a reassuring smile and pulled her close to him, she tried to relax and ignore it.

"Okay guys we've got to go." Roman said glancing at his brothers. "Hope to see you guys in there, enjoy the show tonight."

With waves to the fans they headed into the building, the men carrying their bags, and Kiri, who once Dean had picked him up and handed him to her, had Kevin in her arms. They went through security, and entered the building. Once inside, they looked around to see what was going on. People were coming and going everywhere, it was a kind of organised chaos, which all of them were now familiar with. There were other wrestlers and Diva's milling around, some of them shot the Shield dirty looks, others gave them interested ones, while others eyed Kiri speculatively. The divas were not sure what to do, they knew that Kiri had been Stephanie's assistant, and they had been cruel to her, commenting on her looks, and the way she dressed. There is however, always someone who thinks that they can act as they like, without repercussions. Nikki and Brie Bella, were the ones on this occasion.

"Hi I'm Nikki, this is my twin Brie." Nikki held out her hand, with a smile on her face. "You must be the writer that was on the network, would you like to hang out with us? You don't want to be with the men all the time after all, we'll introduce you around to everyone." Nikki was acting as if she had never met Kiri before,

Looking at Seth, and feeling him squeeze her fingers, she took her courage in her hands, and replied to the woman. "I know who are you are, you're the one who said, what was it, oh yes, that I should do the world a favour and put a bag over my head, so you didn't have to see my ugly face." Gathering courage from Seth, she continued. "That I should go and have surgery, to fix my looks and figure, and that Stephanie must be out of her mind to employ me." She fixed the two women with a cold gaze. "Is that about right, did I forget anything?"

"Yes, well I may have said something like that." Nikki admitted quietly. "But we all say silly things, no one holds against us right?" She smiled again.

"It was stupid yes, and nasty, and totally uncalled for." Kiri said coldly. "You didn't know me, you made no attempt to get to know me; you just saw me, and said nasty things about me, and to me." She eyed the two women with contempt. "You didn't care about the effect it would have on me, and now you expect me be friends with you?"

By now a little audience had gathered to see what was happening, made up of those who had just been standing around, watching the interaction between the women.

Nikki was getting angry now. "Do you know who I am, I'm Nikki Bella, I'm a former diva's champion, who the hell are you."

Kiri drew herself up to her full five foot five. "I think I'm Kiri Johnson, Seth Rollins girlfriend, a best selling, prize winning author, that's who I know I am."

Seth found himself smiling. as Kiri stood up to Nikki, his girl had come a long way from the woman he had first met. In fact he had a feeling this Kiri, would never have let him force his way into her home. Wrapping his arm around her, he drew her away, as Nikki and Brie both stood there spluttering. Some of the other divas were sniggering, and some of the wrestlers there, were looking at her with something like respect. It was the clapping from behind them, which had Kiri turning to see Sue standing there, a big smile on her lips. The author pulled away from her boyfriend, and went to hug her first friend, as a big smile broke out on her face too.

"Sue." She said looking at the blond woman, who pulled her into a hug and then held her at arms length, looking her up and down.

"Like the new look." She said her smile broadening into a grin. "Obviously that man agrees with you." She looked over Kiri's shoulder, at the three men. "Now, how about you introduce me, to the hunks you've been hanging out with?"

Laughing with her, Kiri drew Sue over to meet the three men. "This is Roman." Sue's eyes raked over him, and the big man smiled back at her. "Then we have Dean." Dean was unashamedly looking over Sue, taking in her blond hair, and blue eyes, her neat trim figure, encased in a blouse and skirt, with heels that gave her a couple of extra inches. Watching Dean's face, Kiri suspected he was mentally undressing her friend, though she was close with Renee, and it was obvious Dean had some interest, in the interviewer, and she in him, nothing was happening, between them.

"Hmmmm." Sue hummed slightly looking back at Dean, her eyes taking in every inch of him. "My commission?" Dean at once perked up, a wicked grin on his face, as he took in what she said.

"Hey toots." He said with a smile, and Kiri knew if anything happened, it would just be one night. "My name's Dean; I think you might be screaming it later."

Sue smiled and looked at him, before allowing him to take her hand in his, as Kiri went on. "And this is Seth."

Sue's eyes flicked over Seth, not checking him out, or mentally undressing him, just looking at him. Seth smiled and waved a hand in acknowledgement, as a voice came from behind them.

"There's my girl." Turning, Kiri saw Vince descending on them, with an older woman, who had blond hair and pale blue eyes who was smiling at her. "Everyone treating you all right, the boys looking after you; are you having a good time, have you had a good look around yet, are the boys going to take you out to the ring?" The questions came quick and fast.

"Yes they are, and yes I am, thank you Uncle Vince." Kiri noticed the shocked looks, on the faces of the on-lookers, who were making themselves scarce, now the boss was here.

Seth, Dean and Roman knew that Vince had unofficially adopted Kiri as his niece, which was fine with them, it meant Seth was dating Vince's family and that gave them a little more protection, especially from the authority. Sue thought, was looking a little shocked, she had known Hunter, and Kiri's female parent were cousins, but she had no idea Kiri was related to the chairman of the board.

Vince took Kiri's hand bringing her over to his wife. "Linda I'd like you to meet Kiri, Kiri this is your Aunt Linda."

The two women, the older and the younger, looked at each other for a moment, and then Kiri found herself drawn into a friendly hug. She was enveloped by warm arms, and a faint hint of expensive perfume. "Welcome to the family, and thank you for the books." Linda murmured into her ear.

"Thank you." Kiri said a little shyly, as Linda released her, and Seth wrapped his arms around her from behind. Belatedly, she remembered Sue, and quickly made the introductions. "Uncle Vince. Aunty Linda." Her eyes flicked to the other woman, watching her face, and seeing she was okay with it. "I'd like you to meet my best friend and agent Sue, Susannah Mitchels, Sue, this is Vince and Linda McMahon."

Sue managed to extricate her hand from Dean, long enough for her to shake the pairs hands, before Dean recaptured it, with a wicked smile on his face. They stood there chatting for a few minutes, with Vince going over, what Kiri's part in the nights show, was going to be. Basically she was going to give a backstage interview to Renee, and be the Shields valet, when they went to the ring. Despite having taken to the to the ramp, to stop Seth all those weeks ago, Kiri was a little apprehensive, about going to the ring with the Shield, even more so of getting in the ring. Still Vince had told her, she would be fine, and that no one would dare to put their hands on her, not if they wanted to keep their jobs.

Once the chairman and his wife left, to do whatever it was, that Vince did backstage, the two women, and three men, headed out to the ring. Dean and Sue were very obviously flirting with each other, and Dean could be heard, stage whispering things to Sue. Standing in the ring with Seth for the first time, Kiri looked around her, people were running round, carrying out tasks. Dean and Sue were leaning against the barricade, and Kiri would be happy to make a bet with Seth, that she knew what was going to happen tonight.

"She does realise?" Seth questioned, looking at their two friends together.

"I don't think she expects more that a night of wild passion." Kiri replied, looking up at her man with a smile.

Bending to kiss her lips, before whispering softly, Seth asked. "How about you, do you fancy a night of wild passion?"

Melting into him, Kiri gazed into his eyes, with a smile playing on her lips, maybe it was time to see what it was all about, if it was anything as good as what Seth had already done to her, she was going to be a very happy woman. "I think it's time." She said softly, as Seth pulled back, looking down at her, to make sure he had heard, what he thought he did.

"There she is in the ring." Stephanie's voice ruined the moment, and they all turned to see her, along with a strange man, striding down the ramp to the ring.

"Kiri Johnson?" The stranger asked, as he stepped into the ring, looking at her. By the look on Stephanie's face, this could not be good; she looked far too pleased about this.

"Yes, why?" Kiri replied her hand slipping into Seth's.

"You've been served." The man replied, handing her a thick envelope, before turning and walking away from her.

Kiri looked shocked, and Sue hurried up the steps, taking the envelope, from Kiri's unresisting fingers, and opened it. She ran her eyes over it, her expression becoming shocked. "It's an order for you to attend a competency hearing." She said softly, as everyone looked at her, while Stephanie stood there, with a nasty smirk on her face. "You have to attend with a Judge MacAddam, to prove you are capable of handling your own affairs." They all looked at each other, for a moment or two in shock. Before they all started talking at once, trying to make sense of it.

With a triumphant smirk on her face Stephanie turned and walked away, revenge was sweet.

* * *

 _ **So Dean and Sue are flirting, Kiri wants to take things to the next step with Seth, and she's been ordered to a competency hearing, what do you think please leave me a review and let me know.**_

 _ **.**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**So this is it I'm so sad my last chapter for this story, but gives a little smile there is still the epilogue to come so we are not done just yet. Thank you so much to everyone who is reading this story, I really do hope you are enjoying it. My thanks goes out as always to those of you who have reviewed. Skovko, ReignsAmbroseBalorAJRollins, nolabell66, and Lisee Yes Kiri is coming out of her shell and blooming with the support she is getting. The competency hearing is next so you will see how it plays out.**_

* * *

 **Chapter twenty four**

 **The final step**

The small room was quickly filling up, with everyone milling around, they were here for Kiri's hearing. They didn't know if they would be allowed in but they were still her for her. Dean was sitting next to Sue, they had ended up spending the night together as everyone thought they would, and then Dean realised, he couldn't do his normal disappearing trick, not with Sue and Kiri being friends. The woman stayed with them, until Kiri was due to go before the judge. Seth wanted to hire a lawyer for her, and had done so, Sue had got onto Mitch, once they had read through the papers, and he was sending one of the firm's lawyers, to help out, since they had a record of Kiri's earnings and contractual obligations. At the moment, Seth, Kiri, Dean, Sue, Roman and the lawyer Seth had hired, were sitting there, waiting for the clock hands to tell them it was time.

"Not too late are we?" They all looked up, and Kiri smiled to see Mitch standing there, with a strange man.

"Mitch." Sue stood up and hugged him briefly, making Dean frown. "I had no idea you were going to be here."

The man looked at the little group, Seth sitting close to Kiri holding her hand. The news of her relationship with the wrester, along with her appearances at the wrestling shows, had increased her popularity, in fact most people seemed to think, Kiri Johnson was a real life romance novel plot, there had been requests for interviews, and even interest in her books from Hollywood, Vince was, negotiating to see if he could get a piece of the pie, and maybe get a superstar a role. Kiri would have been quite happy to let him have what he wanted, over the time she had been associating with the chairman and his wife, the pair had grown quite close to her. However, it wasn't solely up to Kiri what happened, she had some say but there were other opinions to be taken into consideration too. Sue suspected that Vince and Linda were taking the place, of her friends unloving parents.

Then there was Dean, who was sitting next to the chair, which Sue had been sitting in. Mitch felt a modicum of concern, over the fact that the agent was seeing the wrestler. He liked to know about the people, who were around the hottest property, in romance writing right now, and Dean did not have a very good reputation. Then there was the other guy Roman, he seemed to be a nice family guy, when he wasn't beating people up, in a wrestling ring. He had no idea who the man sitting next to Roman could be, but he was carrying papers and a brief case. Lawyer, he suspected, and wondered who had retained the man, obviously he was here for Kiri.

"Now we couldn't leave our girl all alone to face this." He told Sue with a smile. "We'll get this laughed out of the courtroom.

"Sorry, sorry, not too late are we." The door opened, and three more people walked in, you had to be pretty oblivious right now, to not know who Vince McMahon was. "Kiri sweetheart, how are you holding up?"

Kiri looked up at her surrogate uncle, and smiled. "I'm good." She told him, but Linda came over and put her arm around her, sitting on the other side from Seth.

"We're here for you sweetie." Linda told her with a smile. "This is all nonsense we'll get it dealt with and then Vince and I are taking you all out to dinner, after that, we're taking the jet to the next venue." She smiled comfortingly at Kiri, who smiled back at her.

Vince shook hands with Mitch, as Sue sat down by Dean again. "Vince McMahon." He said smiling. "Brought one of my lawyers to help Kiri, do you know her parents at all?"

"Mitch Douglas, I'm Kiri's in house publisher, I brought our lawyer too, I don't know Kiri's family personally, nor would I want to, from the little she has said about them."

Vince nodded, Stephanie was furious, about how close her Mother had grown to Kiri, but Linda was becoming the Mother figure which Kiri needed, they would talk for hours, discussing her books, and her hopes and dreams. It was Linda that Kiri opened up to the most; about the way her Mother treated her. Hunter was not happy either, he knew Precilla had plans for Kiri, and his own plans centring around her to destroy the Shield, had been destroyed, by her closeness to his Father in law. With Vince watching out for her, there was no way he could try to use her, so it would be better if she was gone altogether.

"Kiri darling, lets just stop all this, you don't want to put yourself through this let me take you home, and you'll see everything will fine." Precilla swept into the room, and Kiri instinctively moved closer to Linda, who wrapped an arm around her again, while Seth held onto her hand. "Who the hell are you?" Precilla glared at the woman, before looking around, realising the room was full of people she didn't know. "All of you get out of here, and leave me with my daughter."

"They're not going anywhere Mother, they're my family." Kiri glared at the woman who had given birth to her. Then looked at the man who was with her, she recognised him, the family lawyer Andrew Macadum, he was here to try and prove she was crazy.

"Nonsense." Precilla looked down at her child, obviously the madness was getting worse. "I want all of you to get out of here, Andrew make them leave."

"Please, if you could all just give her Mother a moment with Kiri." Andrew gave them all his professional smile, he knew full well what Precilla intended to do, he had see the vial, and a syringe in his mistresses purse. A quick injection and the judge would be more than happy to see it her way.

"No Mother." Kiri stood up, and looked the woman in the eye. "I'm not a doll you can play dress up with, one that you can swap out body parts for, one that you can put back in a box when you are tired of her, I'm a person, a human being, I have feelings, and my own dreams and desires, I'm not here to fulfil yours." Kiri looked at her Mother in disgust, it felt good, to actually tell her what she thought. "Just because I don't want what you want, or look the way you want me to look, doesn't mean there is anything wrong with me, it just means I'm not you." Prscilla raised her hand. "Go on then Mother, why don't you do it, you did it when you I tried to tell you what Morris, did you just didn't want to hear it then, and you don't want to hear me now."

Precilla laughed. "You're delusional, you always have been, but I'm going to fix that, I'm going to take you home and fix you, Mother will make it all, all right, you'll see." She acted as if she was talking to a child.

Kiri laughed at her. "Oh Precilla, you're the delusional one, you're the one who always has been, when I was a little girl, I wanted you to love me, but now, now I know you could never love me, because the only person you love is yourself." Kiri sat down ,and Seth wrapped his arm around her, holding her close to him, she looked up at her Mother and shook her head. "Go home Precilla, there's nothing wrong with me, I'm successful, I'm strong and I'm loved." She looked over the people in the room with a smile. "I have a family, and its not the heartless bitch, and the sperm donor."

It was probably good that the Judges clerk took that moment to open the door, or Precilla would have hit Kiri, and got herself bitch slapped, by Linda and Sue. The injection lying in the woman's bag, would not be getting used, no one was leaving Kiri alone with her Mother.

"Competency hearing for Kiri Johnson, Judge MacAddam, will conduct the hearing in room 4." Everyone who wasn't on their feet, stood up and followed the clerk to the room the hearing was to be held in.

Precilla was practically vibrating with anger, as she walked beside Andrew, her plans had been ruined yet again, it didn't help that everyone else except Kiri was glaring at her either.

Stuart was a little surprised by the amount of people that walked into the room, he had been expecting Mrs Johnson, her lawyer and Ms Johnson, possibly with a lawyer, instead however, a small crowd was present, something that was most unusual in these cases. He was tempted to clear the room, but three of the men were walking to Ms Johnson's side, seemingly discussing something. The young man at her side, seemed to reluctant to leave her, but was eventually persuaded away, by the three men.

"Well this is a little unusual." Stuart began. "Normally these hearing are conducted with far less people, still I am minded to allow you to stay, however if there is any interruption, I will clear the room of all unnecessary people." He looked around. "Now do I have Mrs Precilla Johnson here?"

The perfectly coiffed woman stepped forward, the man at her side probably her lawyer. "Present your honour." She replied giving him a slow smouldering look. "My lawyer Andrew Macadum."

Stuart briefly acknowledged the pair before moving on to the next person. "And Ms Kiri Johnson?"

"Ms Johnson is present your honour." One of the men said, my colleagues and I, have been engaged separately, by those with her best interests at hear, to represent her. "I am Duncan Armstrong, and we have agreed I will speak for the three of us, my colleagues are William Anderson and Kirth Howard."

"Very well." Stuart went on, "This hearing, is to determine the mental competency of Ms Kiri Johnson and is now in session. Mr Macadum, you maintain, that Ms Johnson is unable to function as a meaningful member of society, due to a mental imbalance, and are petitioning the court, on behalf of Mr and Mrs Johnson to have her placed in their care, and for them to assume power of attorney for her, is that correct?"

"That is true your honour, Ms Johnson, has repeatedly displayed a dubious ability to make rational decisions, and refuses the help her parents are willing to offer her." Andrew began, looking over at Kiri, what the hell had happened to the young woman, he had seen at the events at Precilla's he had attended. It would have been easy to convince the judge she was lacking, this woman though, he was going to have his work cut out for him to convince the judge she was mentally incompetent, thought he was going to give it his best try.

"Your honour." Duncan Armstrong rebutted Andrew's statement on Kiri's behalf. "Ms Johnson strongly denies these claims, she is a world known author, under the Pen name of Andrea Mackenzie, she owns her own home, and is currently in a stable, loving relationship with her boyfriend, she neither wants nor needs her parents help. In fact she does not wish to have a relationship with her parents at all, they have never provided her with any emotional support, though her Father at one time did give her an allowance, which was stopped when she moved sates a few months ago, she just wishes for them to leave her alone."

"We submit that the identity of Andrea Mackenzie is proof that Ms Johnson suffers from a split personality, since she has booked rooms and plane tickets in that name, and assumed that identity in public." Andrew went on, glancing at his mistress, he had a feeling mount Precilla, was building up to an explosion as she listened to what was being said.

"Respectfully your honour, we submit that Ms Johnson is in effect, a celebrity, she assumed the identity of Ms Mackenzie under the guidance of her agent, Ms Susannah Mitchels ,and her publisher Mr Mitchell, Mitch, Douglas, both of whom are present and willing to offer testimony to that effect, as in fact many authors in the past have, or does Mr Macadum wish to insinuate that Samuel Langhorne Clemens, was mentally impaired, since he wrote under and was know buythe name Mark Twain?" Duncan Armstrong countered.

"Perhaps it would be better if I were just to talk to Ms Johnson." Stuart suggested, trying successfully not to laugh, at the young woman's lawyer's comment. "Would that be acceptable to you Ms Johnson?" He noted that the young woman checked with her lawyer before answering him.

"That would be acceptable your honour, in my personal opinion this hearing is a waste of all of our time, the only reason we are here, is because I refuse to confirm to my female parents ideal of the norm. When I was a teenager she had my hair dyed, to lighten it, and wanted me to have plastic surgery to make me aesthetically more pleasing to her, when I declined, she took every opportunity to remind me how ugly I was, and how much of a disappointment I was too her." Kiri said evenly, keeping eye contact with the judge, as she did so.

"Everything I did was for your own good, you ungrateful child, you needed guidance, you still do, what I did was what was best for you." Mount Precilla, could not be contained by her lawyer. "I organised for a good man to take an interest in you, the best you were going to get." Andrew tried to shut her up, but it was no use, she was in full flow now. "What man of good breeding, was going to take an interest in you? Morris was the best you were going to get, he was heartbroken when you lied about him, and left, you need to stop all this nonsense, and to come home where you belong, with the people who know what's best for you."

"Mrs Johnson." Stuart had recovered from his shock at her rant, and was attempting to take back control of the proceedings. "If you do not refrain from making an exhibition of yourself, and be quiet, I will have no alternative, but to have you removed from the room, am I making myself clear?"

Glaring at him, Precilla began to splutter in a very undignified manor, but was silent, even though she was shooting daggers from her eyes, at everyone in the room.

Stuart was beginning to think this was all, as Kiri had said a waste of everyone's time. Still he had a job to do here, so he better get on and do it. He began to ask Kiri, quick rapid fire questions, designed to trip her up, however the young woman answered them evenly and calmly. Andrew had problems keeping Precilla quiet, as Kiri's words painted a picture of a young woman, who was prepared to make her own way in the world, and was obviously well equipped to do so. Finally, he was sure he had an accurate picture of the young woman, as well as what was going on here. Her lawyers provided financial records, to show her capability of running, and organising her own life, as well as fact she was financially independent. From what he was hearing, and what he had seen, Kiri was eminently capable of running her own life, with no need of help from anyone.

Looking around the room at the people gathered there, Judge Stuart MacAddam gave his ruling. "Ladies and gentlemen, at this point, I am truly unsure as to why this action had been brought." His eyes fixed onto Precilla. "I have no problem in finding, that Ms Johnson is not only able to conduct her own affairs successfully, but that she is an obviously well balanced person, and has the support of a network of people, who obviously have her best interests at heart." He looked at Andrew and Precilla. "Mr Macadum, while I would like to think this action has been brought with the best of intentions, I suspect that it is more a case of a parent, trying to control their child." He looked at Precilla. "Your daughter madam seems to be, in spite of you, and not because of you, a competent and confident young woman. This is in part no doubt, because of the people she has chosen to surround herself with." He smiled at Kiri. "Ms Johnson, this hearing finds in your favour, there will be no order of protection issued here today."

"No, no you can't do that, she needs help, look at her." Precilla screamed, as Andrew tried to guide her from the room, while Kiri's sudo family cheered and hugged her. "She needs me to take care of her, to make her better; I need her in my care."

Kiri looked over at the woman, who called herself her Mother. "You may need me Precilla, but I don't need you."

Seth wrapped his arm around her, and the group left the room, they could still her Precilla screaming, as they walked down the hallway and out to the cars.

True to their word, Vince and Linda treated the group to a slap up lunch, at a local restaurant, where the wine and the beer flowed, and everyone indulged their appetites. Seth smirking at Kiri, who knew he was already planning the work out, he was going to put her through tomorrow. Once everyone had had coffee and mints, the whole group headed to the airport, where they parted company.

For Dean and Sue, it was a little bitter sweet, they knew this was coming and neither had truly expected, more than one night, of wild passionate sex.

"You take care of yourself." Sue told Dean, as she looked into his eyes. "And make sure my girl is okay, all right?"

"Don't worry about Kiri, Roman and I have got her back, and Seth loves her, nothing bad is going to happen to her with the Shield around, you can be sure of that." Dean smiled down at Sue, and pulled her in for what was really, a chaste little kiss."Thanks for what we had, it was good, and I'll miss you."

Sue smiled at him, while she did care about him, her feelings had never really been involved, and while she was a little sad to be saying goodbye to him as a person, she knew that they would never have worked as a couple. A few days of great sex, and some good memories were all she would have of him, and he would have of her and that was probably the best they could have asked for. "I'll miss you too Dean, the sex was great."

Dean smirked at her. "Of course it was, I'm Dean fucking Ambrose." He pulled her into one last hug. "You take care of yourself, and have a good life, you hear."

With one last smile at him, Sue walked away, joining Mitch and Kirth Howard, off to get the plane back to New York, and take up their lives that they had dropped, to help Kiri out. The young author knew, there was no chance of running into her Mother and her lover, yes Kiri had been aware of the dynamics of that relationship, they would have driven back, to either the law offices, or the Johnson's mansion.

The Shield, Kiri, Vince, Linda, and the lawyer Duncan went to board Vince's corporate jet, while William Anderson went to board a plane back to Davenport. Duncan had already discussed the possibility, of getting a restraining order on her parents, with Kiri. Though it would be something she would be loath to do, the young woman realised, it might be something, she had to consider. The ride back, was spent discussing the planned matches for the night. Over the last few days, Vince had decided he needed to take back control of the WWE. To that end, the boss was back on the shows, and running things, with the Shield there to back him up as his enforcers.

Once the show was over, the four of them shared a ride, to the next venue, Vince had made a match with the Shield, versus the Authority, with Stephanie as the Authorities valet, and Kiri for the Shield. The young writer was proving very popular with the WWE universe, especially as the Authority was so despised, and they knew that Kiri, was the reason their favourite stable was still together. With the way that Stephanie despised Kiri, it was inevitable that they would face up to each other. Vince had warned Stephanie, on no account was she to lay a hand on Kiri, and being physical was not Kiri's style, that did not mean that the two of them could not exchange heated words. At the end of the match the Shield emerged victorious, much to the delight of the crowd.

Booking into their hotel, after a very long day for them, they were glad to get to the suite Vince had booked for them. They all went down and had a quick meal in the dining room, before retiring to bed.

The master bedroom was taken by Kiri and Seth, while Roman and Dean had a single room each.

Seth and Kiri undressed and headed into the shower, for a quick wash, before crawling into bed. Though it had been their intention to take their relationship to the next level, after Kiri attended RAW, the news of the competency hearing had put that idea to the side. Now though with it out of the way; and no possible chance of Precilla and Weston getting their hands on Kiri, they were both ready, to take the next step, in their physical relationship and become lovers.

Wrapping his arms around Kiri, Seth pulled her close to him, though they had not engaged in actual intercourse; they had still indulged in their oral gratification of each other. Tonight though, Seth was hoping that Kiri would be ready and willing, to go that final step, and they would finally become lovers. Kissing her tenderly, he pushed her over onto her back. Before lavished attention on her lips, with sweet kisses, and then worshiped her breasts, till her nipples were hard wet peaks, after that, he travelled downwards, kissing over her stomach, and finally down to his prize. His skilled tongue, probed her folds, making her moan and cry out for more. Smiling he added his fingers, and made her come, flooding his mouth with her fluids. Then he kissed his way up her body, his mouth finding hers kissing her tenderly and lovingly.

"Kiri?" He asked her tenderly, the unspoken question hanging in the air.

"Yes." She whispered; she wanted this, she wanted to know what, what she had written about so often, was really like.

Smiling Seth kissed her again, his body settling between her legs, she could feel his hard length pushing into her belly. Sliding her hand down she warped it around him stroking him and making him moan.

"Woman, you're trying to kill me." He gasped, at her light gently touch.

"Make love to me Seth?" She asked him quietly. "We've waited long enough, I'm ready to go at your pace now."

Smirking, he worked his way back down her body, again attacking her folds and clit with his tongue once more, using his fingers to help to bring her close to edge, and then when she was, he left her, sliding back up to her mouth, seeing the frustration on her face, as for the first time, he left her needy and unfulfilled. "Guide me in Kiri." He whispered to her, she grasped his hard length again, guiding it to her wet, dripping hole.

Tensing his hips and thrusting forward, Seth slid into her warm, dark, moist, depths. Kiri moaned at the intrusion, and wrapped her legs around him, he was stretching her slightly with each thrust of his hips, it wasn't painful, just a little uncomfortable, as he slowly inched into her. He felt the barrier within her, and halted his progress, his fingers going down, and finding the little nub that was her clit. He stroked it gently, and as he felt her begin to tighten up again, he pushed further into her breaking the barrier, as she was flooded with pleasure. Kiri cried out at he did, but the pleasure was so intense, that the pain seemed fleeting and quickly forgotten; even though a couple of tears slid from her eyes. Seth stilled his hips; till he saw the last vestiges of pain vanish from her eyes. Then he pushed further into her, till he was seated deep inside her, her warm and welcoming depths.

"You okay?" He asked, a hand brushing the few wet tears, from her face.

She nodded her head, and he smiled at her, before gently beginning to make love to her, wanting to make her first time special and wonderful. She whimpered loudly, as he moved in and out of her feeling every movement he made. Seth could not help gazing into her eyes, watching to see that he wasn't causing her pain.

Kiri wondered how anyone could express what she was feeling in words, some of it was just indescribable, maybe the best way would be one she had read long ago, and not understood at the time, as the little death. Her heart was racing, and her breath came in gasps. Her hips arched up against his, finding a rhythm with him, and she clung to Seth as her body burned for him, her arms wrapped around him and her nails ran down his back.

"Fuck Kiri." Seth groaned, as she tightened up around him, as she came, crying out his name, and after a couple more thrusts unable to hold back, he came as well, releasing deep inside her, Kiri's name spilling from his lips.

His body collapsed onto hers, and she lay there wrapped around him, feeling his body pressing hers into the mattress, they lay there panting, trying to get their bodies under control.

Finally Seth lifted his head up and gazed into her eyes, she looked up at him a blissful smile on her face. "Wow." She finally got out. "That was."

Seth smirked at her as she unwound her legs from him, and he carefully pulled out of her, before pulling them both away from the wet spot. "I'll say." He replied kissing her tenderly, before pulling her body tight into his, and closing his eyes. It did not take long for them to drift off into a blissful sleep.

At her sumptuous home, the maid finally had to call the doctor for a raging Precilla, and he medicated her with two of those little white pills, before telling the maid to put her to bed.

* * *

 _ **So the hearing is over Kiri does not have to worry about her parents anymore, and she is happy with Seth who is also happy he finally got some. As I say only the epilogue to go, have you enjoyed this story so far if you have a review would be welcomed if you haven't tell me what I did wrong.**_

 _ **Also I have started another story called Finding Eden if you would like to check it out, It's set in a post apocalyptic world where humanity has reverted to some of its baser instincts and everyone does what they have to just to stay alive.**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Okay so this is it we are finally done I hope you are going to enjoy this final chapter (thought there may be a sequel at some point) My thanks to all those of you have reviewed and those of you who have read the story followed and favoured it. My special thanks to Skovko for reviewing the last chapter for me.**_

 _ **So with that said here is the end of the story (for now at least)**_

* * *

 **Chapter twenty five**

 **Epilogue**

Looking over at his Mother, Seth could not help smiling, they were in his back garden and his parents were organising a family and friends barbeque. His Mother was organising Kiri, Jacinda and Renee, into helping her bring out the food from the kitchen, Seth didn't understand that, his Dad had the meat what more was there to worry about okay a bit of salad maybe and rolls for the burgers and stuff. The women did seem to be running back and forth with a lot of stuff, though and the table was slowly filling up. By the time his Dad was shouting for them to come and get the meat the women were sitting down, so they hadn't done that much. His Dad gave him a steak telling to come back for more as there was plenty. Then he grabbed a baked potato, and loaded his plate with some of the salad items, grabbed a couple beers and sat down next to Kiri.

"Mum must be enjoying having a day off for once." He said to her, Dad always looks after the food for the barbeque.

Kiri was looking at him as if he had grown another head. "Seth?" She said looking into his eyes. "What on that plate did your Dad cook?"

Seth looked at his plate of food. "Well the meat obviously." He replied. "And the potatoes and the corn, and." He broke off seeing the look on his girls face.

"Your Mom cooked the potatoes and the corn, they were put on the barbeque to keep warm, all that salad stuff she made with some help from Renee, Jacinda and I and what about the desserts who made them?" Seth was watching his girls face. "And who gets to do the clearing up and washing up?"

"Okay." He said knowing better than to argue with Kiri on this. "I'll tell her thank you soon okay?"

Kiri leaned in and place a light kiss on his lips. "Just remember, if you ever invite people to a barbeque, you are doing all the work."

Seth smiled at her. "When we have a barbeque, we'll do it together." He offered Kiri a piece of the steak which she accepted.

"I knew you were smart." She told him, as he passed her his plate of food, and went to get another one for himself, while Kevin ran up to Kiri, to beg for some food, putting his little paws on her leg, as he always did, and looking up the woman, he considered one of his humans.

Smiling at the little anima,l and feeding him titbits Kiri found her eyes drawn to Seth, who was filling another plate. She watched as his Mom joined him, she had not had much chance to get to know the older woman, as things were busy when they got there. She watched him hug his Mom, they were smiling at each other and talking. Kevin yipped at her ,asking her for more meat, and she fed him another small piece.

"Kevin seems to like her." Seth's Mom looked over at Kiri, feeding little bits of steak to the dog.

"He found her for me."Seth said, with a fond smile at his dog, and girl. He had told his Mom some of what had gone on, but there hadn't been time to sit down, and have a good talk with his family, so much had been going on, especially with Vince taking back the reigns of the shows.

With Stephanie's power effectively nipped in the bud, Orton and Kane had taken a hike, since the Shield had in effect become Vince's enforcers, as well, as their own group, Stephanie and Hunter seemed to be backing the Shield. Stephanie was also trying to butter up Kiri, and apologise for the way she had treated her, as were a lot of the diva's. Kiri maintained a professional relationship with Stephanie, and had a tentative friendship with some of the diva's, she got on well with the diva's champion AJ Lee, and the former champion Paige but then neither of them were what you would call conformists, so maybe that wasn't a surprise. Both of the diva's wanted to teach Kiri some moves in the ring, even Vince was pushing for her to learn, at least a little something. However Seth was determined, if anyone taught her anything it would be him. Now they had a ring at The Black and The Brave wrestling academy, it would be the perfect place for him to start teaching her quietly, without anyone else getting wind of it.

Kiri was travelling with the WWE, working on her new book, with the dashing hero Simon Rochester, there was even some talk of having Seth pose for the cover. Something Dean was having great fun teasing him about. Kiri had told him, she was considering a hero modelled on Dean, she was looking forward to the teasing Roman and Seth would heap on him.

Precilla was thankfully conspicuous by her absence, thought no one would put it past her to be hatching plots somewhere. Much to Kiri's surprise, she had received a letter from her Father, containing his congratulations, and asking to see her. After careful consideration, she had agreed to the meeting, however it had been awkward and stilted. Kiri would never forget how he had laughed at her dreams, and told her she would amount to nothing. Weston for his part thought she should be more forgiving, and at least visit them on a regular basis. He had been angered, when Kiri told him that was unlikely, at least till his mistress sat him down, and made him think about just what had gone on. It was at this point, he realised he was asking too much, and that Kiri was his child, not some investment, he expected to produce a dividend. If she wanted love or comfort, all Kiri had to do was pick up the phone, and call Vince or Linda, both were supportive of her, even if Vince would love to get her in a wrestling ring.

Seth though, was the most important person in her life, he had given her the courage she needed, to stand proud and tall, and without him, she would probably have been drugged up, and in her Mothers care. Instead of having people know her face, and see her on TV valeting the shield, on a semi regular basis.

"Well she seems to be a nice girl, from what I've seen of her." His Mom was talking to him again, and Seth gave her his full attention, pulling himself out of his thoughts. "I was worried to start with, and I didn't like her walking out on you, I wasn't at all happy about that."

Seth sighed, maybe now was time to talk. "I kind of buldozered her into everything Mom, I moved in on her way too fast, the Kiri you see there, would have told me to take a hike, and got a restraining order out on me." Seth smiled at the memory. "The Kiri back then, thank goodness, let me push her where I wanted her to go." His Mother saw the look on his face, and allowed herself a little smile. "I never even stopped to think she was an innocent, she kept me at arm's length, a little kissing and cuddling, but that was it. So when Hunter found out about us, and told me it was because she wanted her family's approval, it all made some crazy kind of sense to me I was ready to turn on my brothers and side with him." He looked over at Kiri and Kevin; she was feeding the little dog, the tiniest amounts of steak possible. "Thankfully for me, Kiri got wind of it, and stopped me making the biggest mistake of my life, unfortunately, as well as it almost costing me my brothers, it also nearly lost me her." Seth looked down at his Mother. "She felt like I betrayed her, and sided with the people who had made her life a misery, so she left. We searched for her everywhere, not knowing she was also the famous writer." His Mom smiled, she had a set of signed books by Kiri now, and was working her way through them, surprised when Seth had confessed to reading at least one. "Kevin was the one who sniffed her out, when Jacinda made us go to a signing with her, and thankfully, I got my girl back." Seth gave a smile in Kiri's direction, he wanted to get back to her, but his Mother wanted to keep him just a little bit longer. He watched as Renee came over to her, and sat down patting Kevin on the head. "I think she might be the one Ma, she's everything I could ever want right now."

His Mother looked at him knowingly. "You haven't know her long son, but if she is what makes you happy." She stopped, and watched Kiri laughing and joking with Renee, her first female friend in the WWE. "She seems like a nice girl, and I'd like to get to know her, but don't go rushing into things too soon."

Seth smiled, as he saw Dean creeping up on the two unsuspecting women, with two cups of ice water in either hand, the ice bucket challenge, was just starting to become a big thing, and Dean had obviously got the idea from that, if it hadn't been for a yip from Kevin, which made Kiri look round, and launch herself out of her chair with a yell, he would have soaked both women. As it was he only got Renee, who after she had screamed at the flood of cold water that soaked her, leapt up from her chair and chased Dean around the yard, before the jumped the fence and hid in Kiri's back yard. However he forgot about the doggie door, which had been installed for Kevin, by taking out a couple of fence panels, and Renee was easily able to fit though it, and hunt Dean down.

Cries for mercy, and threats of retribution, were cut strangely short, and a small group made up, of Seth, Kiri Roman and Jacinda, made their way to the fence, to see what was going on. Dean had Renee wrapped up in his arms, and appeared to be kissing the life out of her. Kiri looked at the two men, with a smirk on her face, and held out her hand. "Pay up guys I win."

Roman laughed, and good naturedly pulled out his wallet, handing Kiri some money, while Seth pouted before yelling at Dean. "Could you not have waited just a little bit longer?"

Suddenly aware of his audience, Dean broke the kiss, and looked over at them with a grin on his face. "Were you betting on us?" He laughed, seeing Kiri with the bill in her hand. "Damn we corrupted our baby sister." He kissed Renee again slowly, and grinned at them all. "She said yes to a date."

Renee looked over at their co-workers and friends, Dean had warned her about the bets the Shield went in for, and it looked like Kiri had decided it was easier to join them, than to complain about it. She had been interested in Dean for a while now, but she was not going to be just another notch on his bedpost. With a little help from Kiri, she had flirted with and teased him, and finally today the pay off had happened, he had asked her out. She half wanted to ask him, if the ice water was just so he could get her alone, and finally do more, than hint at the fact her would like to fuck her. That he had asked her out on a date, was a surprise, and she had been more than happy to say yes, once he knew of course, that it would not end with sex, surprisingly he had been okay with that. The time that he had spent with Sue, getting to know her, even though that had not been his intention, had shown Dean that maybe, actually having someone in his life, could be a good thing, and there was the added bonus, of not having to go our hunting for sex. He knew Renee liked him, he'd have had to be blind not too, it was just getting up the nerve to finally ask her out.

When Dean had trapped her in a headlock, Renee had wondered what Dean was going to do, that he had then taken the opportunity, to ask if she wanted to have dinner with him, was not what she was expecting next. She hadn't really had to think about it, just tell him if he was expecting her to fall into his bed, or for him to get into hers at the end of it, he might want to think again. Dean's answer had been to pull her into a long breathtaking kiss, until the others had broken it up, that was.

Wrapping an arm around her, Dean helped Renee back through the fence, before anyone else could come to see what was going on, and embarrass her further. Kiri pulled her into a hug once she was through, and whispered into her ear, so none of the men could hear. "Way to get your man."

Smiling as she hugged her friend back, Renee asked just as softly. "You actually bet on us getting together?"

Kiri grinned at her. "Better get used to it, they bet on a lot, and don't let Roman and Seth sucker you into betting on anything Dean will do, if he gets hold of an energy drink, seriously though, I do hope you will be happy with him, he's a good guy, when he's not just thinking with the little head."

Renee's good natured roar of laughter, had everyone wondering what the two women were saying, before Dean came over to claim her. "Don't believe anything she tells you about me." He said with a smile for Kiri.

"So you're not a good guy then?" The interviewer asked with a straight face, making everyone laugh again, before they all drifted away back to the food, leaving Dean for once, speechless.

Kiri and Seth cuddled in one of the chairs, trading lazy kisses, a lot of the food had been demolished, and now people were just lazily picking over the remains. Bearing in mind what Kiri had said, Seth vowed to himself, he would be helping to clean up afterwards. His Dad might have cooked the meat, but his Mom had worked just as hard as she always did, and she deserved a bit of help.

It was typically Roman, who suggested a game of football, and they managed to set up two mixed teams. The game was a lot of fun though hardly competitive, especially when Dean tried to hide the ball up his shirt, and was piled on by everyone, but it was a lot of fun, and the younger people had a good time, while the older ones cheered them on, and offered suggestions. Finally though, it was time to start cleaning everything away, and true to his word, Seth pitched in to help. In fact he told his Mom to put her feet up, and organised his younger brother, along with Dean and Roman to help him carry everything in. Kiri, Renee and Jacinda took charge of cleaning off plates and platters, before putting what they could in the dishwasher. and putting the leftovers in the fridge, before starting work on the rest of the cleaning up.

From her seat in the garden by her husband, Seth's mother watched the coming and going of the young people, with a contented smile on her face. She looked forward, to sitting down, and getting to know Kiri better at some point, the young woman, was obviously good for her son, and it was apparent to anyone with eyes, that they adored each other. Finally she hoped, he had met someone, who would be willing and happy to share his life with him, and maybe give her a grand baby or two. She just hoped that if they did, they would have Kiri's eyes.

Andrew Macadum, looked over at his mistresses husband, they were sitting in his office, looking at each other. Andrew was aware Weston knew of his relationship with Precilla, and was in some ways fine with it, it left him free to devote time to his own mistresses, over the years. They had met and interacted at social gatherings, but this was not a social gathering this was in a way business.

"I'm getting worried." Andrew said quietly. "I know she's your wife Weston, and maybe it's not my place, but Precilla is getting more and more unstable." The other man merely looked at him, so he went on. "She had pinned her hopes on getting control of your daughter." He could not miss, the sad smile on the other man's face, to have lost a child like that, he could not imagine how Weston must feel, he knew any meeting her Father had with her, was stilted, even though he had tried to unbend, it was too little, too late. His daughter had other people in her life, who supported her, and offered her the love she must, he supposed, have once craved from her parents. "She has one scheme after another, each one even crazier than the last." He pushed the papers over, and allowed Weston to take them, before going on. "This last one, is to have Kiri kidnapped, and forcibly artificially inseminated, what she will come up with next, I dread to think." He looked on, as Weston read the catalogue of madness, which Precilla was slipping into. "Her obsession with having you daughter give birth to a child, that she can mould into an appropriate heir, is frankly now bordering on madness." Still Weston had said nothing, allowing the other man to talk. "I know she is your wife, and you care about her, but maybe, having her taken quietly to an exclusive private sanatorium, would be for the best." Weston put the papers down, and steepled his fingers, looking at the man his wife had been screwing, for so many years now.

"I will admit, I share your concerns, my marriage to Precilla, as you are probably aware, was more of a business arrangement, than a love match, I had money and position, she was beautiful and a skilled hostess, who enjoyed sex, and was pleasing in bed." He drew a breath, before going on. "When she had Kiri, when I saw her for the first time I questioned if she was mine, a DNA test proved she was, she wasn't what either of us wanted, or expected, and trying again was out of the question, not with the complications of the birth, despite the efforts of the best doctors, so we were stuck with what we had." He paused again before going on. "A cold attitude to take maybe, we had both hoped to mould her in our own way, what was strength I now see, I then took for stupidity, to both of us, she was a possible stepping stone, to a better and more fitting heir." He gave Andrew a sad look. "Now too late, I see what we had, and I doubt she will willingly, let either of us, near any child she should have." He picked up the papers and handed them back. "You are right of course, Precilla has crossed the boundary from obsession into madness, if you will have the necessary papers drawn up, I have just the place in mind, it is where I once thought to place, Kiri." Andrew could hear the note of longing, as he spoke of his daughter, and for a moment wondered how he would have felt in a similar situation, the big difference was, he supposed, that he loved his wife and children. Weston and Precilla had never loved each other, and the man had come to realise too late, that he could have loved his daughter. "Our staff seem like they are on a carrousel, we've had so many maids in the past few weeks, I can't even pretend to know their names, its only with great difficulty, and a substantial pay rise that I've managed to get cook to stay." He sighed, and for a moment looked defeated, he had hoped it wouldn't come to this, but he could bury his head in the sand no longer. Precilla was diving headlong into madness.

"I'll get right on it." Andrew replied, he realised he didn't feel anything, knowing his lover was going to be locked away, any feelings for her he had, had were long since gone, now strangely, all he felt, was a sense of relief that she would be gone from his life, and from the lives of his family.

"The regency ball will go ahead as planned." Weston said, looking down at him, as he rose to his feet before Andrew scrambled to his, and met the other man's gaze. "I will have Jessica as my hostess." It was the name of his long time mistress. "I will of course, expect to see you and all your family there Andrew, you are family friends, and we must stand together at this difficult time."

"Of course." Andrew took the hand that was offered to him, and they shook almost warmly. Perhaps with Precilla out of the way, he thought maybe, he and Weston could be friends.

"I will see you there then if not before, have the papers sent to my office, I have a doctor in mind, who will sign off on them, and she'll get the best help money can buy." He turned and walked out of the office, his mind already drifting to the letter he would write to his daughter, inviting her to the ball, along with the young man she was involved with. Maybe it would be a good idea to invite the McMahon's as well, they it seemed, had taken the place, he and Precilla should have had in Kiri's life, she might be more likely to accept, if they were coming as well.

Precilla looked out of the picture window, onto the sweeping lawns and manicured garden. She was waiting for Kiri to be brought to her, the baby would be born soon, and then she would have what she wanted. She would be able to push the baby carriage around these beautiful grounds, and later teach him everything he would need to know. The nurse walked in and smiled at her, she returned it, after all you had to be nice to the help.

"Where is my daughter?" She asked coldly. "I was expecting her; I want to discuss the baby."

The nurse gave her a sad smile, before replying briskly. "She's been delayed with the doctor; she'll be along in a little while."

Precilla smiled they took such good care of the child here, once the baby was born, her daughter could languish in her room all day, unless they needed another baby that was, an heir and a spare, might not be a bad idea. The nurse wondered if Mrs Johnson realised, that she asked the same question every time she saw her, and got the same answer every time. The woman had lost touch with reality, the pills they gave her kept her calm and a little docile, but nothing seemed to be working on restoring her mind.

"It's time for you medication now Mrs Johnson." The nurse offered the pills, which Precilla took almost automatically now, and washed down with a drink. Checking they were gone, the nurse walked out of the room, it was such a shame really. She knew when she came back in, she would find Precilla dreaming of a child that existed, only in her own head, and be asked the same question again.

Lying in bed with Kiri in his arms, Seth felt content and happy, they had just made love, and her head rested against his chest, her eyes closed. It had been a busy day, and this made the perfect end to it. Kiri had finished the first draft of her latest book, and Dean had been asking, if Martin was going to take the cover shots of Seth for it. Of course it was all speculation and teasing on Dean's part, and Seth realised he just had to put up with it. He suspected Renee, was supplying his brother with energy drinks on the sly.

Over the last few months, Dean and Renee had become an item, much to the distress of some of the fans, since all three members of the Shield, were now taken. Some fans showered out hate, but more were supportive and happy for them. They did what celebrities all over did; they thanked the supporters, and ignored, or blocked the haters.

Over the weeks, following the barbeque, when they had had a day off at home he and Kiri had made sure to spend time with his family, though for every meal his Mother cooked for them, Kiri made sure to invite them to either Seth's or her house, where she would cook for them. Over these meetings, she got to know and love his family, and they to know and love her, maybe not as much as Seth did, but then, he was sure he was falling in love with her more each day, if that were possible. He heard her breathing even out, and smiled, they seemed to go back and forth between the two houses, maybe they should think of getting a new place together, and that was when it hit him, he wanted all the time he could get with kiri. He wanted a home, a family, everything. "I'm going out tomorrow to buy a ring so I can ask you at just the right time, to be my wife." Seth told the darkness, and his sleeping girlfriend. "Who would have thought one choice could change our lives so much?"

There was no answer, he had not expected one, just the steady even breathing of the girl in his arms, who he knew held his heart in her hands. If she hadn't had the courage, to move away from all she knew, if he hadn't decided to buy her dinner, without asking her first, who knew where they might have been now? Still all that mattered was that she was here in his arms and the woman he hoped to spend the rest of his life with. He pulled her closer, closing his eyes, and soon was asleep too, dreaming of their life together, and everything they would have.

* * *

 _ **So there it is for now Kiri and Seth are happy and his family like her, Renee finally got her man , Kevin got steak . Do you think Precilla got her just desserts?**_

 _ **So please tell me honestly what did you think of the story? Did you like it did you hate it should there be a sequel at sometime, or should I just leave it there? If you have an opinion, please be kind enough to leave me a review.**_


End file.
